On vient toujours à bout de la haine
by Coweti
Summary: FIC TERMINEE Lily et James rentrent à Poudlard, se lient d'amitié avec les mêmes amis, sont dans la même maison, assistent aux mêmes cours et...se détestent! Fic qui retrace la vie des parents de Harry à partir de leur première année
1. Sommaire

D**isclaimer** : **Comme tout le monde s'en doute, aucun perso n'est à moi sauf ceux que vous ne reconnaissez pas.**

**Comme aujourd'hui ma fic fait plus de quarante chapitres et est sur le point de se terminer, je vous ai fait une petite table des matières reprenant les différentes années au cas où vous n'auriez pas envie de suivre tout depuis le début car je pense qu'hormis peut-être quelques petites allusions, on peut très bien comprendre en prenant la fic en marche.**

**TABLE DES MATIERE:**

**Chapitre 1-7 : Première année.**

**Chapitre 8-10: Deuxième année.**

**Chapitre 11-14 (2): Troisième année.**

**Chapitre 15-21 (2): Quatrième année.** (Début relation James-Lily)

**Chapitre 22-29: Cinquième année. **(Début love-hate James-Lily)

**Chapitre 30 (1)-34: Sixième année. **(Suite love-hate puis réconciliation de James et Lily)

**Chapitre 35-36: Septième année.**

**Chapitre 37-38: Souvenirs **(en cours d'écriture)

**FIN**

**Bonne lecture !**


	2. Chapitre 1

Un grand merci à mes 3 reviewers pour leurs encouragements. Voici tout de suite un nouveau chapitre.

Chapitre 1

Lily entrouvrit la porte du compartiment et voyant qu'il n'était pas occupé s'y installa. Elle regarda par la fenêtre ses parents qui lui faisaient de grands signes de la main et son horrible sœur Pétunia (répondant au doux surnom de Pèt) qui lui tirait (gracieusement) la langue. Sa sœur lui avait toujours été antipathique mais depuis que celle-ci avait découvert que Lily était d'une autre « race » -comme elle disait- son attitude était comparable à celle d'un crapaud constipé. Lily n'allait certainement pas regretter son absence. En fait, elle n'allait rien regretter de son ancienne vie. Bien sûr elle aimait ses parents mais elle les reverrait bien assez tôt. Pour elle c'était une nouvelle vie qui commençait à bord du Poudlard express. Et qui disait nouvelle vie disait nouvelles résolutions. Elle en avait dressé la liste dans sa tête et ça donnait à peu près cela :

Me faire au moins une amie.

Ne me faire détester par personne.

Bien suivre les cours.

Respecter le règlement (pas trop quand même)

Eviter à tout prix les ennuis (pas envie d'être expulsée)

Lily était plongée dans ses pensées quand la porte du compartiment s'entrouvrit. Un garçon maigre au nez crochu et aux cheveux si gras qu'on aurait pu y cuire des frites (vous voyez de qui je veux parler ?) apparut.

-Euh...bonjour, hasarda Lily

-T'appelles comment ? demanda-t-il sans la moindre trace de politesse.

-Euh...Lily Evans, répondit-elle désarçonnée par le ton qu'avait employé le garçon.

Il la regarda avec une telle expression de dégoût que même Lily n'en avait jamais rencontré de pareil (et c'est dire quand on connaît son passé.).

-Encore une sang-de-bourbe! Ne t'avise surtout pas de croiser mon chemin sinon... ( et il fit mine de se trancher la gorge.)

Là-dessus, il referma la porte du compartiment derrière lui.

Ca commençait plutôt pas mal (ton ironique): Elle était à peine montée dans le train qu'elle s'était déjà fait un ennemi et pour une raison inconnue en plus. Qu'est-ce que pouvait bien être un sang-de-bourbe ? Elle avait bien sûr lu tous les livres qui étaient à sa disposition pour rattraper ses années de retard sur le monde de la sorcellerie mais cette expression n'avait été mentionnée nulle part. Elle poussa un long soupir. Pourquoi avait-elle été si stupide ?

Pourquoi avait-elle pensé que les choses seraient différentes ? Personne ne s'était jamais lié d'amitié pour elle. Pire encore, personne n'avait jamais été aimable avec elle. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Soudain on frappa à la porte. Lily prit peur en pensant que c'était peut-être le garçon aux cheveux graisseux qui revenait. Mais au lieu du visage blême, apparut une fille aux cheveux bruns et au visage sympathique et joufflu.

-Excuse moi de te déranger mais t'aurais pas vu mon crapaud ? (ça vous rappelle quelque chose ?)

-Euh non...désolé.

-C'est pas grave, je suppose qu'il va bien refaire surface un jour.

-Oui...je suppose, répondit maladroitement Lily.

-Oh au fait, je m'appelle Alice Mcferland.

-Moi c'est Lily Evans, répondit-elle timidement.

-Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ?

-Oui pas de problème.

-Tu rentres en première année ?

-Oui

-Moi aussi.

-Au fait, tu saurais pas par hasard ...

Mais Lily fut pour la troisième fois interrompue par deux garçons qui rentrèrent dans le compartiment sans leur demander leur avis. Le premier n'était pas trop mal¸ il était même très beau en fait, ses cheveux bruns tombaient sur de beaux yeux assortis avec une élégance désinvolte que son copain n'aurait jamais pu imiter (même avec 54 pots de gel). En effet, ce dernier avait les cheveux très très (et même encore plus très) ébouriffés. Dans son genre il n'était pas trop mal non plus mais il affichait un sourire si arrogant que Lily le prit tout de suite en grippe. Ils prirent tous les deux places à côté des deux filles. Le brun leur dit: Sirius Black pour vous servir gentes dames et il leur fit tour à tour un baisemain (même à son copain). L'autre leur fit un sourire aguicheur et leur apprirent qu'ils s'appelaient James Potter.

Les filles se présentèrent également et s'en suivit une longue discussion sur les différentes maisons, les familles de chacun.... Pendant que James mimait comment il avait sauvé son petit cousin de la noyade, Lily, qui était plongée dans un livre (parente avec Hermione peut-être ?), remarqua avec répugnance qu'il ne cessait d'essayer d'accrocher son regard. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle se souvint de ce qu'elle avait voulu demander à Alice avant qu'elles soient interrompues.

Elle demanda soudain (tout en cassant James en plein dans la chute de son histoire) :

-Qu'est-ce qu'un sang-de-bourbe ?

-Tous les trois s'entreregardèrent en mettant leurs mains sur leurs bouches. James fut le premier à couper le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

-Qui t'as dit ça ?

-Je ne sais pas un garçon aux cheveux très gras et...

-Servilus, répondirent les deux garçons à l'unisson.

James glissa quelque chose à l'oreille de Sirius qui l'approuva et tous d'eux sortirent du compartiment. Alice et Lily se lancèrent un regard étonné puis la petite rousse redemanda timidement :

-Mais ça veut dire quoi finalement sang-de-bourbe ?

Alice la regarda avec une expression qui laissait entendre qu'elle aurait encore préfèrer toucher les cheveux de « Servilus » plutôt que de lui dire ce que cela signifiait. Puis à contrecoeur lui dit :

-C'est une insulte qui désigne les sorciers issus de familles moldues, ceux qui n'ont pas le sang-pur.

Un long hurlement se fit entendre permettant à Lily de refouler ses larmes. Alice sortit du compartiment puis appela Lily. Toutes les deux regardèrent la scène et éclatèrent d'un grand rire : Rogue était affublé d'un costume de clown et sa peau avait pris une étrange couleur verte. James Potter et Sirius Black était passé par là.

Voilà, ce chapitre n'est pas très long mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira.


	3. Chapitre 2

Salut ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre (toujours pas très long mais comme on dit : les fics les plus courtes sont les meilleures. Quoi... ? On dit pas ça ! Ok ah bon ben j'vais faire un effort alors) ceci était un dialogue entre l'auteur et l'auteur (moi en l'occurrence) ce qui prouve bien qu'il devient complètement barge et qu'il va faire un (tout petit) séjour à Ste Mangouste.

Bon, maintenant je m'écrase et je laisse la place à ce que mon esprit dégénéré a pondu.

Chapitre 2 (c'est fou ce que c'est original comme titre)

-Gryffondor !

Lily ouvrit les yeux et sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Je ne suis pas à Serpentard, je ne suis pas avec Servilus. Hourra ! Pensa-t-elle (trop fort) en esquissant un petit pas de danse.

Des rires fusèrent d'un peu partout et se fut une Lily rougissante qui vint s'asseoir la tête basse à la table des Gryffondors.

-Wouaaa ! Lilounette, je suis sans voix. Tu danses de façon très.....euh...enfin...lui lança son voisin de droite en rigolant.

-Sirius ! s'indigna Lily en essayant tant bien que mal de réprimer son fou rire.

-Que veux-tu, je suis la voix de la sagesse.

-Je croyais que tu étais sans voix...

-Ahah... Lily joue avec les mots.... et mes nerfs!

-T'as tout compris...Sirinouchet, lui rétorqua-t-elle en appuyant bien sur le dernier mot.

-Et je... oh attends, ils en sont aux « M ».

-Et alors ? Lui dit-elle en haussant les sourcils.

-Ben t'as pas envie de savoir dans quelle maison Alice sera envoyée?

-Ah ouais, j'y pensais plus.

-C'est vrai que quand on est avec Sirius Black on ne pense plus qu'à lui.

-Tais-toi patate on va pas entendre McGonagall l'appeler.

-Je ne te permets pas de....

-Chut !!!

-McFerland, Alice, annonça la voix du professeur .

-Gryffondor s'il vous plaît, faîtes qu'elle soit à Gryffondor...pensa Lily.

Et comme si le choixpeau l'avait entendue il lança :

-Gryffondor !

-Ouais !! Hurlèrent Lily et Sirius d'une même voix.

Alice vint s'asseoir à côté de Lily avec un grand sourire. Et cette dernière en fut ravie, elle s'était déjà trouvée une amie ! Elle eut envie de se mettre debout sur son banc et de crier à tue-tête que c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie et qu'elle emmerdait tous ceux qui la prenaient pour une folle. Mais elle se dit (heureusement) qu'une humiliation par jour était nettement suffisante.

-Gryffondor ! Cria à nouveau le choixpeau.

Lily tourna la tête pour voir qui les avait rejoint et se trouva nez à nez avec le sourire suffisant (dans ce cas on dit pas nez à sourire? (simple question)) de James qui vint s'asseoir entre Sirius Black et un garçon au teint très pâle. Lily eut du mal à ne pas remarquer que toute la salle lui réserva la plus grande acclamation.

Quand le dernier des élèves (à savoir, Zerbord Travis) fut envoyé à Poufsouffle, le directeur se leva et croisa ses longs doigts maigres visiblement près à dire la bénédicité et tous les élèves l'imitèrent. Dumbledore leva la tête, sourit, puis cria très fort :

-Pif, paf, pouf que Dieu bénisse la bouffe !

Toute la grande salle rigola (je veux bien sûr dire que les élèves présents dans la grande salle rigolèrent, je parle pas de la pièce. Quoi ?...Que j'arrête de vous prendre pour des débiles ? Euh d'accord).

Bientôt, toutes les tables se remplirent de plats plus délicieux les uns que les autres (de la bonne bouffe en Angleterre ? L'auteur reste sceptique face à ses propres propos.)Les élèves se ruèrent sur la nourriture avec voracité (ça, c'est la façon polie pour dire qu'ils bouffèrent comme des porcs).

Quand elle et Alice (qui étaient dans le même dortoir) montèrent se coucher, Lily se redressa la liste de ses objectifs :

OK. Me faire au moins une amie

Ne me faire détester par personne (vais enlever cet objectif car déjà raté)

Bien suivre les cours (pas encore commencés)

OK. Respecter le règlement (jusque maintenant)

OK. Eviter à tout prix les ennuis (jusque maintenant)

Ca commençait pas mal du tout! (absence du ton ironique cette fois.)

Voilà ! Ca vous a plu ? (vous savez comment me répondre.)

Pour le moment, je publie mes chapitres très rapidement mais ça ne durera pas. C'est juste que maintenant j'ai le temps et que j'en profite.

Je sais, jusque maintenant il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans ma fic mais je préfère attendre encore un peu avant de parler de Voldemort et tout ça.

Merci à tous (c'est un grand mot) mes reviewers et comme je l'avais pas fait la fois dernière : place aux R.A.R :

**ArwenTwin** : thank you very much and don't worry your French isn't bad. (Do you understand? I hope so because my English is very strange)

**Carry Potter **: merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements mais ne t'inquiète pas je suis pas prête de l'abandonner car je fais plus attention à ce qu'il y a dans mes reviews qu'à leur nombre.

**Agua** : Merci beaucoup ! Pour l'expression « très très ébouriffés » je l'ai piqué à J.K.Rowling (et oui hélas je ne suis k'une bête plagieuse (ça s'écrit comme ça ?)) et « élégance désinvolte » aussi en fait. Mais le reste c'est de moi (quand même). Continue à m'envoyer des reviews, j'adore ça.

**Florine **: merci, merci et merci j'espère que je t'ai pas trop fait attendre (lol) et que tu aimes toujours autant ma fic.

Maintenant si vous voulez la suite cliquez sur le bouton en dessous à gauche (et voilà l'auteur est tombé dans la bassesse de la corruption).

Salut et à bientôt !

Cowéti.


	4. Chapitre 3 partie 1

Coucou me revoilà !!! tatatsin (musique genre le retour de Gérard Lambert pour ceux qui connaissent).

Chapitre 3 (1ère partie)

-Potter !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

- Tu sais pas lire triple andouille ?!!

La triple andouille se tourna vers le tableau et fronça les sourcils.

-Ben...En principe si mais je vois pas ce qui...

-Troisième ligne...s'exaspéra Lily.

-Ajouter les tripes de crapauds et les crins de licornes (miamiam), mélanger pendant cinq minutes dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre puis faire ...

-Exactement Potter ! Dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre...

James baissa la tête et contempla bêtement sa main qui agitait le liquide dans l'autre sens.

-Ah oui... tu as effectivement raison, dit-il tout en continuant à touiller dans sa potion histoire de l'exaspérer encore plus.

-RRRR !! Pousse-toi !

Et elle lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes, James quelque peu surpris tomba par terre en entraînant le chaudron dans sa chute. Le contenu de celui-ci se déversa par terre et éclaboussa la cape de notre cher Servilus. Alerté par les cris de l'andouille dont la cape avait prit feu, le professeur Liddelart se pencha au dessus de son bureau et plissa ses petits yeux porcins.

-M. Potter et Miss Evans, voilà qui vous coûtera 50 points...chacun(sadique), ainsi qu'une retenue. Veuillez vous présenter tous les deux aujourd'hui à 18h devant mon bureau.

-Mais professeur je...

-Je vous conseille de vous taire Miss Evans à moins que vous ne vouliez que Gryffondor perde **encore **des points à cause de vous.

-Bien professeur.

-Bien, le cours est terminé (ouf !). Vous me ferez trente centimètres de parchemin sur les propriétés du véritasérum pour le prochain cours.

Tous les élèves sortirent le plus vite possible de la classe et se rendirent à la grande salle pour y prendre leur dîner. Lily attendit qu'Alice sorte puis lui glissa à l'oreille (assez fort quand même pour que James l'entende) :

-Quelle andouille, si Liddelart me remet encore en binôme avec lui je crois que je vais en faire de la charpie.

-Tu parles de Liddelart ou de James ?

-Des deux ! Mais en fait depuis quand tu appelles cet imbécile de Potter par son prénom ?

-Ben depuis toujours.

-Ah...

-Alors Lily, tu as enfin un rendez-vous avec James ! Lui lança Sirius.

-Dommage que se soit Liddelart qui leur tienne la chandelle ! Renchérit Alice.

-Sirius, lui demanda très sérieusement Lily, comment t'as fait pour te lier d'amitié avec un crétin pareil ?

-Ben en fait tu vois, lui répondit Sirius sur le même ton, je me pose encore souvent la question.

-Comment arrive-t-on à se poser des questions quand on n'a pas de cerveau ? Demanda Alice.

-T'as qu'à demander à James, lui répondit Lily.

-Là, tu frises la méchanceté.

-Moi je dirais plutôt qu'elle est carrément ignoble...

-Alice, je croyais que tu étais mon amie, s'indigna faussement Lily.

-Ah... tu croyais ça...dit Alice d'un ton embarrassé tout aussi faux.

Et tous trois entrèrent dans la salle en éclatant de rire suivit d'un James qui avait tout entendu et qui était plongé dans ses pensées :

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'entend bien avec lui et pas avec moi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? (et oui petit pote Potter, la vie est pleine de questions sans réponse)

-On peut s'asseoir ici ? S'enquit Sirius auprès du garçon pâle que Lily avait déjà aperçut la veille.

-Oui, bien sûr, lui répondit timidement le garçon.

-Je m'appelle Sirius Black, la grosse patate qui rigole là-bas c'est Lily Evans, sa copine c'est Alice McFerland et le bellâtre à côté de moi c'est...James Potter.

-Enchanté, moi c'est Rémus Lupin.

-Et moi je suis Peter Pettigrow, dit le garçon assis en face. (wouaa l'incruste !)

Ils s'assirent les uns à côté des autres et une joyeuse discussion s'en suivit, ponctuée de temps à autres par des :

-Potter ! (Et autres)

Je reviens bientôt avec la 2ème partie qui sera consacrée à la retenue de nos deux tourtereaux.

Bizz

Cowéti

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓ Pliz soyez charitable.

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓


	5. Chapitre 3 partie 2

Chapitre 3 (deuxième partie)

-Toc toc toc ! (Bruit des coups brutaux assénés à la porte par Lily la tigresse.)

La porte s'ouvrit et la voix glaciale du professeur de potions se fit entendre :

-Vous êtes en retard Miss Evans... Potter à du commencer sans vous.

-Bien fait, grommela Lily.

-Qu'ai-je entendu ?

-Des voix.

-Ne jouez pas à ce petit jeu avec moi ! Bon, vous allez rejoindre M. Potter dans ma réserve personnelle et y ranger tous les bocaux par ordre alphabétique.

-Ô joie ! Marmonna Lily.

-Qu'ai- je entendu ?

Lily ne lui répondit pas et claqua la porte derrière elle. (Elle qui avait décidé d'éviter les ennuis à tout prix, elle y était déjà jusqu'au cou.)

Elle traversa le couloir et se dirigea (avec enthousiasme) vers la réserve où l'attendait un James assis et baillant.

-T'aurais pu au moins venir à l'heure !

-T'aurais pu au moins commencer sans moi !

-Mais c'est à cause de toi si je suis là !

-Ecoute bien Potter, si t'avais pas voulu m'énerver on n'en serait pas là !

-Ouais et qui m'a poussé ?

-Moi et je le regrette pas !

-Tu saurais pas être aimable pour changer ?

-Tu saurais pas avoir l'air moins con?

-Idiote !

-Crétin lobotomisé!

-Andouille!

-Enfoiré!

-...

-T'es en panne d'inspiration, Potter ?

-Miss Evans et M. Potter, j'enlève 20 points à Gryffondor, lança une voix glaciale derrière Lily. Et maintenant, je vous somme de vous calmer et de faire votre retenue dans le silence, sinon...ce sera l'expulsion. Et ne vous avisez pas de casser l'un ou l'autre de mes récipients, je le saurais !

Un double « gloups » suivit de deux « bien Professeur » se firent entendre. Liddelart s'en alla et referma la porte derrière lui.

Lily, toujours tremblante de fureur, se tourna vers les armoires et commença à les ranger. James l'imita et ils observèrent le plus grand silence jusqu'à ce que :

-Shblings (bruit de verre qui se casse. Excusez-moi mais les onomatopées, c'est pas trop mon truc.)

-Oh merde ! Je vais me faire tuer, se lamenta Lily.

-Attends, dit James en prenant sa baguette magique, _Reparo_!

Et aussitôt les débris se recollèrent (comme par magie).

-Merci, souffla Lily.

-De rien.

Et chose exceptionnelle ( à noter dans les anales de Poudlard), James Potter et Lily Evans s....

AhAhAh, (rire sadique (et bête)).

Pour savoir la fin, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire...


	6. Chapitre 4

Me revoilà avec le chapitre 4. Que je dédie entièrement à PHANY ma seule « revieweuse »

N.B. : les dialogues en italique _(comme ça)_ sont des pensées.

Mais avant voici la suite du chapitre 3 que j'avais coupé à un endroit très stratégique (nierk nierk nierk !)

Lily Evans et James Potter s**e sourirent **(hahaha).

-Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans son James Potter adoré ? Trouva-t-il malin d'ajouter.

-AArgh ! Potter !

-_Et merde..._

CHAPITRE 4

-Où tu vas passer tes vacances de noël ? Demanda Alice à Lily.

-Je suppose que je vais rentrer chez moi pour passer les fêtes avec mes parents et...

-...cette chère Pèt, acheva Alice.

-Exactement, se renfrogna Lily en pensant aux vacances de rêve qui l'attendaient.

-Que dirais-tu de venir passer tes vacances chez moi ?

-Euh..., répondit brillamment Lily.

-Oh, c'est pas grave si t'as pas envie. Je proposais juste ça comme ça, dit Alice qui avait du mal à cacher sa déception.

-Ah non je..., dit Lily qui venait de reprendre ses esprits, bien sûr que j'ai envie de passer mes vacances chez toi, c'est juste que j'avais du mal à réaliser que je n'allais pas devoir revoir Pèt. Oh c'est fantastique, génial non grandiose non... Oh merci, merci, merci ! Et elle se jeta au cou de son amie.

-Et tout doux ! répondit Alice en rigolant.

-Je vais pas revoir Pétunia, je vais pas revoir Pétunia ah nananère euh.

-Euh Lily...

-Je vais pas...

-Lily descends, lui souffla Alice à travers son fou rire.

-Quoi ?

-Oh rien..., c'est juste que tout le monde te regarde et qu'on va te prendre pour une folle, dit doucement Alice comme si de rien n'était.

Et c'est à cet instant que Lily se rendit compte qu'elle était montée sans s'en apercevoir sur la table de la salle commune et qu'elle était en train d'effectuer une sorte de danse de guerre en chantant à tue-tête (ça devient une habitude).

-Oops ! Dit Lily tandis que son visage s'empourprait.

Elle se rassit mais continua à sourire **b**a**tement**.

-Euh Lily, je comptais en fait inviter aussi les maraudeurs.

En voyant l'expression de son amie, Alice rajouta précipitamment :

-Pas toute les vacances... euh juste quelques jours.

-Tous les maraudeurs ?

-Oui... tous les maraudeurs.

-Même lui ?

-Oui.

-...

-Lily, tu viens quand même n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui...oui bien sûr.

-Allez, James a des bons côtés.

-Ouais sûrement mais il faudrait encore les trouvés...

-Ouais... enfin je vais me coucher, dit Alice en montant les escaliers. Bonne nuit !

-Ouais, 'nuit.

-_Enfin_, se dit Lily, _ce ne sera pas si mal que ça._

En effet, elle et Alice étaient devenues très proches des maraudeurs. Elles participaient à pas mal de leurs mauvais coups et avaient de cette façon acquis une certaine popularité au près des poudlardiens (c'est quoi ce mot ?). Avec eux, l'ambiance était assurée. Mais il y avait...James Potter ! Au plus grand désespoir du groupe, lui et Lily continuaient à se chamailler sans cesse. En fait, ils y prenaient chacun un certain plaisir mais ça, ils ne l'auraient jamais avoué même sous la torture.

-_Ouais... ça pour avoir de l'ambiance il y en aurait et en plus :_

-Je vais pas revoir Pétunia, je vais pas revoir...

-Chut !

-Oops !


	7. Chapitre 5

Bon à la demande expresse de Faby.fan et de suzybones, voici un chapitre un peu plus long.

Je sais qu'on est pas mercredi et en fait c'était une très bête idée de ma part (encore une) de vouloir poster mes chapitres à jour fixe. Je préfère nettement les mettre quand je veux et vous laisser poiroter (nierk nierk nierk). Mais ne vous inquiétez pas je ne vous laisserai jamais attendre plus de deux semaines sauf si je suis à cours d'inspiration (ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver vu que l'histoire est déjà bien avancez dans ma tête→ ne dîtes pas : ooch ! )

Je tiens à remercier mes meilleures amies à savoir Laure, Mathilde et Sarah (mis par ordre alphabétique pour ne pas susciter de jalousie au sein du groupe (ouaaa je suis balaise comme auteur (bon où j'en étais moi (c'est qu'on s'y perd dans cette brousse de parenthèses (on peut même qualifier ça de jungle (bon maintenant y faut que je referme tout (aë aë aïe !)))))) → Je crois que le compte y est. Bon, je disais que je voulais remercier mes amies de m'aider à trouver des idées. Les filles... Je vous adore !!!

**Note : **Je ne l'avais pas précisé mais je crois que je vais continuer cette fic jusqu'à la mort (snif snif !) de Lily et James. Donc il me faudra du courage et par voix de conséquence des.... Reviews !

Chapitre 5

-Lily réveille-toi !

-Quoi ? Répondit la voix ensommeillée de cette dernière.

-Potter... lui souffla Alice d'une voix enjouée.

Lily se dressa d'un bond et lança :

-Où ça ?

-Dans la cheminée.

-Hein ?

-Rrrroh Lily... tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Les maraudeurs vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre par le réseau de cheminée et toi tu es ...euh...

-Je suis quoi ? demanda Lily.

Alice réprima un fou rire et lui désigna un miroir du doigt. Lily sauta hors de son lit et s'en approcha. Elle explosa de rire en voyant son reflet : ses cheveux défiaient les lois de la gravitation et se dressaient monstrueusement sur son crâne.

-Aaargh ! je me suis fait une coupe à la Potter.

Le rire d'Alice redoubla et c'est dans un effort surhumain qu'elle parvint à lui lancer une brosse à cheveux.

-Merci.

-Pas de quoi, réussit-elle à articuler à travers son fou rire.

-Dis, t'en a pas marre de te moquer de moi ?

-Non.

Elles s'habillèrent en vitesse et coururent jusque la cheminée pour accueillir leurs invités.

Sirius débarqua en premier suivit de James et de ce sale rat de Peter. Ils époussetèrent leurs vêtements et saluèrent les filles.

-Rémus n'est pas là ? S'inquiéta Alice.

-Non, il ne viendra que demain, il doit rendre visite à sa mère, lui répondit James.

-Oh c'est bête ça, fit tristement Lily

-Oui, mais bon il sera là demain, lui répondit Sirius

-N'empêche, pauvre Rémus ! Ca doit être dur pour lui avec sa mère malade, dit tristement Alice.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Vous savez ce qu'elle a en fait ? Demanda Lily aux maraudeurs.

-Non, il n'en parle pas beaucoup.

-Même pas du tout, renchérit Sirius.

-Ca doit sûrement être grave, il va souvent la voir il me semble, dit Lily.

-A peu près tous les mois, répondit l'un des maraudeurs.

-Bon on y va : un, deux, trois !

Ils étaient rassemblés tous les six (Rémus les avait rejoint dans la matinée) autour de la table de la salle à manger et s'apprêtaient à prendre chacun un bout de papier. Ils effectuaient en effet un tirage au sort pour savoir qui offrirait un cadeau à qui.

-Bon, dit Alice après que tout le monde eut lu son bout de papier, il nous reste trois jours pour choisir notre cadeau. Voici le catalogue- elle le posa sur la table- vous n'avez qu'à le feuilleter et commander ce que vous voulez par hibou postal. Et maintenant, place à la déco !

Ils passèrent l'après-midi et le reste des jours qui les séparaient de Noël à décorer la totalité de la maison (même les toilettes) et à rire comme des bossus. L'ambiance était belle et bien au rendez-vous !

La veille de Noël, il ne restait plus qu'à s'occuper du sapin et c'est avec un enthousiasme débordant qu'ils entreprirent d' « enguirlander » le conifère. Alice s'occupait des rubans, des guirlandes lumineuses et des cheveux d'anges avec Sirius tandis que Lily, Rémus et James s'affairaient à positionner les boules. Au départ ces derniers étaient accompagnés dans leur tâche par Peter mai celui-ci, après en avoir cassées une bonne dizaine, fut bien vite chargé de la confection de la crèche. (Bien fait !)

Après des heures de travail acharné, la décoration de l'arbre fut enfin achevée et les enfants purent enfin souffler et admirer leur « chef-d'œuvre ».

-C'est quand même les guirlandes que j'ai mises qui sont les plus jolies, remarqua Sirius. (Ca va les chevilles ?)

-Mouais, dit Alice en rentrant dans son jeu, mais ça aurait été encore plus beau si en plus d'être jolies elles avaient été bien placées.

-Eh ! S'indigna faussement Sirius.

-De toute façon, le plus gai s'était d'accrocher les boules, dit James.

-Parce que tu pouvais en profiter pour t'admirer dedans ? demanda Lily un sourire moqueur accroché aux lèvres.

-Oui, il y a de ça mais c'est surtout parce que j'adore accrocher des boules de noël... partout ! Puis il partit d'un grand rire.

Lily se retourna vers Rémus pour lui demander ce qu'avait voulut dire James mais celui-ci était également en train de se rouler par terre. Au même moment, deux autres éclats de rire lui parvinrent.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a bon sang ? Demanda une Lily très énervée.

-Oh rien...Articula Sirius entre deux éclats de rire qui ressemblaient à des aboiements.

Lily s'approcha du miroir et y regarda attentivement son reflet. Il n'y avait rien de bizarre outre son teint qui, sous l'effet de la colère, avait pris une couleur proche de celle de ses cheveux.

-Vous pouvez m'expliquer...,dit-elle en se retournant.

Mais elle n'acheva pas sa phrase car en se tournant elle avait aperçut quelque chose de bizarre dans le miroir. Elle s'y regarda de dos et hurla :

-Potter !

-Oui.

-Qu'est-ce t'as foutu ?

-Moi, mais rien, dit-il d'un ton innocent qui sonnait particulièrement faux.

-Enlève-moi ça tout de suite.

-Mais ça te va très bien !

-C'est vrai ça ! Renchérirent les autres tout en continuant à rire.

-Arrêtez, vous allez vous étouffer !

-C'est un risque à prendre, dit Sirius fataliste.

-Mais ça en vaut la peine ! Dit Alice.

Ils se calmèrent un peu mais repartirent de plus belle en voyant Lily qui se trémoussait en essayant d'enlever les boules de noël que James lui avait accrochées dans le dos. Finalement, Alice se leva et tout en continuant à glousser elle lui enleva les boules une par une et très lentement.

-Grouille-toi !

-Tu veux que je te les enlève ou pas ? Demanda Alice en s'éloignant d'elle.

-Oui, bien sûr que oui. Allez ! Supplia Lily qui avait bien du mal à ne pas éclater de rire à son tour.

-Voilà, j'ai fini ! (N.A. : clin d'œil à Sarah).

-Merci.

-Il est quand même magnifique notre sapin, lança Rémus qui était parvenu à reprendre son sérieux.

-Tu parles de Lily ou de l'arbre ? Lui demanda James.

-Si j'avais parler de Lily j'aurais dit....

-Effroyablement moche, le coupa James, je sais mais ça prêtait quand même à confusion.

-Eh ! Il manque quelque chose ! S'écria Alice en sauvant James de l'attaque d'une tigresse en furie.

-Quoi ? Demanda Peter. (Ben quoi ? Il faut quand même bien que je le fasse participer. )

-L'étoile, dit Alice.

-Ah oui c'est vrai, dit Sirius.

-Je peux la mettre ? Demanda Lily.

Alice lui tendit l'étoile et Sirius lui installa un tabouret. Notre Lily nationale monta dessus et du se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre le sommet. Elle allait arriver à y accrocher l'étoile quand soudain ses pieds glissèrent. Elle tomba en avant sur le sapin qui oscilla dangereusement puis fini par tomber par terre (bête sapin).

Tout le monde accouru pour secourir Lily qui était toujours sur le sapin. Elle n'avait apparemment rien, l'arbre ayant amorti sa chute, mais resta néanmoins assise dessus.

-Ca va Lily ?

-Oui, je suis juste un peu étourdie. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie !

-Bon, lève-toi et va t'asseoir sur une chaise : les aiguilles de sapin ne font pas un très bon coussin, lui dit Sirius.

-Non ça va, je vais rester ici, dit Lily.

-Lily allez c'est débile, tu peux te lever quand même ? S'inquiéta Alice.

-Oui, c'est juste...

- Vous avez pas vu James ? Demanda Rémus.

-Non, répondit Lily avec un immense sourire qu'elle n'était pas arrivée à cacher.

-La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était juste derrière le....sapin ! Dit Sirius.

-Lily, lève-toi !

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle en feignant l'incompréhension.

-A ton avis ? Lui répondit Sirius.

Lily se leva à contrecoeur et laissa les autres soulever le sapin pour relever un James légèrement assommé mais néanmoins furieux.

-Elle la fait exprès ! Cria James en pointant Lily du doigt.

- Qui ?Moi ?

-Oui toi, j'ai bien vu que tu m'avais aperçut quand le sapin est tombé !

-Bon ça va, cria Rémus, on s'en fout mais il va bien falloir réarranger le sapin.

-Laisse, dit Alice, je demanderais à mes parents de le remettre sur pied. Avec la magie, il sera de nouveau comme avant. Viens Lily on va se changer : le dîner va bientôt être servi.

Lily quitta la pièce en compagnie d'Alice tout en envoyant un baiser volant à James histoire de se foutre encore plus de sa gueule.

Quand elles revinrent dans la salle à manger une demi-heure plus tard, le sapin était de nouveau sur pied et les maraudeurs déjà près.

-Ouaaa ! Les filles vous êtes super ! S'écria Sirius.

-Merci !

-Bon, on les ouvre ces cadeaux ? S'impatienta Peter.

Ils se réunirent tous les six au pied du sapin et la distribution commença. Sirius offrit à Rémus un livre qui s'intitulait : « comment se défendre contre les forces du mal » (sa matière préférée). Rémus offrit un livre sur les plantes à Alice qui adorait la botanique, Alice donna des bonbons à Peter qui offrit un livre sur le Quiddich à Sirius. Il ne restait plus que Lily et James. Sirius, Alice, Rémus et Peter éclatèrent de rire tandis que les deux tourtereaux s'échangeaient leurs cadeaux avec une mine dégouttée.

-Tiens Potter.

- Etouffe-toi avec Evans !

James ouvrit son cadeau le premier.

-Un pot de gel, mais il ne fallait pas, dit-il d'un ton ironique.

-Je crois bien que si, lui rétorqua Lily.

Lily ouvrit également son cadeau et en sortit un flacon de parfum. Elle se mordit les lèvres, lui au moins avait fait un effort pour se montrer aimable. Lily s'en aspergea le poignet et du reconnaître que James avait également bon goût.

-Merci, dit-elle avec un sourire forcé.

-Tu pourrais au moins en mettre.

-Si tu essayes de dompter tes cheveux avec mon gel.

-D'accord.

Lily mit le parfum tandis que James aplatissait sa crinière.

-Content(e) ? Dirent-ils tous les deux d'une même voix.

-Très ! Lancèrent-ils à l'unisson.

Ils se tournèrent le dos et Rémus glissa à l'oreille de James :

-Tu vois, c'est pas si dur d'être gentil !

-Attends un peu, chuchota-t-il. Cinq, Quatre, Trois, Deux, Un.

Et presque aussitôt une odeur pestilentielle vint leur chatouiller les narines.

-D'où ça vient cette odeur ? Ca me donne envie de vomir, dit Peter.

-C'est le nouveau parfum de chez Zonko, dit James assez fier de sa plaisanterie, après 30 secondes tip top, l'odeur du parfum devient très désagréable.

Lily sortit de la pièce en courrant et allait monter les escaliers quatre à quatre pour prendre une douche quand elle décida d'attendre (pour une obscure raison) encore un peu derrière la porte.

-James tu dépasses les bornes, le gronda gentiment Sirius.

-Ouais c'est vrai ça....mais, qu'est-ce t'as fait à tes cheveux ? Lui demanda Rémus.

En effet les cheveux de James avaient pris une étrange couleur verdâtre. Lily ouvrit la porte et dit :

-C'est le nouveau gel pour cheveux de chez Zonko, dit-elle, après 40 secondes tip top, il se transforme en...morve.

Puis elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle fut bientôt imitée par un James furieux.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le souper était près et tout le monde s'apprêtait à le « dévorer ». On se souhaita un « bon appétit » puis on commença à manger. Lily sourit à James qui lui sourit également.

-_ La pauvre si elle savait ce qui l'attend._

_-Le pauvre si il savait ce qui l'attend._

Soudain le regard de Lily se posa sur ses mains qui se transformaient peu à peu en sabots. Elle voulut crier mais ne parvint qu'à émettre un « HI-HAN ! ». Au même moment, un « COCORICO ! » sonore se faisait entendre.

Voilà je l'ai enfin fini ! J'ai vraiment eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre et j'espère que vous en aurez autant à le lire. Si vous avez aimé ou même si vous n'avez pas aimé, envoyez-moi une review !

Un grand merci à :

**Faby.fan**

**Floooore**

**Dee-Dee**

**Suzybones** : Voilà, j'espère que t'es contente ! J'avais pas envie en effet de commettre un meurtre.

**Phany**


	8. Chapitre 6

Bon voici le nouveau chapitre, il est un peu plus long que les autres (je ne compte pas le 5ième) mais je ne suis pas faite pour écrire des longs chapitres et je pense que le fait de les publier assez rapidement peut compenser. Le prochain chapitre arrive très bientôt mais il sera également ridiculement court.

Chapitre 6

Après les vacances, la vie à Poudlard reprit son cours plus ou moins normalement. Les disputes entre Lily et James se faisaient de plus en plus fréquentes (chacun ayant gardé un souvenir cuisant des vacances de Noël), les profs prenaient apparemment un malin plaisir à leur parler révisions et examens de fin d'année (ah les profs...) et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire (ou le taper sur l'ordinateur) les examens arrivèrent.

-Tu ne manges pas ? Demanda Rémus à Lily.

-'Ai mal au ventre, lui répondit-elle.

-Tu ferais mieux de manger...pour l'examen.

-Trop stressée, Liddelart va me coller un zéro !

-C'est vrai que les potions c'est pas ta tasse de jus de citrouille ! Lui répondit sarcastiquement James.

-Gnagnagnagna ! Grommela Lily.

James allait répliquer lorsque Sirius lui décocha un coup de pied qui signifiait clairement :

« C'est pas la peine d'insister, tu vois bien qu'elle est à cran, laisse la tranquille pour une fois, en plus c'est toi qui a commencé » → fort causant le coup de pied !

Quand Lily sortit de la salle d'examen quatre heures plus tard, elle avait l'impression qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffe lui avait piétiné le cerveau mais elle passa néanmoins les deux derniers examens - défense contre les forces du mal et métamorphose - avec brio (ce qui est remarquable quand on a une purée d'hémisphères dans sa boîte crânienne). Elle profita de sa dernière journée à Poudlard en compagnie de ses amis (et de son pire ennemi) au bord du lac.

-Dites en fait, où est Rémus? Demanda Alice.

-Il repasse son examen de défense contre les forces du mal, lui dit Sirius.

-Il ne l'a pas passé avant-hier ? Questionna Lily.

-Non, il n'était pas là. Tu ne l'avais pas remarqué Lily ? Dit Alice.

-Non. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'était pas là ? Fit cette dernière.

-Sa mère, lui répondit James.

-Encore ! Mais il pouvait quand même bien aller la voir après les examens, non ?

-Oui je sais, ce n'est pas normal.

-J'ai faim !

-Oh Peter, boucle-la ! Lui lança James.

-C'est bizarre, dit Lily en soupirant.

-Ben non ! Peter a tout le temps faim, dit James.

-Rrroh andouille ! Je parlais de Rémus évidemment ! S'énerva-t-elle.

* * *

-Rémus, dit James, on peut te parler ?

-A propos de quoi ?

-De ta « mère ».

Le jeune homme devint d'une pâleur inquiétante preuve qu'il y avait bien quelque chose d'étrange là-dessous.

-Ah euh, fit Rémus très embêté, d'accord.

-Bon, on sait que ta mère est fort malade, mais pourquoi...

-Ma mère n'est pas malade, avoua Rémus dans un souffle.

-..., dirent les maraudeurs en cœur.

-C'est moi qui suis malade et je comprendrais très bien que vous ne vouliez plus de moi ... après.

-Rémus enfin tu sais bien que...

-Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Coupa Peter avec son tact habituel.

-Je suis...un loup garou, souffla-t-il.

-Un quoi ? Cria Peter en se reculant.

-Rrrroh Peter la ferme !

-Mais pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit ? Interrogea James d'une voix douce (que Lily n'a jamais entendue)

-Je...je...j'avais peur de vous perdre...

-Mais enfin, ça ne change rien...dit James.

-...tu es toujours notre mumus adoré, acheva Sirius.

Rémus leur lança un regard plein de reconnaissance (enfin façon de parler, il ne leur a pas jeté ses yeux, hein.)

-Merci.

-Ca fait longtemps que...tu t'es fait mordre ?

-J'avais 6 ans. Mais s'il vous plaît, ne le répétez à personne !

-Tu comptes le dire aux filles ? Demanda James.

-Pas la peine, elles sont déjà au courant.

-Hein ? Pourquoi tu leur as dit à elles et pas à nous ? S'indigna Sirius.

-C'est pas ma faute, elles l'ont deviné !

-Elles savent depuis quand ?

-Depuis Noël. Elles sont venues me dire qu'elles savaient pour ma lycanthropie et que je ferais mieux de vous le dire, mais j'ai pas voulu.

-C'est pour ça qu'elles n'arrêtaient pas de faire allusion à tes absences !

-Oui, je les aurais bien frappées mais bon...

-Et qu'est-ce que tu fais pendant tes transformations ? Demanda Peter qui avait peu à peu reprit des couleurs.

-je joue aux échecs, je tricote et je fais même un peu de crochet.

-C'est vrai ?

- Peter enfin, tu ne pourrais pas parfois te servir un peu du petit pois qui doit se trouver quelque part au fond de ta tête ? Lui demanda James.

-Je...je voulais dire : « où est-ce que tu vas ? », se justifia Peter.

-Eh bien, tous les soirs de pleine lune, Mme Pomfresh me conduit vers un passage secret qui mène à la cabane hurlante.

-Et tu n'as pas peur des fantômes, demanda craintivement Peter.

-Mais Peter, t'es bête ou quoi ? Demanda Sirius.

-Ben quoi ? On dit qu'elle est hantée, il paraît que depuis le début de l'année on entend des...hurlements ! Dit Peter qui n'avait toujours rien compris (le fond est proche !).

-Mais c'est Rémus qui les pousse, imbécile ! Fit James excédé.

-Et où est ce passage secret ? Demanda Sirius d'un air intéressé.

-Il y a un tunnel dans le saule cogneur.

-Ah ! Je m'étais toujours demandé pourquoi on avait planté cet arbre mal luné ! dit James.

-Mais on pourrait venir avec toi pour tes transformations, ça doit être drôlement cool ! S'écria Sirius tandis que le teint de Peter prenait une horrible couleur verte.

-Vous êtes complètement cinglés, cria Rémus, quand je suis un...enfin, quand je me transforme, je perds tout contrôle et je pourrais vous tuer !

-C'est gentil, mais il n'en est pas question, reprit-il sur un ton plus doux.

Peter poussa un énorme soupir.

-C'est con ça, dit James.

-Ouais tu dois t'ennuyer à mort, renchérit Sirius.

-Mais on va trouver un moyen de te rendre visite, ne t'inquiète pas, dit James.

-Gloups !

**Bon je vais lancer une espèce de petit jeu (histoire d'essayer de passer le stade suprême et ô combien désiré des trente reviews).**

**A votre avis, à qui appartient le « gloups » de la fin ? **

Je reviens très bientôt avec le **dernier chapitre** (de leur première année bien sûr !).

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Un grand merci à :

**Lily 078 **pour ses **6 reviews**, ça motive vraiment !

Moi aussi j'aime bien le relooking de Servilus et je déteste également Liddelart (je suppose que ça s'est vu !). Je compte faire ma fic sur les 7 années et aussi jusqu'à leur mort ça risque de durer longtemps mais bon...j'adore ça ! Je suis désolée pour la longueur de mes chapitres. Le prochain sera un des plus courts (ne me frappe pas !) mais pour les autres, je vais faire une effort. Promis ! Sinon encore merci et à bientôt (j'espère) !

**Phany **merci pour tes encouragements et ta présence, c'est génial !

**Sadesirius** J'ai pas envie de mettre Lily et James tout de suite ensemble, j'aime trop quand ils se disputent ! Mais bon j'ai des idées pour la suite de leur relation (il faut bien qu'elle évolue aussi) et ce ne sera pas des plus tranquilles. Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**Floooore **( t'es sûre que t'as pas mis un peu trop de o ?)

**003 **alias Camille (eh oui je t'ai reconnue. Mais comment... ?) Merci beaucoup et sache que je compatis franchement à l'atroce douleur et honte que tu ressens vis-à-vis de ta sœur (Loooore ne me frappe pas ... Aïeu !)


	9. Chapitre 7

Les grands gagnants de mon (bête) jeu sont par ordre de rapidité : Agns, Lily 078 et Phany.

Pour elles : hiphiphip...Hourra !

Chapitre 7 (le rikiki, de son prénom)

_Chère Alice,_

_Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir répondu plus tôt. _

_Mes vacances sont un vrai calvaire avec cette chère Pèt. _

_Pour éviter de mourir d'ennui, j'imagine ce que je lui ferais subir_

_si nous avions le droit d'utiliser la magie._

_Mais ça ne suffit pas à calmer mes envies de meurtre car_

_elle ne devient pas plus laide qu'avant_

_je dirais même que ça l'embellit. (Elle doit avoir atteint le paroxysme de la laideur.)_

_Par exemple, quand je lui accroche des crottes de rats dans les cheveux_

_grâce à un sort de glu perpétuelle, ses cheveux ont l'air moins gras, _

_ils ressemblent de plus en plus à ceux de Rogue. _

_En fait je pense qu'ils feraient tous les deux un très joli couple, _

_mais j'hésite quand même à les présenter._

_Tu comprends, aux réunions de famille, avec Servilus comme beau-frère..._

_T'imagines un peu les rejetons : graisse à frite et girafe pète sec._

_Non en fait, il vaut mieux que tu ne l'imagines pas _

_car ils peuplent mes cauchemars depuis déjà un mois et c'est l'enfer !_

_Sinon, Pétunia (eh oui encore elle !) a invité pas plus tard qu'hier_

_son groupe d'amies hystériques et gloussantes (non, pas comme nous !)._

_Elles n'ont pas arrêté de se moquer de moi et de mon école : _

_Pèt a dit à ses groupies que j'étais partie dans une école spécialisée_

_car j'avais des troubles du comportement. _

_Evidemment je me suis fait un plaisir de les remettre à leur place_

_avec quelques articles de chez Zonko. _

_Elles ne sont pas prêtes de remettre les pieds ici_

_(ni aucune autre partie du corps)_

_Finalement, les meilleurs moments de mes vacances,_

_je les ai passés chez Potter (t'as pas interêt à dire : « je te l'avais bien dit etc. »)._

_Tu te souviens quand je lui ai versé le plat de pâtes _

_dans les cheveux (si on peut appeler ça comme ça) et que deux jours plus tard _

_il en restait encore tant ils étaient emmêlés ! _

_Je dois dire qu'on a bien ri et que s'il nous invitait encore je _

_n'hésiterais plus à venir mais je ferais quand même semblant juste_

_pour l'emmerder. Mais ça, t'as pas intérêt à le répéter !_

_Bon, en fait mes parents sont d'accord – enfin si ça tient toujours –_

_pour que je passe le reste de mes vacances chez toi! _

_J'arriverai à peu près vers 11h le samedi 18 août_

_avec la poudre de cheminette._

_Vivement samedi !_

_Renvoie-moi Pic _(le hibou de Lily → bête nom, p-t même pire que Hedwige ! Quoi que coqcigrue n'est pas mal non plus, hum...je m'égare là !)_ pour confirmer._

_Bisous,_

_Lily_

__

Bon, je reconnais qu'en plus d' être très court, ce chapitre n'est pas fameux mais le prochain va arriver rapidement et sera mieux (en principe).

**R.A.R. :**

**Agns :** merci beaucoup pour tes deux reviews, ça me fait très plaisir.

**Lily333 :**merci beaucoup, je préfère quand même décrire toutes les années mais c'est vrai que ce sera plus amusant quand ils seront plus grands et j'ai dans l'idée de plus développer les années supérieures ainsi que leur vie après Poudlard (ce ne sera pas de tout repos !).

**Flooooooooooore (j'exagère un tout petit peu là, non ?): **dsl pour ton kdo d'anniversaire en avance, mais tu peux te l'garder.( 003, si tu lis ce message, ne le prend pas mal. C'est juste que j'ai déjà deux petits frères (chiantissimes) et qu'en plus j'ai vraiment envie de faire chier Laure alors surtout continuez (toi et Héloïse) sur votre lancée.) Sinon merci pour tes reviews !

**Lily 078 : **merci pour ta review et j'attends avec impatience la suite de « Et si », je suis bien contente que tu ne l'aies pas abandonnée car elle géniale.

**Severia Dousbrune : **merci et pour ta remarque, je ne t'en tiens absolument pas rigueur, les reviews sont là pour ça non ? Mais en fait, pour le moment je n'applique que le hate du love/hate et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi sur le fait qu'ils ne sont encore que des gamins. Mais comme je l'ai déjà dit avant, les chap. sur les années supérieures seront plus approfondis. En tout cas merci !

**Phany : **On s'est enfin comprise ! (Ouf !). Merci pour tes encouragements et mets vite vite vite (pliz) la suite de ta fic !

**Wéthilde : **Je sais pas si tu liras ma réponse vu que t'as pas d'ordi mais en tout cas merci !


	10. Chapitre 8 partie 1

Etant donné l'incroyable succès qu'a remporté mon chapitre 7 (j'ai battu mon record de médiocrité: 1 review), je m'empresse de poster un autre chapitre qui aura je l'espère plus de succès (on peut toujours espérer, non?).

**Lily078:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review! J'espère que tu aimes toujours autant cette fic.

Chapitre 8 (première partie)

Cela faisait déjà deux semaines que les élèves étaient revenus à Poudlard. Après des premiers jours difficiles dus au souvenir nostalgique des vacances, ils s'étaient finalement réhabitués au train-train quotidien des jours de classe. (Bref, ils se refaisaient chier.)

-Qu'es-ce que vous faites ? demanda Alice à Sirius.

-On cherche James.

-Vous l'avez perdu ? Oh quel dommage ! Dit Lily.

-Ch'ai pas c'qui fout, dit Rémus, on devait se donner rendez-vous ici pour....

-...Faire un mauvais coup, complèta Lily.

-Non, une blague Lily, une blague, fit Sirius.

-Oui enfin bref, continua Rémus, on s'était donné rendez-vous il y a une demi-heure et il n'est toujours pas là.

-Il a peut-être admiré les douves d'un peu trop près, dit Lily plein d'espoir.

-Ou peut-être qu'il est allé chatouiller le calmar géant, renchérit Sirius.

-Espérons..., dirent-ils en même temps avant d'éclater d'un grand rire.

-Mais où est-ce qu'il est passé, c'est que je vais finir par m'inquiéter, dit Rémus.

-Il s'est peut-être perdu ? Proposa Peter pour participer un peu.

-James se perdre...t'es malade ? Non, il a dû lui arriver quelque chose....

-Oh arrêtez de vous tracasser pour cette andouille arriérée, il aura rencontré une des groupies qui tient son espèce de fan-club et...

-Serais-tu jalouse Evans ?

-Qui a parlé ? Dit Lily en se retournant.

-L'andouille arriérée.

-James, où t'es bordel ?

-On ne dit pas des gros mots !

-Rrrrroh montre-toi!

-AAAAAh ! Hurla Alice en voyant subitement la tête de James apparaître devant elle.

-Quoi ?!! Firent les autres (sauf Peter qui se terrait déjà comme un rat en dessous du canapé).

-Coucou ! Dit James qui venait d'enlever complètement sa cape d'invisibilité.

-C'est quoi ça ?? Demanda Lily.

-Une cape d'invisibilité, répondit-il.

-Et tu ne nous l'avais pas dit ! Faux frère va ! S'indigna Sirius.

-Elle appartenait à mon père, il me l'a donnée hier pour mon anniversaire, comme quoi certains y ont pensé.

-Oops, firent tous les autre en plaquant une main sur leur bouche.

-C'est pas grave, laissez tomber, fit James.

-On est vraiment désolé, mais on va réparer ça très vite...

-On a qu'à demander aux elfes de maison de nous apporter un gâteau...

-...et quatre bougies, compléta Lily.

-...Eh ! Dit James.

-Quoi, tu voulais une tarte ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

-Oh toi, je vais te...

-Oh là minute vous allez pas recommencer, dit Sirius avec un air sérieux qui ne lui allait vraiment pas, Lily, c'est l'anniversaire de James quand même, tu vas pas le lui gâcher...

-Ben tiens, j'vais m'gêner ! Dit Lily d'un ton vif (d'or) → mwahahaha !

-Toute façon, cette furie ne respecte rien.

-C'est pas vrai, il n'y a que toi que je ne respecte pas.... et ma sœur aussi, concéda-t-elle.

-T'es vraiment méchante, tu sais.

-Et fier de l'être ! Et là-dessus, elle lui tira la langue.

-Gamine !

-Brosse de cabinet !

-Carotte !

-Méduse ménopausée !

-Pourriture !

-Infection de pourriture !

-Dugenou !

-Ducon !

Soudain Alice prit la parole afin de clore ce festival d'injures (et aussi parce que l'auteur était en panne d'inspiration).

-Bon, temps mort ! Lily va nous chercher un gâteau et James assied toi tu vas nous faire un caca nerveux.

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux, le teint rouge, le souffle court et leurs yeux se lançant des éclairs (non, ce n'est pas le coup de foudre !) puis Lily partit en claquant la porte et James se laissa tomber (lourdement) dans le canapé en soupirant.

-En fait t'étais où ? Lui demandèrent les autres.

(à suivre)

Je suis sadique hein ? (si vous voulez avoir la suite rapidement, vous avez interêt à dire non !)

**PETIT JEU (encore !pff) :** Qu'est-ce qu'a été faire James ?

Je sais c'est très dur à dire mais le premier qui le trouve, je lui envoie plein de reviews sur ses chapitres ! (Floooore et 003 sont bien sûr hors concours (nierknierknierk !) et n'ont pas le droit de mettre la réponse mais peuvent évidemment reviewez !)

Je reviens très bientôt avec la suite du chapitre 8 mais en attendant et si vous voulez accélérer la « postation » du chapitre ...

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓


	11. Chapitre 8 partie 2

Coucou, me revoilà avec la suite du chapitre 8. Je tiens à dire que pour mon petit jeu personne n'a trouvé la solution (quoique l'idée de Phany n'était pas mauvaise !).

**NOTE (PAS) IMPORTANTE :** J'ai écrit une nouvelle fic sous le nom de : **Quand Voldemort** **s'en mêle...** (je sais, pour les titres ça s'arrange pas mais on ne se refait pas, pas vrai ?)Alors si vous voulez jeter un coup d'œil...

Chapitre 8 (deuxième partie)

-En fait t'étais où ? Lui demandèrent les autres.

-Je...j'étais à la bibliothèque.

-Ouais c'est ça...à d'autres ! Fit Sirius.

-Ben, c'était là que j'étais pourtant.

Tout le monde le regarda bouche bée. James Potter à la bibliothèque, James Potter avec un livre...Non, ce n'était pas possible !

-Et pourquoi tu étais là-bas ?

-Je faisais des...recherches.

-Et sur quoi ?

-Euh...

-Bon voilà je l'ai c'foutu gâteau, s'écria Lily en passant la porte, y a intérêt à c'qu'il soit bon ou à c'que Potter s'étouffe avec parce que j'ai failli me faire pincer une bonne vingtaine de fois !

James n'avait jamais été aussi content de la voir celle-la. Tous les autres s'affairèrent à préparer un goûter d'anniversaire digne de ce nom et oublièrent son soudain goût pour la lecture.

* * *

Un mois plus tard :

-Bon, les gars, il faut que j'vous parle, dit James au reste des maraudeurs.

-Ah génial ! Qui on va attaquer cette fois ? Demanda Sirius en se frottant les mains.

-Personne...Vous vous souvenez quand on avait décidé d'accompagner Rémus les soirs de pleine lune ?

-Oui, mais c'est ça ce dernier.

-Et bien non ça ne l'est pas ! Depuis le début de l'année que je cherche un moyen dans les livres et je l'ai enfin trouvé !

-...

-On va devenir des animagi !

-Hein ? Répète un peu...

-Des animagi !

-Et qu'est-ce que ça va changer ? Demanda Peter craintif.

-T'écoutes jamais en cours ou quoi ? Le réprimanda James. Les loups-garous ne représentent un danger que pour les humains...

-D' accord mais c'est beaucoup trop compliqué...dit Sirius.

-...et en plus c'est contraire à la loi, vous pourriez aller croupir à Azkaban pour le restant de vos jours, dit Rémus.

-Pour Azkaban je ne dis pas mais nous sommes des maraudeurs, non ? Et puis Sirius et moi sommes les meilleurs élèves de notre année...

-T'oublies Lily, lui fit remarquer Sirius.

-Ouais, nous sommes les meilleurs élèves de notre année **avec Evans**, et en plus ça ne me semble pas si compliqué.

-Tu es au courant des risques que ça peut entraîné si on s'y prend mal ?

-Oui mais on fera attention et on aidera Peter. Allez, il n'y aura aucun problème !

-Regardez, ajouta-t-il en posant sur la table un gros volume tout poussiéreux.

-Où t'as trouvé ça ?

-Je l'ai « emprunté » dans la réserve.

-Et comment t'as fait pour ne pas te faire prendre par Pince (on va dire qu'elle est très vieille au temps de Harry) ou par Picott (c'est dans le tome 4 vous avez qu'à chercher!).

-Cape d'invisibilité.

James ouvrit l'énorme ouvrage et désigna une page à ces amis. Ces derniers lurent attentivement la marche à suivre pour devenir animagus puis relevèrent la tête vers James.

-Mais il va nous falloir des années pour y arriver.

-Quatre ans, trois si on est doué.

-Et où tu veux qu'on s'entraîne ?

-Venez avec moi, dit James.

-Mais il est 1h du mat', tu veux vraiment qu'on se fasse renvoyer ? Demanda Peter.

-On a la cape de mon père.

-Ouais bon on y va ? Demanda Sirius.

Ils s'enveloppèrent tous les quatre dans la cape ( on va dire qu'elle est très très grande ! Parce qu'avec Peter...) et quittèrent la salle commune des Gryffondors. James leur fit traverser de nombreux couloirs puis s'arrêta enfin devant le mur lisse qui faisait face à la tapisserie représentant la tentative stupide de Barnabas le Follet d'apprendre à des trolls l'art de la danse. James leur demanda de penser très fort à une salle où ils pourraient apprendre à devenir des animagi et où on ne les trouverait pas. Ils passèrent trois fois de suite devant le mur et soudain, une porte de bois vernis apparut (voir p.440 du tome 5 → ben quoi ? Je donne mes sources.) Ils l'ouvrirent et pénétrèrent dans une salle de taille moyenne aux murs recouverts de livres. Rémus en prit quelques-uns et en lut les titres : « quelques principes de métamorphose », « les animagi », « comment devenir des animagi », « savoir de base pour devenir animagus » etc. Bon nombre de ces livres étaient interdits et rien que le fait d'en avoir un entre les mains pouvait leur coûter un petit séjour à Azkaban. Mais ils s'en foutaient (sauf Peter), ils étaient les maraudeurs après tout.

-Comment t'as trouvé cette salle ? Demanda Rémus.

-Eh bien, j'étais poursuivit par Déborah (la présidente de son fan-club) et je cherchais désespérément un endroit où me cacher. Alors la porte est apparue devant moi. Mais ce n'était pas la même pièce, la mienne était plus petite et n'était qu'une espèce de salle de classe désaffectée.

-En fait James, pourquoi tu ne nous as pas demandé de t'aider dans tes recherches ? Demanda Sirius une note d'amertume dans la voix.

-Ben, je voulais pas que Rémus se fasse de faux espoirs. Il n'existait peut-être pas de solution pour lui tenir compagnie. Et si tu m'avais aidé...ou toi Peter, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter, Rémus aurait cru qu'on s'éloignait de lui à cause de sa condition de loup-garou.

-Ouais bon, je te pardonne, dit Sirius solennellement.

-En fait les gars, demanda Rémus, vous savez en quoi vous allez vous transformer ?

-Ben, dit James, j'avais pensé que moi et Sirius prendrions la forme de gros animaux pour te retenir tandis que Peter celle d'un rat ou quelque chose de ce genre pour pouvoir appuyer sur la racine du saule cogneur. Moi, personnellement, j'aurais bien voulu me transformer en cerf.

-Moi, j'aimerais bien être un chien, dit Sirius.

-Euh... je suis obligé d'être un rat ? Demanda Peter.

-Mais ça t'irait très bien...enfin, je veux dire que c'est plus facile de se transformer en petit animal. (On se rattrape comme on peut !)

-Bon d'accord, dit celui-ci.

-Et on s'entraînera quand ? Demanda Sirius très enthousiaste.

-J'avais pensé qu'on pourrait venir ici tous les mercredis et samedis.

-Ok parfait.

-Mais on est samedi, dit Sirius en regardant sa montre. On peut commencer maintenant !

-Ouais ! Dirent James et Rémus tandis que Peter étouffait un bâillement.

Rémus choisit un livre et commença à leur dicter les consignes :

-Alors, pendant les premières séances vous devrez commencer par visualiser votre animal sous toutes les coutures, les moindres détails. Quand vous aurez acquis ça, vous devrez vous entraînez à faire apparaître une seule partie du corps de votre animal...

-Hein ? L'interrompit Peter.

-Tu vas par exemple commencer par essayer de te faire pousser une moustache, lui dit Sirius.

-...ils paraît que c'est très dur, continua Rémus, quand vous aurez réussi à maîtriser cette partie du corps, vous pourrez passer à une autre et ainsi de suite...ça va vous prendre un temps fou les gars...Vous êtes sûrs que...

-Absolument sûr !

-Bon ben commencez à imaginer votre animal dans votre tête moi je vais essayer d'en savoir plus sur le sujet.

Quand la séance d'entraînement fut terminée, ils remontèrent dans leur dortoir.

-Les gars, dit Rémus, merci !

-De rien, dirent les autres, on peut bien faire ça pour toi.

-Ca va, l'entraînement n'était pas trop dur ?

-Purée les mecs, j' suis super fatigué....

-Oh mais ne vous sentez pas obligé de faire ça pour moi, je...

-Je crois que Sirius voulait dire qu'il avait envie de dormir ! Dit James.

-Ah...mais sinon vous êtes vraiment sûr ?

-Tout à fait mais on en reparlera demain tu veux bien. Peter est déjà dans les bras de Morphée et Sirius et moi lui faisons les yeux doux !

-Ah ce n'est pas à cause de l'entraînement quand même ? Demanda Rémus inquiet.

-mmm.

-Quoi ?

-Non !

-Ah bon ben j'vais vous laissez dormir alors.

-mmmm.

-RRRRRRfFFFFF ! (ronflement de Peter)

-Les gars ?

-... (gros silence)

-Les gars ?

-mmmm.

-Merci !

-RRRRRRRFFFFF ! (autre ronflement de Peter) → je trouve que je le fais bien participer.

Ce chapitre était plutôt long, non ? → pensez à remercier l'auteur pour ce superbe effort.

**R.A.R :**

**Phany :** Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements ça me fait très plaisir. Continue ! (lol)

A propos la suite de ta fic...ouis bon d'accord j'arrête de t'embêter avec ça....mais je veux la suite de ta merveilleuse fic...aïe...oui, bon ça va...

**Faby.fan :** Ben, voilà tu l'as la suite ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait super plaisir !

**Mlie :** Merci beaucoup ! Et non désolé t'as pas gagné mais j'vais quand même t'envoyer plein de reviews sur ta fic, si tu mets le nouveau chapitre bien sûr... Zoubis (mdr)

**Carry Potter :** Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews ! Pour le fait que t'ai reviewé 2 x pr le même chap., je ne m'en porte pas plus mal alors j'ai décidé de te pardonner (lol) → comme si j'étais pas contente de recevoir 2 reviews à la place d'une ! En passant ta fic est vraiment géniale alors stp ne l'abandonne pas !

**Touffue(-tout-fou) :**Un énorme merci pour tes reviews ! Mais tu n'as plus reviewez à partir du chapitre 7, tu en avais marre ? (compréhensible), tu n'aimais plus ?, tu avais autre chose à faire ?, tu es morte ? (ben quoi, on sait jamais !)En tout cas, ça m'a fait vachement plaisir. (pas que tu sois morte)

Alice est bien la future maman de Neville et pour le pitale spychiatrique, t'inquiètes pas mes « copines » se sont déjà chargées de réserver la place.

**Floooore-Flooore-Floore :** Tu ne sais plus compter ? Bon ça va j'arrête d'être méchante et te donne plein de gros bisous baveux (contente ?). Non franchement, un grand merci pour tes reviews !


	12. Chapitre 9

Je doit dire que vous avez été assez nombreux à reviewer pour le dernier chapitre et je vous en suis très reconnaissance ! En plus, ça m'a fait rire (ouais bon d'accord je rigole vraiment pour rien) parce que quand j'allais vérifier les reviews de ma nouvelle fic (dont je venais de poster le chapitre) je n'avais jamais (enfin presque) de nouvelles reviews mais par contre j'en avais pour cette fic-ci que j'ai postée il y a déjà un bon bout de temps → ouais bon c'était pas drôle mais c'était pour rallonger un peu la longueur de ce chapitre…

Chapitre 9

Les jours, les semaines et les mois s'enchaînèrent ensuite à une vitesse folle. Noël était déjà passé et on se dirigeait tout doucement vers le mois de février. Les efforts que déployaient les maraudeurs pour devenir animagus étaient très concluants mais ils étaient encore très loin du résultat final et quant à Lily et James, leurs disputes continuaient inlassablement au grand amusement du reste du groupe.

-Oh fait chier ! S'écria Peter alors qu'il essayait désespérément de transformer sa plume en oiseau.

-C'est pourtant pas compliqué ! Dit Sirius agacé. Regarde !

Il fit un geste gracieux du poignet et prononça distinctement : « stilavis ! » (c'est en partie du latin ! si,si… j'vous jure…) et aussitôt, sa plume se transforma en un beau rossignol.

-Bon, à toi maintenant.

-Sutlavos ! Dit Peter tandis que sa plume pourrissait sur place.

-James ? Appela Sirius. Tu peux aider Peter, c'est désespérant !

-Oh la garce ! Dit James furieux.

-Eh ! S'indigna Peter.

-Pas toi, elle, dit-il en pointant une crinière rousse du doigt.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Demanda Sirius.

-Tiens, lit !

Sirius parcourut le papier que lui avait tendu James puis éclata de rire. Celui-ci disait :

« _Mon très cher James,_

_Pourrais-tu s'il te plaît avoir l'extrême amabilité _

_d'arrêter de passer incessamment tes doigts boudinés dans tes cheveux _

_aux chatoyants reflets graisseux. _

_En effet, cela m'excède au plus au point !_

_En espérant que tu ne m'en tiennes pas rigueur,_

_Ton ennemie pour la vie_

_Lily Evans. »_

-Ben qu'est-ce que tu lui reproches à cette lettre, elle est très correcte et je trouve que …

-Sirius, on se connaît depuis qu'on a trois ans pas vrai ?

-Euh, oui.

-Alors, s'il te plaît, tu ne pourrais pas te mettre de mon côté juste une fois ?

-Désolé vieux, mais les dames d'abord !

-Merci beaucoup. Et je lui réécris quoi moi maintenant ?

-Ah ça…Dit Sirius en haussant les épaules.

-Ouais bon, je vais me débrouiller tout seul, va donc aider Peter !

James tapota de sa baguette le bout de parchemin magique qui redevint aussitôt vierge et prit sa plume.

« _Ma très chère Lily,_

_J'en suis extrêmement désolé,_

_mais j'ai bien peur de ne pouvoir accéder_

_à ta requête. Car vois-tu,_

_L'envie de t'apporter ne fusse qu'une once_

_de satisfaction me fait horreur._

_Alors je me vois contraint de te laisser_

_sur ton désappointement._

_A bon entendeur,_

_James Potter »_

Il tapota à nouveau le bout de parchemin et murmura : « Lily Evans ». Aussitôt, le papier se retrouva à nouveau nu son contenu ayant été transposé sur celui de Lily. A peine deux secondes plus tard, un nouveau message apparu devant James :

_« James Potter,_

_Auriez-vous l'obligeance d'adopter_

_tout de suite un langage plus châtié. _

_En effet, celui usité pour l'instant_

_Ne correspond nullement à votre_

_Rang._

_Je vous en serrai gré,_

_Alice McFerland »_

_« Mes chers condisciples,_

_pourriez-vous je vous prie employer un langage _

_plus familier car notre cher ami Peter_

_N'y entend goutte._

_Avec mes salutations respectueuses,_

_Sirius Black »_

_« Nous sommes confus et prions sir Peter_

_de bien vouloir agréer nos plus plates excuses._

_J./L./A. »_

_« Quoi ?_

_P. »_

_« Nous disions que nous vous serrions éternellement_

_reconnaissant d'avoir l'extrême_

_gentillesse d'accepter nos plus sincères regrets quant à _

_l'attitude que nous avons étudié»_

_« Hein ?_

_P.»_

_« Laisse béton Pete._

_R.»_

_« En fait Alice, c'est quoi mon rang selon toi?_

_J. »_

_« Celui des pourceaux, peut-être ?_

_L. »_

_« Oh toi je vais te…_

_J. »_

_« Tu vas me quoi ?_

_L. »_

_« Vous voulez pas arrêter, McGonagall_

_nous regarde bizarrement_

_S. »_

Quand ils sortirent de la classe une demi-heure plus tard, Lily et James n'eurent pas le temps de s'amocher mutuellement car :

-Oh tiens ! Voilà la sang-de-bourbe et son petit copain traître à son sang.

-Ah Servilo ! Tu vas bien ?

-Lui oui mais vous vous êtes plutôt mal barré…Dit une voix traînante derrière Rogue.

-Oh, Servilus ! Tu ne peux plus te déplacer seul maintenant ? Tu dois te faire chaperonner par tonton Lucius, dit Sirius.

-Pas rien que par lui !

Et aussitôt, un groupe de Serpentard sortit de l'ombre, celui-ci comptait :

Bellatrix et Narcissa Black, Dolohov, Rookwood, Macnair, Avery, Crabbe et Goyle.

Bellatrix s'avança vers Lily, baguette en main.

-Tu as de jolis cheveux, dit-elle en les caressant de sa baguette, ce serait dommage de les abîmer…

Elle leva sa baguette prête à lui jeter un sort mais Alice fut plus rapide. Une longue et profonde balafre entailla le joli visage de Bellatrix Black. Une cicatrice qu'apparemment même le temps n'arriverait pas à effacer.

-Ca tu vas me le payer !

-C'est ce qu'on verra ! dit Alice. Mais là malheureusement, elle se trompait.

Les maraudeurs ainsi que Lily se regroupèrent autour d'Alice et commencèrent à lancer des sortilèges sur les Serpentards. Mais ceux-ci, plus âgés et plus nombreux prirent rapidement le dessus. Bientôt, les 6 amis se retrouvèrent à terre stupéfixiés.

A leur réveil, ils se trouvaient tous à l'infirmerie sous les soins de Mme Pomfresh. Celle-ci les laissa repartir une demi-heure plus tard après avoir vérifié une bonne centaine de fois s'il ne leur manquait pas un seul petit orteil.

* * *

Je sais pas mais je trouve qu'il ne se passe jamais rien d'intéressant dans ma fic, est-ce que ça vous dérange ? En tout cas je vais essayer de changer ça mais je ne promets rien alors svp envoyez-moi une review pour me dire franchement ce que vous en pensez. Si vous n'aimez vraiment pas n'ayez pas peur de me le dire, justement, ça m'aiderait beaucoup.

Je rappelle que s'il y a une incohérence ou si vous avez des suggestions, des trucs drôles à proposer, faites-le moi savoir !

**R.A.R. :**

**Lecteur du silence :** Houlà, l'auteur va vraiment devoir se faire interner d'urgence ! Mais je me dis dans mon délire qu'il y a p-t des gens qui lisent ma fic mais qui ne review pas spécialement (ben quoi, il y a toujours de la place pour l'espoir) et c'est pourquoi je voulais adresser un petit coucou à ces gens-là et leur faire savoir que ce serait bien de reviewer mais que je les remercie de lire ma fic (au risque de me prendre un énorme bide !)

**Lily 078 : **Bon ben je suis désolée pour la longueur de ce chapitre mais je suis retombée dans le côté obscur ! Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements et mets vite la suite de tes fics « et si » et « la fin d'une longue solitude » !

**Phany : **Merci pour ta (grande) review. Je m'excuse de t'avoir harceler ficsalement (jeu de mot ultra lamentable) et te dis de prendre ton temps car je comprends très bien mais dis-toi quand même que j'attends la suite ! Tu vois, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher mais t'avais qu'à pas me tenter avec des informations en avant-première ! Aller, encore merci et à bientôt !

**Carry Potter : **Bon, un tout grand (voir énorme, gigantesque etc.) merci pour ta review qui m'a fait grandement (énormément, gigantesquement etc.) plaisir ! T'inquiète pas, avec des reviews comme ça, je risque pas de lâcher (la patate). J'espère que ma réponse quoique nulle à chier te fera écrire la sixième ligne de ta fic (que j'attends avec impatience) !

**Mlie : **Resalut resalut ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !! Pour ta fic, c'est pas grave car plus on attend un chapitre plus on a de plaisir à le lire mais bon, prend pas trop de temps quand même…En passant, ton « bizou à l'endroit » m'a vraiment fait marrer alors je ne peux m'empêcher de te dire : Zoubis ! (à l'envers comme moi !).

**Flore : **Bon, voilà tu l'as ce chapitre. Je trouve ça drôle de ne plus te les envoyer en avant-première car tu ne m'as jamais autant envoyé de reviews (même Wéthilde s'y mets !). Donc… je vais continuer ! mdr. Que veux-tu, t'avais qu'à pas te lier d'amitié avec une sadique comme moi !Un grand merci et plein de bave (de canigou !).

**Titite2323 : **Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, ça fait plaisir d'avoir de nouveaux lecteurs ! J'espère que tu aimes toujours autant.

**Mamélie : **J'espère que tu n'as pas du poiroter trop longtemps (mdr) ! En tout qu'à, pour les petits commentaires, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de toujoursmettre mon (gros) grain de sel partout ! Mais je suis contente qu'un de mes plus gros défauts te fassent rire. Merci !

**Sadesirius :** Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu n'es pas partie en courant devant la longueur de ce chapitre parce que si tu trouvais déjà l'autre court…En fait, tu n'es pas vraiment une nouvelle lectrice car tu m' as déjà envoyé pour le chapitre 8 ! Enfin, tu avais peut-être oublié ou ce n'était peut-être pas toi…En tout cas, les nouveaux lecteurs (et les anciens) me font très plaisir et ça ne me dérange absolument pas !


	13. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10

-Hein ? Dit James en regardant le panneau d'affichage.

-Quoi ? Dirent le reste des maraudeurs.

-Prewett s'est cassé le poignet.

-Qui ? Demanda Peter.

-Fabian Prewett, l'attrapeur de Gryffondor, lui répondit Rémus.

-Et alors ? Demanda Sirius.

-Il cherche un remplaçant !

-Et toi, James Potter élève de deuxième année, tu crois avoir une chance ?

-Oui, parce que James Potter élève de deuxième année est le meilleur sur un balai ! Dit James (modestement).

-Monsieur James Potter élève de deuxième année ferait bien de se baisser en passant la porte s'il ne veut pas abîmer sa jolie caboche, dit Rémus.

-Très drôle, mais, si je suis repris, je ferais partie de l'équipe !

-Jusqu'à ce que Fabian revienne, lui rappela Rémus.

-Non, parce qu'il ne reviendra pas.

-Tu vas le tuer ? Fit Peter horrifié.

-Ouais, fit James avec un sourire carnassier.

-T'es malade ! Cria Peter.

-Mais enfin Peter, tu pourrais pas penser un peu pour changer, lui dit Sirius.

-Je vais pas le tuer crétin, c'est juste qu'il est en dernière année et qu'il ne saura pas participé à la fin de la saison, expliqua James.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il a le poignet cassé, dit Sirius comme s'il parlait à un enfant de trois ans (c'était peut-être le cas en fait !), tu vois mon petit Peter, sans un poignet valide, rester sur un balai n'est pas une chose aisée. De plus, s'il lui faut attraper le vif d'or….

-Ca va c'est bon, s'énerva Peter, j'avais oublié c'est tout. Bon, on pourrait pas aller manger maintenant, j'ai faim ! (Estomac sur pattes va !)

Après un dîner rapide au grand dam de Peter, nos quatre compères se rendirent sur le terrain de Quidditch. Ils ne quittèrent l'endroit que trois heures plus tard après que James ait jugé qu'il était assez entraîné pour les sélections qui avaient lieu le lendemain.

-Bon, venez avec moi sur le terrain, dit la voix autoritaire de Ludo Verpey, capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor.

Tous les postulants pour le poste d'attrapeur le suivirent donc, balai en main et peur au ventre.

James s'inquiéta encore plus en remarquant que tous les autres étaient soit en 6ème soit en 7ème année.

-Bien, je vais vous appeler par ordre alphabétique, vous enfourcherez vos balais et vous tenterez d'attraper le vif d'or. Je ne choisirais pas le remplaçant de Prewett uniquement sur le temps nécessaire pour attraper la balle mais également sur l'habileté au vol. Tout est clair ?

-Oui, répondit tout le monde en cœur.

-Astrid Bosonge !

Et presque aussitôt une jolie fille à la silhouette élancée décolla du sol. James resta stupéfait devant sa prestation, il ne s'attendait pas à de tels concurrents ! La lutte allait être rude.

Elle attrapa le vif d'or après seulement 10 minutes de recherche ce qui provoqua une ola des supporters perchés sur les gradins.

-Benjy Fenwick !

Un grand type baraqué se présenta, il réalisa également une performance admirable mais néanmoins moins brillante que celle de son prédécesseur.

-_Je ferais mieux que lui,_ se dit James dans sa tête pour se rassurer.

-Marlène Mckinnon !

Cette dernière exécuta un vol relativement médiocre. Ce qui permit à James de reprendre un peu d'assurance. (Merci Marlène !)

-James Potter !

-_Absent !_

Il entendit vaguement les cris (voir hurlements) de Sirius et Rémus quant il monta sur son balai mais sortit vivement de sa léthargie en entendant un sarcasme d'Evans (va te rhabiller Potter !). Et c'est avec la détermination de lui donner tort qu'il s'éleva dans les airs. Après seulement quelques instants, il repéra un éclat doré qui rasait le sol, il descendit en piqué et ne se redressa qu'à la dernière seconde, vif d'or en main. Cela ne lui avait prit que trois minutes, c'est-à-dire le meilleur temps jusqu'à maintenant ! (Eh oui pour mettre un peu de piment, j'ai décidé qu'il y aurait encore un adversaire et pas des moindres…)

-Frédéric Dubois !

_-Oh non, pas lui !_

Frédéric s'éleva dans les airs et repéra presque aussitôt le vif d'or. Il le poursuivit quelques secondes puis l'attrapa sans aucun problème. Il n'avait pris que deux minutes !

-_T'as raison Evans, j' vais m' rhabiller._

Bon maintenant, si vous voulez bien regagner le château, je vais délibérer avec l'équipe. Les résultats vous seront communiqués plus tard dans la soirée et je vous remercie tous de vous être présentés.

-Et James, attends-nous ! Cria Alice.

-C'était extraordinaire, dit Rémus.

-Fabuleux, dit Sirius.

-Magnifique, dit Peter

-Splendide, dit Alice.

-Euh…, dit Lily tandis que tous les regards se tournaient vers elle, …pas trop mal.

-Hourra ! Sabrez le champagne ! Cria Sirius. Le premier compliment de Lily à James !

-…Mais moins bien que Dubois, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter perfidement.

-Non, c'est pas vrai, il a été plus rapide mais…

-Ouais ça va, elle a raison pour une fois, dit James tristement

Quand ils revinrent de la grande salle, une masse humaine (ou des poireaux en botte) entourait le tableau d'affichage.

-Ils ont les résultats ! S'écria Sirius en se ruant dans la mêlé.

-Tu viens James ? Demanda Rémus.

-Pas la peine, on sait déjà qui a le poste.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sirius revint vers eux.

-James, je suis désolé…

-Oui, c'est bon je sais, dit ce dernier malheureux comme les pierres (ça peut avoir des émotions une pierre ?)

-...Je suis désolé, mais il va falloir déplacer nos « séances » parce que…tu auras entraînement ces jours-là !

-Quoi ? Dit James incrédule.

-Des séances de quoi ? Demanda Alice.

-D'épilation, dit Lily comme si c'était une évidence.

-Allez, franchement c'est quoi ?

-Euh…Dit Sirius embêté.

-…Nos réunions entant que maraudeurs, acheva Rémus.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous y…

-Où est James? Demanda vivement Rémus pour changer de sujet.

-Il est allé vérifier lui-même les résultas.

Quand celui-ci revint, il arborait un sourire béa (et bête).

-Les gars, dit il, je suis attrapeur !

Bon, voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé et prière de cliquer sur le petit bouton bleu-gris en bas à gauche sur lequel il est marqué « go » → je présice !

Bon, un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé pour ce chapitre et à ceux qui l'ont simplement lu (j'suis toujours avec mes lecteurs du silence…incurable j'vous dit ! ).

**R.A.R. :**

**Lily 078 : **Bon, j'espère que tu t'es pas trop explosé la tête en attendant ce chapitre en tout cas, un énorme merci pour ta review !

**Carry Potter : **T'inquiète, je ne suis pas prête d'abandonner cette fic( et l'autre non plus) parce que tout simplement j'ADORE ça ! Encore merci pour ta review, ça fait vraiment plaisir.

**Sadesirius : **Enfin qqun qui ne se plaint pas de la longueur de mes chapitres ! (tout arrive). En fait, ils sont encore en première année mais dans le prochain chap. ils passent en troisième (super info en avant-première). En fait, je croyais qu'il commençait à devenir animagi en deuxième pace que dans le troisième tome, ils disent qu'il ont terminés en cinquième et que ça leur a prit trois ans donc…Mais bon, je peux me tromper ! Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements !

**Anna Pavlova : **Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour tes deux reviews et j'espère que tu n'as pas du trop attendre. En tout cas, je suis très contente que ma fic te plaise !!

**Phoque : **Ah enfin un lecteur du silence (me suis pas prit un trop gros bide (pour une fois)),merci beaucoup pour tes deux reviews quoi que la première était plus parlante ! C'est vrai qu'ils vont se détester beaucoup plus que maintenant en cinquième et j'ai déjà trouvé la raison mais pour la connaître, il te faudra lire ma fic au moins jusqu'à la quatrième ! (Non, ceci n'est pas du chantage !)

**Phany : **C'est vrai que tes reviews s'allongent de plus en plus (super !). Bon, je t'ai déjà répondu en partie dans mon autre fic. En fait, je me demandais si t'avais lu le dernier chapitre parce que tu avais l'air de dire que j'en avais pas mis de nouveau (suis-je claire ? → à mon avis non !) En tout cas merci d'avoir conseillé ta fic à Anna Pavlova alias Morgane car elle à l'air très chouette ! Merci beaucoup ! Et contacte-moi quand tu auras ton adress mail.

**Flore : **Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire vu que je te parle déjà (trop) tous les jours. Donc je m'en vais recopier textuellement quelques feintes bien choisies du prof de Ndls:

-Véronique Sanson (on l'entend pas), Hélène Ségara (à tendance à se perdre), Patricia Kaas (pue des pieds) et il faut lavez maria à l'église ! Dis-moi si j'en ai oubliées !


	14. Cahpitre 11

Salut etmerci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé pour ce chapitre!

Apparemment, je n'ai pas été très claire sur un point, James a été pris à la place de Dubois parce qu'il avit fait preuve de plus d'adresse. Ludo Verpey avait d'ailleurs dit que ce n'était pas le temps qui comptait. Et Dubois n'a pas vraiment fait preuve de bcp d'habileté, il a juste attrapé le vif d'or tandis que James a fait un piqué etc.

Chapitre 11

L'année scolaire terminée, nos amis passèrent à nouveau la plus grosse partie de leurs vacances chez James. Mais comme même les meilleures choses ont une fin, ils se retrouvaient à nouveau dans le Poudlard express qui les emmenait vers leur troisième année d'étude.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles foutent? Demanda Rémus.

-Elles sont aux toilettes.

-Pourquoi est-ce que les filles ne savent jamais se rendre seules aux toilettes? (c'est vrai ça pourquoi ?)

-J'ai faim, dit Peter.

-Bon Sirius, tu peux pas aller les rechercher ça va faire un quart d'heure là !

Ce dernier sortit donc du compartiment et après seulement quelques instants revint précipitamment en claquant la porte derrière lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda James.

-Chuuuut ! Déborah…

Et aussitôt une voix criarde se fit entendre.

-Siriuuuuuuus, je sais que tu es là, je t'ai vu ! Allez quoi, c'est moi Déborah ! Jamesiiiiiie, Rémuuuuuuus (non dsl, pas de « Peeeeeeter », ce nom ne peut être prononcé qu'avec dégoût) vous êtes là ?

-….

-Allez ouvrez quoi, je veux juste…

-Qu'est-ce tu fous ? Demanda sa copine en débarquant à son tour dans le couloir.

-_Merde, _se dit Déborah qui aurait bien aimé passer le reste du voyage seule en tête-à-tête avec les maraudeurs.

-Je cherche un compartiment.

-En parlant à la porte ? Dit cette dernière en levant un sourcil.

-Euh….crrr…..crrrr…crrrr (cerveau rouillé qui essaye vainement de produire une explication plausible.)

-Allez y a qui derrière cette porte ?

-Les maraudeurs, dirent Lily et Alice qui revenaient du petit coin.

Le teint de Céline (la copine de Déborah) vira au rouge et ses mains tremblèrent d'excitation.

-On peut entrer ? Demanda fébrilement Déborah.

-Mais bien sûr, dit Lily qui avait (comme d'habitude) une envie débordante d'emmerder James.

-Oh merci ! Dirent-elles en commençant à leur lécher les pieds.

Lily ignora le regard noir que lui lança Alice et ouvrit la porte du compartiment en criant :

-On a de la compagnie !

Elle lança un sourire sarcastique à James puis alla s'asseoir pour laisser entrer les deux greluches, sous le regard ébahi des maraudeurs.

-Salut ! Dit Déborah d'un ton aguicheur.

-'Jour, firent les maraudeurs pleins d'entrain. (mdr)

Gros blanc.

-Dites, vous avez pris quoi comme option ? Demanda Céline pour meubler un peu.

-…

Comme elle venait de se prendre un vent phénoménal, elle décida de se taire et de s'absorber dans la contemplation des trois garçons de ses rêves tout en veillant à se rapprocher petit à petit de James. Quand celui-ci ne put plus reculer à cause de la fenêtre, il jeta un regard suppliant à Sirius. Ce dernier comprenant le message, demanda à Céline :

-Tu peux aller nous chercher des bonbons ?

Cette dernière s'exécuta et sortit du compartiment.

-_Et de une…_Se dit Rémus.

Pendant ce temps, Déborah essayait d'attirer le regard des garçons en toussotant régulièrement. Comme son manège ridicule ne marchait pas, elle décida d'être directe :

-Sirius, est-ce que je te plais ?

-Non, répondit celui-ci sans arrêter de contempler le paysage.

-Quoi ?

-Il a dit non, l'informa James.

-Oh ! Fit-elle avant de s'écrouler par terre dans un geste théâtral.

Elle resta par terre quelques instant puis, s'étonnant que personne ne s'occupe de son sort, elle ouvrit les yeux pour se rendre compte que personne n'avait bougé ni même regardé dans sa direction. Finalement, elle se releva et dit :

-Si tu ne veux pas de moi, je vais me pendre!

-Ben vas-y maintenant qu'on puisse en profiter ! Dit Sirius. James, t'aurais pas une corde ?

Elle le regarda quelques instants ébahie, la bouche entrouverte (hyper sexy quoi) puis sortit du compartiment en pleurs.

-Bon débarras, dit Rémus.

-Evans, pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Demanda James.

-Parce que je te déteste ? Proposa-t-elle.

-Doucement Cornedrue ! On se calme, dit Sirius sentant qu'une dispute allait encore éclater.

-Cornedrue ? C'est quoi ce surnom ? Demanda Alice.

-Son …euh…nom de code, dit Rémus.

-Vous avez des noms de codes ? Dit Lily en s'esclaffant.

-Euh …oui….

-Tous?

-Euh….oui…

-Et c'est quoi les autres ? Demanda Alice.

-Moi c'est Lunard, dit Rémus, Sirius c'est Patmol et Peter c'est Queudver.

-Ca signifie quelque chose? Dit Lily hilare.

-Euh….non….

-Vous, vous nous cachez quelque chose ! Dit Alice.

-Et on va bientôt découvrir de quoi il s'agit, fit Lily.

Voilà; j'espère que ça vousa plu!

Un grand merci à:

**TITITE 2323**

**CARRY POTTER**

**PHANY**

**FLORE**

**ANNA PAVLOVA**

**LILY MALFOY: **je t'ai envoyé la réponse sur ton adresse mail.

Dsl de ne pas faire de réponse personnalisée mais je n'ai pas bcp de temps. En tout cas, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir.


	15. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12

-Tu peux m'passer le jus de citrouille, Peter ? Demanda Sirius qui était en train d'avaler sa cinquième assiette de rosbif.

-Tu t'arrêtes de manger parfois ? Lui demanda Alice.

-Hum quechequechtachi ? Fit Sirius la bouche pleine.

-C'est pas grave.

-Voilà nos emplois du temps, dit Lily en regardant le tas de feuilles que McGonagall venait de leur distribuer.

James lui en prit un des mains et l'examina attentivement.

-Tiens, deux heures de divination suivies d'une heure de potion et pour couronner le tout : histoire de la magie. Mais c'est super ! (Veuillez noter l'emploi du ton ironique.)

-Bon venez, sinon on n'aura pas le temps d'escalader toutes les échelles qui mènent au repère de Nostradamus (surnom de la prof de divination).

-Elle est peut-être morte qui sait ?

-Non, je te parie n'importe quoi que Cavendich clamsera l'année même où nous ne serons plus à Poudlard !

En se rendant au cours de potion (beurk, beurk, beurk !), ils tombèrent sur Régulus Black, celui-ci ne ressemblait en rien à son frère aîné. Il était laid, gros et petit (comme Peter quoi !)

-Hé Dégueulus (jeu de mot lamentable), tu ne me dis pas bonjour ? S'écria Sirius.

-Je ne m'abaisserais pas à saluer un traître à son sang comme toi !

Puis il tourna les talons et s'en alla l'air hautain.

-C'était qui, encore un de tes cousins ?

-C'était mon frère.

-Ils sont vraiment tous comme ça dans ta famille ? Demanda Lily.

-Ouais, sauf ma cousine Andromèda.

-Je l'ai jamais vue à Poudlard.

-Non, elle est partie l'année ou on est arrivé.

-C'est toujours les meilleurs qui s'en vont en premier, fit Rémus solennellement.

-Bon venez, sinon on va s'faire lyncher par Liddelart.

* * *

-Et Patmol, regarde ! Il y a des postes vacants dans l'équipe de Quidditch, remarqua James

-Quoi comme poste ?

-Deux batteurs et un poursuiveur.

-J'suis partant pour être batteur !

-Les gars, dit James en s'adressant à Rémus et à Peter, on va s'entraîner sur le terrain de Quidditch, vous venez ?

-Non, je préfère lire, dit Rémus.

-Moi, je dois faire mon devoir d'histoire de la magie, fit Peter en soupirant.

-On dit : je dois recopier le devoir de Rémus, corrigea Sirius.

* * *

Le lendemain, toute la bande se rendit au terrain de Quidditch pour encourager Sirius. Tandis qu'on choisissait le nouveau poursuiveur, ils s'assirent sur les gradins et patientèrent.

-Bon parfait, retournez au château, vous aurez les résultats plus tard, dit Ludo Verpey, ceux qui veulent s'essayer au poste de batteur viennent me rejoindre sur le terrain.

Sirius descendit donc, apparemment sûr de lui, suivit de…

-LILY !

James était tellement estomaqué en la voyant descendre sur le terrain qu'il en avait oublié de l'appeler par son nom de famille.

-Quoi ? Fit celle-ci en se retournant comme si de rien n'était.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous, tu sais même pas te tenir sur un balai !

-Serais-tu inquiet Potter ?

-Non, c'est juste que tu vas te ridiculiser !

-C'est trop gentil, moi aussi je t'aime, dit-elle en lui envoyant un bisou volant.

-Elle va se tuer, souffla James aux autres.

-Pas sûr, dit Alice, je l'ai déjà vu jouer.

-Et ? Fit James.

-Elle est plutôt bonne, voire excellente.

Et Lily lui donna raison en accomplissant une des meilleures prestations avec celle de Sirius.

-Tu vois, souffla Alice quand ils remontèrent dans la salle commune, je te l'avais dit.

-Mouais, grommela James, elle ne pouvait pas se contenter d'être bonne en cours ?

-Non, apparemment elle tient beaucoup à te faire concurrence partout!

Ils s'approchèrent du tableau d'affichage où les résultats avaient été affichés :

Résultat des sélections de ce samedi :

Nouveau poursuiveur : Patrick Bell.

Nouveaux batteurs : Sirius Black et Lily Evans.

* * *

Bon, je vais répondre aux reviews de cette fois-ci parce que je trouve ça quand même dégeu de ma part de ne pas l'avoir fait la semaine dernière alors qu'elles m'avaient fait super plaisir!

**R.A.R:**

**Carry Potter: **Voilà je réponds! T'es contente? En tout cas, un grand merci!

**Phany: **En fait, ils ne sont pas encore des animagi mais comme ils sont en train de s'entraîner, ils s'appellent déjà par leurs surnoms. Sinon, les filles ne vont pas le découvrir trop tôt, ils faut quand même que les maraudeurs aient leurs petits secrets! En tout cas, MERCI!!!!

**Kaena: **Vopilà, madame est servie! (lol). Merci beaucoup!

**Lilo: **Ben, je suppose que t'as eu la réponse à ta question! (lol).

**Anna Pavlova: **MERCI! Oui, c'est vrai que c'est un peu court et ce chapitre n'a pas vraiment fait exception à la règle! Je peux te demander pourquoi tu as mis 10 bisous et pas 11? (lol)

**Sadesirius: **Merci beaucoup! Mais vas-y, frappe mais personnage...Sinon, pour la question des toilettes, je n'ai pas de réponse précise à donner, je suis une fille et je vais toujours aux toilettes avec une copine mais...


	16. Chapitre 13

Chapitre 13

Le reste de leur troisième année se déroula très vite entre les matchs de Quidditch, les retenues, les conquêtes de Sirius, les disputes entre James et Lily etc. En ce qui concernait nos futurs animagi, ils ne se débrouillaient pas trop mal. Peter avait même réussi à faire apparaître un semblant de tête de rat sur ses épaules ce qui avait provoqué l'euphorie générale. Celle-ci fut néanmoins légèrement estompée le lendemain, quand ils se rendirent compte que Peter allait être obligé de porter la moustache durant quelques jours.

-Excellent ! Dit Sirius en passant devant le tableau d'affichage.

-C'est déjà ce week-end ! Hurla presque Lily après avoir lu également l'annonce.

-C'est géniale, on va s'éclater ! S'écria également Alice.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Peter qui était évidemment hors de la conversation.

-C'est le week-end à Pré-au-lard !

* * *

Arrivés sur place, tous les élèves furent émerveillés par la splendeur du village, Noël approchait et la ville avait été décorée en conséquence. Il y avait presque autant de boutiques que sur le chemin de traverse et ils s'empressèrent tous d'aller les dévaliser. Après deux heures de shopping intensif, nos amis s'affalèrent sur un banc. 

-Pfff ! j'suis crevée, fit Alice.

-Moi, ce serait plutôt mon portefeuille, dit Lily.

-Bon, moi j'vais chez Zonko, dit James, je suis un peu à cours question farces.

-Ouais bon je te suis, dit Sirius.

-Mais on y a déjà été une bonne cinquantaine de fois, grogna Peter.

-Ouais mais on a déjà presque tout utilisé sur Snivellus.

-Et sur moi, fit Lily qui avait servi de cobaye pour un nouveau produit qui s'appelait : « gerbillades » (je vous laisse imaginer…).

-On se retrouve au chaudron baveur ? Demanda Alice.

-Ouais ça va à tout à l'heure!

-Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Rémus qui était resté avec les filles (et Peter, mais il peut aussi être considérée comme une fille alors…)

-On pourrait encore s'acheter des trucs de chez HonneyDuck's, proposa Alice.

-Ouais ben je me contenterais de saliver devant, dit Lily après avoir retourné son porte-monnaie désespérément vide dans tous les sens.

Au moment où ils se levèrent, un groupe de Poufsouffle passa devant eux et ils purent saisir quelques bribes de leur conversation :

"-Oh non, on ne va pas à la cabane hurlante !

-Oh si, il paraît que c'est génial !

-Mais, on dit qu'il y a un monstre dedans…"

-Merci pour le monstre, souffla Rémus lorsqu'ils se furent éloignés.

Et tous les trois pouffèrent de rire (je dis tous les trois parce que Peter n'a encore rien compris. Quoi je m'acharne sur Peter? Mais non...vous n'avez rien compris...).

-Mais c'est une super idée ça ! S'exclama Lily. Si on allait jeter un œil à cette mystérieuse baraque. En plus ça fait un petit bout de temps que Rémus ne la plus vue…

-Ouais tu parles, ça fait trois jours.

Quand James et Sirius arrivèrent au café de Mrs Rosmerta, Alice leur fit un signe de la main pour leur signaler leur position. En passant à côté du bar qui était fort encombré, James bouscula une fille qui renversa sur lui une bonne partie de sa bièraubeurre. Celle-ci commença à se confondre en excuses puis quand, en levant sa tête, elle reconnut James, elle dit :

-Oh c'est toi! Peu importe alors…

-Trop aimable Evans, comme toujours.

-Bon, aide-moi à apporter les autres, dit-elle en lui passant toutes les bouteilles.

-Mais attends, c'est dégueulasse, prends-en aussi !

-Je croyais que t'étais un homme fort !

-Oui, mais j'ai pas 58 mains, je vais renversé !

-C'est pas grave, t'auras qu'à passer la serpillière.

Après un échange d'insultes plutôt colorées (je vous passe les détails pour épargner vos petits esprits fragiles), ils finirent par rejoindre les autres.

-Et, vous avez vu la gueule de ce mec ? Demanda Rémus en désignant une affiche.

-Puréé, il est vraiment affreux ! S'écria James.

-Potter, Rémus parlait de l'affiche, pas du miroir, dit Lily.

-Très drôle…

-C'est qui ? Demanda Alice.

-Oh, un certain Voldemort, dit Rémus.

-Voldemort ? Avec un nom pareil, il est mal barré pour faire carrière !

-Ouais, c'est un ami de mes parents, j'crois qu'il est à Azkaban pour le moment, dit Sirius.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il à fait ?

-Il a tué pas mal de moldu par-ci par-là.

-En tout cas, l'affiche dit qu'il est assez dangereux.

-Ouais...Bon, qui reveut une bièraubeurre?

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous à plu parce que j'ai de moins en moins de revieweurs snifff... 

Je vous souihaite à tous un JOYEUX NOEL et UNE BONNE ANNEE si je n'update pas d'ici là.

**R.A.R.:**

**Flore:** en effet tes reviews sont nulles à chier mais bon...Ca me va quand même droit au coeur...petite larme de circonstence... MWouhahahah! je t'ai bien eue euh! Tu sais très bien que j'ai pas de coeur! (tu vois, review nulle réponse nulle). Un noyeux joël et en fait, ça a été ton bulletin? Je suppose que j'aurais la réponse à la fête de Rachel si tu ne débarques pas sur mon site d'ici là. Gros bisous à Lunéesde la part de Joyeuses! (tu vois que mon cas peut être encore aggravé...)

**Phany: **Merci beaucoup d'avoir penser à mon annif parce que vois-tu mais "fidèles" amies (dont une est là au-dessus) ont comme qui dirait "oublié". Je te souhaite une bonne fin d'école...et je compatis vraiment...tu vas enfin pouvoir goûter au bonheur des vacances, bonheur auquel je goûte depuis déjà une semaine! (pourquoi est-ce que je t'entends dire c'est pas juste?). Aller, bonne chance pour la suite de ta fic et un joyeux noël!

**Sadesirius: **Coucou! Personnellemet je trouvais ça aussi chouette que Lily soit batteuse parce que j'en avais marre qu'elle soit toujours sérieuse et bonne élève. Merci beaucoup pour ta review et mes meilleurs voeux!

**Lilo: **J'espère que tu n'as pas du trop attendre! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et un joyeux noël!

**Steph: **Je vois exactement ce que tu veux dire ...mais dans environs trois chapitre il y aura de l'action...mais chutttt! Merci pour ta review et un Joyeux Noël! En fait Crabe et Goyle, ce sont les papas des Crabet Goyle de maintenant. Bête fille va...T'inquiètes pas c'est de famille!

**Anna Pavlova: **Salut! J'suis contente de voir que t'aimes toujours ma fic. Merci pour ta review, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir! Un joyeux Noël!

**Phoque: **Voilà, tu es exaucée (comme cendrillon, c'est ti pas romantique ça...). Un joyeux noël, une bonne année, une bonne santé et toutes les autres conneries qui vont avec!

**Pinkiegranger: **Salut! Un grand merci pour ta review et tes encouragements! oyeux Noël!

* * *


	17. Chapitre 14 partie 1

Chapitre 14 (première partie)

Lilyappuya sur la sonnette du manoir des Potter et attendit dans la chaleur du mois de juillet qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Une dame très jolie aux cheveux roux vint l'accueillir.

-Bonjour madame, fit Lily timidement.

-Salut Lily ! Je t'ai déjà dit je ne sais plus combien de fois que tu pouvais m'appeler Nora, fit Mme Potter en souriant.

Elle était si charmante que Lily se demandait sérieusement si James n'avait pas été adopté.

-Salut, fit ce dernier en arrivant également dans le hall d'entrée.

-Oh…Salut. (Attention, ce sont les grandes et touchantes retrouvailles !)

-Bon, James tu l'aides à s'installer ?

-Ouais.

-Euh…Les autres ne sont pas là ? Demanda Lily.

-Non, ils n'arriveront que dans la soirée, les cheminées sont bloquées pour un petit moment. Ordre du ministère.

-Oh…Fit Lily en maudissant ses parents qui avaient insisté pour l'amener en « toivure » comme dirait l'autre.

Elle allait devoir passer toute l'après-midi seule avec James Potter !

**R.A.R. : **

**Agns : **Non, elle était pas du tout merdique et ça m'a fait très plaisir de savoir que tu continuais à lire ma fic ! Merci pour tes encouragements.

**eiphoSennA : **Un** ENORME **merci pour toutes tes reviews et désolée de ne pas répondre à toutes mais je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps et il faut que je me dépêche d'envoyer ce chapitre mais tu le méritais vraiment ! En tout cas, tes « conneries » (c'est toi qui les appelles comme ça parce que moi je trouve pas que c'étaient des conneries) m'ont fait bien rire et ne m'ont pas du tout saoulée! (Comment peut-on être saoulé par quelqu'un qui vous dit aimer votre fic et qui vous envoie de milliers de reviews ?). Et pour tes insultes, je m'en servirais bien si j'ai ton autorisation et si tu revoies le tarif à la baisse !

**Lilo : **J'espère que tu n'as pas du trop attendre, c'est vrai que j'ai été un peu plus longue pour poster ce chapitre surtout qu'il est plus long et que je l'avais déjà écrit il y a des lustres ! En tout cas, un grand merci pour ta review !

**Phany : **Merci pour ta review et pour mon annif, j'ai été injuste parce qu'elles avaient des circonstances atténuantes : De un, on était en exam de sciences. De deux, je suis arrivée en retard. De trois, on avait étude la deuxième partie et je me suis cassée et de quatre, l'une d'elle m'a retéléphoné après s'être rendue compte du crime qu'elle avait fait (lol).

**Yonara : **On ne compare pas Peter à une fille parce que c'est une fille ! (lol). Merci pour tes encouragements !

**Keana : **J'espère que malgré la longueur, tu aimeras ce chapitre ! Merci pour ta review !

**Hermini : **Toi qui me dit que mes chapitres sont courts et voilà que j'en ponds un qui fait même pas trois lignes ! Oops ! Mais je t'assure que le prochain sera plus long et plus intéressant mais chuuuut !

**Shana : **Ta review m'a fait hyper plaisir !!! Un grand merci pour tes encouragements !!!

**Phoque : **Merci pour ta review !!! j'espère que tu aimes la suite !

**Cleyme : **Merci pour ta review et même si je sais que ce n'est pas vrai, ça m'a quand même fait plaisir que tu dises que m'a fic faisait partie des meilleures sur ce sujet ! Et pour Voldemort, comme ils n'ont encore que treize ans, ça donne quand même huit ans à Voldemort pour devenir puissant enfin je trouve mais je peux me tromper ! Sinon, pour te répondre sur ton mail, ça va pas aller parce que j'ai pas de boîte électronique à moi ! Encore un grand merci pour tes encouragemnts !

**Mlie : **Ca faisait longtemps que je t'avais plus vu sur cette fic mais ça me fait plaisir que tu continue à la lire !! Merci pour tes encouragements.


	18. Chapitre 14 partie 2

**REMARQUE : **J'ai eut pas mal de remarques parce qu'on s'y perdait un peu dans mon histoire et c'est vrai que c'est un peu trop elliptique. En fait, je raconte des épisodes de leur vie chronologiquement mais j'en passe plein aussi donc, pour plus de compréhension, je vais à chaque fois faire un petit résumé sur l'époque de l'année, l'année et les faits importants dans lesquels mon chap. va évoluer. Voilà, j'espère que ça va vous aider à mieux comprendre.

**RESUME : **Nous sommes pendant les grandes vacances qui précèdent leur quatrième année d'étude. Lily passe son après-midi seule avec James parce que les autres n'arrivent que dans la soirée.

Chapitre 14 ( deuxième partie)

Elle finit par le suivre dans la grande cage d'escalier du manoir des Potter.

-Bon, comme d'habitude, tu prendras la chambre d'amis avec Alice et les garçons viendront s'installer dans ma chambre.

-Ok.

Lily posa son sac sur le lit puis revint dans le couloir où James l'attendait.

-Bon, ben qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda-t-elle.

-On s'entretue ?

-Bonne idée, épée ou révolver ?

-Quoi ?

-Rien, c'est un truc moldu, dit Lily déçue d'être cassée dans sa réplique.

-Ah…

Gros silence TRES pesant…

-Bon…

-Hum…

-En fait, y a quoi au dernier étage ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant l'escalier poussiéreux qu'elle n'avait jamais emprunté.

-Oh, un grenier.

-On monte ?

-Si tu veux.

James monta le premier, suivit de Lily. Quand celle-ci passa la porte, elle découvrit une grande pièce très sombre peuplée de cafards, de rongeurs, d'araignées mais pas de James (désolée de comparée James à un insecte…).

-Potter?

Craquement (très flippant).

-Potter? C'est vraiment pas drôle tu sais !

Elle sentit quelque chose passer derrière elle et se retourna vivement. Il n'y avait personne.

Autre craquement (très flippant).

-James ? Refit-elle d'une voix beaucoup moins assurée.

Soudain, elle étouffa un cri, elle venait de sentir un souffle chaud tout contre son oreille mais il n'y avait toujours personne.

Puis, une idée germa dans son esprit. Elle se retourna vivement et arracha la cape d'invisibilité qui recouvrait « le fantôme ». James, surpris par son geste, tomba en arrière et en voulant se retenir à son bras, entraîna Lily dans sa chute.

Celle-ci se retrouva affalée sur un James qui piqua tout de suite un fard en voyant la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Mais apparemment la rousse n'éprouva aucune gêne car elle se mit à le chatouiller de toutes ses forces.

Il s'en suivit une bataille de « chatouille » assez mouvementée. Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement essoufflés et écroulés de rire. C'était la première fois qu'ils riaient ensemble et James ne l'avait jamais trouvée aussi jolie. Après avoir reprit son souffle, Lily lança :

-J'ai gagné !

-Hein ?

-Tu t'es arrêté le premier.

-Comment ça ?

-Puisque je te le dis !

-Attends un peu, tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir !

Et ils recommencèrent à se chatouiller jusqu'à ce que Lily s'arrête en criant :

-D'accord, d'accord, match nul !

Soudain ils se regardèrent et Lily rougit en remarquant que James était assis à califourchon sur elle. Lui, n'avait qu'un envie : l'embrasser mais il se ravisa. C'était la première fois qu'une certaine complicité s'installait entre eux et il ne voulait pas tout gâcher.

Ils se relevèrent en vitesse en entendant des bruits de pas dans l'escalier. La porte s'ouvrit laissant passer quatre sourires narquois.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ? Demanda James.

-Quel accueil ! Tu te souviens que tu nous avais invité ? Fit Alice.

-Oui mais je croyais que…putain, il est déjà cette heure là !

-Le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse n'est-ce pas ! Fit Sirius, un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres.

James et Lily s'entreregardèrent et rougirent violemment.

-En fait, demanda sournoisement Rémus, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ici tout seuls dans le noir ?

-En effet mon cher Lunard, c'est une bonne question ! Fit Sirius.

-Ben on…on…Bégayèrent-ils. (Est-il nécessaire d'ajouter pitoyablement ?)

-Arrêtez, on dirait deux gamins qui viennent d'échanger leur premier baiser, plaisanta Rémus.

-C'est peut-être le cas, fit Alice suspicieuse.

-Les enfants, on mange ! Leur cria Nora Potter depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

-Bon vous venez, fit James soulagé de se dégager de cette conversation quelque peu gênante..

Pendant tout le reste des vacances, Lily et James continuèrent à se disputer mais c'était plus par habitude. Les autres remarquèrent très vite que quelque chose avait changé entre eux, ce n'était pas de l'amour mais plutôt une espèce de complicité. On ne peut pas dire qu'avant ils se détestaient vraiment mais ils n'étaient quand même pas les meilleurs amis du monde. Comme quoi, tout change…

R.A.R.

**Lily 078: **Je confirme, tu me l'avais déjà dit mais je ne m'en lasse pas lol. En fait, c'est vrai que j'ai sauté 6 mois entier mais c'est pour faire avancer les choses. je sais, je suis pas toujours très claire. En fait, c'est pour ça que j'ai fait un résumé. Merci pour tes reviews!

**Cleyme: **Ben, j'ai tenu promesse...C'est vrai qu'il est po long su tout mais il est trois fois plus long que la première partie. Tu aurais dit 8 fois plus long, je l'aurais fait 8 fois plus long...Dommage En tout cas, merci pour la review!

**La p'tite Lily: **Non, j'avais pas oublié un bout mais j'avais coupé ce chapitre en deux parties. Pour la longueur, je suis vraiment désolée, je vais essayer d'arranger ça mais je ne promets rien... En tout cas, merci de m'avoir fait la remarque!

**Lys-Evans: **Alors...j'attendstoujours la suite...c'est pas que je suis pas patiente mais.... Non, ils ne sont pas vraiment tué mais bon... merci pour ta review!!!

**Touffue: **Merci pour ta review!!!! Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours cette fic.

**Anonyma: **Merci pour tes reviews et tes remarques!!! C'est pour toi que j'ai fait un résumé et que je le ferais à chaque fois pour situer...Je vais essayer de faire des chapitres plus long pour qu'on rentre plus dans mon histoire, j'ai bien dit essayer.

**Eiphosenna: **Et c'est marrant, à l'envers ça fait Anne-sophie! (ton un peu à la Peter).Viens seulement de le remarquer en fait et prouver ainsi que j'ai des capacités cérébrales très limitées pour ceux qui auraient encore des doutes Merci, merci, c'est trop d'honneur pour mon merveilleux chapitre!!!!! (lol). En tout cas, j'espère que tu auras trouvé celui-ci quand même un peu plus long.


	19. Chapitre 15

**RESUME :** Ils sont maintenant rentrés en quatrième année et nous sommes à Halloween.

Chapitre 15

-Tu crois qu'elles dorment ? Demanda Lily en désignant de la tête les trois pimbêches qui partageaient leur dortoir.

-Ben oui, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Des garces comme ça, ça sait que parler ou dormir, lui répondit Alice.

-Et fantasmer sur les maraudeurs.

Elle pouffèrent doucement puis Lily reprit :

-Bon, on va les laisser à leurs rêves de blondasses et aller rejoindre les garçons.

-T'es folle ?

-Oui.

-C'est vrai, bête question…Et pourquoi tu veux y aller ? James te manque ?

Lily lui balança un coussin et ajouta :

-Bien sûr que non, c'est juste que j'ai entendu les garçons parler d'une farce ou j'sais pas quoi et que j'ai envie de voir ce qui vont fabriquer ce coup-ci.

-Rien de très intelligent je suppose.

-Oui sûrement.

-Alors tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu veux absolument participer à leur nouveau coup foireux ?

-Parce que celui-ci avait l'air plus intéressant que les autres.

-Mais tu n'as même pas entendu toute leur conversation !

-Je sais, en fait je n'en ai entendu que deux mots.

-Et lesquels ?

-Forêt interdite…

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles frappaient à la porte des garçons.

Un bruit d'agitation se fit entendre puis après seulement une demi-heure d'attente, James leur permit de s'aventurer sur le territoire maraudeur.

-A vos risques et périls, mesdemoiselles.

-Si tu venais pour voir James torse nu, c'est raté, lui glissa Alice juste avant de se prendre un (discret) coup de coude de la rousse.

En effet, les maraudeurs étaient complètement habillés de la tête aux pieds.

-Je vois qu'on dort, fit Lily.

-Je vois que c'est réciproque, lui répondit James.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demanda Peter.

-On vient voir pourquoi quatre garçons sérieux comme vous sont encore habillés à quatre heures du matin, dit Alice.

-On peut vous retournez la question ? Fit Remus.

-Non.

-Dans ce cas, veuillez rapidement regagner votre chambre et nous laisser dormir, leur dit James.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous si pressés de nous voir partir ? Fit Lily soupçonneuse.

-Parce que vous gênez notre repos ô combien mérité.

-C'est ça, moi je dis que vous comptiez vous promener ce soir…dans la forêt interdite !

-Comment est-ce qu'elle l'a deviné ?! S'écria Peter.

Les autres lui jetèrent un regard noir mais le mal était fait.

-Peut importe se qu'on traficote, votre place n'est pas ici.

-Je ne sais pas si vous avez un problème d'ouie mais la forêt interdite est…

-Interdite, on sait mais c'est pas ça qui va nous arrêter.

-Ca je le sais mais si McGo passe par là…Enfin, vous voilà prévenu.

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, Alice et Lily tournèrent les talons. Les maraudeurs restèrent quelques minutes sans bouger puis coururent les rattraper.

-Vous n'oseriez pas la prévenir quand même ?

Le regard que les filles leur lancèrent répondit à leur question.

-C'est bon, vous venez avec nous mais ne vous avisez pas de faire marche arrière parce que vous avez la trouille.

* * *

-Aïe ! Hurla Peter pour la vingtième fois en deux minutes. 

-Quoi ? Firent les autres exaspérés par son attitude.

-Rien, je me suis fait piquer par une ortie.

-Tu veux que je te mette un sparadrap ? Demanda Lily d'une voix gnangnan.

-Oui je veux bien, dit Peter qui n'avait pas saisi le ton ironique de la réplique.

-Bon avance, fit James en le poussant en avant.

-Aïe ! Hurla Peter pour la 21ème fois en deux minutes.

-Quoi ? Firent les autres exaspérés par son attitude.

-Lily vient de relâcher une branche juste au moment où je passais et je me la suis prise en pleine tronche.

-Désolée, fit celle-ci.

-C'était bien sûr tout à fait innocent, murmura Remus à l'oreille de Lily.

-Il l'a mérité.

-Vilaine.

-Bon, coupa celle-ci, qu'est-ce que vous vouliez faire exactement dans cette forêt?

-Explorer, dit James.

-Et… ?

-Et rien du tout ! Coupa celui-ci un peu trop vite.

-C'est ça…

-Mais c'est vrai ! Les gars, on avait prévu autre chose?

-Ben oui, fit Peter tout content de savoir répondre à une question, on devait aller voir les centaures !

Les trois autres maraudeurs se frappèrent le front en faisant une imitation parfaite d'Homer Simpson.

-Ben quoi ? James, t'avais dit qu'on allait aller….Oh…je vois…tu voulais pas que les filles viennent avec nous…

-Bien deviné Peter mais trois quart d'heures en retard comme d'habitude, fit Sirius.

-Bon, on y va ? fit Lily impatiente.

-Allez où ? Fit James.

-Ben chez les centaures, quelle question !

-Hep, hep, hep ! C'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! S'ils nous voient, ils vont nous piétiner à mort.

-Te ferais-tu du souci pour moi, James?

-Non, mais je m'en fais pour Alice !

-On ne risque rien ! Mais si tu veux te défiler…

-Bon, on se calme, fit Remus qui sentait la dispute approcher, puisque les filles veulent venir, qu'elles viennent !

-D'accord mais pas de gloussements intempestifs, fit Sirius.

-Mais on ne glousse pas ! S'indigna Alice.

-Ne nous confondrais-tu avec cette chère Déborah ? Oh Jamesiiiiiiiiieeeeeee….Il m'a regardé ! T'as vu Cel', je suis sûr que j'lui plaaaaîîîîîîît, il est trop chououououou ! Imita Lily en battant des cils.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bu ? Glissa James à Remus.

-Ch'ai pas mais sûrement pas que du jus de citrouille.

* * *

-Voilà on y est, murmura Sirius en s'accroupissant sur le sol. 

-Je vois rien, pousse-toi James ! Dit Lily en jouant des coudes.

-Taisez-vous, un peu, vous allez nous faire repérer.

-D'accord mais si James voulait bien baisser sa grosse tête…

-Je n'ai pas une grosse tête !

-Oui, c'est vrai pardon, elle est énorme !

-Chut !

-Mais, je vois rien !

-Rooohh James pousse-toi, qu'elle arrête de nous emmerder.

-Et…Je n'emmerde personne.

-La ferme, y en a un qui sort !

Le silence se fit immédiatement. Tous les six offraient un sacré spectacle : ils étaient entassés les uns sur les autres dans le renfoncement d'un rocher et contemplaient la bouche ouverte l'étrange créature qui se dressait à seulement quelques mètres d'eux.

Pensée de James : C'est génial ! (Mais j'ai pas une grosse tête.)

Pensée de Remus : C'est stupéfiant !

Pensée de Sirius : C'est bizarre !

Pensée d'Alice : C'est fabuleux !

Pensée de Lily : Je ne vois rien !

Pensée de Peter : …. (Ben oui, Peter ne pense pas.)

-Jamesie, ô James de mon cœur tu pourrais pas te baisser un peu s'il-te-plaît, supplia Lily en appliquant le plan B (ben oui, plan A : l'agression, plan B, la douceur.)

-Ecoute Lily, si je me pousse, je tombe sur Sirius, qui va écraser le pied de Remus qui va hurler et faire sursauter Alice qui va…

-Ca va c'est bon, râla Lily.

Ils se turent un moment pour retomber dans la contemplation de l'animal qui restait immobile, la tête dans les étoiles.

-Tu voudrais pas essayer quand même? Demanda Lily en revenant à la charge.

-D'accord c'est bon. Attention tout le monde ! Je vais tenter une opération à haut risque dans le seul but de dégager le plan visuel de son altesse sérénissime, Miss Evans!

-J'en tremble, se moqua Sirius juste avant de perdre l'équilibre comme l'avait prédit James.

De là, il s'en découla une réaction en chaîne qui se termina par un hurlement perçant de Peter. Le centaure alerté par le bruit s'avança vers eux accompagnés de trois de ses amis. Leur sang ne fit qu'un tour, ils s'élancèrent tout droit devant eux en hurlant et en se prenant les pieds dans les ronces.

-Merde de merde ! Cria Sirius.

-On va jamais s'en sortir ! Fit Alice.

-Continuer à courir et surtout ne regardez pas derrière vous ! Cria James.

-On a une chance de leur échapper?

-Oui, ils ne sont pas très rapides à la course mais ils ont de l'endurance!

-Mais on ne sait même pas où on va !

-Moi je le sais, dit Remus.

-Comment ? Demanda Peter en haletant.

-Truc de loup garou !

-Et on va où ? Demanda James.

-Tout droit vers la cabane d'Hagrid.

-Et c'est encore loin ?

-Oh oui !

-Merde de merde ! Refit Sirius.

Après un quart d'heure de course effrénée, ils jugèrent qu'ils devaient avoir semé les centaures mais un bref regard derrière aux leur prouva que la détermination d'un centaure était encore plus grande que l'estomac de Peter.

-Remus ?

-Oui ?

-Combien de temps ?

-Dix minutes.

-J'y arriverais jamais ! Se lamenta Lily.

-Mais si, la rassura Sirius.

-Mais non, j'ai mal à la cheville !

-Ca je l'avais bien dit, les filles ne sont que des pleurnichardes, fit James fataliste.

-Je ne suis pas pleurnicharde, pleurnicha Lily.

-Mais si !

-Mais non !

-On fait la course ?

-Bien sûr, tu crois pas que je vais me dégonfler espèce de sale macho!

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le macho ?

-Oui, il dit qu'il est mort de trouille.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir !

Et ils devancèrent les autres en continuant à s'injurier allégrement.

-Ca alors ! C'est que James sait si prendre. Y a pas deux minutes elle était prête à se laisser piétiner par ces quatre bestioles en furie et voilà qu'elle détale comme un lapin.

-Oui, c'est que c'est compliqué les filles!

Vers la fin, Ils avaient tous un énorme point de côté et le souffle court. Seul Lily et James continuaient à s'envoyer des piques régulièrement tout en continuant à courir en tête. Bientôt, ils aperçurent avec soulagement l'étrange cabane d'Hagrid qui se dressait à l'horizon. Des jurons suivis de coups de sabot, leur apprirent que les centaures avaient renoncé.

Ils s'engouffrèrent tous les six par la porte restée ouverte et s'assirent dans un fauteuil. Hagrid se retourna précipitamment et arqua un sourcil en signe d'étonnement. Que faisaient six gamins en dehors de l'école à cinq heures du matin, affalés sur son divan à souffler comme des vieux dragons ?

-Euh…Bonsoir., commença Sirius.

-On peut tout vous expliquer ! Fit Lily.

-Mais ne dites rien aux profs ! Souffla Alice.

Hagrid s'assit en face d'eux et pendant qu'ils leur racontaient leur mésaventure, il leur servit une tasse de thé ainsi que ses fameux biscuits surnommés casse-dent par les élèves.

-Donc, vous avez été vous promener dans la forêt en pleine nuit pour admirer des bêtes aussi dangereuses que les centaures. C'était un suicide collectif ?

-Non...C'était juste pour s'amuser...

-S'amuser? Ben vous avez une drôle de façon de vous amusez. La prochaine fois, vous n'aurez sûrement pas autant de chance.

Après avoir fait disparaître discrètement les biscuits, les enfants remercièrent chaleureusement Hagrid pour son silence et regagnèrent discrètement leur dortoir. Avant de se séparer, Sirius lâcha :

-On y retourne la semaine prochaine ?

* * *

Voilà, c'était plutôt un long chapitre non?...non?

En tout cas, merci pour les reviews, j'en ai jamais eu autant!

**R.A.R.**

**Phany: **Un gros gros merci pour ta review! Voilà au moins un chapitre dont tu ne pourras pas te plaindre de la longueur!

**Littlething: **Merci!!!!! C'est trop gentil. j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!

**Virg05: **Merci pour ta review! Ca m'a fait plaisir!

**Sadesirius: **Ca pour t'être rattrapée! Merci beaucoup! ca me fait penser que j'ai pas encore lu ton nouveau chap.!

**Lily078: **Ouais et y vont encore plus se rapprocher dans les autres chap.! Mreci beaucoup pour la review!

**Simoi: **ben, je sais pas si tu voulais que je l'a fasse courte (comme l'autre chapitre) ou si tu voulais que je ne fasse pas plus court (je sais pas si tu comprends la nuance mas c'est pas grave) Sinon, j'espère que cette longueur te conviendras etr que t'aimeras ce qui y a dedans!

**Yonara: **J'ai essayé de détailler plus mais je suis pas sûre d'y être arrivée. En tout cas, c'était plus long! merci pour la review!

**Phoque: **Ben j'espère que phoque est contente avec son chapitre qu'est pas vraiment long mais qui est quand même plus développé que les autres! Merci pour tes encouragements!

**Emma Black: **Voilà, j'ai essayé de développer mais je suis pas sûre du résultat. mais une chose est sûre, c'est plus long! merci pour la review!

**Lys-Evans: **Contente que l'autre chap. t'ai plus et j'espère que ce sera la même chose pour celui-la. en tout cas, merci pour tes reviews!

**Elvisa-jedusort: **Merci beaucoup pour la review! Oui j'avais envie de la mettre batteuse pôur effacer l'image d'intello que je n'aimais pas vraiment. Studieuse mais pas trop!

**Cleyme: **Merci beaucoup pour la review et désolée de pas avoir développé les vac. mais je me rattrape ici! J'espère que ça te convient et sinon: 25 de 8 2 Donc je devais le faire six fois plus long! C'est pas ça mais j'y étais presque enfin, encore une review et....Non, c'est du chantage ça

**Anna Pavlova: **Merci pour toutes tes reviews, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir! j'espère que tu aimes aussi ce chapitre!

**Flore:** Oops, j'avais pas remarqué que madame "gros-derrière" ou "rabat-jois" ou "rabat-derrière" n'avait plus que deux doigts (twix) à la main. Scuse! si tu lis ce truc dans l'année, peut-être que tu te souviendras de ce que mes anneries veulent dire!

**FloOo'z**: J'suis contente que toi et ta petite voix aient apprécier ma fic. j'espère que ce sera la même chose pour ce chapitre!


	20. Chapitre 16 partie 1

**RESUME : **Ils sont toujours en quatrième année mais à Noël cette fois-ci.

Chapitre 16 (première partie)

-Miss Evans, fit Lestrange, leur prof de défense contre les forces du mal.

-Oui, répondit-elle comme si elle n'avait rien à se reprocher.

-Pouvez-vous me répéter ce que je viens de dire ?

-Absolument.

-J'attends.

-Vous avez dit que les harpers n'aimaient pas la lumière et qu'ils vivaient dans des grottes.

Comme la réponse était bien celle attendue, le professeur se rassit derrière son bureau, furax. Cette première de classe aux airs de Ste Nitouche l'énervait au plus au point. Il était sûr qu'elle parlait avec ce Potter et qu'elle ne l'écoutait pas.

Rodolphus Lestrange, bien que jeune et beau, était haï par tout le monde sauf par les Serpentards dont il était le directeur. Son penchant pour la magie noire et sa cruauté était connu de tous.

En sortant de la salle de classe, ils partirent manger tout en discutant d'un futur plan anti-Lestrange.

-Eh, c'est bientôt les vacances de noël! Lança Lily en passant la porte de la grande salle.

-Euh ouais, on est tous content de le savoir et alors ? Demanda Sirius.

-Ben qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

-On va dormir.

-Oui aussi, mais on pourrait aller chez l'un d'entre nous.

-Ouais, ben chez Alice comme d'habitude.

-Ben justement, dit cette dernière.

-Quoi ?

-Ça ne va pas parce que mes parents ne seront pas là.

-On a qu'à rester à Poudlard pour une fois, proposa James.

-Ah ouais bonne idée.

-Moi je ne saurais pas rester, dit Peter.

-Pourquoi ? Dirent les autres mais c'était plus de la curiosité que de la déception qui perçait dans leurs voix.

-On va au ski avec mes parents.

-Oh…

Petit silence pour faire sembler d'être déçu, puis :

-Bon, on se dépêche d'arriver à la grande salle parce que j'ai très faim ! Dit Sirius.

Voilà, je sais c'est court et inintéressant mais la deuxième partie racontera leurs vacances de noël à Poudlard et ce sera….oh et puis zut, vous n'aurez qu'à lire mais je peux dire qu'il y aura de hum de l'action entre James et Lily ! Mais pour avoir la suite…(roulement de tambour) un peu de chantage sur les reviews ! J'en veux…Non, en fait j'en veux mais seulement si elles sont sincère alors finalement pas de chantage ! Mais j'aimerais quand même dire que tous ceux qui ont des remarques, des suggestions ou d'autres trucs à dire, qu'il le dise !

**R.A.R. : **

**Virg05 : **Merci ! Ca m'a fait vraiment plaisir.

**Touffue: **Un très grand merci pour toutes tes reviews ! Pour l'histoire avec Dubois, apparemment j'ai pas été claire du tout puisque tout le monde à fait la remarque ! Et désolée d'avoir associé Peter à une fille, j'avais oubliée que je m'insultais aussi dons, j'aurais du le qualifier de crétinosaure à roulettes ce qui lui aurait bien mieux été. Désolée pour la longueur de ce chap. mais l'autre sera plus long et plus intéressant. Bisous à Wouf, Tout-fou et Woaf !

**Wéthilde : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Tululut !(plus que trois dodos et je le mets, courage !).

**Lily078 : **Merci bcp pour la review ! Le prochain chap. est plus long (heureusement parce que je vois pas comment ça pourrait être pire !)

**Phoque : **Reprends ton souffle lol ! Dsl pour la longueur de ce ridicule chapitre et un grand merci pour la review !

**Sadesirius : **Merci pour la review ! Mais je suis pas revenue en quatrième année ! Les dernières vacances c'étaient celles entre la troisième et la quatrième. Heureusement que je fais des résumés parce que c'est vrai que je suis pas très claire !

**Lilyflowers : **Merci ! Ta review m'a fait bien plaisir !

**Mlie : **Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour la **longue** review ! Pour Hagrid, je pensais que comme il a été renvoyé de l'école il y a cinquante ans, il était déjà garde-chasse et pour Verpey, c'est vrai qu'il doit être plus jeune mais j'avais plus d'inspiration pour les prénoms.

**Petite.lily : **c'est vrai, je maltraite Peter mais dans le tome 5 J.K.Rowling n'était pas sympa avec lui non plus alors ! Merci pour la review !


	21. Chapitre 16 partie 2

**RESUME :** C'est Noël et ils passent leurs vacances à Poudlard sans Peter.

Chapitre 16 (deuxième partie)

Deux jours avant Noël, nos amis déjeunaient tranquillement dans la grande salle presque déserte quand soudain Lily s'écria :

-Eh regardez un peu là-haut !

Tous les autres levèrent la tête vers le ciel artificiel et dirent :

-Génial, il neige!

Après le repas, ils se précipitèrent dehors comme des gamins et commencèrent à façonner une espèce de bonhomme de neige.

-Eh, il ressemble à Rogue ! Fit Alice.

-Ouais fait lui un nez encore plus crochu et ce sera parfait, dit Rémus.

-Y a aussi les yeux qui clochent, fit Sirius.

-Ouais, mais on sait pas trop comment ils sont les vrai, ils sont toujours recouverts par sa tignasse graisseuse!

-En tout cas, il est pitoyable comme le modèle ! Fit James.

-Eh on n'insulte pas mon bonhomme de neige ! Dit Lily en lui envoyant une boule de neige.

-C'est aussi le mien ! Fit James en lui lançant également un projectile blanc et glacé (tout ça pour pas répéter deux fois le mot boule de neige→ c'est raté d'ailleurs!)

-Oui mais c'est moi qui l'ai le plus fait ! Répondit-elle d'une voix gnangnan.

-De vrais gosses ! Glissa Rémus à Alice.

-Ouais, mais une bataille de boules de neige ça me tente, dit Sirius en en envoyant une à Rémus.

-Oh ça va pas se passer comme ça ! Cria le lycanthrope en contre-attaquant.

-Alice, tu viens pas ? Demanda James.

Alice qui avait préféré ne pas prendre part au combat fit non de la tête.

-Aurais-tu les boules ? Interrogea finement Sirius.

-Tu parles de celles que j'ai derrière le dos ? Répondit celle-ci.

Sirius n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre l'allusion qu'il se faisait déjà bombarder par une Alice déchaînée.

Ce fut le déclenchement d'une bataille de neige mémorable à laquelle tous les élèves prirent part sauf les Agnans qui repassaient leur leçon. (c'est pas grave…c'est juste que j'adore le petit Nicolas).

Un quart d'heure seulement après le commencement de la bataille, le parc de Poudlard ressemblait déjà à Tchernobyl. Plusieurs élèves qui avaient voulu se mesurer aux maraudeurs et à Lily-la-tigresse gisaient dans la neige, le Rogue des neige était décapité et ceux qui étaient encore plus ou moins en vie poussaient des cris de guerre en s'élançant, boule en main, contre tout ce qui bougeait.

Alice et Rémus s'étaient associés pour leur plan « On-assassine-Siriusà-coups-de-projectiles-blancs-et-glacés » tandis que James et Lily se livraient un duel sans merci. Ces derniers justement, trop captivés par leur combat, s'éloignèrent des autres petit à petit si bien qu'à la fin, ils se retrouvèrent derrière la cabane d'Hagrid.

Lily en reculant face à l'ennemi, trébucha sur une racine et ce vautra royalement dans la poudreuse. James éclata de rire et s'approcha d'elle après avoir façonné une boule aussi grosse que sa tête.

-Et maintenant le coup fatal mwahahah !

-Non, pitié! Le supplia-t-elle.

-Je me fous de ta pitié ! Dit-il en se rapprochant dangereusement.

Mais manque de bol, il se benna également à cause de la racine et ils se retrouvèrent l'un sur l'autre.

Cette situation leur rappelait vaguement les dernières vacances mais c'était différent. A ce moment-là, ils se détestaient encore mais aujourd'hui qu'ils étaient devenus « amis », les sentiments n'étaient pas les mêmes.

-_Putain, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est aussi jolie ? Mon Dieu c'que j'ai envie de l'embrasser…Ses lèvres sont si près…trop près…Non James, tu vas recevoir la baffe de ta vie !_

Mais il s'en foutait, il aurait même vendu son âme au diable pour goûter ne fusse qu'un instant à ses lèvres.

-_Tant pis, je prends le risque!_

Trois centimètres…

Deux centimètres…

Un centimètre…

CLAC !

-Bordel James mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ! Hurla Lily dont le visage avait légèrement rosi.

-Pardon, je sais pas ce que…

Mais il fut interrompu par les lèvres de Lily qui vinrent pour la deuxième fois se presser contre les siennes. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se remettre de sa surprise et reprendre possession de sa bouche.

* * *

Note: J'en vois déjà s'écrier: "hé elle respecte pas les livres!" et à ça je réponds: "vous inquiétez pas, je les respecte! On est qu'en 4ème et J.K.Rowling n'écrit pas ce qu'il se passe à ce moment là!". Attendez les autres chapitresqui viendraient peut-être (même sûrement) plus vite avec beaucoup de reviews! (ceci n'est pas du chantage! (je sais pas si vous connaissez le tableau de Magritte: "ceci n'est pas une pipe"?)

R.A.R. :

Phoque : C'est vrai, je vais faire un effort pour Peter mais je pensais expliquer sa trahison justement par le fait qu'il ait été le bouc émissaire des autres pendant trop longtemps. Et pour la complicité, enfin maintenant c'est carrément de l'amour, t'inquiètes pas, je respecte les éléments que J.K.Rowling a donné et on est pas encore en cinquième. Merci pour ta sincérité !

Shana: J'espère que c'était une belle suite! Enfin, ça fait avancer les choses! Merci pour la review.

Phany: C'est pas grave pour ta fic! Mais je suis très impatience d'avoir la suite! Merci beaucoup pour la review!

Touffue: Dsl Woaf-la-maso mais je m'en voulais un peu pour le dernier chapitre alors je me suis dépêchée de poster la suite surtout que tout-fou, Touffue et Wouf la réclamait alosr trois contre un... Merci pour la review!

Virg05: Merci pour la review! J'espère que la suite te plait.

Sadesirius: Voilà, la suite ça allait? Merci beaucoup pour ta review!

Lily078: J'espère que tu as bien profité de ce chapitre parce que ce sale Peter est de retour dans le prochain chapitre! Bon, merci pour la review!

Lys-evans: Mais c'est pas juste ça! éè. Mets quand même le prochain chapitre pour voir et puis tu verras si l'imagination ne vient pas. N'arrête pas ta fic mais mets la simplement en attente et puis, je sais pas, commence peut-être une autre! Merci pour ta review!

lilo.34: Je sais, l'autre était court alors je me suis grouillée de poster celui-ci, j'espère que tu aimes! Merci pour la review!

Kikoo: C'est vrai, mes chapitres sont toujours trop courts! désolée éè! Sinon, merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir!

Mlie: Ouaip, ils s'en est passé des choses dans ce chapitre! merci pour la review!

Flore: Merci pour toutes tes reviews! Il faudra qu'on se refasse un carnaval pourquoi pas à Pâques? J'apporte les confettis et les mains baladeuses.


	22. Chapitre 17

**Résumé : **Nous sommes un peu après Noël, Peter est revenu et James et Lily sortent ensemble pour ceux qui auraient oublié le dernier chapitre.

Chapitre 17

-Potter ! Hurla Lily.

-Oui, fit celui-ci craintivement.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de raconter à tout le monde que c'est moi qui t'avais sauté dessus ?

-Hein ?

-J'attends des explications !

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de « Mais » ni de « Hein ?», il n'y a que des « Désolé ô charmante Lily, je vais aller au plus vite dire à tout le monde que c'est moi-même qui t'ai agressé en appliquant mes grosses lèvres contre les tiennes sans te demander ton avis ».

-Mais…

-Répète !

-Non.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que j'ai tout oublié ! T'es un vrai moulin à paroles et il faut vraiment se concentrer pour comprendre quelque chose !

-Je suis pas un moulin !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-Puisque je te dis que non !

-Puisque je te dis que j'ai toujours raison !

-Si tu veux mon avis…

-Je ne le veux pas !

-Mais tu vas me laisser finir ?

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-Oui !

-Non !

-Hahaha ! Tu t'es trompée ! Ricana James.

-Rrrah ! Tu m'énerves !

-Pas autant que toi !

-Si, plus !

-Non, beaucoup moins !

-C'est pas vrai !

-Si !

-Non !

-Je t'aime !

-Moi aussi.

Et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément.

-Ils sont fous, souffla Peter à Alice.

-Ca tu l'as dis !

-Allez Sirius, donne moi l'argent, j'ai gagné ! Cria Remus.

-Non !

-Si !

-Non!

-Si!

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Alice aux deux zigoteaux qui se courraient après dans la salle commune.

-Sirius et moi on avait parié ! Souffla Remus en sautant par-dessus un fauteuil.

-Parié sur quoi ? Demanda Peter.

-J'avais dit qu'ils s'embrasseraient après cinq minutes de dispute intense et Sirius avait dit que ça prendrait beaucoup plus de temps.

-Et… ?

-Et j'ai gagné ! Fit Remus en fanfaronnant.

-C'est pas vrai !

-Si.

-Non.

-Si.

-Ils me rappellent vaguement deux autres personnes, souffla Alice.

-Qui ? Demanda Peter

-Ben Lily et James.

-Tu…tu crois que Sirius est amoureux de Remus ?

Alice regarda Peter d'un œil curieux puis éclata de rire.

En fait, depuis les vacances de Noël, on aurait pu penser que le rapprochement entre James et Lily change leur relation mais en fait, leurs éclats de voix résonnaient toujours de la même façon dans le château. Seul la fin de leurs engueulades était différente. Avant, ça se terminait toujours par un bruit de baffe tandis qu'à présent c'était par des « Je t'aime » et des bruits de baisers langoureux.

Une autre différence à noter était le comportement des fans. Au départ, Alice et Lily ne s'entendaient déjà pas très bien avec le fan-club des maraudeurs à cause de leurs liens d'amitié avec ces derniers mais maintenant que Lily sortait avec l'un d'entre eux, la jalousie s'était transformée en haine profonde.

Ceux qui n'étaient pas jaloux du nouveau couple, étaient très inquiets. James et Lily étaient encore très jeunes, trop jeunes pour découvrir l'amour véritable et tout le monde se demandait si cela ne risquait pas de tourner au cauchemar. Ils s'adoraient, c'était de la pure passion celle qui rend fou et qui vous transperce de part en part. Ils ne pouvaient pas être séparés plus de deux minutes alors ils se collaient sans arrêt et pour ne pas avouer cette faiblesse à l'autre, ils imaginaient des quiproquos débiles comme pour prouver à l'autre : « moi je me passe de toi sans problème » ce qui évidemment ne marchait jamais.

Ils n'avaient que quatorze ans et toute la vie devant eux. Ils avaient l'âge de toutes les promesses, celui où la lune est à portée de main et où tout semble si simple. Alors pourquoi s'inquiéter ? Pourquoi se faire du souci à cause d'un stupide mage noir qui, bien qu'il fasse parler de plus en plus de lui, était très loin de Poudlard. Non, ils avaient vraiment toute la vie devant eux.

* * *

Très court mais c'est juste une espèce d'inro à la période ou ils vont être ensemble, la suite arrive bientôt!

**Un grand meri à:**

**La p'tite Clo: **Oui, tu as bien compris!

**Touffue**

**Sadesirius**

**Phany**

**Dia'**

**Krystal**

**Liliz Mamba**

**lilo.34**

**Mlie**

**Jamesie-cass:** Lafinde ma note faisait juste référence au tableau de Magritte dans lequel est dessiné une pipe et qui s'appelle : "ceci n'est pas une pipe". Alors comme je faisais du chantage et que jedisais que ce n'était pas du chantage...c'est pas grave j'ai un esprit très tordu!

**Flore**


	23. Chapitre 18

Chapitre 18

-Hé les gars !

-Oui ? Répondirent les trois intéressés.

-Venez un peu.

Ils s'éloignèrent du coin de la pièce où ils s'entraînaient pour devenir animagus et rejoignirent Remus qui comme à son habitude feuilletait des bouquins.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Vous vous souvenez qu'on cherchait un moyen de mettre tous les recoins du château sur une carte sans que personne ne puisse le voir ?

-Euh oui.

-Ben j'ai trouvé.

Il passa le livre à James qui le parcouru brièvement et le balança à Peter qui (bouc émissaire de l'auteur oblige) ne le rattrapa évidemment pas et le laissa tomber sur son pied. Comme il s'agissait d'un volume assez épais, il poussa un glapissement de goret et commença à sautiller sur un pied à travers la salle sur demande.

Les autres ne faisant pas attention à lui continuèrent à parler de ce qu'ils venaient de lire.

-Ouais c'est pas mal! Mais il faudrait que plusieurs autres personnes puissent lire le plan, là ça ne concerne que la personne qui réalise l'enchantement.

-Ouais, mais peut-être que si on tient la baguette à quatre…

-On sera peut-être un peu serrez, murmura Sirius en regardant la boule de graisse qui continuait à se prendre pour un hippopotame unijambiste atteint de « légers » problèmes psychomoteurs.

-Non, mais ce serait dommage qu'il n'y ait que nous qui puissions la lire, ça devrait être une espèce de bible pour tous ceux qui veulent suivre nos traces.

-Ouais, un truc avec un mot de passe ou…Pete t'as fini de te prendre pour un flamant rose ?

-Mais ça fait mal ! Articula celui-ci entre deux bonds. (Houba houba c'est lui, le marsupilami…)

-Enfin bref…Remus, tu crois que c'est possible de trafiquer un peu la formule ?

-Ca risque d'être dur…

-Oh arrête je t'en prie, on sait tous que l'impossible n'est pas Remusien.

-Je vais y réfléchir mais je ne promets rien.

-Ouais bon continue à chercher et nous, on va se remettre à nos essais de transformation.

-Bien chef.

* * *

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien faire tous les samedis ? Se demanda désespérément Lily pour la trentième fois de la soirée (au moins).

Alice et elle étaient, depuis bientôt deux heures, enfermées dans les toilettes des filles afin d'élucider les différents secrets des garçons. Ce n'était pas vraiment un endroit très confortable : les lamentations de Mimi Geignarde entravaient « légèrement » leurs réflexions et elles avaient du se jeter un sortilège de lévitation pour échapper au Tsunami qui sévissait en dessous, mais au moins, les toilettes étaient désertes.

-Ca a peut-être un rapport avec leurs surnoms ? Finit par avancer Lily.

-Leurs « noms de code » ?

-Ouais c'est ça, leurs « noms de code ».

-C'est drôlement pourri en plus. Lunard, Queudever, Patmol…

-…Cornedrue…Tu crois que ça veut dire que je dois lui faire pousser des cornes ? Demanda Lily avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Peut-être….Mais à ta place je n'essaierais quand même pas parce qu'il est assez jaloux.

-Assez ? Carrément possessif tu veux dire !

-Ouais, pardon…

-Elles se replongèrent dans leurs réflexions puis Lily dit :

-Attends, Lunard pour Remus…C'est sûrement à cause de la lune.

-Ah oui, alors hum…Queudever…Ver de terre…souris….rat…Je vois pas trop…Tout lui ressemble en fait.

-Mais non, c'est logique : Queue de ver…Tu piges ?

-Lily ! S'indigna Alice. Je ne relèverais pas !

-Oh, il doit pas y avoir grand-chose à relever de toute façon, continua-t-elle.

-Oh, c'que tu peux avoir l'esprit mal tourné !

-Mal tourné ? Comment ça mal tourné ? J'ai l'esprit vif c'est tout.

-Vif peut-être mais mal tourné !

-Et qui te dis que c'est le mien qui est du mauvais côté ? C'est peut-être toi qui es à l'ouest espèce de pudibonde !

-Et toi tu es une petite dévergondée !

-Achète toi une boussole !

-Dépravée !

-Déboussolée !

-Débauchée !

-Ste Nitouche !

-Perverse!

-Coincée !

-Euh….

-Ahaha ! J'ai gagné !

-Gagné quoi ?

-Ben c'est la première qui est en panne de sarcasmes qui a perdu.

-Mais je ne jouais à rien du tout. Tu me prends pour James ?

-Mais non !

-Mais si !

-Tu ne gagneras pas non plus cette fois-ci !

-Je n'ai pas envie de jouer à ça de toute façon.

-Alice est une poule mouillée euh !

-Et Lily fantasme sur les parties intimes de Peter euh !

-C'est même pas vrai !

-Mais non, bien sûr ! Fit ironiquement Alice en sortant sa baguette de sa poche. Je vais te rafraîchir…la mémoire.

-Toi fais gaffe à toi, dit Lily en désignant la baguette d'Alice.

-Pourquoi ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec cette baguette?

-Aha…

-Tu me fais peur !

-Tu fais bien d'avoir peur. _Finite incantatem !_

Le sort de lévitation qui agissait sur Lily fut donc annulé et celle-ci fit une chute d'à peu près trente centimètres (mon Dieu qu'c'est haut !) et se retrouva en train de barboter dans l'eau des toilettes qui inondait le sol.

Alice éclata de rire devant Lily qui était assise en indien dans l'eau et qui la regardait avec un faux air boudeur.

-Ce n'était pas drôle !

-Oh si !

-Et ça c'est drôle ? Demanda Lily en aspergeant Alice avec de l'eau.

-Brrrr, elle est froide !

-C'est pas toi qui a le cul dedans en plus !

-C'est vrai, je m'excuse, dit-elle en rigolant toujours.

-Je m'en fous de tes excuses, moi ce que je veux, c'est une vengeance !

Lily fit également tomber Alice et une bataille d'eau s'engagea.

-Mais vous êtes folles ! S'écria Mimi Geignarde tout en continuant à sangloter pour on ne sait quelles obscures raisons.

T-otalement, dit Lily en l'éclaboussant. Les gouttes d'eau transpercèrent le fantôme et allèrent s'étaler sur Alice qui se trouvait juste derrière.

-Eh ! S'indigna celle-ci en ripostant également à travers Mimi.

-Vous êtes vraiment des gamines ! Arrêtez tout de suite.

-Oh la ferme Mimi ! Va-t-en récurer tes toilettes!

Quand les filles reprirent la route des dortoirs, elles croisèrent les garçons qui venaient de rentrer de leur sortie nocturne hebdomadaire. Ils regardèrent d'un air étonné les deux filles qui étaient trempées et qui grelottaient.

-Euh ? Laissez-moi deviner, fit Sirius, vous vivez une histoire d'amour torride avec le calmar géant ?

-Ce que tu peux être bête ! Dit Alice.

-Oh mais je n'ai rien contre les ménages à trois, c'est que…

-Bon Sirius, tu arrêtes de nous poser des questions et nous on ne vous demande pas ce que vous avez été trafiquer? Ca marche ?

-Ok.

Et sur-ce, tout le monde regagna son dortoir.

* * *

**UGMSPQLAEUGP (ou Un Grand Merci Seulement Parce Que L'Auteur Est Une Grosse Paresseuse) à:**

**Sadesirius**

**Lys-Evans**

**Jamesie-Cass**

**Petite.lily**

**virg05 **

**Eipohsenna**

**Phany**

**La p'tite Clo**

**Phoque**


	24. Chapitre 19

Chapitre 19

>Bon Dieu ! Où est-ce qu'on a encore foutu mon balai ? S'écria James en plein milieu des vestiaires.

>Tu l'as en main mon chéri, lui fit constater Lily avec un petit sourire en coin.

>Ah ouais…Grommela celui-ci.

>Nerveux ?

>Bien sûr que non.

>Ah…Fit Lily.

>Ca veut dire quoi ce « ah ».

>Mais rien du tout.

>Bien sûr. Et toi tu es nerveuse ?

>Oh non, relax Max.

>Montre tes mains.

>Quoi ?

>Montre tes mains.

>Mais pourquoi ?

>Parce que.

>Réponse très pertinente.

>Très bien, je vais donc employer la force.

James s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa passionnément.

>C'est tout ce que t'as trouvé comme argument ? Fit Lily en reprenant son souffle.

>Ouais.

Ils se remirent à s'embrasser et cette fois-ci James essaya d'atteindre les mains de Lily qu'elle gardait obstinément cachées derrière elle. Il parvint à se saisir de l'objet que ses deux mains serraient fébrilement et sourit largement :

>Je le savais !

>Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois !

>Ah parce que tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que c'est ? Je vais te le dire moi, c'est un anti-stress et ça veut dire que tu n'es pas relax du tout, tu es même à la limite de l'hystérie !

>C'est pas vrai !

>Eho tout le monde! Lily Evans est stressée euh !

>James Potter rends-moi ça tout de suite !

James regarda plus attentivement l'objet et remarqua que la petite boule avait la forme d'une tête et qu'il s'agissait plus particulièrement de sa tête à lui.

>Oh quelle délicate attention, me représenter sur ton anti-stress, je suis flatté.

>C'est ça pauvre naze, le principe d'un anti-stress c'est de se défouler dessus !

>Ohoh ! Très intéressant, mon Dieu, quelles conneries les moldus vont-ils encore pouvoir inventer ?

>Rends-moi ça tout de suite !

>Attends, il faut absolument que tout le monde le voit !

>Tout le monde s'en fout !

>Mais non, tout le monde sera ravi de savoir que l'insubmersible Lily Evans est sur le point de faire une dépression dès qu'elle entend le mot « match de Quidditch ».

>T'en fais pas un peu trop ?

>Mais non. Bon, je vais prévenir les autres.

>Non !

Et Lily s'élança sur James et s'accrocha à lui en enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille et en serrant sa gorge avec ses bras. Ce dernier commença à tituber dangereusement tout en suffoquant. C'est à ce moment que Sirius entra dans le vestiaire :

>Dîtes les gars, qu'est-ce que vous foutez, on vous….Lily ? Mais enfin réfrène tes ardeurs, on a encore besoin d'un James plus ou moins en bon état pour le match !

>C'est vrai, concéda-t-elle, je pourrais le réétrangler après?

>Autant que tu voudras !

>Ca marche !

Elle redescendit par terre en relâchant son étreinte et s'élança, balai en main, vers la sortie. James lui s'affala sur un banc tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Lily, voyant qu'il ne suivait pas, se retourna et lâcha :

>Allez papy, tout le monde t'attend !

>J'arrive…plus…à…respirer…

>Remue toi un peu la viande quoi!

>James se leva péniblement et rejoignit Lily.

>Toi tu vas me le payer pendant le match.

>James, lequel de nous deux à une batte ?

Lily lui lança un sourire sarcastique, puis tourna les talons et galopa vers le stade avec un James furieux sur ses talons.

Dans le stade, tout le monde s'était levé pour acclamer les deux équipes qui allaient s'affronter. L'équipe de Serdaigle s'avança la première suivie de celle de Gryffondor. C'était le dernier match de l'année, celui qui allait être décisif pour la coupe de Quidditch. Serpentard avait été largement éliminé par toutes les équipes (nierk nierk nierk), ensuite venait Poufsouffle puis Serdaigle et enfin Gryffondor qui ne l'emportait que de quelques points. Tout le monde s'attendait à un beau match car les deux maisons s'appréciaient beaucoup. Il n'y aurait donc pas de coup bas, seulement du sport.

Ludo Verpey s'approcha du capitaine des Serdaigle, ils se serrèrent la main et se souhaitèrent bonne chance mutuellement.

Tout le monde enfourcha son balai puis s'élança dans les airs. Mme Bibine (logiquement pas encore prof mais bon, manque d'inspiration oblige) donna le signal de départ et la voix amplifiée d'Alice résonna dans tout le stade :

« _Cher Poudlard, bonjour_ _! Bienvenue pour le match le plus important de l'année ! Tout commence bien pour les Gryffondors, Patrick Bell vient de s'approprier le souaffle et se dirige avec assurance vers les buts adverses ! Ah, il est rejoint dans sa course par Cathie Graham à qui il fait la passe et mon Dieu c'est BUT! 10-0 pour Gryffondor ! Ah…Il semble que Serdaigle reprend les choses en main car Emily Brown vient d'attraper le souaffle et elle… »_

James continua à s'élever dans les airs et bientôt la voix d'Alice ne fut plus qu'un murmure confus. Il surveilla du coin de l'œil l'attrapeur adverse puis, voyant que ce dernier n'avait encore rien repéré il se rapprocha doucement de Lily. Celle-ci, trop occupée à guetter un éventuel cognard ne le remarqua pas. Il était maintenant à sa hauteur et à seulement quelques centimètres d'elle. Il sortit sa baguette et murmura :

_>Tarentallegra !_

Et aussitôt les jambes de Lily s'agitèrent de part et d'autre de son balai tandis que cette dernière poussait des cris et des jurons que la censure hélas m'empêche de retranscrire ici. James, lui, resta à côté d'elle pour pouvoir se foutre plus allégrement de sa gueule mais secrètement, c'était surtout, pour pouvoir la rattraper en cas de chute.

« _Mon Dieu, _fit Alice depuis le stade à travers un gigantesque fou rire,_ mesdames messieurs_, _il semblerait que Mlle Lily Evans ait décidé de nous interpréter un petit pas de danse aérien pour lequel elle est dotée d'un réel talent ou bien, qu'elle soit seulement agitée de spasmes. Ce qui revient à peu près au même…Oh lala, quel talent, quelle élégance et quelle…hum…voix !_

Entre deux soubresauts, Lily réussit à mimer le geste d'un fusil qui tire en direction d'Alice. Mme Bibine siffla, voulut donner un penalty en faveur des Gryffondors avant de se rendre compte que l'agresseur de Lily Evans faisait également partie de cette équipe. Elle resta un instant perplexe puis laissa tomber l'affaire. Si les élèves d'une même équipe voulait anéantir eux-mêmes leurs chances de gagner, c'était leur problème !

Quelques secondes plus tard, James décida enfin que le ballet aérien de Lily l'avait assez humiliée comme ça et annula le sortilège. Ensuite, il s'éleva rapidement dans les airs afin d'éviter une riposte de la rousse et se remit à traquer le vif d'or.

Lily lui lança un regard haineux puis fut bien vite à nouveau distraite par un cognard. Le match reprit alors son cours plus ou moins normalement jusqu'à ce que Lily après avoir vérifié deux ou trois fois si James ou l'autre attrapeur n'avaient pas remarqué le vif d'or, expulsa un cognard droit sur James en ayant quand même attendu qu'il regarde dans sa direction. Il ne fallait quand même pas que Gryffondor perde le match à cause de la perte de leur attrapeur. Enfin, ça, c'était ce qu'elle se disait !

James évita le cognard de justesse puis envoya un baiser volant à Lily ce qui eut pour effet de la faire fulminer. Elle s'avança vers lui, batte en main, et esquissa le geste de lui foutre dans la gueule (je suis grossière je sais…) mais avant qu'elle ne mette ses menaces à exécution, James dit :

>Excuse-moi chérie mais le devoir m'appelle !

Il descendit en piqué vers un reflet doré qu'il était le seul à avoir aperçut et attrapa la petite boule d'or sans aucune difficulté.

_>« Et Gryffondor gagne ! » _hurla Alice avant de descendre dans le stade pour fêter l'évènement avec les autres.

>Bien joué les enfant ! Fit Remus qui était en train d'effectuer une sorte de danse de guerre en pire au bras de Peter (bonjour les dégâts). Ils durent d'ailleurs s'arrêter assez rapidement car Peter avait presque besoin d'une assistance respiratoire.

>On a gagné, fit James en s'élançant vers Lily bras ouverts.

Celle-ci brandit sa batte devant elle et dit :

>Tu me touches et je te bouffe.

>Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que je t'ai fais ?

>Rien.

>Alors pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas te communiquer mon enthousiasme ?

>Euh James, quand j'ai dit rien, c'était ironique. Attends, je vais le refaire…Rien.

>Hein ?

>Rien.

>Mais qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?

>Rien.

>Mais tu as parlé !

…

>Mon Dieu, fit Sirius, en regardant Lily et James s'éloigner tout en continuant à discuter de qui n'avait rien dit et avait dit rien. Il y a quand même une question que je me pose depuis un long moment : comment ils font pour gagner un match alors qu'ils passent leur temps à se courir après ? Et aussi pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne mange jamais de langue de bœuf à la cantine mais ça c'est une autre histoire.

Ils regardèrent pendant un moment James et Lily puis Remus fit :

>Cinq.

>Quatre, enchaîna Alice.

>Sept, lança Peter qui n'avait rien comprit.

>Deux, poursuivit Sirius en rattrapant la bourde de Peter.

>Et…Firent-ils tous les quatre.

(En fait Peter voulait dire « Et…quand est-ce qu'on mange ? » mais comme il s'y est pris en même temps, on a tous cru un moment qu'il avait suivi le délire mais heureusement Cowéti était là pour allumer votre petite chandelle.)

Enfin, Lily et James s'embrassèrent presque indécemment et les quatre autres se frappèrent dans les mains en signe de victoire.

>N'empêche, fit Peter, on dirait que Lily et James commencent à moins se détester. Peut-être qu'un jour ils finiront par sortir ensemble.

**Un grand merci à:**

**Mlie**

**SusyBones**

**Jamesie-Cass**

**Virg05**

**Blue Cinnamon ex L'auteur**

**Lilo.34**

**La p'tite Clo**

**petite.lily**

**Phoque **

**Phany**

**Sadesirius**

**Liliz Mamba** :je vais bientôt aller lire ta fic!

**Chacovany**

**Sofie Evans**

**Touffue**

**Deomai Aeguira**

**Sadesirius (2)**

**Florine**

**Je suis désolée de ne pas répondre aux reviews mais je me rattraperais das le prochan chapitre, e tout cas, ça m'a fait très plaisir!**


	25. Chapitre 20

**RESUME : **Nous sommes toujours en quatrième année et on est au mois d'avril.

Chapitre 20

>Mr Pettigrow, pourriez-vous répondre à ma question s'il vous plaît ? Demanda le profresseur McGonagall.

>Euh…

>La question était : Qu'elle est la formule utilisée pour transformer un objet quelconque en fleur.

>Euh…Ch'ai pas, fit honteusement Peter en baissant la tête.

>Décidément, la tribu des « chaipas » est fort répandue de nos jours, plaisanta McGonagall sans doute gagnée elle aussi par la fièvre du printemps. (Et oui tout arrive !)

>Oh, fit James, il paraîtrait pourtant qu'ils ont tourné l'Apache !

Tous les élèves se mirent à rire bruyamment et le professeur roula des yeux.

>Et, madame, ne levez pas vos yeux vers les Sioux ! Lâcha Sirius en faisant redoubler l'hilarité générale.

Finalement, McGonagall, ayant hélas réussit à retrouver un semblant de sérieux, déclara :

>Merci monsieur Black. Bon comme vous le savez, il y a un temps pour s'amuser et un autre pour…

>Pour se faire chier, acheva un élève.

>Exactement M.Feffer et ce moment est revenu.

>Oh Cheyenne de vie ! Lança Remus en soupirant.

* * *

En sortant du cours, une Poufsouffle qui avait du être jolie avant que son visage soit recouvert d'un infâme barbouillage plutôt provoquant, s'accrocha comme une sangsue au bras de Sirius sous le regard dégoûté de James, Remus et Peter. 

>Oh non voilà pot de peinture ! Fit Lily à Alice en sortant également de la classe.

>Fuyons !

Elles s'élancèrent en courant dans le couloir mais quand elles arrivèrent à la hauteur des garçons et de la greluche, cette dernière lança de sa voix suraiguë :

>Salut les filles !

Lily et Alice s'arrêtèrent brusquement, prirent leur respiration en affichant un sourire forcé sur leurs visages, se retournèrent et dirent :

>Salut Clémentine !

>Toujours là ? Ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Lily en faisant référence au très court intervalle qui séparait les différentes conquêtes de Sirius.

>Ben oui, débobina la blondasse sans comprendre la perfide allusion de Lily, les cours viennent de se terminer et c'est vendredi donc j'ai tout mon temps. En plus, mes cops m'ont lâchée pour se retrouver seules avec leurs « boyfriends » et je me suis dis que…

Lily décrocha très vite du flot de paroles incessant qui sortait de sa bouche et prit comme tous les autres l'attitude parfaite du standard téléphoniste en émettant de temps en temps des petits « hum, hum » ou « c'est cela ».

Mais, une phrase les fit tous sortir de leur douce léthargie :

>…Et donc, je vais passer toute la soirée avec vous ! C'est pas fantastique ?

Ils s'entreregardèrent tous, légèrement « chocking », puis réussirent à articuler à travers leur incroyable envie de gerber :

>C'est merveilleux !

>Bon, je vais vous laisser, je dois me changer, à tout à l'heure !

>Alors là chapeau ! Grommela James une fois qu'elle fut partie.

>Quoi ? Fit Sirius qui n'avait rien compris. (Et oui, vous remarquerez que pour une fois, ce n'est pas Peter.)

>Déjà qu'elle mange tous les jours avec nous, alors si en plus on doit se la coltiner pour la soirée…

>Attends, tu parles de qui là, de Clémentine ?

>Bien vu.

>Non, c'est vrai, fit Remus, t'as toujours l'art de te dégoter des minettes avec un Q.I. avoisinant celui d'un protozoaire mais là, c'est de loin la pire.

>Et en plus c'est celle avec qui tu es resté le plus longtemps jusqu'à maintenant, ajouta Lily.

>Clémentine ? Mais ça fait à peine trois jours qu'on sort ensemble.

>C'est bien ce qu'elle dit, fit Alice.

>Ouais bon, concéda Sirius, c'est vrai que côté matière grise elle casse rien mais qu'est-ce qu'elle embrasse bien !

>Sûrement pas aussi bien que Madisson, fit James avec un petit sourire espiègle.

>C'est qui cette Madison ? Demanda Lily rouge de colère.

>Mais personne ma chérie, fit James en mettant ses bras autour de ses épaules.

>C'est ce qu'on dit, fit-elle en repoussant violemment ses bras.

>Oh, c'était juste pour t'embêter, ne sois pas jal…Attends là je rêve ! Mais non, tu es jalouse ! Et les gars vous avez vu ça, Lily Evans est jalouse !

>Rrroh ferme-la ! Fit Lily en essayant de retenir le fou rire qui la gagnait.

>Oh, arrête un peu de râler ! Fit James en la soulevant du sol.

>Hé qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Déposemoi tout de suite par terre !

Mais James ne l'écouta pas et la balança nonchalamment sur son épaule en la tenant par les jambes.

>Potter, tu vas me le payer ! Dit Lily en se débattant.

>Mais oui…

Après s'être épuisée en gigotant dans tous les sens, Lily finit par renoncer et lança un regard de chien battu aux autres restés derrière trop écroulés de rire pour avancer.

* * *

Ils étaient tous au coin du feu de la salle commune des Gryffondors quand Clémentine apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. Sirius alla à sa rencontre et ils échangèrent un baiser…euh…passionné.

>Monsieur Sirius Black à la recherche de l'amygdale perdue, marmonna James en contemplant le tableau avec dégoût.

>Passez-moi un seau que je gerbe allégrement, commenta Lily.

>Tiens, fit Peter en la prenant au mot.

>Merci, fit Lily en attrapant le récipient, mais je tiendrais le coup. Du moins pour le moment.

Elle tourna de nouveau son regard vers le couple et dit :

>Finalement, je vais garder le seau à proximité.

>Bon, on se fait une bataille explosive ?

Ils commencèrent la partie puis, quand enfin les bouches de Sirius et Clémentine se dessoudèrent, ces derniers vinrent rejoindre les autres.

>Tu veux jouer ? Proposa aimablement Remus à Clémentine.

>Bof non, je ne voudrais pas abîmer ma nouvelle coiffure, dit-elle en regardant avec répulsion les cheveux des cinq joueurs tous plus ébouriffés et noirs les uns que les autres.

A ce moment, Lily et Alice plongèrent sous la table pour tenter de dissimuler l'incontrôlable fou rire qui s'emparait d'elles tandis que les trois garçons étaient pris d'une violente quinte de toux.

Après avoir réussi à scotcher une expression plus ou moins sérieuse sur son visage, Lily finit par se relever péniblement. Mais quand elle croisa le regard interrogatif de Clémentine, elle eut vite fait de rejoindre rapidement Alice qui s'étouffait encore gaiement sous la table.

>Euh, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Clémentine qui avait peur d'avoir malencontreusement échoué dans un asile de fou.

Alice leva la tête et réussit à articuler :

>On cherche quelque chose.

>On peut savoir quoi ?

>On cherche le professeur McGonagall, dit très sérieusement Remus.

>Sous la table ?

>Exactement, c'est sa cachette préférée, fit James surle ton de la confidence.

>Vous jouez à cache-cache ?

>Avec le professeur McGonagall, exactement, acheva Lily.

Tous les cinq relevèrent doucement la tête pour guetter la réaction de Clémentine. Celle-ci hésita un peu puis demanda :

>Je peux jouer ?

Tout le monde y compris Sirius commença à rire à gorge déployée et la tête incrédule de Clémentine ne faisait qu'empirer la situation.

>Désolé, réussit à bégayer Sirius à travers deux éclats de rire.

>Vous vous sentez bien ?

>Tout…Tout va très bien, fit Alice.

Après plusieurs minutes d'intense travail de la part des zygomatiques, la bande de chtarbés notoires réussit enfin à retrouver son calme et un silence pesant s'installa.

>Lily, j'adore ton futal, c'est quelle marque ? Demanda Clémentine histoire de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

Lily posa un instant ses yeux sur son pantalon et constata qu'elle avait mis un vieux jean qui avait appartenu à Pétunia.

>Euh…Aucune idée, dit-elle en essayant de regarder l'étiquette mais comme elle n'était évidemment pas dotée d'un axe de rotation digne d'une chouette effraie, elle n'y arriva pas.

>Tu veux que je regarde Lils, fit James avec un sourire malicieux.

>Euh…je me passerais de tes services si ça ne te gêne pas.

>Dommage.

>C'est pas grave mais en tout cas il est trop cool ! Continua Clémentine. A propos, c'est quoi le parfum que tu as mis Alice ?

>Euh…Fleur d'anus de Roger Prout.

>Oh…Je ne connaissais pas.

Tout le monde s'entreregarda puis éclata de nouveau de rire.

Clémentine comprenant enfin que depuis le début, on s'était moqué d'elle, se leva et demanda à Sirius de la raccompagner. Mais ce dernier beaucoup trop occupé à essayer d'attraper un peu d'oxygène lui fit signe d'y aller toute seule.

Elle laissa échappé un petit cri de désappointement puis quitta la salle commune à grandes enjambées.

Quand tout le monde se fut plus ou moins remis, Lily dit :

>Super soirée !

>Tu parles, j'ai au moins trois côtes fêlées ! Se plaignit Remus en rigolant toujours.

>Et merde, je crois que je viens de me faire plaquer ! Fit Sirius avec un énorme sourire sur les lèvres.

>Ben c'est pas trop tôt, déclara Alice.

>C'est dommage, elle va me manquer, fit solennellement Sirius.

Tout le monde lui jeta un regard curieux puis il se reprit :

>Enfin, je veux dire que ses lèvres vont me manquer.

>Tu n'auras qu'à aller courtiser Madisson, fit James.

Lily lui jeta un faux regard furieux et l'hilarité générale repartit de plus belle.

* * *

**R.A.R.:**

**Liliz Mamba: **Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que tu aimes la suite!

**La p'tite Clo:** Merci! Ouais, t'as raison pour Peter mais je crois que je commence à m'attache à lui!

**Jamesie-Cass: **Merci pour la review, ça m'a fait très plaisir! J'espère que la suite te plaît!

**Virg05: **Merci!

**Eléa: **Merci! J'espère que t'aimes la suite.

**Susybones: **Ouais, je dois dire que ça m'amuse assez aussi! Merci pour ta review!

**Sadesirius:** Merci beaucoup et comme tu vois, aujourd'hui, je prends la peine de vous répondre ce que vous méritez vraiment!

**Phany: **Voilà la suite! J'espère qu'elle te plaît!

**Chocovany: **C'est pas grave pr l'originalité, c'est le fond qi compte! Merci pour la review!

**Liflo: **J'espère que tu n'as pas du trop attendre et que la suite te plaît! Merci pour la review!

**Shana: **Merci parce que l'inspiration, j'en ai besoin. J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plus et merci pour ta review!

**Shadow:** En effet, la longueur était convenable! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et je sais que ma fic es trop courte mais il me semble que ce chapitre est plus long (un petit peu quand même).

**Patmolgirl: **Meci beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère que tu aimes la suite.


	26. Chapitre 21 partie 1

**RESUME : **Ils sont encore et toujours en 4ième année et c'est le dernier jour avant les vacances.

Chapitre 21 (première partie)

Tous les élèves étaient assis au bord du lac et profitaient de leur dernière journée à Poudlard. Les maraudeurs venaient de réussir à mettre au point leur fameuse carte ce qui leur promettait des ballades nocturnes en toute sécurité mais…en compagnie d'Alice et Lily. Et oui, ne réussissant pas à trouver la formule qui convenait, ils avaient du, en désespoir de cause, mettre leur orgueil masculin de côté et faire appel à l'intelligence suprême des filles qui avaient, en un clin d'œil (ouais, peut-être trois à la limite…), réussi là où les garçons avaient échoué. Tout cela bien entendu à plusieurs conditions dont celle de pouvoir l'utiliser à chaque fois que ça leur chantait. Les garçons étaient également sur le point de devenir pour de bon, des animagi. Ils espéraient même pouvoir accompagner Remus lors de sa première transformation en septembre.

>J'arrive pas à croire que l'année soit déjà finie ! S'écria Alice en se laissant tomber contre le tronc d'un arbre.

>Ouais ça passe trop vite !

>Trop vite ? Fit Peter. Moi je suis bien content d'être enfin en vacances.

>Je ne dis pas que les têtes de Liddelart et Lestrange (ce sont les profs de potion et de DCFM) vont me manquer mais il faut reconnaître qu'on passe de très bons moments ici, fit Lily

>Ouais et en plus on ne va plus se voir pendant deux mois, fit Alice.

>Jamesie, t'es sûr qu'on peut pas venir chez toi ? Demanda Sirius.

>Ouais sûr, il n'y aura pas assez de place pour vous chez moi, mes parents vont héberger des amis qui ont perdu leur maison lors d'une attaque de Voldemort.

>En entendant James prononcer le nom du mage noir, Peter frissonna et les quelques personnes qui se trouvaient à proximité sursautèrent.

>Ne prononce pas son nom, supplia Peter.

>Qu'est-ce que t'es couillon. Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort ! Se moqua James.

>Arrête, fit calmement Remus.

>Ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu as peur de ce nom !

>Non, je n'ai pas peur de son nom mais il ne doit pas être prononcer à la légère, Voldemort est un mage puissant et il pourrait bien faire des gros dégâts dans le monde sorcier et moldu.

>Bon, bon, d'accord. Mais ça ne règle pas le problème des vacances.

>Donc, énuméra Alice, on ne peut pas aller chez moi, chez Peter c'est trop petit, les parents de Remus ne veulent pas de nous et ceux de Lily ne sont pas là.

>Tu vois, fit Lily, on ne se…Attendez...Mes parents ne sont pas là !

>On sait, c'est ce que je viens de…Attends…Tu ne voudrais pas que…, s'indigna Alice.

>Si !

>Non ! Fit elle catégoriquement.

>Si ! Firent les cinq autres.

>Bon, bon, mais je rejette toute responsabilité en cas de foirage totale du plan!

>Oh y a aucun risque, dit Lily, mes parents partent toute une semaine en France et ils me laissent seule…Enfin, y aura Pet' mais je peux la menacer avec ma baguette pour qu'elle tienne sa langue ou lui dire qu'elle plaît beaucoup à Sirius, au choix.

>La baguette ! S'écria Sirius.

>Bon ben voilà, tous chez Lily ! Cria James.

>Ouais enfin, il faudra quand même essayé de se la jouer moldu.

>No problem.

>Bon, si on allait dire bonjour à Déborah et à Céline? (ce sont les deux greluches du chapitre 11)

>Ouais, et on leur présentera le calmar géant, ajouta Remus.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient en vue du petit troupeau d'enfoirées gloussantes qui broutait tranquillement sur l'autre rive du lac, une petite voix timide leur dit :

>Salut.

Ils se retournèrent rapidement tous les six et adressèrent un grand sourire à la jolie fille qui se trouvait devant eux.

Lola Magermans était petite avec de grands yeux marrons, des cheveux blond foncé et courts, un maintien gracieux et un doux sourire continuellement accroché aux lèvres. De nature timide et discrète, peu de personnes la remarquaient. Elle était à Serdaigle et allait en cours d'études des runes avec Remus qui lui, l'avait remarquée.

>Salut! S'écrièrent-il.

>…Mme Lupin, acheva Sirius plus ou moins discrètement.

Remus voulut lui donner un coup de coude mais il ne rencontra que le vide. Surpris, il se retourna et remarqua qu'on l'avait gentiment abandonné. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Lola qui elle n'avait pas disparu et qui arborait toujours son magnifique sourire timide au-dessus duquel, deux petites pommettes brûlaient de mille feux.

>Hum….(Remsu se creusa la tête pour trouver un sujet de conversation pas trop con)…On est gâté avec le temps, pas vrai ? (raté)

Son sourire s'élargit et elle dit :

>Vrai de vrai.

Il y eut un silence gênant puis elle demanda avec une lueur de doute dans les yeux :

>Tu continues l'étude des runnes l'année prochaine ?

>Oui bien sûr et toi ? S'enquit Remus.

>Aussi.

Pendant ce petit dialogue ultra palpitant, les autres s'étaient dissimulés derrière un buisson et suivaient avec intérêt la discussion sous le regard curieux des autres élèves.

>Sainte merde ! Ce cher Remus drague comme une chaussette, soupira Sirius.

>Laissez-lui le temps.

>C'est pas du temps qu'il lui faut, c'est l'éternité.

>Ou un petit cours de séduction avec le grand James Potter, fit le grand séducteur en question.

>Peut-être que justement il ne veut pas qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui, fit énigmatiquement Lily.

>Hein ? Firent les cinq autres.

>Ben oui, peut-être que s'il ne s'en rapproche pas ce n'est pas rien qu'à cause de sa timidité.

>Donc, en fait, Remus est amoureux d'elle mais ne veut pas qu'elle, elle le soit de lui. Mais oui Lily, parfaitement logique, continue comme ça t'as l'air aussi tordue que Dumbledore.

>Non, je veux dire qu'il a peur…

>De quoi ?

>Du loup.

>Où ça ? S'écria Peter en regardant de tous les côtés avec un air effrayé.

>Le loup qui est en lui.

>Ah….Fit Alice qui venait de comprendre.

>On peut m'expliquer ? Fit Sirius.

>Ben, s'ils sortent ensemble et que, quand il lui dira pour sa lycanthropie, elle le plaque en beauté, j'ai bien peur que le pauvre petit coeur d'artichaut de Remus ne survive pas.

>Lola n'est pas comme ça.

>Tu n'en sais rien, ce n'est pas facile à avaler comme truc. « >En fait Lola, je suis un loup-garou. >C'est bien mon chéri, tu peux me passer la sauce ? ».

>Attention, il revient.

Ils se relevèrent tous, époussetèrent leurs robes et adressèrent un grand sourire niais à Remus.

>Qu'est-ce que vous foutiez vautrer sous cet arbre?

>J'avais cru voir une…fourmi, fit lamentablement Lily.

>C'est ça, bon, on va foutre un ramponneau aux deux gloussantes ?

>Ouais.

Ils se dirigèrent vers Cel' et Deb' tout en continuant à bavarder.

>James ! S'indigna Lily.

>Quoi ?

>Tu l'as encore fait !

>Hein ?

>T'as passé ta main dans tes cheveux et tu as fait un clin d'œil à la poufsouffle qui était habillée, ou plutôt déshabillée, comme une vraie catin.

>Je suis désolé, fit-il avec un air confus qui sonnait très faux.

>Tu as beau être désolé, c'est trop. Je romps de manière totale etdéfinitive.

>Encore ! (il faut dire que Lily plaquait James tous les quarts d'heure).

>Comment ça encore?

>De toutes façons, tu ne rompras pas.

>Je fais ce que je veux.

>Tu ne peux pas te passer de moi.

>C'est ça, si je n'y arrive pas, tu as le droit de me jeter dans le lac.

>On verra.

James continua à marcher devant Lily, sous le regard rempli d'espoir de toutes ses groupies qui espéraient bien que cette énième dispute soit la bonne. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant les deux filles et James leur demanda :

>Je peux m'asseoir près de vous ?

>B….Bi…Bien s…sûr ! Bégayèrent-elles, la surprise et l'émotion faisant trembler leurs voix. (Que c'est niaiseux…).

James s'assit au milieu des deux pimbêches sous le regard courroucé de Lily. Il demanda d'un ton dégagé en passant ses bars derrière les épaules des deux filles :

>Qu'est-ce qui se passe Evans ?

>Tout va très bien Potter.

>Vous n'êtes plus ensembles ? Demanda hypocritement Déborah.

>Non, on a rompu.

James passa sa main dans ses cheveux et se pencha un peu vers Déborah qui, comprenant le message, approcha son visage du sien. Au moment où ils allaient s'embrasser, Lily sauta sur James et lui recouvrit la bouche de ses mains que rencontrèrent bientôt les lèvres en cul-de-poule de la blondasse. Surprise, Déborah ouvrit les yeux et poussa une exclamation de colère en découvrant que Lily avait encore une fois entravé ses plans de séduction.

>Tu vois que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi ! Fit James rayonnant.

>Rrrrroh tais-toi, ce que tu peux être gamin avec tes paris….

>Si c'est si con que ça, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu les tiens tous?

>Parce que…

>Tu m'aimes ? Proposa-t-il d'un ton innocent.

>On peut dire ça comme ça.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

>Attends une minute !

>Quoi ?

>Ton pari.

>Oui c'est bon, j'ai perdu, on va pas en faire un drame.

>On avait parié quelque chose.

>Je ne vois pas, fit Lily soudain terrifiée.

>Tu avais dit que si tu perdais, je pouvais te faire faire un petit plongeon.

>Non pitié !

>Trop tard.

Il la prit dans ses bras et malgré ses gigotements divers et autres coups de pied, il réussit à la balancer avec force au milieu de l'eau. Lily, rouge de colère, resta assise dans l'eau à barboter et à insulter son empaffé de petit ami. Celui-ci, pris de compassion s'approcha d'elle ne disant :

>Pauvre petit vilain canard, je vais te repêcher.

Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Et comme de bien entendu, elle s'en saisit violemment et l'attira également dans la mare aux canards.

James sortit sa tête de l'eau et croisa le regard de Lily. Elle fit, en se pinçant le nez:

>Coin ! Coin !

Et ils s'écroulèrent de rire sous le regard amusé des élèves de Poudlard et celui outré de Céline et Déborah.

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews!**


	27. Chapitre 21 patie 2

**RESUME : Ce sont les grandes vacances qui précèdent leur cinquième année et ils les passent chez Lily dont les parents sont absents pour la semaine.**

Chapitre 21 (deuxième partie)

>Pèt ! Hurla la douce voix de Lily à travers la maison.

>Oui ?

>Y a mes amis qui voudraient bien te voir !

Les amis en question venaient d'arriver par la cheminée et se tenaient déjà les côtes de rire. Pétunia passa craintivement sa tête par la porte entrebâillée mais fut bien vite tirée au beau milieu de la pièce par sa chère et tendre sœur.

>Alors Pèt, aurais-tu peur des gens de notre « race » ?

>Toi tu vas voir quand papa et maman seront au courant !

>Je te rappelle que tu risques gros !

Pétunia grommela quelque chose entre ses dents puis Lily poursuivit :

>Bon, je te présente Alice, ma meilleure amie.

Alice s'avança vers elle dans l'idée de l'embrasser mais le pas peu encourageant que Pétunia fit en arrière l'en découragea.

>Enchantée ! Dit-elle à la place.

>Voici Peter.

Pétunia grimaça de dégoût.

>Remus.

Elle ouvrit grand la bouche.

>Sirius

Elle commença à baver.

>Et James, mon petit copain.

Elle devint rouge de jalousie.

Elle parvint néanmoins à lâcher l'une de ses piques blessantes dont elle avait le secret :

>Je vois que tu t'es enfin trouvé des amis, p'tite sœur, tu les as payé ceux-là ?

>Pourquoi tu dis ça? Fit Peter avec son tact légendaire.

>Ah, Lily ne vous avait jamais parlé des amis moldus qu'elle avait avant de se retrouver dans votre école de chtarbés ?

>Non.

>Ben c'est normal, il n'y avait pas grand chose à raconter. Voyez-vous, Lily était toujours toute seule plus petite. Tout le monde la fuyait comme la peste, elle n'avait jamais personne à ses anniversaires ; elle restait là à attendre patiemment qu'un quelconque invité se pointe, mais évidemment personne ne venait et elle montait dans sa chambre en chialant comme un gros bébé.

Et elle partit d'un rire gras tout en sortant de la pièce.

Tout le monde s'entreregarda avec gêne puis Lily lâcha pour changer de sujet :

>Bon, maintenant que vous avez pu admirer la bête de foire qui me sert de sœur, je vais peut-être vous montrer vos chambres.

Tout le monde la suivit en silence voyant bien que ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter.

Une fois que tout le monde fut installé, ils redescendirent dans le salon et programmèrent les activités de la semaine. Puis, ils passèrent le reste de la journée à s'amuser avec les objets moldus.

James et Sirius s'émerveillèrent particulièrement devant la haute technologie du fonctionnement d'un épluche patate. Leur enthousiasme baissa quelque peu quand Lily leur expliqua à quoi servait véritablement l'engin mais ils furent néanmoins ravis d'écoper de la corvée épluchage pour le souper.

Le soir, quand Lily redescendit dans le salon après avoir apporté son repas à Pétunia qui refusait de manger en leur compagnie, elle trouva les cinq autres, entassés dans un canapé en train de regarder la télévision. D'après leurs visages, le film qu'ils regardaient devait être particulièrement émouvant. Elle s'approcha du poste, puis regarda ses amis avec une moue incrédule.

>Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ?

>Je ne sais pas mais c'est passionnant.

>Mais, c'est juste le téléachat !

>Chut, la dame est en train de parler.

>Tu pourrais pas te mettre sur le côté ? Demanda James avide de savoir ce qu'on disait du super canapé « Rembourflex + ».

Lily s'assit à côté d'eux et continua à lire son livre alors qu'une présentatrice aux cheveux peroxydés répétait inlassablement que le canapé « Rembourflex + » était le plus confortable de tous les canapés. Au bout d'un moment, elle avisa la télécommande sur la table à côté et changea discrètement de programme. Les autres, ne s'étant même pas rendu compte qu'on ne leur parlait plus de canapés mais de vaisseaux spatiaux, continuèrent à regarder ce qui devait être un épisode de Star Trek sans se poser de questions. Quand le générique apparut, ils montèrent dans leur chambre et s'endormirent plus ou moins rapidement (avant le lever du soleil en tout cas). Le lendemain, leur « semaine moldue » allait commencer.

**Lundi : Cinéma.**

>On va vraiment renter là-dedans ? Demanda Sirius.

>Dans quoi ? Demanda Lily.

>Ben dans cette salle !

>Evidemment, comment veux-tu regarder le film sinon ?

>Mais c'est tout noir, fit Peter.

>Taisez-vous et essayez de trouver une place, ça va commencer, l'interrompit Lily.

Ils s'avancèrent dans les rangées et après avoir écrabouillé les pauvres petits panards d'à peu près tous les spectateurs de la salle, ils réussirent à trouver une place au dernier rang.

>C'est quoi déjà le titre du flim ?

>Film.

>Peu importe, c'est quoi ?

>Indiana Jones, les aventures de l'arche perdue, répéta Lily pour la cinquième fois de la journée.

Le rideau se leva et des images commencèrent à défiler sur l'écran panoramique.

>Wouahhh, c'est beau ! S'exclama Sirius.

>C'est comme la tévévision mais en plus grand !

>Télévision, corrigea Lily en souriant.

Ils se turent un moment, contemplant avec émerveillement une pub pour un produit W.C.

>Tu ne nous avais pas dit que ça se passait en Inde ? S'interrogea quand même Remus.

>Si mais ça, ce ne sont que les publicités.

>Ah…

>Merde, je ne vois plus rien maintenant, se plaignit Lily alors qu'un géant de cinq mètres (au moins) venait de s'asseoir devant elle.

>Ahaha ! Ricana James.

>C'est pas drôle, je ne pourrais même pas mater Harisson Ford! Change de place avec moi !

>Et pourquoi ?

>Hum….Parce que je suis jolie, séduisante, gentille, que tu m'adores et que tu préfères sûrement dormir dans un lit que dans mon jardin.

>Ca ne prend pas.

>On va voir.

Lily escalada son fauteuil et se retrouva sur les genoux de James.

>Voilà content ?

>Sainte merde, tu pèses une tonne !

>Gare à tes fesses….

>Bon, bon, reste sur mes genoux mais essaye de te baisser un peu. Lily posa sa tête contre son torse et ils purent enfin profiter de la séance cinéma.

**Mardi : Parc d'attraction.**

>Bon Peter, t'as fini ? Demanda Sirius à travers la porte des toilettes.

>Minute…Articula celui-ci avec peine.

>Je savais qu'on aurait pas du monter dans la turbine, fit James en réfléchissant.

>Ou peut-être que c'est le fait d'avoir sauté dans l'essoreuse juste après.

>Ouais, ou peut-être les cinq barbes à papa qu'il a mangé.

>Ou peut-être tout à la fois, conclut Remus.

>Bon Peter, t'as fini de te vider les tripes!

Un hoquet sonore leur répondit.

>Bon, dépêche toi parce que j'aimerais bien essayer le « parachute ».

>C'est quoi ? Demanda craintivement Peter d'une voix étranglée.

>Ben , tu montes à plus de 300 mètres, puis tu retombes jusqu'en bas à une vitesse foudroyante qui te…

>Ouais, c'est bon, allez-y sans moi.

>Non, on va t'attendre. Ce serait vraiment dommage que tu rates ça !

>Non, c'est pas grave, je vous assure, j'en ai encore pour un bon bout de temps de toutes façons.

>Tu es sûr ?

>Absolument certain !

>Bon, ben on se rejoint plus tard ! Salut !

Un autre hoquet se fit entendre.

Tous les cinq arrivèrent au pied du « parachute » et faillirent attraper un torticolis en essayant d'apercevoir le sommet. Ils laissèrent leurs chaussures à l'entrée pour plus de sensations et attachèrent leurs ceintures. La machine commença à monter doucement. D'ici, ils avaient une vue splendide mais très peu de temps pour l'admirer. Lily cria :

>Je vais cracher mon chewing-gum quand on sera tout au-dessus !

Bientôt, l'engin s'arrêta. Comme elle l'avait dit, Lily jeta son chicklet et, avec le vent, James faillit se le prendre en pleine face. Lily allait se retourner pour se moquer de lui ouvertement mais le temps lui manqua car elle fut bientôt happée par le vide. Ils descendaient en chute libre, sans parachute justement, et leurs cheveux se dressaient épouvantablement sur leurs têtes. De retour sur la terre ferme, ils retournèrent prendre leurs chaussures et croisèrent en chemin un type qui essayait vainement de retirer un chewing-gum collé dans ses longs cheveux bruns.

>Oops, fit Lily.

**Mercredi : piscine**

>J'ai peur ! Hurla Lily qui s'était hissée sur le plus haut des plongeoirs.

>Espèce de poule mouillée ! Se moqua James qui l'avait rejointe.

>Je ne suis pas une poule mouillée !

>Non c'est vrai, mais je peux arranger ça, dit-il en la soulevant de terre.

>Repose-moi tout de suite ! Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire !

>Te mouiller bien sûr.

Il s'approcha dangereusement du bord et commença à rebondir sur la surface souple du tremplin.

>Ne ferme pas les yeux, Lily jolie, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille avant de s'élancer dans les airs.

Pour Lily, la chute dura une éternité, elle eut le temps d'admirer Sirius et Alice qui se foutaient allégrement de sa gueule, Peter qui ne voulait pas quitter la pataugeoire et Remus qui essayait en vain de le résonner.

Ils touchèrent finalement l'eau et, avant que Jamesait pu reprendre son souffle, Lily se vengea en lui maintenant la tête sous l'eau.

Le maître nageur siffla et dit :

>Mademoiselle, arrêtez ! Ca risque de mal se terminer.

>Je ne pourrais pas continuer encore un peu ?

>Non, je regrette.

Lily lâcha à regret la pression qu'elle exerçait sur la tête de James. Celui-ci revint à la surface avec un soupir de soulagement et réussit, entre deux respirations, à articuler :

>Tu…Es…Complètement…folle…

>Oh, je m'amusais juste !

>Tu aurais….pu…me tuer !

>Mais non, je me serais arrêtée un peu avant !

James s'avança jusque sur les marches afin de reprendre convenablement son souffle.

>Ne me dis pas que tu vas tourner de l'œil ? Demanda Lily.

>Ca ce pourrait bien !

>Oh espèce de gros bébé, tu veux que je te fasse du bouche-à-bouche ?

>Je ne suis pas un gros bébé ! Mais je veux bien du bouche-à-bouche…

**Jeudi : Mini-golf**

>Où est ma balle ? Demanda Lily.

>Probablement sur orbite ! Répondit Alice.

>Mais, je l'ai à peine frappée.

>Elle a pourtant bien décollé.

>Vous êtes sûrs ?

>Absolument.

>Bon, ben je vais recommencer alors.

Tout le monde s'éloigna instinctivement d'une dizaine de kilomètres pendant que Lily reprenait son club en main.

>Hum Lily…Si je peux me permettre, fit Remus, nous jouons au mini-golf.

>Et ?

>Le but n'est pas d'envoyer sa balle dans le pays d'à côté.

>Ah ?

>Oui, ici, le but est de mettre la balle dans le trou.

>Lequel ?

>Ben celui-là.

Lily regarda partout et ne vit rien.

>Baisse la tête Lily, conseilla James.

>Ah, s'exclama-t-elle, le trou qui est juste là.

>Ben oui. Tu sais que c'est toi qui es censée connaître ce sport moldu ?

>Oui ben, j'essayais juste une version améliorée.

>C'est-à-dire ?

>Peu importe, reprenons.

Elle se concentra et essaya vainement de toucher la balle en faisant de grands moulinets dans tous les sens. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'arrêta, exténuée et constata que la balle avait disparu.

Ils commencèrent à chercher partout et c'est seulement au bout de dix minutes de fouilles intenses que Remus eut l'idée de regarder à l'intérieur du trou où, on ne sait par quel heureux hasard, la balle avait décidé de se réfugier afin d'échapper à Lily-la-tigresse.

**Vendredi : gros ennuis.**

>Maman ? Papa ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Fit Lily horrifiée.

>On est rentré ma chérie ! Ca n'a pas l'air de te réjouir (tiens donc) !

>Mais…Vous ne deviez rentrer que dimanche !

>Je sais mais ton père a eu un rendez-vous urgent et nous avons du écourter notre séjour !

>Ah…Bon, je vais remonter dans ma chambre !

>Lily !

>Oui, fit celle-ci en prenant un air dégagé.

>Tu pourrais au moins nous embrasser.

>Ah oui pardon !

Lily les embrassa brièvement puis courut en haut afin de prévenir les autres de ce « petit » changement de programme.

>Alerte !

>Quoi ? Firent les cinq autres qui dormaient encore à moitié.

>On a un très gros problème.

>Quel genre?

>Mes parents sont dans le salon !

>Quoi ?

Tout le monde sauta hors de son lit et allait commencer à s'habiller quand Rose Evans passa son visage par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Plusieurs émotions passèrent sur son visage mais celle qui dominait était la colère.

>LILY !

>Oui, répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

>Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

>Ce sont des amis à moi.

>Et que font-ils ici !

>Ben…

>C'est bon, j'ai compris ! Habillez-vous et demandez à vos parents de venir vous rechercher. Quant à toi, on s'arrangera plus tard ! Dit-elle à l'adresse de Lily.

Tout le monde s'habilla et redescenditau salon où M. et Mrs Evans les attendaient. La colère était toujours présente sur le visage de Rose mais, par contre, M Evans, avait du mal à cacher son hilarité.

>Bon, je suis désolée de vous remballer comme ça mais il faut que je m'entretienne sérieusement avec Lily, dit sa mère.

>Nous sommes vraiment désolés, firent-ils tous les six.

>Ils s'approchèrent de la cheminée et, après avoir dit au revoir aux parents de Lily, ils prirent chacun un peu de poudre et Sirius dit :

>J'espère que tu t'en sortiras vivante.

>En tout cas, c'était de superbes vacances ! Firent-ils en choeur.

* * *

Un grand merci à: 

**LILIZ MAMBA**

**SUSYBONES**

**PETITE.LILY**

**JAMESIE-CASS**

**PHANY**

**WETHILDE**

**PHOQUE**

**LILO**

**VIRG05**

**LILLY**

**LILY078**

**LADYBIRD**


	28. Chapitre 22

**RESUME : **Ils viennent de rentrer en cinquième année et c'est la cérémonie des répartitions !

Chapitre 22

>Hé ! S'écria Sirius.

>Quoi ? Demandèrent les autres.

>Il semblerait que notre cher prof de défense ne soit pas au rendez-vous cette année.

>Te fais pas de faux espoirs, il doit sûrement être en train de se recoiffer quelque part.

>Et lui alors ? Il lui réchauffe la place ? Fit Lily en montrant du doigt un petit homme chauve qui occupait la place du beau mais néanmoins ténébreux Rodolphus Lestrange.

>Ca serait formidable mais je me demande quand même ce qui lui est arrivé.

>Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Fit un garçon blond assis non loin d'eux.

>De quoi ?

>Lestrange est passé du côté obscur (j'aurais pas du aller voir Star Wars III moi…). On dit que c'est un mangemort. Quand Dumbledore l'a appris, il l'a tout de suite renvoyé. Il paraît aussi qu'il a maudit le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal avant de rejoindre celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

>T'es sûr de ce que tu dis ?

>Ben oui, mon père travaille au ministère alors…

D'autres élèves qui avaient écouté la conversation, regardèrent fixement le nouveau prof que Dumbledore leur présenta sous le nom de M. Wegler. Le prof se leva et sourit à toute l'assemblée. Il avait l'air sympa.

* * *

>BAF ! 

Remus venait de balancer un coussin sur James histoire de lui faire quitter les bras de cette satané Morphée qui était apparemment très accueillante avec ces trois amis.

>Les gars ! Réveillez-vous ! Hurla-t-il.

Un des bras de Sirius émergea courageusement des couvertures puis retomba mollement sur le lit.

Remus s'arma d'un autre coussin et l'applatit sur le visage de James. Celui-ci ne réagit même pas. Remus retira quand même le coussin de peur de vraiment réussir à l'étouffer, il n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'un cadavre sur les bras en cette période d'extrême urgence.

En désespoir de cause, Remus s'approcha de l'oreille de Peter et cria de toutes ses forces :

>Le petit déjeuner est servi !

Peter se releva d'un bond en se pourléchant d'avance les babines.

>Arrête de penser à la boustifaille estomac sur pattes et essaye plutôt de réveiller ces deux blaireaux !

Peter eut un regard intriguépour Remus, d'ordinaire si calme.

>Ouais, c'est bon j'y vais !

Au bout de maints efforts, ils arrivèrent enfin a arraché les deux marmottesà leur lit.

>Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends Remus? On est cool, relax. Peace and love mon frère!

>Ouais c'est ça, qui est le crétin qui a oublié de brancher le réveil !

>Euh pas moi, fit James.

>C'est Peter, dit Sirius.

>Hé! S'indigna celui-ci, je sais même pas comment ça marche un réveil moi !

>Ouais, c'est vrai, ben c'est James alors, fit Sirius.

>STOP ! S'écria Remus. Je me contrefous de savoir qui a commis ce crime odieux mais…

>Il y va pas un peu fort? Glissa James à l'oreille de Sirius.

>Laissez-moi finir !

>OK mon p'tit loup, exprime toi !

>Je vous signale qu'on a cours dans, il regarda sa montre sorcière, euh… -5 min.

>Ben c'est bon, cool, on a divination de toutes façons alors on s'est dit qu'on pouvait se permettre une petite panne d'oreiller pour récupérer un peu de la soirée d'hier.

>Nuance, s'énerva à nouveau Remus, vous avez divination, moi j'ai étude des runes !

>Ah tout s'explique…Bon ben fonce !

>Ouais, va rejoindre ta princesse blonde ! Glissa sournoisement Sirius.

>Hein, mais c'est pas du tout à cause de Lola (voir chapitre 21 partie 1) !

>C'est ça… A plus tard !

Remus courut comme un dératé dans les couloirs et manqua une bonne centaine de fois de se benner dans les escaliers. Quand il arriva enfin devant la classe, le cours était commencé depuis déjà 10 bonnes minutes, il présenta ses excuses au professeur et s'avança dans la classe.

Il remarqua tout de suite Lola, assise au deuxième rang, pas trop près du prof ni trop loin. La place à côté d'elle était libre, d'habitude sa copine prenait toujours place à côté d'elle mais cette dernière avait abandonné l'option cette année. Lola se retrouvait donc seule sur son banc. Dans la classe, les places libres ne manquaient pas et il n'avait donc pas vraiment de bonnes excuses pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Le temps pressait et tout le monde le regardait étrangement, se demandant ce qu'il attendait pour s'asseoir.

En râlant contre sa propre timidité, il prit place sur un autre banc et se mit à écouter les explications du prof. Lola tourna son regardchocolat vers lui. Ils se sourirent doucement et Remus essaya de ne pas remarquer la pointe de déception qui se peignait dans ses beaux yeux. Il aurait du s'asseoir à côté d'elle, il y avait d'autres filles en classe, elle aurait pu prendre place aux côtés de l'une d'entre elle mais elle avait préféré choisir un banc libre, peut-être pour lui garder une place à lui.

>Quel crétin, grommela Remus, avant de se replonger dans ses sombres pensées.

* * *

>Ah vous arrivez enfin ! S'écrièrent Alice et Lily déjà assises sur leurs petits poufs molletonnés.

>Le…euh…réveil n'a pas sonné.

>C'est ça, dites plutôt que Cavendich (la prof de divination) n'était pas une motivation assez forte pour vous tirer du pieu.

>Il y avait un peu de ça mais, bon, de toutes façons, Remus a pris soin de nous réveiller à grands cris.

>C'est normal, il n'allait pas raté sa première rencontre de l'année avec Lola, où aviez vous la tête ?

>Sur l'oreiller probablement.

>Ben ça, à force d'avoir voulu absolument faire votre « petite nouba pour fêter la rentrée des classes »…

>C'est vrai que si vous alliez dormir plus tôt, ce genre de choses n'arriverait pas, renchérit Lily.

Les trois garçons regardèrent d'un air sceptique les visages cernés jusqu'au menton des deux filles puis James dit à Lily:

>Ecoute, je pense que tu n'es pas la mieux placée pour nous faire la morale, ma chérie.

>Ma chérie ?

>C'est mignon, non ?

>Tu parles, c'est abominable !

>Tu préfères peut-être « mon amour » ?

>Ca, c'est grotesque.

>Mon orteil ?

>Arrête un peu de dire « mon » quelque chose, je ne t'appartiens pas !

>Ok c'est bon, mon sagouin, calme-toi.

>Oh Potter, qu'est-ce que tu peux m'énerver !

>Toi de même, mon aimée, toi de même.

>Bon, je ne discute plus avec toi, j'essaye d'écouter le cours ! Tu vois, je suis une fille sérieuse moi.

>Mademoiselle Evans, beugla Cavnedich, si le cours ne vous intéresse pas, vous pouvez toujours sortir ! Je m'attendais à un peu plus de sérieux de votre part !

Lily replongea sa tête dans ses cahiers pendant que James ricanait à côté d'elle.

>Je te hais, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

>Je sais, ma puce, je sais.

* * *

**Je suis extrêmement désolée pour mon retard, plus d'un mois! Ca ne se reproduira plus mais avec les examens, les mariages, les fêtes et tout...J'ai pas vu le temps passer! En tout cas, un énorme merci pour vos reviews!**

**Soyez quand même sûrs d'une chose, je n'abandonnerai jamais une de mes fics ne vous inquiètez surtout pas!**

**R.A.R.:**

**Virg 05: **Merci beaucoup!

**La p'tite Clo: **Salut! Ta review m'a fait super plaisir! J'espère que t'aimes aussi la suite!

**Lily 078: **C'est vrai, pauvre Lily! Contente que tu aies aimé!

**Touffue: **Ouais, je m'éclate! Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements et tes deux reviews!

**Petite.lily: **Ouais, c'est bête! Merci beaucoup pour la review!

**Phany: **Ouais bon, c'est vrai que je t'ai fait attendre beaucoup sur ce coup là! Désolée! T'inquiète, Lily s'en est sortie (t'en doutais?) Merci pour tes reviews et continue tes fics!

**Ewilan 59: **Ne t'inquiète pas, je continue, d'habitude je n'ai pas tellemet de retard! Merci pour la review!

**Lilo.34: **Puisque tu dis "comme d'habitude", tu n'aurais pas signé des reviews sous le pseudo de Lilo? En tout cas, merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir!

**Ladybird: **Un tout grand merci pour la review! J'espère que tu aimes la suite!

Bon, je ne sais pas par quel nom m'adresser à toi mais en tout cas, merci pour ta review! Ca m'a fait très plaisir!

**Phoque: **Oui c'est vrai! Désolée mais avec trois fics sur les bras..Mais maintenant que je n'en ai plus que deux, ça ira plus vite! Merci pour la review!

**Charlou fleur de lys: **Merci beaucoup!


	29. Chapitre 23

**Merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir! Oui, je sais, je suis encore en retard mais j'ai commencé une nouvelle fic et j'ai fait une one-shot (d'ailleurs, si vous voulez jeter un coup d'oeil, ça me ferait bien plaisir!) alors je n'ai pas eu tellement de temps mais maintenant, je suis en vacances et donc ça ira plus vite!**

**RESUME : **C'est le début de leur cinquième année et nous sommes un soir de pleine lune !

Chapitre 23

>Vous êtes sûrs que tout ira bien les gars ? Demanda Remus.

>Ben oui, évidemment, on est des pros, fit Sirius.

>Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne me rassure pas ?

>Parce que tu es un grand stressé !

>Allez Mumus, calme-toi tout va bien se passer, dit James

>Oh, pour moi oui mais pour vous…

>Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Peter soudain très inquiet.

>On ne sait jamais ce que je peux faire quand je suis un loup-garou.

>Mais…Mais James et Sirius avait dit que tu étais inoffensif pour les animaux !

>Oui mais suppose que vous n'arriviez pas à rester sous votre forme animale et que mhmhmh…

James et Sirius venaient d'empoigner Remus et de poser leurs mains sur sa bouche pour que Peter n'entende pas la suite.

>Tu vas arrêter de démoraliser les troupes ?

>C'est vrai quoi, ça fait trois ans qu'on s'entraîne et que tu nous serines toujours la même chose. Si tu veux absolument passer toutes tes nuits de pleine lune en solitaire, dis-le tout de suite, renchérit Sirius

>Mhmhmhm, se défendit Remus.

>Quoi ?

>Mhmhmh !

>Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?

>Je crois qu'il veut que tu enlèves tes mains de sa bouche, suggéra James.

>Ah oui pardon.

>Je disais donc, poursuivis Remus enfin libre de s'exprimer, que je suis absolument enchanté, ravi, comblé, flatté et…

>Abrège veux-tu, le coupa James.

>Je veux dire, que j'apprécie beaucoup ce que vous avez fait pour moi mais que je comprendrais très bien si vous refusiez maintenant, il n'est pas trop tard vous savez.

>Ca va faire la 62499ème fois que tu répètes ça en trois ans !

>N'aggrave pas son cas, fit Sirius en consultant un petit calepin noir, si j'en juge par notre feuille de compte, ça ne fait que la 62497ème fois.

>Ah ouais, désolé Lunard, dit James.

>Vous en êtes vraiment sûrs ? Parce qu'on peut vraiment encore tout arrêter.

>62498, murmura Sirius en rajoutant une petite barre dans son précieux carnet.

>Oh merde Rem' t'es vraiment crétin quand tu veux c'est à se demander ce que Lola te trouve !

>Lola et moi on est juste amis ! s'écria Remus pour la 12365ème fois toujours selon les comptes de Sirius.

>Enfin bref, tu ferais mieux de te dégrouiller sinon tu risques de te transformer en loup garou devant tout le monde.

>Ah oui, ce serait plutôt gênant, renchérit James.

>Ouais, bon, je crois que je vais allez voir Pomfresh, vous êtes toujours sûrs de vouloir continuer ?

>Mais oui, fit James tandis que Peter déglutissait avec peine et que Sirius ajoutait la 62499ème barre.

>Ouais, bon, ben…A tout à l'heure !

>Ouais c'est ça mon p'tit loup !

>Dites, vous êtes vraiment sûrs que…

>Oh ta gueule Lupin !

Remus se décida enfin à partir, un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

>T'aurais pu le laisser parler quand même, on était presque à 62500 !

Les garçons remontèrent dans leur salle commune et y trouvèrent les filles qui manifestement les attendaient.

>Dès qu'ils arrivèrent à leur hauteur, ils furent submergés par une vague de questions.

>Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutiez ?

>Pourquoi vous ne nous avez pas attendues ?

>Pourquoi vous êtes partis sans rien nous dire ?

>Remus est déjàà l'infirrmerie?

>On refuse de parler sans la présence de notre avocat ! Répondirent les garçons.

>Mais qu'est-ce que vous mijotiez encore ?

>Ca ne vous regarde pas !

>Mais si ! Remus est notre ami et d'habitude on l'escorte toujours jusqu'à l'infirmerie !

>Et bien, il pouvait très bien se passer de vos services cette fois-ci !

>Il y a quelque chose de vraiment zarbi sous votre truc !

>Vous n'êtes pas aussi indispensables que vous croiyez!

>C'est charmant…Ca nous touche beaucoup...

>Ouais enfin bref, on est très pressées.

>Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que vous fuyez la discussion ? Fit Lily suspicieuse.

>C'est pas la discussion qu'on fuit, Lily, c'est toi ! Dit James en courant dans les escaliers suivis des deux autres.

Les filles attendirent de pied ferme qu'ils redescendent mais il y avait trop de bruit dans la salle pour qu'elles les repèrent dissimulés sous la cape d'invisibilité.

Les garçons arrivèrent bientôt devant le saule cogneur que Remus, en toute logique, avait déjà rejoint.

Peter plissa les yeux et après seulement quelques minutes d'effort, il prit la forme d'un rat.

Il alla appuyez sur un nœud de l'arbre et ce dernier s'immobilisa. Sirius et James se transformèrent rapidement et suivirent les traces de Peter-le-rat qui, tout tremblotant, avait déjà pénétré à l'intérieur de l'arbre.

Ils rejoignirent Remus, déjà transformé et comme il s'agissait de leur toute première pleine lune, ils avaient décidé de rester bien sagement…enfin, peut-être pas « bien sagement »…mais en tout cas de rester dans la cabane hurlante. Plus tard, ils exploreraient sûrement le parc de Poudlard plus en détails et peut-être même Pré-au-lard.

Le lendemain, Remus, qui avait repris sa forme normale, regarda ses trois amis qui étaient toujours endormis et sourit largement. Il ne les remercierait jamais assez pour ce qu'ils avaient fait. James ouvrit le premier les yeux et la première chose que Remus lui dit fut :

>Merci beaucoup les gars, c'est la première fois que je passe une pleine lune presque agréable mais c'était vraiment dangereux. Franchement, si vous voulez arrêter maintenant…

James se frappa le front tandis que Sirius marmonnait un 62500 dans son sommeil.

**Un très grand merci à:**

**LESSA**

**LILI ROSE**

**LADYBIRD**

**VIRG05**

**TOUFFUE: **J'ai commencé à les lire et c'est très bon! Merci! Au fait, quand écriras-tu une petite fiction mh?

**TRINITY1412**

**FLO90: **Peut-être que ça sera plus hot mais un peu plus tard et pour la longueur, ben, je vais faire un effort, promis!

**CHARLOU FLEUR DE LYS**

**MARIA POTTER 1: **Meci pour les exams! C'est fini maintenant, j'espère que ça a été pour toi!

**LILLY** (mon honnorable 300ème revieweuse!)

**LANGEDELANUIT: **Oui, il y aura encore beaucoup de chapitres plus du double de ce qu'il y a déjà!


	30. Chapitre 24 partie 1

Voilà ! Un grand merci pour les reviews ! Le sixième tome est sorti ou va sortir ça dépend de quand je poste le chapitre et je suis d'avance désolée pour tous les faits que je vais raconter et qui ne coïncideraient plus avec le nouveau livre. Jusqu'à maintenant, j'essayais de respecter les informations des cinq premiers tomes mais je ne pouvais pas savoir ce qu'il y aurait dans les prochains livres mais bon, je continuerais à écrire ce que j'avais prévu depuis le début !

**RESUME : **Ils sont toujours en cinquième année et je suis désolée d'écrire ce chapitre parce que ça ne me plaît pas du tout mais c'est essentiel pour l'histoire !

Chapitre 24 (première partie)

-T'as pas vu James ? Demanda Lily à Alice lorsque cette dernière descendit du tabouret en haut duquel elle montait pour commenter les matchs.

-Non, il n'est pas allé se changer aux vestiaires ?

-C'est de là que je viens.

-Il est peut-être en train d'être retardé sur le terrain par une tripotée de demandes en mariage, d'autographes, de baisers et que sais-je encore !

-Il aurait pu m'attendre.

-Si tu cours, tu le rattraperas bien, on ne va pas très loin avec quinze groupies accrochées à chaque pied !

-OK, allons-y.

Et les deux filles descendirent les gradins et se mêlèrent à la foule de supporters. C'est là qu'elles trouvèrent Sirius, Remus et Peter mais toujours pas de traces de James.

-Il est parti par où ? Demanda Lily aux trois garçons.

-Je sais pas, il est rentré au château sans même prendre la peine de se changer. Il avait un truc urgent à faire apparemment.

Lily soupira et grommela un « il m'énerve ! » avant de se diriger en courant vers le château.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle veut à tout prix retrouver James ? Elle dit la plupart du temps qu'il est trop souvent sur son dos, fit Peter.

-Cherche pas Pete, c'est trop compliqué à t'expliquer.

-Moi je dis que c'est une histoire de paris, fit Remus énigmatiquement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore parié ?

-Je sais pas, un truc farfelu comme d'habitude mais apparemment, c'est Lily qui a gagné.

-Comme d'habitude.

Pendant ce temps, Lily était arrivée à la salle commune des Gryffondors.

-James ? Appela-t-elle.

Comme il n'y avait pas de réponse, elle grimpa jusqu'au dortoir des maraudeurs et frappa à la porte.

-James ? J'ai comme l'impression que j'ai gagné ! Je sais pas si tu as remarqué mais j'ai mis un scroutt à pétard dans le caleçon d'Avery exactement au moment où Dumbledore se grattait l'oreille gauche ce qui me fait environs quinze gallions !

Comme James ne se manifestait toujours pas, Lily ouvrit la porte et resta muette de stupeur devant le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. James était dans les bras d'une blondasse peroxydée et ne semblait pas être très pressé de s'en dégager.

Lily refusait de voir ce qu'elle voyait, c'était simplement cette cruche de Déborah qui lui avait sauté dessus et d'une seconde à l'autre, il allait la repousser en lui hurlant d'aller se faire voir. Mais les secondes passaient et Lily trouvait de moins en moins d'explications plausibles au comportement de son petit ami.

-James !

Ce dernier sembla enfin se rendre compte de sa présence et décolla enfin sa bouche de celle de la blonde. Lily s'avança vers lui et bouscula Déborah qui la narguait avec un sourire victorieux.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Fit Lily au bord des larmes.

-C'est plutôt à toi que la question se pose ! Dit James.

-Mais…Mais…, commença Lily.

-Mais…Mais…Tu vas tout de suite faire tes excuses à Déborah !

-Mais elle t'a embrassé, fit-elle incrédule.

-Nous nous sommes embrassés, nuance !

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'elle embrasse bien!

-Mais, on sort ensemble.

-Tu parles, tu n'arrêtes pas de m'engueuler à longueur de journée ! Comment voudrais-tu que moi, James Potter, je tombe amoureux de toi, une miss-je-sais-tout qui en plus est moche et veut toujours avoir le dernier mot?

Lily commença à trembler, tout basculait autour d'elle. Elle se tourna vers Déborah et lui demanda à travers ses larmes :

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Espèce de….de…salope !

Jamestourna son regard empli d'une haine profonde vers elle et la gifla. Sous la violence du choc, Lily tomba par terre. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et les larmes qu'elle avait retenues depuis le début commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues.

Soudain, James sembla se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait fait et se laissa tomber aux côtés de Lily.

Celle-ci leva les yeux vers lui et murmura :

-Ne m'approche plus jamais.

Elle se releva et courut hors du dortoir.

-Lily ! Lily ! Cria James en essayant de la rattraper.

Lily disparut au détour d'un couloir et James se laissa tomber à genoux en murmurant :

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait !

A SUIVRE


	31. Chapitre 24 partie 2

Chapitre 24 partie 2

Lily courait dans les couloirs à en perdre haleine, des larmes sillonnant ses joues et brouillant sa vue. Elle passa en trombe devant Alice et les trois autres garçons qui revenaient du stade de Quidditch et ce fut à peine si elle les vit. Ils s'interrogèrent tous les quatre du regard puis Alice et Remus partirent à la poursuite de Lily tandis que Sirius et Peter essayaient de retrouver James qui était peut-être au courant de quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demanda Remus à Alice tandis qu'ils couraient dans les couloirs en criant son prénom.

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être que James n'a pas voulu admettre qu'elle avait gagné leur pari, fit Alice avec un petit sourire triste.

Sa supposition était ridicule, elle le savait bien, personne ne pleure pour une futilité de ce genre.

-Ca doit être grave, je pense que je n'avais jamais vu Lily pleurer avant.

-Moi non plus, il a du se passer quelque chose de grave avec James.

-Avec James ? Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

-Je n'en suis pas sûre mais ce que je sais, c'est que Lily cherchait James avant d'être dans cet état.

Ils continuaient à crier mais Lily ne répondait pas à leurs appels. Au détour d'un couloir, ils entendirent des sanglots étouffés, ils s'arrêtèrent de courir et se retournèrent. Une personne était recroquevillée au pied d'une statue dans un renfoncement du mur et frissonnait comme si la température du château avait brusquement chutée. C'était Lily.

* * *

-James ?

Sirius et Peter étaient arrivés dans la salle commune des Gryffondors et commencèrent à monter l'escalier qui menait au dortoir.

-James ? Appelèrent-ils en ouvrant la porte de leur chambre.

Ils fouillèrent la pièce du regard mais ne le virent pas. Sirius voulut aller voir jusqu'aux douches mais il se prit les pieds dans un des multiples objets qui traînaient sur le sol. Il se retourna et constata avec surprise que ce dans quoi il s'étaittrébuché n'était autre que James. Il était adossé à un des lits et avait enfoui sa tête dans ses mains. Sirius et Peter s'agenouillèrent à sa hauteur et attendirent que James dise quelque chose. Il pleurait, Sirius l'avait remarqué malgré tous les efforts de ce dernier pour le cacher. Au bout d'un moment, James prit la parole sans pour autant lever la tête.

-Mais qu'est-ce j'ai fait ? Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé, tout est ma faute, il y a eu cette….cette Déborah et sans savoir ce qui m'arrivait, je lui ai sauté dessus.

-Tu l'as tuée ? Demanda Peter plein d'espoir.

-Non, pas ce genre d'assaut, fit James lugubre.

-Tu as embrassé Déborah ? S'exclama Sirius révulsé par cette idée.

James hocha doucement la tête et Sirius reprit.

-Eh ben mon vieux, je comprends que ça t'ait mis dans cette état.

James leva enfin ses yeux rougis vers lui et le regard glacial qu'il lui lança dissuada Sirius de recommencer à plaisanter.

-Attends, Lily ne vous a quand même pas vu ?

La tête de James replongea dans ses mains et les deux autres en déduisirent que c'était exactement là que se situait le problème.

-Mais c'est pas si grave…Enfin, Lily est fâchée pour le moment mais ça lui passera, tu la connais, tu vas t'excuser et tout redeviendra comme avant. Elle t'aime tu sais.

-Plus maintenant, j'ai tout gâché.

-Mais non…

-Mais si ! S'énerva James. Vous ne savez pas ce qui s'est passé, je suis presque devenu fou, je lui ai dit que je ne l'avais jamais aimée, qu'elle était une intello moche comme un pou et que personne ne l'aimerait jamais ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Tu…Tu quoi ? Fit Sirius qui avait du mal à y croire

-Et…Et après…Je l'ai giflée.

-Quoi ? Mais t'es complètement crétin ? Je croyais que t'aimais Lily !

-Mais je l'aime ! Je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…

-A tous les coups, c'est Déborah qui t'a ensorcelé.

-Non, pas possible, je n'ai rien bu et rien mangé depuis hier et elle n'avait même pas de baguette. Je…Je suis un sombre crétin…Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-Bon, à ta place, j'essayerais de retrouver Lily et de t'excuser.

-Elle ne me pardonnera jamais.

-Probable mais excuse-toi quand même.

* * *

-Il t'a giflée ? S'écria Remus.

-Et…Et, il a dit qu'il ne m'aimait pas, acheva Lily des larmes silencieuses roulant toujours sur ses joues.

-Il…Il ne voulait pas dire ça, c'est…c'est encore un pari…une de ses blagues stupides.

-S'il est capable de me gifler pour un pari, alors c'est encore pire.

-Mais…Il va s'excuser…Il n'a pas du se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, fit Remus qui n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre le comportement de son ami.

-Je suis désolée mais je pense que je serais incapable de lui pardonner, toutes ces choses qu'il m'a dites…Ca m'a fait mal, beaucoup trop mal…

-Lily ! James venait d'arriver en courant et de se précipiter dans ses bras. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et embrassa ses cheveux en murmurant :

-Pardon…Désolé…Je t'aime…

Lily le repoussa violemment :

-Dégage Potter, je ne veux plus te voir.

-Ecoute Lily je…

-Moi c'est Evans, compris.

-E…Evans, je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'ai dit des choses que je n'aurais pas du faire et je ne les ai jamais pensé. Je t'aime Lily, tu le sais bien.

-Peut-être mais tu les as dite.

-Je sais, je ne saurais jamais me faire pardonner ça, je le sais bien mais…Je n'étais pas moi-même, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit et fait ça !

-Tu m'as…Tu m'as gifflée…

-Pardonne-moi Lily, je t'en prie…

-Dis-moi que ce n'était pas toi qui a embrassé Déborah et qui m'a dit ces choses horribles, dis-moi que quelqu'un d'autre avait pris ta place et que tu n'étais pas conscient de ce que tu faisais et je te pardonne.

James la regarda les larmes aux yeux tandis que Lily continuait :

-Dis-moi simplement ça et je te pardonne. Mais ne me mens pas.

-Je…C'était moi, je me rappelle de tout et je t'ai vraiment dit que je ne t'aimais pas mais je ne le pensais pas…je ne comprends rien…Mais c'était bien moi. C'était moi !

Lily le regarda longuement puis murmura :

-Au revoir Potter.

James se releva lentement et tourna les talons en disant « Je t'aime Lily » puis repartit en marchant sans jamais se retourner.

* * *

**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews! Ne vous inquiètez pas, le comportement de James sera expliqué mais pas dans l'immédiat! Je reviens bientôt avec la suite!**


	32. Chapitre 25

**PETIT MOT : **Coucou ! Désolée pour le retard mais j'étais en vacances ! Me revoilà enfin avec le nouveau chapitre. Il n'apporte toujours pas d'explications quant au comportement de James mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. Il est un peu plus long que les autres ! Si, si, je vous jure. J'espère que la tournure que prend cette histoire ne vous déplaît pas trop mais ça s'arrangera. Sinon comment expliquez-vous l'existence d'Harry ?

**RAR :**

Merci à tout le monde pour les reviews ça fait foutrement plaisir ! Un grand merci aussi à ceux qui lisent depuis le début et à ceux qui lisent sans mettre de review. Pour ceux-là ben si vous avez envie de vous exprimer, je ne mords pas, vous inquiétez pas !

**Milune** : Merci pour toutes tes reviews ça fait vraiment plaisir !

**Sadesirius** : Ben voilà la suite, avec un peu de retard d'accord, mais elle est là ! J'espère que tu aimeras !

**Kohana Higurashi** : J'attend toujours avec patience la suite de ta fic, te presse pas et fais nous quelque chose de beau !

**Lily potter 19** : ça va être dur de t'envoyer un mail à chaque fois ! Ce serait plus facile si tu me mettais dans tes auteurs alert comme ça, tu recevrais automatiquement un e-mail de ff pour t'avertir et je ne risquerais pas d'oublier . Pour faire ça, tu dois te faire un compte et c'est dans le bouton « submit review ». En tout cas, merci pour la review !

**Tiflovehpworld** : Une vélane ? Bien pensé…T'as de bonnes idées ! Mais est-ce que c'est ça ? Je ne sais pas…Lis la suite (lol) ! Merci pour la review !

**Pedro** : non ça ne me dérange absolument pas. Vas-y lis ! Merci pour la review et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite.

**Phany** : Hello ! Merci pour la review et n'oublie pas la suite de ta fic même si je sais que tu fais autre chose !

**Camille alias la sœur de Laure** : Coucou toi ! ET bien, c'est une très bonne résolution ! Continue !

**Ladybird** : Merci beaucoup pour la review, ça fait plaisir !

**RESUME : **Nous sommes en cinquième année, James et Lily ne sont plus ensemble (et oui…) et c'est le mois de novembre.

Chapitre 25

Cela faisait trois mois que James et Lily avaient rompu et Alice et les trois autres maraudeurs regardaient tristement leur amitié se démolir petit à petit. Lily ne pouvait plus voir James en peinture, c'est pourquoi Alice était restée avec elle et les trois autres avec James. Oh bien sûr, ils essayaient de garder le contact, de se parler quand l'un des deux était absent mais rien n'était plus comme avant.

Toutes les filles, qu'elles soient libres ou non, avaient sauté de joie au début en voyant le grand James Potter à nouveau seul mais s'étaient bien vite rendues compte que James Potter sans Lily Evans, ce n'était plus James Potter. Les premières semaines, il ne parlait plus et même ses amis avaient du mal à l'approcher. Puis petit à petit, il était devenu arrogant et suffisant et échafaudait sans cesse des plans de reconquête tous plus foireux les uns que les autres. Les maraudeurs en restant avec James avaient également été contaminés par sa morosité. Leurs blagues auparavant si pétillantes étaient maintenant de très mauvais goût. Sirius les acceptait parce qu'il s'ennuyait, Remus n'osait rien dire et Peter suivait, comme d'habitude.

Lily avait également bien changé. Elle avait refoulé son chagrin tout au fond de sa tête et n'avait plus jamais reversé une seule larme. Elle s'était réfugiée dans ses bouquins, apprenait ses leçons par cœur et rares étaient les moments où on entendait son joli rire retentir à travers les murs du château. Elle se rendait très bien compte du personnage ennuyeux et froid dans lequel elle s'enfermait, c'était le personnage qu'elle avait été dans son enfance, le personnage qu'elle avait espéré anéantir en rentrant à Poudlard. Elle s'excusait régulièrement de son comportement auprès d'Alice, lui disant que ça allait lui passer. Mais les mois s'écoulaient et la Lily regorgeant de joie de vivre que tout le monde connaissait n'était toujours pas réapparue.

Lily passait aussi beaucoup de temps avec Remus qui avait également de gros problèmes. A cause de la rupture, personne ne s'occupait plus de son amour naissant pour la jolie Lola qu'il n'osait jamais abordé à cause de sa foutue lycanthropie. Lily passait des heures à le résonner et à lui proposer d'en parler elle-même à Lola. Mais Remus n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre. Pour le moment Lola et lui étaient amis même s'il lisait dans son regard qu'ils étaient plus que ça…Si Remus lui disait qu'il était un loup-garou ( et il voulait lui dire parce qu'il ne supporterait pas d'être malhonnête avec sa petite amie) et qu'elle s'enfuyait en courrant, non seulement ils ne sortiraient jamais ensemble mais en plus ils ne seraient même plus amis. Et c'est en ayant peur de tout perdre que Remus essayait de plus en plus de se convaincre qu'il pouvait très bien se contenter de son amitié.

Les week-end, la salle commune, qui résonnait d'habitude de rires et de cris, était des plus silencieuse comme si tous les Gryffondors, y compris les plus jeunes, avaient été gagnés par l'ambiance tendue qui s'était installée entre Lily Evans et James Potter.

C'est lors d'une de ces soirées qu'un drame arriva.

En voyant Lily et Alice arriver, les maraudeurs avaient dû déserter la salle commune de peur qu'une autre dispute éclate car depuis quelque temps, chaque fois que James passait devant Lily, il ne manquait pas de lui proposer de ressortir avec lui ce qui faisait rentrer la jolie rousse dans une colère noire. Remus avait fait un signe de la main aux deux filles tandis que Sirius leur avait envoyé un baiser volant en soufflant exagérément sur sa main. Lily leur avait adressé à tous les deux un sourire triste tandis que son regard était, malgré elle, posé sur une touffe de cheveux noirs particulièrement emmêlés qui s'empressait de passer derrière le tableau de la Grosse Dame.

Lily s'assit silencieusement sur un fauteuil et Alice la scruta des yeux, attendant qu'elle dise quelque chose.

-Je le déteste, fit-elle tristement au bout d'un moment.

-Je sais.

-Non tu ne sais pas…je…je disais tout le temps ça avant. Mais ce n'était pas vrai. Même quand on a…enfin….quand tout a été fini, je ne le détestais pas vraiment. Mais maintenant, c'est différent. Je le déteste, je déteste vraiment le personnage qu'il est devenu. Il s'en prend à des personnes seules et s'acharne dessus pour qu'on le remarque, il se pavane dans les couloirs et fait des tours de magie compliqués devant les filles pour les entendre glousser. Ce n'est plus le James que…que j'aimais. Je le déteste !

Pendant ce temps, les maraudeurs s'étaient regroupés dans un couloir et surveillaient d'un oeil distrait la carte. Ils parlaient peu ou alors seulement de la pleine lune qui était prévue pour ce soir-là.

Quand il fut l'heure, ils accompagnèrent Remus jusqu'à l'infirmerie puis repartirent en sens inverse, attendant que madame Pomfresh le conduise au saule cogneur. Ils se réinstallèrent dans un couloir peu fréquenté et un nouveau silence pesant s'installa.

Soudain, Sirius afficha un sourire carnassier et montra la carte à James. Un petit point suivi de l'étiquette « Severus Rogue » se déplaçait dans leur direction.

-On s'en occupe ?

-Non vas-y, fit James, j'ai pas vraiment la tête à ça.

Sirius resta un instant la bouche ouverte, surpris de la réaction de son meilleur ami puis lança :

-Bon ben tant pis, je m'en occuperai tout seul. Severus est préfet et ça lui monte un peu trop à la tête, il faut bien le remettre à sa place de temps en temps.

-Remus aussi et préfet et on a jamais d'ennuis avec lui, fit James complètement dans les nuages.

-Hum…Oui, c'est pas grave mon pote, ça va aller…Bon moi j'y vais, fit Sirius.

Il observa un instant James qui regardait fixement devant lui, puis Peter qui avait l'air également inquiet. Il soupira puis partit à la recherche de Snivellus.

James lui faisait vraiment peur, surtout quand il était seul avec eux. Devant les autres, il était méprisant et suffisant mais avait l'air au moins vivant. Seul, c'était autre chose. Dès qu'il savait que personne ne le regardait, il se déconnectait tout à fait du monde réel et plongeait dans un univers qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Sirius présumait que Lily en faisait partie et que dans ce monde-là, elle ne lui disait plus qu'elle le détestait.

Il se recouvrit de la cape d'invisibilité et se retrouva bientôt devant Rogue qui faisait sa ronde avec le plus grand sérieux. Il s'amusa un instant à l'observer tandis qu'il guettait le moindre bruit indiquant qu'un élève n'était pas encore dans son dortoir et dut retenir un éclat de rire en découvrant enfin pourquoi Severus avait perpétuellement les cheveux gras (à part bien sûr le fait qu'il ne se lavait pas) quand ce dernier étala dans sa longue chevelure le résultat des fouilles spéléologiques qu'il avait effectué dans ses fosses nasales.

Finalement, Sirius décida qu'il était temps de l'embêter un peu. Il se dissimula au coin d'un couloir pour retirer sa cape d'invisibilité puis apparut à la gauche de Rogue.

-Hey ! Servilus, pas encore couché ?

-Toi non plus Black on dirait. Mais moi j'ai cette insigne qui me le permet, fit-il fièrement en désignant son badge de préfet du doigt. Toi par contre, il me semble que tu en sois dépourvu. McGonagall n'apprécierait pas.

-Tu n'oseras pas.

-Ah oui ?

-Oh oui, tu as déjà oublié notre…Hum…Petite correction de jeudi dernier ? Demanda Sirius en contemplant ses ongles.

-Ca ne prend plus Black, tu ne me fais pas peur.

-Oh non, le vilain petit préfet n'a peur de personne. Ben vas-y donne-moi une retenue, ça augmente mes chances d'arriver à cent pour cette année.

-Peut-être que tu n'es pas encore au courant mais des rumeurs courent sur le fait que je pratiquerais la magie noire.

-Elles sont vraies je suppose.

-Exact.

-Et ? Tu t'attends à des félicitations ? Eh bien bravo mon cher Sniv' te voilà près à rentrer dans l'armée de croquemorts de ce brave Voldy.

-Je crois que tu n'as pas saisi.

-Ah oui ?

-La magie noire peut être très dangereuse.

-J'en tremble !

-Oh toi peut-être pas, mais d'autres comme cette sang-de-bourbe d'Evans…T'es pas toujours là pour la protéger.

Les yeux noirs de Sirius lancèrent des éclairs ce qui fit frissonner Severus.

-Mais bon, on pourrait s'arranger…

-Ah oui ?

-Oui, dis-moi par exemple pourquoi Mme Pomfresh accompagne Remus jusqu'au saule cogneur tous les mois.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Arrête tu veux, je l'ai vu y aller et puis ne me dis pas que t'es pas au courant. Vous complotez toujours des trucs entre vous, des trucs pas très légaux si j'en juge par le mystère que vous faîtes autour. Mais je finirai bien par le découvrir et là…Vous serez renvoyés !

-Alors comme ça tu nous espionnes ? Ta vie est si peu intéressante pour que tu passes ton temps à fourrer ton gros nez tout gras dans les affaires des autres ?

-Réponds à ma question Black. Que va faire Remus tous les mois au saule cogneur ?

Remus esquissa un sourire carnassier puis dit :

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Eh bien, tu n'as qu'à aller voir toi-même.

-C'est ça, et me faire assommer par la même occasion ?

-Tu n'as qu'à appuyer sur la racine avec un bâton, ça le calmera.

-Ah oui ?

-Oh ouais.

Sirius, qui avait dissimulé sa baguette magique derrière son dos, lança discrètement un sort à un seau qui traînait derrière eux et celui-ci tomba dans un grand fracas.

-Le devoir t'appelle mon pote !

Severus se retourna en reniflant, remis d'un geste héroïque une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et s'élança à la poursuite du fauteur de trouble, malheureusement pour lui, inexistant.

Sirius repartit vers les autres, content de ce qu'il lui avait dit. Severus n'y croirait peut-être pas mais Sirius était persuadé qu'il essayerait quand même, juste pour voir et alors…alors…ils allaient s'amuser. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, les maraudeurs allaient s'endormir en riant.

-Et alors ? Demanda Peter.

-Rien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

-Mais rien, je l'ai juste envoyé ailleurs pour ne pas qu'il nous trouve.

-C'est tout ?

-Si tu crois que c'est gai tout seul !

-Bon, il va être temps.

Ils se levèrent tous les trois et se dirigèrent vers le saule cogneur.

Ils entrèrent dans la cabane et s'assirent à côté de Remus qui attendait patiemment, pâle comme la mort, que l'inévitable se produise. Après quelques minutes, un bruit étrange qui venait de loin se fit entendre.

-Ah ça c'est Severus ! Fit Sirius.

-Quoi ? Hurla presque Remus.

-Ben oui, tout à l'heure, j'ai…laissé échaper qu'il suffisait d'appuyer avec un bâton sur un des nœuds du saule pour qu'il arrête de gigoter. Ce brave Snivellus est tombé dans la gueule du loup, si j'ose dire.

Un silence de mort suivit ses paroles tandis que les bruits de pas se rapprochaient.

-Tu as fait quoi ? Hurla presque James qui venait de se reconnecter avec le monde réel.

-Je…C'était pas vraiment une bonne idée hein ? Dit Sirius en se rendant compte de sa propre connerie.

-Tu te rends compte…que…que tout le monde va savoir que Remus est un loup-garou ?

-C'est pas vraiment ça le problème, fit Remus, c'est plutôt que je risque de le mettre en pièce, il n'est pas un animagus lui !

-J…j'avais pas pensé à ça, fit Sirius.

-Ca c'est vraiment intelligent, je vais aller le prévenir ! Fit James en repartant précipitamment vers le tunnel.

Un hurlement déchira le silence et avant même de se retourner, James sut ce qui était arrivé. Il vit Sirius et Peter prendre leur forme animale tandis que Remus murmurait dans un dernier éclair de conscience : « trop tard ».

James voulut se transformer mais n'en eut pas le temps car Rogue apparaissait déjà à l'entrée de la cabane hurlante.

-Pars ! Lui hurla James.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda bêtement ce dernier.

-Pars où tu vas mourir !

-Ah bon et qu'est-ce que…

Severus s'interrompit au beau milieu de sa phrase. Il venait d'apercevoir Remus, ou plutôt ce en quoi la malédiction le transformait à chaque pleine lune. Il n'eut pas assez de souffle pour crier et n'eut même pas le temps d'esquisser un mouvement que le loup-garou avait déjà bondi vers lui.

James tenta de le retenir mais le loup se dégagea de son étreinte d'un coup de griffe. James s'aplatit par terre et regarda impuissant le loup s'approcher de Rogue. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, comment arrêter un loup garou ? Même en se transformant en cerf il n'y arriverait pas. Un sort ? Oui mais comment lancer un sortilège assez puissant pour l'immobiliser? Oh et puis merde, il n'avait pas d'autres choix que celui-là. Il fallait que ça marche. Bon Dieu faites que ça marche !

Le loup n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de Rogue quand James sortit sa baguette magique et hurla en y mettant toutes ses forces : « _Stupefix_ ! »

Un éclair bleu frappa le loup garou à la poitrine et le paralysa juste avant que ses crocs n'atteignent la gorge de Rogue. Blessé et épuisé par l'énergie qu'il avait dépensée pour arriver à maîtriser le loup-garou, James s'effondra sur le sol, inconscient.

Rogue, prit de panique s'enfuit en courant laissant James seul avec le monstre. Sirius et Peter qui avait également assisté à la scène recouvrirent leur forme humaine et coururent vers James. Ce dernier n'avait toujours pas retrouvé ses esprits et le loup menaçait de se réveiller à chaque instant. Ils le transportèrent dans le tunnel à l'abri des assauts du lycanthrope. Au bout de quelques minutes, James reprit connaissance et marmonna quelques bribes de phrases incohérentes.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? Demanda Peter.

-Mais j'en sais rien moi !

Sirius s'agenouilla au côté de son ami et lui tapota les joues.

-Hé James, mon pote. Dis quelque chose !

-Quelque chose, grogna James.

-Ah…Ah…Très drôle. Ca va aller ?

James se releva péniblement et regarda attentivement les deux autres.

-Rogue vous a vu ?

-Non, on est restés dans l'ombre.

-Parfait. Vous allez partir discrètement d'ici comme si vous n'y étiez jamais venus, compris ? Personne ne doit savoir que nous sommes des animagi.

-Ok et toi ?

-Je vais convaincre Severus de parler à Dumbledore. Je dirai que j'avais eu vent de ta farce et que j'étais allé prévenir Remus. Malheureusement, il s'est transformé trop tôt, je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'enfuir et Severus est arrivé. Dumbledore parviendra bien à faire jurer à Rogue de ne rien dire.

-Plausible mais tordu.

-T'as une autre suggestion ?

-Non.

-Ben alors partez sous votre forme animale et priez pour que Rogue ne soit pas déjà en train de tout raconter aux autres.

Quand James arriva devant le saule cogneur, il constata avec soulagement que Rogue était toujours assis au pied de l'arbre. Il tremblait toujours et avait apparemment bien du mal à se remettre de ses émotions. Pour la première fois, James le regarda différemment et ressentit de la peine pour lui

-Severus ?

Il ne répondit pas mais James sut qu'il avait entendu.

-Il faut qu'on aille parler à Dumbledore.

Severus secoua la tête mais au bout de quelques minutes, il réussit à lui faire entendre raison.

Quand James remonta dans son dortoir, Sirius l'y attendait les yeux grands ouverts.

-Et alors ? Demanda-t-il anxieux.

-Dumbledore a dit que tu étais un sombre idiot.

-Et ?

-Et que nous avions tous eu beaucoup de chance.

-Et ?

-Et c'est tout.

-Quoi ? Il a pas ajouté un petit truc genre, Sirius est renvoyé ou quelque chose comme ça ?

-Non.

De soulagement Sirius s'effondra sur son lit.

-J'adore ce dirlot !

-N'empêche, il a raison, t'es un pauvre con.

-Je m'ennuyais, c'est différent.

-Ouais, ouais, t'es un pauvre con ennuyé.

-Non mais t'as bientôt fini, j'aimerais dormir moi !

-Rectification : un pauvre con ennuyé et ennuyeux.

-Fais dodo James.

-Comment veux-tu dormir avec les ronflements de Peter ?

-Bonne nuit.

-Ouais, toi aussi.

Sirius s'endormit en souriant. Certes il avait peut-être fait la plus grosse connerie de sa vie (jusqu'à maintenant du moins) mais il avait, pour cette soirée, retrouvé un peu du James d'autrefois.


	33. Chapitre 26

**RAR :**

**Merci à tout le monde pour les reviews ! C'est vraiment sympa ! Je les lis toutes avec intérêt alors si vous avez des suggestions, des critiques négatives ou bien simplement des positives. N'hésitez pas !**

**Trinity1412 :** Merci ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas du tout l'intention d'arrêter !

**Sadesirius : **J'espère que tu n'as pas dû encore cette fois-ci trop attendre la suite ! Merci pour ta review !

**Milune : **Ben oui, je suis revenue un autre jour ! Continue tes fics et à plus !

**Maria Potter1 : **Et oui ce serait le paradis mais j'essaie de suivre à peu près ce que dit JK Rowling (en tout cas dans les cinq premiers tomes parce que j'ai pas lu le six) et donc, c'est elle qu'il faut blâmer ! lol

**Pedro0144 : **Merci ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir ! Enfin quelqu'un qui trouve que je poste vite. Les miracles arrivent !

**Ladybird : **Bon, puisque apparemment tu y tiens beaucoup, je vais te faire une petite confidence ou plutôt un aveu ou un renseignement…enfin bref…Je voulais te dire que je n'éclaircirais l'attitude de James que dans le courant de la sixième. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, les comportements vont s'améliorer d'ici-là ! En espérant que ça ne t'aura pas fait fuir, je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Shana : **Merci, ta review m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ! Ce qu'avait James…Je ne sais pas ! Enfin si…mais toi tu ne le sauras pas avant un petit temps. Désolée et à bientôt j'espère !

**Langedelanuit : **Merci, ça fait trop plaisir ! Oh pour ça oui, ils vont ressortir ensemble mais reste à savoir quand ? et surtout comment ? Moi aussi je ne peux pas encadrer Déborah c'est pourtant une de mes « créatures » mais là, je pense que j'ai crée un monstre !

**Reyka Evans : **Sans pouvoir en décrocher ? Super, là tu me fais vraiment plaisir ! Comment elle va lui pardonner ? Désolée mais ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite ! Mais si tu continues à lire, tu le sauras ! J'espère que cette nouvelle ne t'aura pas fait détester ma fic ce qui me chagrinerait beaucoup !

**Virg 05 : **A mon avis ça doit être ça, mais il vient d'y arriver en tout cas ! Merci pour la review et j'espère à bientôt !

**Tiflovehpworld : **Eh non…Le mystère plane au-dessus de James et de Déborah. Désolée mais la réponse n'est aps pour tout de suite mais ne désespère pas car il y en aura une ! Merci beaucoup pour la review !

**Flo 90 :** Désolée, ce n'était vraiment pas mon intention ! En espérant que ce chapitre ne t'incite pas à te pendre, je te remercie mille fois pour ta review !

**Floooore : **Ma séral-killeuse-de-reviews-originales-à-souhait, merci pour tes reviews ! La prochaine fois qu'on se verra, ce sera lors de l'atroce retour au bahut mais ce sera pour mieux aller chez toi !

**Phoque : **Merci ! C'est ce que j'essayais de faire alors je suis contente que ce ne soit pas complètement raté ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi.

**Perruche Cevenole** : Ouais c'est dommage ! C'est vrai qu'il a de bons côtés ce cher Jamesie…Enfin bon, merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Yumi Evans : **Merci, Merci, Merci ! Peut-être est-ce la vérité ? Oui peut-être…J'en sais rien. C'est comme ça que je voyais les choses avant le tome 6. Je ne l'ai pas lu mais à mon avis, les informations qui s'y trouvent doivent être contradictoires ! Mais bon, je continuerai ne t'inquiète pas et puis si c'est demandé si gentiment !

**Titliloo : **Salut ! Un grand merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic et désolée de t'apprendre cette mauvaise nouvelle, mais vous n'aurez pas l'explication du comportement de James avant la sixième. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, vous l'aurez ! C'est pas le plus important ?

**RESUME : **Nous sommes en cinquième année, James et Lily sont encore séparés (chienne de vie) et ce sont les vacances de Noël.

Chapitre 26

La Grande Salle avait été décorée comme chaque année en vue des fêtes de Noël, la neige recouvrait la quasi-totalité du parc et la plupart des élèves se préparait déjà à quitter Poudlard pour rejoindre leur famille. Seule une vingtaine d'entre eux restait au château pour les vacances. Parmi ceux-ci se trouvaient Lily Evans et Alice McFerland et comme par hasard, un groupe de quatre garçons se faisant appeler « les maraudeurs ». Hasard ? Bien sûr que non…Peut-être faisait-il bien les choses mais pas à ce point là. Non, il avait fallu lui donner un petit coup de pouce au hasard et les copains de James et de Lily n'y étaient pas étrangers. Même si ces deux-là se livraient une guerre sans scrupule depuis le début de l'année, Alice et les trois autres comptaient bien y mettre un terme pour voir les choses redevenir comme avant. Et pourquoi pas après tout ? Les trêves de Noël n'étaient pas faites pour les chiens…

-Non Alice non ! Répéta Lily pour la ixième fois en arpentant de long en large leur dortoir.

-Il faudra bien que tu manges de toute façon.

-Oui mais pas maintenant.

-Et pourquoi ? Fit Alice bien qu'elle sache déjà pertinemment la réponse.

-Parce qu'IL sera là !

-Et alors ?

-Alors ? Il n'y aura que nous à la table des Gryffondors et donc je le verrai !

-Oh mon Dieu ! Tu vas le voir ! Se moqua Alice en faisant semblant d'être terrifiée.

-Ecoute, ça peut paraître ridicule, mais c'est pas facile pour moi.

-Et pour nous tu crois que c'est facile ? On est obligés de se voir en cachette pour continuer à garder le contact.

-Je sais, je suis désolée.

-Alors, viens ! Comme ça tu verras les autres, ne me dis pas qu'ils ne te manquent pas.

-Si, bien sûr qu'ils me manquent.

-Et ben, tu leurs manques aussi ! C'est-y pas merveilleux comme coïncidence qu'on soit tous réunis pour Noël !

-Coïncidence ? C'est cela oui ! Fit Lily en lui envoyant un coussin.

-Allez ma grande, des tonnes de nourriture nous attendent. Et puis tu ne vas pas passer ta vie à le fuir, montre lui que tu surmontes ça très bien.

-OK mais vous me payerez tous ce coup tordu…Et très cher !

A la table des Gryffondors, la bonne humeur régnait à nouveau sur le petit groupe resté trop longtemps séparé. Les discussions allaient bon train et les rires fusaient. Seul un des membres s'évertuait à garder la tête dans son bol de jus de citrouille. Puis, comprenant enfin que cette situation était des plus ridicules, Lily émergea de son rempart improvisé et rejoignit timidement la conversation, s'appliquant néanmoins à éviter un regard chocolat qu'elle sentait constamment posé sur elle.

Après ce petit déjeuner, très agréable malgré les circonstances, ils se réunirent à nouveau tous les six pour planifier l'une ou l'autre activité pour cette journée qui s'annonçait très réussie jusqu'à maintenant.

Ils durent renoncer à une bataille de neige en se rappelant que c'était justement dans ces conditions que James et Lily avaient échangé leur premier baiser puis optèrent finalement, pour un jeu de course-poursuite à travers tout le château.

-C'est pas un jeu de gamins ça ? Fit Lily quoiqu'ayant très envie d'y jouer.

-Ouais, on est peut-être un peu grand pour ça ? Fit Alice amusée.

-Trop grand ? Fit Sirius effrayé. Rassure-moi James, je ne suis pas devenu un adulte sérieux et assommant sans m'en rendre compte ?

-T'inquiète Patmol, t'es toujours le même crétin immature qu'on connaît tous.

-J'aime mieux ça, fit Sirius en soupirant de soulagement.

-Bon, ben, on a qu'à diviser les équipes en deux. Alors…

Mais Remus n'eut pas le temps de terminer que Lily empoignait déjà Alice et Sirius et s'écriait:

-Voilà c'est fait ! trop contente de ne pas se retrouver avec James.

-O…OK ben il ne nous reste plus qu'à nous disperser dans le château. Sirius, Alice et Lily, vous gardez le deuxième étage et James, Peter et moi, le premier. Le but est d'aller dérober la baguette magique des gardiens à ces derniers. Il y a un gardien dans chaque équipe, ce dernier doit rester à son étage et garder sa baguette dans sa poche. Les autres membres de l'équipe se poursuivent pour empêcher ceux de l'autre camp d'arriver jusqu'à leur gardien. Les gardiens seront Alice et Peter. Y-a-t-il des questions ?

-Oui, commença Peter, j'ai pas bien compris ce que devait faire le gardien.

-Il doit garder, lui chuchota James.

-Aaaah, fit Peter comme si tout s'éclairait.

Sirius leva le doigt et attendit patiemment que Remus l'interroge.

-J'ai une question très importante, commença-t-il, je voudrais savoir pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit d'être gardien moi aussi.

-Quelqu'un a-t-il une question intelligente ? Précisa Remus.

Comme personne ne répondit, la partie put commencer.

Ils se dispatchèrent tous dans différents coins du château puis le jeu démarra et de nombreux éclats de rire commencèrent à ricocher sur les murs de pierre.

Sirius avait d'abord pris James en chasse mais finit par le perdre de vue au détour d'un couloir. Il se rabattit alors sur Remus et une longue course effrénée s'en suivi. Personne n'aurait su dire qui allait l'emporter. Remus, de par sa lycanthropie, était doté d'une grande force musculaire mais Sirius avait également une bonne condition physique bien entretenue par la pratique du Quidditch. Finalement, Remus réussit à tromper la vigilance de Sirius et grimpa jusqu'au deuxième étage.

Heureusement, Lily, qui était toujours là-haut, avertit Alice qui s'enfonça encore plus profondément dans le dédale de couloirs qu'offrait chaque étage du château. Lily se lança à la poursuite de Remus pour lui faire quitter leur territoire. Elle y parvint mais finit par perdre sa trace un peu plus loin.

Elle continua à courir devant elle, pour rejoindre les escaliers du deuxième étage et parer à l'éventualité d'une seconde attaque.

Soudain, James qui s'était caché dans une salle de classe vide, vit à travers la porte entrouverte une chevelure rousse filer à toute allure dans le couloir. Il sortit en trombe de la pièce et se lança à sa poursuite. Après quelques secondes, Lily se retourna et découvrit avec stupeur l'identité de son poursuiveur.

Elle hésita un instant, prête à tout arrêter mais continua à courir de plus belle. Elle s'amusait, elle n'allait pas encore laisser Potter gâcher ça.

James prenait de l'avance. Mais pas assez à son goût. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle allure de la part d'une fille et avait oublié que Lily était de nature sportive.

Elle jeta encore un regard derrière elle, puis lança avec un sourire sarcastique dont elle avait le secret :

-Fatigué Potter ?

Fatigué ? Oui, il était fatigué, mais pas assez pour renoncer. Surtout que Lily commençait à s'essouffler.

Au détour d'un couloir, James se rapprocha dangereusement, il avait la conviction que s'il tendait le bras, il pourrait attraper une de ses longues mèches de cheveux auburn qui flottaient derrière elle. Mais il s'en abstint, il n'avait aucune envie de lui faire mal.

Lily reprit un peu d'avance dans un ultime effort mais cela ne suffit pas et bientôt James, refermait sa main sur son épaule. Lily se débattit comme elle put, mais n'arriva pas à s'arracher à sa poigne de fer.

Elle se tourna violemment vers lui, les joues roses et le souffle court.

James arrêta de respirer en contemplant ses longs cheveux qui dansaient sur ses reins et ses yeux verts qui étaient plus brillants que jamais. Son chemisier blanc, trop échancré pour qu'il reste calme, se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration saccadée et ses lèvres roses étaient légèrement entrouvertes. Sa main était toujours posée sur son épaule et il pouvait sentir sa peau douce par-dessous le tissu fin. Lily le regardait aussi, comme si le temps s'était arrêté pour mieux repartir en arrière.

James se rendit compte que la distance entre leurs bouches se réduisait dangereusement. Il aurait pu encore tout arrêter mais il commis l'erreur fatale de plonger ses yeux chocolat dans ceux émeraude de Lily.

Au moment où leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, leurs cerveaux se déconnectèrent complètement de la réalité. Ils oublièrent Déborah, ils oublièrent toutes leurs disputes et le fait qu'ils n'étaient plus censés être ensemble.

James avait passé un bras autour de la taille fine de Lily et celle-ci s'apprêtait à glisser une de ses mains dans sa tignasse indisciplinée quand elle suspendit son geste. Elle repoussa James et planta ses yeux dans les siens pendant qu'elle réfléchissait à toute allure.

Non, elle ne pouvait pas passer l'éponge sur ce qui s'était passé en début d'année. Elle ne pouvait pas oublier comme ça la gifle et les paroles cruelles que James lui avait dites.

Orgueil ? Non, c'était juste une technique d'autoprotection que son cœur avait mis au point. Plus personne n'avait le droit d'y rentrer puisque à chaque fois, c'était pour y mettre tout sens dessus dessous.

Elle recula d'un pas en faisant non de la tête puis lui tourna le dos. Avant de repartir en courant, elle dit tristement :

-Oublie ça, James, oublie-moi.

James glissa sur le sol froid et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains en murmurant :

-Je voudrais bien, petite fleur, mais je n'y arrive pas.


	34. Chapitre 27 partie 1

**RAR :**

**Perruche Cevenole : **Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente d'avoir « illuminé » ton dernier jour de vacances…C'était aussi le dernier pour moi…snif. J'espère que ta rentrée s'est bien passée et que tu aimeras ce chapitre.

**eihpoSennA : **A quand l'élucidation ? Je sais pas moi…Pas avant la sixième en tout cas ! Mertci pour ta review mais rassure-toi, tu m'avais déjà envoyé des reviews. Beaucoup même !

**titliloo : **Coucou ! Merci, ta review m'a fait très plaisir…Dans environs trois ou quatre chapitres, ils seront en sixième mais je en suis pas sûre que « l'élucidation du mystère » se fera au tout début de l'année !

**Milune : **Merci ! A bientôt !

**Trinity 1412 : **Merci ! J'espère que tu n'as pas trop du attendre.

**Virg05 : **Et oui, mais Lily est têtue. D'un côté je la comprends…Merci pour la review !

**Rebecca-black : **Merci, j'espère que la suite te plaît.

**Sadesirius : **Contente que tu aies aimé !

**Shana : **Tant mieux alors, voilà la suite !

**Tiflovehpworld : **Et oui, s'il savait ! Enfin, désolée, mais ta réponse n'est pas dans ce chap et n'est d'ailleurs pas pour tout de suite !

**Ladybird : **Heureusement ! Merci de ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre n'est pas trop mal !

**Phany : **Oh non ! Ne quitte pas ! Tu me manquerais trop lol ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère à bientôt !

Chapitre 27 partie 1

-Chut !

-Quoi ? Fit Sirius qui gesticulait comme un épileptique en crise.

-Tu vas nous faire repérer.

-Pardon…

Il arrêta de faire des bonds mais continua à être agiter de spasmes de temps à autre, ce qui lui donnait une démarche assez particulière. Même s'il essayait de rester maître de lui, James ne put s'empêcher également d'accélérer le pas afin d'arriver plus rapidement au saule cogneur où Remus les attendait.

Ce soir-là, nuit de pleine lune, les maraudeurs avaient décidé de sortir Remus à l'air libre et de compléter leur précieuse carte à l'aide de renseignements collectés lors d'une visite plus approfondie de Pré-au-Lard.

Seul Peter, en fait, ne partageait pas vraiment l'enthousiasme général bien qu'il rythmât chacun de leur pas avec un bruit de castagnette très entraînant, bruit qui était en fait surtout dû à ses dents qui s'entrechoquaient nerveusement.

Une fois arrivés là-bas, Remus tenta pendant un moment de leur faire changer d'avis mais quand James projeta réellement d'annuler la sortie (surtout pour le faire marcher), ses protestations se firent beaucoup moins vigoureuses.

Une fois Remus « loup-garoutisé », ils sortirent de la cabane hurlante et commencèrent à déambuler dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard.

* * *

-Bon Lily, merde ! 

-Quoi ? Fit celle-ci en sortant enfin la tête de ses cahiers.

-On est vendredi soir, les Buses sont encore très très loin et j'ai envie de faire autre chose que dete regarder barbouiller tes parchemins de formules incompréhensibles.

-Mais je prends juste de l'avance. Comme ça, j'aurais mon week-end libre.

-Oui, libre pour faire d'autres révisions.

-Oh Alice, s'il-te-plaît.

-S'il te plaît quoi ? Tu passes tes journées dans tes livres. Eux sont ennuyeux et n'ont pas besoin qu'on s'occupe d'eux. Moi par contre, j'ai besoin d'attention et je suis beaucoup plus marrante.

Lily ne l'écoutait plus et était à nouveau passée en monde « je-repasse-mes-leçons-juqu'à-ce-que-je-puisse-les-réciter-sur-le-bout-des-doigts-en-toutes-les-langues-celle-des-trolls-y-compris»

-Si si, Lily, je t'assure, je suis plus amusante que tes bouquins, je sais même toucher mon nez avec ma langue. Regarde ! Ils savent pas faire ça tes bouquins hein ? Et est-ce qu'ils savent se gratter derrière l'oreille avec leur pied ? Non, évidemment, parce qu'un livre c'est bête et inintéressant ! Moi par contre, j'en suis tout à fait capable.

Lily, leva brièvement la tête et se demanda un instant pourquoi Alice était assise sur la table en train de jouer aux contorsionnistes mais n'en fit pas plus de cas.

Alice laissa finalement tomber et se rassit sur sa chaise, morose.

-Tu ne fais même plus attention à moi.

-Mais si, fit vaguement Lily.

Alice, étonnée qu'elle daigne enfin s'intéresser à ce qu'elle racontait, décida de poursuivre.

-Mais non, tu ne fais plus attention à rien, juste à repousser James à chaque fois qu'il essaie de ressortir avec toi.

Pas de réponse.

-Bon, ben je vais aller rejoindre Franck, tu sais mon petit ami !

-Tu n'as pas de petit ami, marmonna Lily en mâchouillant sa plume.

-Et bien si, depuis trois mois environs.

-Ecoute Alice, laisse-moi tranquille, si tu sortais avec Franck, tu me l'aurais dit.

-Et ben c'est ce que j'ai fait mais apparemment, tu t'en contrefous.

-Mm.

-Tu n'écoutes même pas ce que je dis. Et puis merde… J'en ai marre de parler à un mur, à un mur égoïste qui ne pense qu'à ses stupides bouquins !

Lily resta quelques instants à griffonner sur sa feuille puis demanda à Alice de bien vouloir lui expliquer quelque chose en Botanique. N'ayant pas de réponse, elle releva la tête. Quand elle vit cette dernière quitter la salle commune main dans la main avec Franck Longdubat, elle commença enfin à se poser des questions.

* * *

-Waw ! Fit James en restant en faction devant la vitrine d'une bijouterie. 

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Cornedrue ? Demanda Sirius en reprenant également sa forme humaine.

-Regarde ça ! Dit-il en désignant un petit pendentif rouge en forme de cœur particulièrement hideux.

-Le truc affr…Enfin…Le petit cœur au milieu ?

-Tu crois que ça lui ferait plaisir ?

-Ben, tu sais, Peter n'aime pas trop les bijoux.

James lui donna un coup d'épaule.

-Je parlais de Lily évidemment !

-Evidemment. Eh bien, c'est euh…

-C'est…euh…quoi ? Elle va tout simplement adorer ! Fit James, perdu dans des plans mièvres à souhait où il voyait Lily, les larmes aux yeux, le remercier et accepter enfin de se réconcilier avec lui.

-Je crois que ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne idée.

-Ah ? Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que….

(Tu n'as aucun goût)

(Tu vas encore te faire gifler)

(Ce bijou est à chier…)

-Euh…Parce que Lily n'aime pas le rouge, conclut-il.

-Ah…Dommage...Peut-être qu'ils l'ont en vert ?

-Oui peut-être mais on fera du lèche-vitrine un autre jour parce que je pense que Remus revient et qu'il serait bon qu'il ne nous trouve pas sous notre forme humaine.

Ils se retransformèrent tous les deux et revinrent surveiller Remus tout en faisant la chasse aux passages secrets. Tout cela sans penser un seul instant que si un habitant pris d'insomnies venait à mettre le nez dehors, ils étaient tous bons pour Azkaban.

* * *

Lily avait enfin refermé ses cahiers et s'était mise à la recherche d'Alice. Le couvre-feu était dépassé depuis une éternité mais elle s'en foutait royalement. Cela faisait beaucoup trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas transgressé une règle. 

Elle entendit les bruits étouffés d'une conversation venant d'une salle de classe désaffectée. Elle ouvrit la porte. Alice et Franck étaient tous deux assis sur un appui de fenêtre et Lily, en les voyant ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre, en eut le cœur serré.

Franck se leva, salua Lily de la main puis sortit pour les laisser toutes les deux. Alice se leva et Lily vit qu'elle avait pleuré ce qui l'a mis encore plus mal à l'aise. Elle prit une grande inspiration et commença à parler.

Tandis que Lily se répandait en excuses et promettait de rompre définitivement l'histoire d'amourtorride qu'elle entretenait avec ses bouquins poussiéreux, trois des maraudeurs rentraient au château, pressés de reporter tous leurs précieux détails sur leur carte.

Au détour d'un couloir, Sirius et James qui relataient leurs aventures de la soirée tout aussi silencieusement qu'un hippogriffe le serait en s'écrasant de tout son poids sur de la porcelaine (l'hippogriffe peut éventuellement être remplacé par Peter…), durent brusquement mettre fin à leur bavardage en entendant des bruits de pas.

Ils se collèrent tous les trois contre le mur et attendirent patiemment que le bruits'éloigne mais évidemment, celui-ci allait dans leur direction. Ils s'apprêtaient à détaler en quatrième vitesse puis soupirèrent de soulagement quand ils reconnurent les deux élèves, qui eux non plus n'avaient apparemment pas grande estime des règlements.

-Vous nous avez foutu la trouille, dit Sirius tandis que Lily était prête à s'enfuir en courant, juste pour éviter James.

-Ca, on peut le dire, fit James en regrettant déjà de ne pas pouvoir lui offrir le petit cœur rouge.

-Mais qu'est-ce que deux jeunes filles sérieuses comme vous font dans les couloirs à une heure pareille ? S'indigna Sirius.On se demande bien comment la vieille McGo toute rabougrie ne vous a pas encore mis le grappin dessus.

-Justement, c'est ce que je me demandais à l'instant, fit la vieille McGo toute rabougrie en question.

-Oups, fit Sirius en déglutissant difficilement.

-Si je compte bien, vous venez d'enfreindre une petite dizaine de règlements, ce qui vous coûtera…deux cents points de moins à Gryffondor et une retenue chacun. Bien entendu, Monsieur Black, la vôtre sera plus…spéciale, dit le professeur avec un petit sourire sadique au coin des lèvres.Vous vous présenterez donc demain matin…

-Mais c'est samedi !Protesta Sirius.

-Demain matin aux aurores, disais-je donc, et je vous donnerai une tâche à réaliser par groupe de deux. Bien entendu, je choisirai moi-même les groupes.

Le professeur McGonagall ne devait pas être très au courant de ce qui se passait côté cœur dans son école ou du moins, ses renseignements dataient quelque peu car elle établit les couples comme suit : Sirius (tout seul pour faire dieu sait quoi), Peter et Alice, et évidemment, James et Lily.

A SUIVRE


	35. Chapitre 27 partie 2

Chapitre deuxième partie

Alice et Peter avaient été chargés de récurer une salle de classe désaffectée tandis que James et Lily devaient compter le nombre de grenouilles que possédait la réserve du cours de potions, autant dire que cela revenait presque à compter toutes les grenouilles de la création. Quant à Sirius, nul ne savait ce qu'il était advenu de lui. La vieille McGo toute rabougrie n'avait sûrement pas dû trop apprécier les adjectifs qualificatifs qu'il avait ajoutés à son nom et l'on craignait pour ses jours.

Au début, Lily avait cru que McGonagall n'était pas du tout au courant des couples qui se formaient (et se déformaient) à Poudlard, vu qu'elle l'avait couplée avec Potter, mais après mûres réflexions, elle se demandait si justement, le très vieux et très célibataire professeur n'essayait pas de jouer les entremetteuses. Cette impression se confirma d'ailleurs quand elle leur expliqua la tâche qu'ils allaient devoir accomplir. Un des deux devrait compter les grenouilles tandis que l'autre noterait les comptes dans le registre. Autrement dit, il s'agissait d'un travail d'équipe, travail qui réduirait à néant tous ses efforts pour éviter d'adresser la parole à Potter. D'habitude, elle se contentait de le gifler…

La première demi-heure s'était déroulée dans un silence quasi religieux, seulement interrompu par les chiffres qu'énonçait Potter, les bras plongés jusqu'aux coudes dans un chaudron d'immondes batraciens décérébrés, et le grattement de plume de Lily qui s'empressait de les inscrire pour ne pas être contrainte de demander à James de les répéter.

Lily se rendait compte néanmoins que le silence qui régnait était un silence gênant. Très gênant. Elle avait aussi l'impression que le regard de Potter était constamment posé sur elle mais à chaque fois qu'elle levait la tête, celui-ci avait le nez plongé dans ses grenouilles. Après quelques minutes, elle se rendit compte avec désarrois que cela l'ennuyait. Beaucoup même. Elle aimait être observée par Potter, elle aimait savoir qu'il l'aimait et qu'il pensait à elle, aussi repoussant soit-il devenu. En fait, pensa-t-elle, on ne pouvait raisonnablement pas qualifier Potter de repoussant. Avec son mètre quatre-vingt, son corps musclé par le Quidditch, ses cheveux noirs très emmêlés qui retombaient sur ses yeux chocolat (elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué mais elle adorait sa coupe de cheveux). Non, James était loin d'être repoussant…

Elle reprit bien vite ses esprits quand elle se rendit compte que de un, elle venait d'énumérer en détail tous les aspects physique de Potter qui l'attiraient et que de deux, elle l'avait appelé par son prénom ce qui, même dans ses pensées, représentait un péché grave. Elle regarda distraitement sa feuille de compte et s'aperçut avec effroi qu'elle n'avait plus rien noté depuis un bon moment. James, lui, continuait à énoncer des nombres, imperturbable.

-Euh…James ?

-314…

-James ?

-323

-James ! Je te cause là !

-Tu me parlais Evans ? Demanda-t-il en plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

-Non, tu crois ?

-Je ne sais pas, à force de m'entendre appeler par mon nom de famille, j'avais oublié que j'avais un prénom. Merci de m'avoir rafraîchi la mémoire…

Lily constata avec horreur qu'en effet, elle l'avait appelé James. A trois reprises. Cela l'énerva d'autant plus que d'habitude, c'était James euh….Potter qui se traînait à ses pieds tandis qu'elle s'évertuait à l'ignorer. Là, elle avait la très nette impression que les rôles avaient été inversés.

-J'essayais d'être polie c'est tout.

-C'est tout ? Interrogea-t-il d'une voix qui fit à nouveau frissonner Lily.

Cette dernière préféra se taire et replonger sa tête cramoisie dans son registre incomplet.

-367

-Potter ?

-Quoi encore ?

-Tu pourrais euh répéter s'il te plaît ?

-367.

-Non euh…Un peu avant.

-Euh…323, je pense.

-En fait, c'est que je n'ai plus rien depuis 234…

James ne répondit rien.

-Je suis désolée, j'étais euh…distraite.

-Bon ben on va recommencer alors, fit-il un brin énervé.

-Désolée, rebalbutia Lily.

-C'est pas grave mais la prochaine fois, note au lieu de me contempler.

-Te contempler ?

-Me contempler.

-Il n'y avait rien à contempler…et puis je ne te regardais même pas.

-Ah bon…

Puis James se replongea dans son chaudron laissant une Lily écrevisse mâchouiller nerveusement sa plume.

-245.

-Comment ça « ah bon » ? Ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

-Rien, écrase…266.

-Tu avais une grenouille dans les cheveux, lança-t-elle lamentablement histoire de se justifier.

James regarda un instant Lily comme s'il s'agissait d'un veracrasse puis redit :

-Ah bon…

Lily se sentit particulièrement stupide et décida de la boucler définitivement. Des larmes commencèrent à lui piquer les yeux. James n'était plus amoureux d'elle, c'était clair…Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'elle pleurerait pour cette bonne nouvelle, elle aurait conseillé à cette personne d'aller se faire soigner.

Elle pensait ne plus aimer James mais se rendit compte que ce n'était pas vrai. Elle détestait le nouveau, le personnage arrogant et prétentieux mais aimait toujours l'autre. Le vrai. Et ne plus être aimée par lui signifiait également que le James dont elle était toujours amoureuse ne l'aimait plus.

James la regarda un instant et se demanda s'il n'avait pas été trop loin. Sirius lui avait conseillé d'être plus mature et d'arrêter de la harceler. Il ne lui avait jamais dit de la ridiculiser ou de lui faire croire qu'il la détestait. Le but était d'essayer de redevenir son ami et plus si affinités. Mais là, elle avait l'air franchement malheureuse. Il avait envie de se lever et de la serrer dans ses bras mais tout ce qu'il aurait récolté, c'était très certainement deux marques rouge vif sur chacune de ses joues. Il avait encore tout fait foirer. Comme d'habitude.

Pendant le reste de la retenue, il essaya de dire les nombres de sa voix la plus douce mais Lily ne semblait pas percevoir la différence. Il essaya aussi de croiser son regard et manqua à plusieurs reprises de lui crier qu'il l'aimait mais Lily restait obstinément penchée sur sa feuille oùplusieurs nombres avaient déjà été effacés par ses larmes.

* * *

RAR: 

Rebecca-Black: Merci!

titliloo: Ben ouais elle y va fort mais c'est aps facile les chagrins d'amour! Merci pour la review!

Trinity 1412: Ben ouais, il fallait évidemment qu'ils aillent ensemble! Merci!

Virg 05: Ouais je pense qu'elle l'a fait exprès et vu que c'est moi qui crée ses faits et gestes et bien je dis qu'elle l'a fait exprès. Sacré McGo va!

ladybird: Ouais, tu crois aux miracles mais bon, leur comportement a changé quand même! Merci pour la review!

Milune: Merci!

Phany: Ca fait lgtps que je t'avais plus vue! Reviens quand même parfois me dire bonjour sur et merci pour tes encouragements.

eihposenna: Eh ben non, ils ne sont pas réconciliés désolée et merci pour la review!

lilly: T'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas l'arrêtée! Contente que tu sois contente!

Ange d'Iris: Eh bien non, c'est la première que tu mets une review ici et j'en suis ravie! Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements et j'espère que la suite t'a plu!

steph: Ben c'est normal vu que c'est seulement à ce momentq ue je fais vraiment une allusion à ce fait là. Merci d'avoir lu cette fic!

Flo 90: Merci!

Flore: Ouais ouais je sais, je n'ai que des idées de génis, comme suivre JPC partout dans le train par exemple...


	36. Chapitre 28

Chapitre 28

**RESUME : **Nous sommes au mois de juin, à la fin de la cinquième année.

De pleines lunes en pleines lunes, de mauvais coups en mauvais coups et de disputes en disputes, le mois de juin arriva. Malheureusement, avec lui suivaient les Buses tant redoutés par les élèves qui avaient tous l'impression qu'ils allaient eh bien….qu'ils allaient justement se faire buser. A la veille du premier examen, à savoir potions, même les plus coolos des cinquième année tournaient à présent frénétiquement les pages de leurs bouquins, qui n'avaient que très peu été utilisés jusque là. Les salles communes avaient été transformées en vrai champ de bataille où les plus faibles gisaient d'épuisement par terre sans que personne n'ose les relever de peur de perdre quelques précieuses minutes de travail et où le sol était jonché de cadavres de plumes, de feuilles et de bouts d'ongles soigneusement rongés. C'était dans cette atmosphère tendue que s'étaient déroulés tous les examens.

Puis finalement, avec un immense soulagement, tous avaient rendu leur copie de métamorphose, le tout dernier examen, et se précipitaient maintenant dans le parc sans vraiment parvenir à croire que l'école était finie. Bon nombre d'élèves allèrent se rafraîchir au bord du lac tandis que les autres, trop épuisés pour arriver jusque là, déclarèrent forfait et s'écroulèrent dans l'herbe où le soleil s'occupa de leur teint blafard.

Seuls James et Lily ne partageaient pas la bonne humeur ambiante. Une violente dispute les avait opposés la veille dans ce même parc et aucun des deux ne l'avait encore digérée. Lily, trop choquée par l'attitude de James, et ce dernier trop blessé par les propos qu'elle avait tenus.

« Tu me fais vomir… » Non mais vraiment, comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

« Le plus gênant chez lui, c'est le simple fait qu'il existe » Mais qu'était devenu le James qu'elle connaissait ?

Tous deux ressassaient sans cesse le drame qui s'était déroulé il y avait à peine 24 heures. C'était de loin leur dispute la plus violente. D'habitude James se contentait de demander à Lily de ressortir avec lui et celle-ci l'insultait brièvement ou à la rigueur lui collait une baffe mais ce conflit dépassait de loin tous les autres et aucun des deux n'arrivait à l'oublier.

James essayait pourtant mais la conversation ô combien passionnante sur les pâtes à citrouille qu'il entretenait avec Peter ne l'aidait pas beaucoup. Remus et Sirius s'étaient dirigés vers le lac pour discuter avec Lily, Alice et Franck. Peter avait bien sûr voulu les accompagner mais par un phénomène inexplicable, il avait réussi à interpréter correctement le regard noir que lui avait lancé James et était resté près de lui.

De l'autre côté, Sirius et Alice essayaient de trouver un moyen d'arranger les choses entre Lola et Remus. Franck discutait avec Remus pour essayer de détourner l'attention de ce dernier et Lily restait les pieds dans l'eau à penser à James. Puis dans un geste de rage, elle aplatit sa jambe avec force sur la surface lisse du lac en éclaboussant par la même occasion toutes les personnes alentours.

-Oops, fit-elle distraitement.

Alice lui jeta un coup d'œil désespéré et l'obligea à participer à la conversation.

-Bon, Lily avait une super idée à nous proposer.

-Ah bon ? Fit cette dernière.

-Ah oui, fit Alice en la regardant avec insistance. Ou en tout cas tu vas en avoir une tout de suite parce que je ne laisserai pas Remus une minute de plus tout seul.

A l'évocation de son nom, ce dernier releva la tête d'un air soupçonneux.

Sirius le regarda en souriant et agita la main en disant : « coucou ! » ce qui ne fit qu'aggraver les soupçons de Remus. Franck heureusement le réattira dans leur conversation par le col de sa chemise et Remus finit par laisser tomber tandis que les autres reprenaient leur conversation à voix légèrement plus basse.

-Si on allait la chercher en courant et qu'on hurlait que Remus s'était noyé dans le lac et qu'il lui fallait impérativement du bouche-à-bouche ? Proposa Sirius très sérieusement.

-Très bonne idée, confirma Lily.

-Alice ?

-Ouais très probable, surtout si on omet qu'on aura l'air très con quand elle verra que Remus respire tout à fait normalement.

-On pourrait toujours demander à Franckie de lui tenir la tête sous l'eau? Proposa Sirius.

-Bon, quelqu'un a-t-il quelque chose qui ne nous ferait pas passer pour de parfaits crétins ?

-On la joue franc jeu, proposa Lily, on la regarde droit dans les yeux et on lui dit : Remus te kiffe grave, va lui rouler un énorme patin baveux.

-Ni pour des fous furieux, compléta Alice.

-Bon déjà, rien ne marchera parce que :

a) Lola est la timidité incarnée.

b) Même si on arrive à les rapprocher à moins d'un mètre ils resteront plantés là comme deux potiches.

c) Remus ne fera jamais le premier pas à cause de son « petit problème de fourrure ».

-Petit problème de fourrure ? Dit Lily en éclatant de rire. C'est bien trouvé ça.

-C'est de James.

-Ah…Fit-elle en cessant de rire instantanément.

-Ouais enfin bref, on est dans la merde quoi, poursuivit-elle.

-Ce serait beaucoup plus simple si Lola était au courantpour sa lycanthropie.

-Ouais, je ne sais pas pourquoi Remus persiste à ne rien lui dire. Depuis le temps, elle a dû croire qu'il n'était pas amoureux d'elle. Ce qui est compréhensible d'ailleurs.

-Il faudrait quand même se dépêcher. Elle lui a déjà filé entre les doigts une fois, quand elle est sortie avec cette espèce de gorille à lunettes de Pouffsouffle mais heureusement, elle l'a largué dans des délais assez brefs pour qu'on n'ait pas eu à enterrer notre cher Lunard.

-Bon, moi je me lance, dit Lily en se levant.

-Tu as une idée ?

-Pas la moindre mais j'en trouverai une en chemin.

-Comme tu le sens.

Alice fit un signe à Franck qui indiquait que tout était « ok » puis alla rattraper Sirius et Lily qui s'approchaient déjà à grands pas de Lola.

-Vous trouvez pas qu'on se croirait redevenu des gamins ? Glissa Sirius aux deux filles.

-Ouais, au temps où certains s'amusaient à jouer les entremetteurs avec tout le monde. Je détestais ces personnes d'ailleurs, fit Lily.

-Moi aussi. Mais…Ici c'est tout à fait différent.

-Evidemment.

-Ca ne fait aucun doute.

Ils prirent tous trois leur respiration dans un geste théâtral puis Lily tapota doucement l'épaule de Lola.

Celle-ci se retourna et les dévisagea d'un air surpris. Les trois autres restèrent plantés là, sans bouger tandis que Lily se triturait les méninges afin de trouver quelque chose à dire.

La seule phrase qui lui vint à l'esprit fut :

-Salut !

-Euh…Bonjour.

-On pourrait te parler en privé, s'il te plaît, commença Sirius.

Lola les suivit, coincée entre Sirius et Lily comme entre deux gendarmes.

Alice décida d'adopter une attitude directe et donc dit…ben quelque chose de direct :

-Tu aimes Remus ?

-Pardon ? Fit Lola dont le teint avait subitement viré au rouge.

-Est-ce que tu es amoureuse de Remus ? Répéta Lily.

-Ben…Hésita Lola.

Elle n'allait quand même pas parler de sa vie sentimentale avec des personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas, même s'il s'agissait des élèves les plus populaires de l'école !

-Oui, murmura-t-elle.

Ah ben si apparemment, c'est ce qu'elle allait faire.

-Ah, enfin.

-Mais…Mais…

-Oui ? L'encouragea Sirius.

-Ben…N'allez pas lui répéter ça, s'il vous plait. Ca me gênerait.

-Mais il serait ravi de le savoir.

-Il se fouterait de moi, oui.

-En es-tu si sûre ? Demanda Lily qui avait du être psychanalyste dans une autre vie.

-Ben…

-Bon, écoute, on va t'avouer quelque chose.

-Mais on était pas censés le dire.

-Ouais Remus va nous tuer.

-Ou nous embrasser.

-Ca dépend comment ça va se terminer.

-Donc on compte sur toi, acheva Alice.

-Ah…, fit Lola sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle devait penser de tout ça.

-Bon, voilà. Aussi surprenant que ça puisse te paraître. Remus ne te considère pas que comme une amie, dit Alice.

-Il est dingue de toi en fait, traduisit Sirius.

Lola resta muette de stupéfaction tandis qu'un grand sourire venait éclairer son visage.

-Mais, si il a fallu un an avant que tu le saches…

-Et en fait ça aurait pu durer beaucoup plus longtemps si on n'avait pas pris les choses en main.

-Tu veux bien arrêter de me couper Sirius ? S'indigna Alice.

-Pardon, mais c'est juste que je donne des précisions.

-Parce que je ne suis pas claire peut-être ?

-Non non bien sûr mais…

-Bref, fit Lily en prenant Lola à part, si il n'a rien laissé paraître de ce côté pendant tout ce temps c'est parce qu'il avait de bonnes raisons, de très bonnes raisons.

-Et c'était quoi ces raisons? Demanda Lola en détachant son regard d'Alice et Sirius qui se chamaillaient encore.

-Ca je ne peux pas te le dire, c'est à lui de le faire. Mais soit sûre qu'il t'aime, qu'il t'aime énormément.

Lola respira un bon coup puis les dévisagea tous les trois :

-Vous êtes vraiment sûrs de ce que vous dîtes?

-Mais c'est qu'elle ne nous fait pas confiance, la taquina Sirius.

-C'est surtout que vous êtes trois des plus grands farceurs de toute l'école alors je pense que j'ai de quoi avoir de gros doutes.

-Oui mais là, non. On est peut-être farceurs mais les mauvaises blagues, on les fait seulement aux personnes qu'on n'aime pas. Et rassure-toi, tu ne fais pas encore partie de celles-là.

-Ok, bon où est-il ? Demanda-t-elle avec le même sourire béat qu'elle affichait depuis maintenant cinq bonnes minutes.

-Pressée, hein ? La re-taquina Sirius.

-Oui, ça te pose un problème ?

-Ah, Sirius tu perds le dessus là, constata Alice en rigolant avec Lily.

-Il semblerait, fit celui-ci. Dis Lola, tu te souviens quand j'ai dit que tu ne faisais pas encore partie des personnes que je n'aimais pas ? Ben, méditebien le « encore ».

-J'en prends note.

Alice et Lily prirent Lola chacune par un bras et tous les quatre repartirent vers le lac. Remus et Franck y étaient toujours en grande conversation et avaient été rejoints par Peter et James car ce dernier, voyant que Lily était partie, s'était empressé de gagner une place où il ne serait plus question de pâtes à citrouille ou d'aucun autres bonbons collants.

Remus fut le premier à relever la tête et frôla de peu la crise cardiaque en rencontrant le regard marron de Lola tandis que derrière elle, Alice, Sirius et Lily lui faisaient toutes sortes de clins d'œil et de pouces levés. Franck partit rejoindre Alice, et James comprenant qu'il était de trop se dirigea rapidement versles autres. Seul Peter restait assis là en se demandant vaguement pourquoi Lola et Remus le regardaient avec insistance.

Finalement James sortit une chocogrenouille de sa poche et siffla Peter, qui par l'odeur alléché, courut vers les autres. Remus jeta un regard par-dessus la tête de Lola et quand celle-ci se retourna également, elle s'aperçut qu'ils étaient seuls.

Tous les autres s'étaient regroupés derrière un buisson et faisaient des paris sur le nombre de minutes qu'il faudrait à Remus pour l'embrasser. Evidemment, il fallait encore qu'il lui explique pour « son petit problème de fourrure » et que Lola l'accepte mais selon leur plan, il n'y aurait aucun problème avec ça.

Quand ils revinrent au bord du lac une demi-heure plus tard, Remus s'approcha d'eux et dit :

-Normalement, je devrais tous vous déchiqueter un par un sur le champ mais…

-Mais ? Interrogèrent tous les autres un brin anxieux.

-J'ai autre chose à faire pour l'instant.

Il glissa sa main dans celle de Lola et ils s'éloignèrent vers un autre bord du lac. Cette dernière se retourna à mi-chemin et leur souffla un « merci » avant de reposer sa tête sur l'épaule de Remus.

-Voilà une bonne chose de faite, soupira Lily.

-On est quand même doués non ? Remarqua Sirius. Topez-là !

Et tous se frappèrent dans les mains même James et Lily qui oublièrent pour quelques minutes à la grande satisfaction de tout le monde qu'ils étaient censés se détester.

* * *

Voilà, je me suis enfin décidée à écrire ce chapitre. J'ai été très lente sur ce coup-là je sais mais j'ai vraiment été très occupée ! Vous m'en voyez désolée et j'espère que la longueur de ce chapitre (ouais bon je sais c'est toujours pas vraiment ça) vous aura consolé !

En tout cas un grand merci à tous pour vos reviews et n'hésitez pas à continuer ! Si je n'y réponds pas aujourd'hui c'est parce que je ne poste pas de chez moi et que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Désolée pour ça aussi !


	37. Chapitre 29

Désolée pour mon impardonnable retard! Mais bon, fêtes, exams, ...Choisissez l'excuse la plus crédible. Mais bon une chose est sûre: no stress, je n'abandonnerai jamais cette fic. Merci à tous pour vos reviews. J'y répondrai maintenant via le lien de fanfiction ou sur vos adresses à condition que vous me la donniez!

**RESUME : **Nous sommes pendant les vacances qui séparent la cinquième de la sixième !

Chapitre 29

Les vacances étaient déjà bien entamées et James avait à peine vu ses amis. Il faut dire qu'ils étaient tous terriblement occupés pour le moment. Alice avait Franck, Remus Lola et Sirius euh…quelqu'un du genre féminin. Il avait perdu le fil de ses périples amoureux de vacances depuis longtemps mais il devait bien être avec une des innombrables blondasses qu'il tombait en un seul mouvement de paupière. Enfin bref, James était resté cloîtré chez lui tout seul et s'ennuyait à présent comme un rat mort. Dieu merci, Lily, elle, était toujours célibataire. Enfin, aux dernières nouvelles parce qu' à en croire le nombre de garçons qui lui tournaient autour, elle ne le resterait plus bien longtemps.

Et ouais, c'est la vie mon p'tit pote, c'est malin aussi d'avoir joué les crétins comme tu l'as fait. Et une fois de plus, il se replongea dans la fameuse journée où Lily et lui s'étaient séparés…Plus que séparés même…Et comme toujours, les mêmes questions revinrent le hanter. C'était très étrange comme souvenir. Il savait ce qu'il avait fait et il s'en souvenait…Mais comme s'il avait été seulement là en spectateur et plus il y repensait, plus il avait du mal à saisir cette pensée des plus fugaces. C'était idiot. Evidemment qu'il avait fait et dit ce qu'il avait fait et dit. Mais pourquoi ?

C'est dans ces heureuses pensées que quelqu'un l'interrompit brusquement en cognant frénétiquement au carreau.

James releva la tête et se demanda un long moment pourquoi la tête de Sirius était plaquée contre la vitre et pourquoi ce dernier était en train de battre frénétiquement des bras en hurlant silencieusement. Puis, il sortit pour de bon de ses réflexions et se souvint que sa chambre était au troisième étage et que Sirius était en fait accroché à la gouttière. Il se précipita vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit d'un geste brusque.

Sirius s'effondra sur le plancher de sa chambre, encore haletant.

-Euh, Sirius, ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas content de te revoir mais…Qu'est-ce que tu fichais pendu à ma gouttière comme une groupie à minuit passé?

-Me suis enfui, souffla Sirius sans pour autant arrêter de grimacer.

-Enfui ? Répéta bêtement James.

-Oui, enfui, pour de bon. Ils sont devenus complètement fous à force de lécher les bottes de ce Voldemort.

Il avait crachéson nom avec dégoût. Voldemort. On en entendait de plus en plus parler. Les parents de James, tous deux aurors, rentraient de plus en plus tard le soir et affichaient de plus en plus souvent un air grave que James ne leur avait encore jamais connu jusque là.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

-Me dégoter un appartement et ne plus jamais remettre les pieds au Square Grimmaurd.

-Et je suppose qu'en attendant, tu comptes camper ici.

-Exactement. Enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas trop, fit Sirius qui n'avait toujours pas repris une respiration normale.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

-Super et toi ?

-Non mais…enfin, tu as l'air, euh d'agoniser. J'ai mis tellement de temps à ouvrir la fenêtre que ça ?

-Non, c'est…Enfin bref…De toute façon, ce ne sera que pour les vacances. L'année prochaine, j'essayerai d'avoir assez d'argent pour m'acheter une maison. Tu y seras le bien venu bien sûr…quand tu seras marier avec Lily.

-Très drôle…

-C'est vrai, pardon.

Un bruit de pas dans le couloir les fit taire puis la voix de Nora Potter s'éleva de derrière la porte.

-James ? Tu ne dors pas ?

-Merde, souffla celui-ci. Cache-toi.

Et Sirius plongea sous le lit tandis que James entrouvrait la porte.

-Oui maman ?

-J'ai entendu du bruit. Tout va bien ?

-Oh oui, j'ai dû chanter trop fort, tu me connais !

-Oui, James, je te connais et ce n'est justement pas ton genre de chanter et encore moins de pousser la chansonnette vers 1 heure du matin sans raison particulière.

James rougit légèrement.

-Au fait, quand tu auras fini de te prendre pour Pavarotti, tu diras à Sirius qu'il peut rester ici autant qu'il le voudra et que ce n'est pas une très bonne idée de s'être caché sous le lit vu que je n'y ai plus pris les poussières depuis des lustres et qu'il ne faut pas compter sur toi pour ce genre d'initiative.

-Vous avez raison. James, l'espace sous ton lit ferait fuir les rats, fit Sirius en sortant de sa cachette qui ne le cachait pas si bien que ça apparemment.

Il s'approcha de Mrs Potter.

-Je…Enfin merci…Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est que provisoire…Je me ferais tout petit et je logerai sous tente…dans le jardin…

Nora posa une main sur l'épaule du garçon qui grimaça légèrement.

-Tu ne nous déranges pas voyons. Mais bon, on discutera de tout ça demain avec ton père, James. Il est grand temps d'aller dormir.

Quand Mrs Potter fut sortie de la chambre. Sirius arborait un énorme sourire.

-Tes parents sont géniaux !

-Je suis leur digne fils.

-Mwouais.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu puis se mirent en pyjama. Quand Sirius se retourna pour enfiler un T-shirt, James ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les ecchymoses présentes sur le dos de son quasi frère. Des flash lui revinrent alors. Sirius s'effondrant dans sa chambre, Sirius haletant,Sirius grimaçant sous la pression de la main de sa mère…

-Patmol ?

-Oui ?

-Tes parents euh…Est-ce qu'ils te…

-Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de parler de ça.

-Oui mais, c'est grave tu sais…Tu veux en parler ?

-Jamesie, joue pas les apprentis psy s'il te plaît. Il y a des choses beaucoup plus importantes.

-Comme ?

-Comme par exemple t'aider à reconquérir le cœur de Lily Evans.

Même si Sirius aurait impérativement dû revoir l'ordre de ses priorités, James comprit le message et n'aborda plus le sujet de toutes les vacances même s'il lui semblait évidemment que Sirius avait été victime du sortilège « doloris »... De la main de ses parents.

Pendant tout le mois d'août, les deux garçons logèrent sous tente et Sirius aida James à échafauder des plans de reconquête extrêmement tordus qui ne demandaient qu'à être mis en pratique dès la rentrée de septembre.


	38. Chapitre 30 partie 1

Désolée, vraiment désolée pour mon retard (maintenant habituel mais bon). Mais les évènements de la semaine dernière m'ont donné d'autres préoccupations ce qui fait que, comme presque à chaque fois, ce chapitre arrive avec une semaine de retard. Encore désolée !

Merci à tous pour les reviews ! Je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde sauf à ceux qui malheureusement ne me laissent pas leurs adresses et donc à qui je ne peux pas répondre. A ceux-là, j'adresse un énorme merci maintenant ! Si quelqu'un d'inscrit ou qui m'avait donné son adresse n'a pas reçu mes remerciements…Qu'il proteste énergiquement !

**RESUME** : Et voilà la rentrée des maraudeurs and co en sixième année et une demi-explication de ce qui a poussé James a embrassé Déborah (mais tout n'est pas encore là…Vous verrez bien).

Chapitre 30 (première partie)

Après donc un mois d'août plutôt mouvementé pour James et Sirius, le premier septembre, bien qu'on ne lui ait rien demandé, pointa le bout de son feuillet sur le calendrier. Poudlard Express, cérémonie des répartitions, buffet de début d'année, tout cela s'était déroulé à une allure folle et la première semaine de l'année scolaire avait déjà bien été entamée, avec ses premiers cours et ses nouveaux profs : le maintenant habituel nouveau professeur de DCFM, une aurore fort réputée dont la silhouette distrayait particulièrement la gente masculine et pour les potions, une espèce de morse dénommé Slughorn, qui à la grande joie de Lily, remplaçait Liddelart qu'elle ne pouvait encaisser bien qu'elle excellât en cette matière….

Autre petit détail qui avait néanmoins grandement chamboulé les divers plans séduction de James : la rumeur circulait que Lily Evans avait un nouveau petit ami, un gentil Serdaigle du nom de Matthew Garett. Rumeur qui, si on en jugeait par leur attitude, était des plus fondées.

Voilà, c'est ainsi que pendant un cours de DCFM où une moitié de la classe buvait les paroles de leur idéal féminin et où l'autre bavait copieusement devant la jupe trop courte, James et Sirius parlaient par l'intermédiaire de petits miroirs de poche dont ils avaient fait l'acquisition pendant les vacances. Parlaient ? Non pas vraiment, il aurait été plus juste de dire que l'un déprimait et que l'autre écoutait en prenant son air le plus compatissant possible…mais peu importe.

Après avoir passé la première demi-heure du cours à leur parler des sortilèges impardonnables, le professeur plaqua ses mains sur son bureau et dit :

-Maintenant, passons à la pratique.

Des murmures s'élevèrent de part et d'autre de la classe, la plupart s'interrogeant sur la santé mentale de leur professeur. Il n'était évidemment pas permis de faire une démonstration de ces sortilèges en classe vu qu'ils étaient, comme leur nom l'indiquait, impardonnables. Deux ou trois garçons s'apprêtaient à aller escorter la demoiselle jusqu'à l'infirmerie lorsqu'elle ajouta :

-Ne faîtes pas cette tête ! Je ne vais pas vous apprendre à les exécuter ni vous jeter l'Avada Kedavra ou le Doloris. Par contre, vous subirez tour à tour le sortilège de l'Imperium, pour cela, j'ai bien évidemment la permission du ministère qui concède qu'en ces périodes plus qu'agitées, il serait bon que vous appreniez à reconnaître ce sort et à le contrer.

Légèrement rassurés, les élèves reprirent une couleur normale et se mirent en file, légèrement anxieux, pour recevoir tour à tour le fameux sortilège d'obéissance.

La prof les obligea à réaliser des figures acrobatiques ou d'autres actions du même genre qui amusèrent beaucoup ceux qui n'étaient pas sur les devants de la scène. Le professeur leur expliqua ensuite quelques trucs pour commencer à contrer ce sortilège et puis le cours fut terminé.

Les Gryffondors allèrent dîner et c'est seulement quand les maraudeurs s'assirent à leur place habituelle, qu'ils s'aperçurent de l'absence de James, dont le siège vide fut bien évidemment très vite occupé par une groupie quelconque, ayant trouvé l'occasion trop belle.

Sans même un regard pour cette pauvre créature, les trois garçons se levèrent et commencèrent à passer tout le château au peigne fin en se demandant ce qui avait bien pu arriver à leur bon vieux Cornedrue.

Ils le retrouvèrent bientôt adossé contre un mur, le regard absent.

-James ? Youhou ? Fit Sirius en le secouant.

Aucune réaction. Tous trois se retournèrent pour voir ce qu'il fixait avec tant d'insistance puis, après s'être retrouvés devant un mur de pierre tout à fait banal, la voix de James les fit tous sursauter.

-J'ai compris, déclara-t-il lugubre.

-Quoi exactement ?

-Que Lily et toi n'étiez pas faits l'un pour l'autre ? Proposa Peter plein d'espoir.

-Non, j'ai compris ce qui m'était arrivé l'année dernière.

-Le jour où tu as embrassé Déborah à pleine bouche ? L'encouragea Remus.

-Ouais. J'ai compris à la seconde où la prof m'a ensorcelé.

-Tu es tombé amoureux de la prof de DCFM ? Demanda Peter essayant de l'aider.

-Mais non, râla James.

-Tu…Tu crois que tu as été soumis au sortilège de l'imperium ? Demanda Sirius qui venait soudain de comprendre.

-Pour sûr.

-Et tu penses que c'est Déborah qui te l'a lancé ?

-Bien sûr que non, elle ne sait même pas lasser ses chaussures !

-C'est vrai ? Fit Peter soudain très heureux pour une obscure raison.

-Mais non, commença à s'énerver James, enfin j'espère que non, mais c'est une image, tu comprends. Bon, il y a plus important que les lacets de cette greluche, non ?

-Oui, oui, pardon, fit Queudver en regardant piteusement ses chaussures à scratches.

-Tu penses à qui alors ? Demanda Remus.

-Aucune idée…Mais fatalement quelqu'un qui pratique la magie noire.

-On aurait plus de chances du côté des Serpentards, alors

-Ouais, mais il faudrait quand même un indice un peu moins vague.

-Déborah, fit Sirius en claquant des doigts.

-Quoi ?

-Elle était dans notre dortoir, non ?

-Oui.

-C'est qu'il y avait une raison. Quelqu'un a dû lui dire d'aller là à un moment précis.

-Oui, on a qu'à aller la faire parler, dit Remus. Mais tu es bien sûr que c'était l'Imperium ?

-J'en suis sûr je te dis, la même impression d'être contrôlé tout en étant conscient de ses moindres faits et gestes et les réaliser sans les avoir ne fusse qu'envisager. Et cette petite voix dans ma tête…j'avais d'abord cru que c'était mon espèce de conscience qui se réveillait…et puis je l'avais complètement oubliée...Mais j'en suis sûr à présent. J'ai bien été victime de l'Imperium.

-Bon viens, fit Sirius en lui tendant la main, on a une greluche à étriper.

Et tous quatre partirent à la recherche de « Deby » (non, quand même pas bras dessus bras dessous) qu'ils trouvèrent en train de glapir au beau milieu d'un troupeau de glousseuses.

Sirius la prit par un bras et Remus par l'autre, puis ils l'entraînèrent dans un coin sombre sans qu'elle n'arrête de pousser des petits cris hystériques (est-il nécessaire d'ajouter que ce n'était pas des cris de terreur ?).

-Bon, Déborah…

-Oui Jamesie ? Fit-elle en clignant exagérément des paupières.

-Tu as une poussière dans l'œil ? S'inquiéta Sirius.

-Euh…Non…Fit-elle en rougissant.

-Ah…Ca doit être un tic alors, excuse-moi.

-Bon, je peux y aller ? Demanda James.

-Vas-y, mon Jamesinou, l'encouragea Déborah.

James refoula sa grande envie de la gifler en respirant profondément puis commença :

-Tu te souviens de la fois ou on s'est…euh…enfin là fois où ta bouche s'est retrouvée sur la mienne ?

-Et comment…Tu veux peut-être que je ravive ton souvenir ?

-Non merci…Ca ira très bien comme ça. Ce que je veux savoir par contre, c'est ce que tu foutais dans mon dortoir à ce moment-là !

-Ah…Quelqu'un m'avait dit que tu m'y rejoindrais.

-Qui exactement ?

-A ça, je ne peux pas te le dire, fit-elle apparemment très contente de savoir enfin quelque chose que quelqu'un ne savait pas.

-Tu ne peux pas me le dire parce que tu ne l'as pas vu ou parce qu'on te l'a interdit ?

-Parce que je n'ai pas envie de te le dire gratuitement.

Sirius la regarda ébahi et aurait pu ressentir un brin d'admiration si le dégoût n'avait pas déjà pris toute la place

-A ta place, je laisserais tomber, fit James en la regardant si durement qu'elle en oublia de battre des paupières.

-Ok, ok…Bon, ce matin-là, en cours de potions, j'avais trouvé dans mon cartable une lettre bizarre.

-Bizarre ?

-Oui, elle était signée James Potter mais ce n'était pas du tout ton écriture.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'elle disait ? Demanda James trop impatient pour se soucier de comment Déborah pouvait bien connaître son écriture.

-Elle disait que tu m'attendrais dans ton dortoir juste après le match de Quidditch parce que tu avais quelque chose de très important à me dire.

-Et tu y es allée ?

-Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que j'avais à perdre ? D'ailleurs, j'y ai tout gagné, trouva-t-elle astucieux d'ajouter.

-Donc tu ne sais pas qui t'a envoyé cette lettre ?

-Oh si. Bien sûr que si.

-Comment tu peux en être sûre ?

-Parce qu'IL n'arrêtait pas de me regarder.

-Comment tu sais ça toi ?

-Une fille sait quand elle est observée. Je peux vous assurer que pendant tout le cours de potions, quelqu'un n'a pas arrêté de me jeter des regards anxieux.

-Et qui c'était, bordel !

Déborah leur lança un sourire énigmatique mais la poigne de Sirius qui se resserra un peu plus sur son bras la fit rapidement changer d'avis.

-Dis-moi qui c'était ! Articula lentement James sur le point de commettre un meurtre.

-C'était Severus Rogue, déclara-t-elle fièrement.

A SUIVRE


	39. Chapitre 30 partie 2

Coucou tout le monde ! Merci pour vos reviews. J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas et que vous serez encore nombreux à le suivre. N'hésitez pas à reviewer (je réponds toujours) ça fait énormément plaisir et ça encourage l'auteur à poster plus vite. Si, si, je vous jure !

**RESUME: **Début de la sixième année, Déborah vient d'avouer que celui qui avait vraissemblablement ensorcellé James n'était autre que Severus Rogue.

Chapitre 30 (deuxième partie)

-Mais où il est, bordel ? Lâchait James toutes les vingt-trois secondes approximativement.

-Crois-moi James, si on le savait on te le dirait, lui répondait tout aussi régulièrement Remus.

Ils sillonnaient le château depuis maintenant une bonne demi-heure, quatre ou cinq fioles de véritaserum à la main, à la recherche de l'infâme Severus Rogue.

Evidemment, s'ils avaient eu la carte du maraudeur sous la main, la tâche aurait été un peu plus aisée, mais comme par hasard les filles en avaient eu impérativement besoin la veille et, co-auteurs de la carte oblige, ils n'avaient pu refuser.

Ils finirent par le trouver assis dans un coin sombre de la bibliothèque, occupé à écrire Merlin sait quelles insanités dans son livre de potions.

Tous les quatre l'encerclèrent avant qu'il n'ait pu relever son nez graisseux de son bouquin. Il posa lentement sa plume et les dévisagea d'un air mauvais.

James jeta discrètement un regard en coin à Mme Pince puis passa une fiole par-dessous la table :

-Je te conseille de boire ça et vite Servilus, murmura-t-il en le menaçant de sa baguette.

D'un geste calme et toujours avec cette lueur étrange au fond des yeux, Rogue déboucha le flacon et en but le contenu d'un trait. Il reposa la fiole sur la table, d'un geste vif et les défia du regard.

James s'assit en face de lui et posa sa première question :

-M'as-tu oui ou non soumis à l'Impérium l'année dernière ?

-Oui.

-Et on peut savoir pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton plus agressif.

-Pour te nuire bien évidemment.

James commença à trembler de rage et ses amis, par prudence, mirent leurs mains sur ses épaules pour bien le fixer à sa chaise.

-C'est tout ?

-Oui.

-Tu as utilisé un sortilège impardonnable rien que pour m'embêter un peu ?

-Oui, ça te la coupe hein Potter ?

-Non, j'en suis flatté, lâcha-t-il de ce ton insolent que Severus haïssait au plus haut point.

-N'empêche que « embêter » est un mot un peu faible Potter. Je t'ai complètement détruit.

-N'exagère rien Severus, je n'ai aucun mal à me trouver d'autres petites amies au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué.

-Oui, mais elles ne seront jamais Lily. Tu vois, Potter, moi, je suis soumis au véritaserum et toi tu ne l'es pas. Je suis donc sûr qu'avec ton subtil esprit de déduction, tu finiras par découvrir lequel de nous deux ne dit pas la vérité.

Remus et les deux autres refermèrent un peu plus leur poigne sur les épaules de James.

-Laissez-moi lui régler son compte.

-Laisse tomber Cornedrue, il y a une bien meilleure façon de te venger, lui dit Remus.

-Ah oui ? Fit-il toujours prêt à égorger Rogue.

-Tu n'as qu'à aller voir Dumbledore et tout lui raconter. Cette ordure sera à tous les coups renvoyée ou pire…

Severus sembla décontenancé un instant puis recomposa son visage de glace :

-Vous pouvez toujours aller voir Dumbledore. Mais entre temps, Poudlard risquerait bien de découvrir le…comment vous dîtes déjà ?…Ah oui…le petit problème de fourrure de Remus. C'est bien ça non ?

Les quatre maraudeurs blanchirent d'un coup puis Sirius reprit en bégayant :

-Mais tu ne peux pas faire ça…Dumbledore te l'a interdit sous peine de renvoi !

-Ah ah…Très fin Black. Tu me demandes de choisir entre me faire renvoyer sous les huées ou me faire renvoyer avec la satisfaction de vous avoir nui. Le choix est plutôt difficile tu ne trouves pas ?

Les maraudeurs et Severus se dévisagèrent longuement, sans échanger un seul mot.

-Ok Snivellus, finit par dire James, on ne dira rien au directeur. Mais crois-moi, je me vengerai.

Tous les quatre se levèrent et quittèrent la bibliothèque silencieusement, des rêves machiavéliques plein la tête.

Et puis tout d'un coup, un grand sourire s'étala sur la figure de James.

-J'avais raison, je n'ai jamais fait tout ça de sang froid. Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ! Maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à tout lui expliquer et tout redeviendra comme avant !

Les trois autres se regardèrent en coin, un peu inquiets.

-Euh, James, commença Remus, j'ai comme l'impression que tu oublies un peu Dubble T dans ton histoire.

-Qui ?

-Tu sais, bien, Matthew Garett…le petit copain de Lily, quoi.

Ils eurent tous les trois l'impression que James venait de perdre une bonne dizaine de centimètres.

-Merde…

-Je suis désolé, James…Je pense aussi que ça va un peu compliquer les choses, dit Sirius le plus doucement possible.

James garda le silence pendant ce qui sembla une éternité aux trois autres puis finit par demander :

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire alors ?

-Comme tu veux, fais ce que tu veux…

-Je…je crois que je vais aller lui dire. Rien lui demander, hein…Mais simplement lui expliquer, pour qu'elle ne me prenne plus pour un salaud.

Les trois autres maraudeurs approuvèrent et se mirent à la recherche de Lily, maudissant à nouveau Alice de leur avoir réclamé la carte la veille.

Quand James aperçut ses longs cheveux auburn dans la tour des lions, elle était bien évidemment avec Matthew. Il la regarda un moment, avec une douleur sourde dans la poitrine, rire et sourire comme avant.

Il se décida enfin à aller la trouver. Quand elle le vit, Lily prit peur. Depuis qu'elle sortait officiellement avec Matthew Garett, James la laissait tranquille avec ses avances à deux balles et elle lui en était plutôt reconnaissante, mais à le voir s'avancer comme ça, elle se demandait si tout n'allait pas redevenir comme avant.

Par habitude, une expression de colère se scotcha à son visage. Celle-ci se détendit néanmoins un peu lorsqu'elle remarqua que James avait laissé tomber son air arrogant de séducteur. Il avait même l'air assez ennuyé et gêné.

Il salua Matthew, ce qui fit presque tomber Lily de son fauteuil, et demanda d'une voix dénuée de tout artifice :

-Lily, est-ce que je peux te parler deux secondes s'il-te-plaît ?

-Euh oui, fit-elle complètement décontenancée.

-En privé, si tu veux bien.

Elle hésita puis finit par se lever en jetant un regard inquiet à son petit ami. James se tourna vers lui et lui dit :

-T'inquiète, je te la ramène tout de suite.

Ce à quoi Matthew répondit par un petit geste de la main, genre pas de problème et un sourire amical dont il ne se séparait apparemment jamais.

Pourquoi Lily sortait-elle avec le garçon le plus parfait de tout Poudlard ? Elle le méritait bien sûr, mais pourquoi n'avait-elle pas choisi un gars qu'il aurait pu détester et sur lequel il aurait pu se défouler allègrement ?

Pendant qu'ils marchaient pour trouver un coin tranquille, Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder James du coin de l'œil. Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés en sixième, il n'était plus comme avant. A bien y réfléchir, il avait déjà changé d'attitude avant qu'elle ne sorte avec Matthew. Que lui était-il donc arrivé ? Et, surtout, que pouvait-il bien avoir à lui dire de si important ?

Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement au coin d'un couloir à peu près désert et se dévisagèrent en silence. Lily finit par briser le silence avec une de ses répliques cinglantes dont elle se servait pour masquer son trouble :

-Bon, tu te grouilles, Potter ?

Il eut l'air vraiment triste l'espace d'une seconde, juste avant qu'il ne recompose son masque d'impassibilité.

-Je voulais simplement te dire que la fois où…où…enfin l'année dernière…tu te souviens ?

-Oui, je me souviens, fit-elle sèchement.

-Et bien cette fois-là, je…ce n'était pas moi, quoi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire là, Potter ?

-Que je ne t'aie jamais dit toutes ces choses, j'ai été soumis à…

-Arrête ! Le coupa brusquement Lily. En fait, je n'ai même pas envie de le savoir. Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire là au juste ? Tu n'as pas compris ? Je ne veux plus repenser à ça, ok. C'est du passé, c'est fini. Je suis heureuse maintenant au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué ! Alors, je te le demande une dernière fois, sors de ma vie et ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole !

Elle avait dit tout ça d'une traite et était à présent au bord des larmes, elle s'attendait à ce que James persiste à lui raconter quelque chose qu'elle n'avait aucune envie d'entendre, à tous les coups encore un de ses multiples bobards qui tenterait vainement d'expliquer son comportement. Mais non, ce qu'il fit la sidéra. Il murmura un « ok » et partit sans se retourner la laissant là, au beau milieu du couloir, un goût amer dans la bouche.

Les semaines suivantes, Lily ne croisa plus jamais James dans les couloirs et la réalité la frappa de plein de fouet : il faisait exactement ce qu'elle lui avait demandé de faire. Pendant ce temps-là, James semblait être redevenu comme avant : il passait de nouveau tout son temps à planifier des escapades nocturnes et des mauvais coups, il chahutait pendant les cours et attendait les pleines lunes avec enthousiasme. Il n'était plus jamais arrogant et les blagues des maraudeurs faisaient à nouveau rire.

Bref, Peter, Sirius et Remus retrouvaient enfin leur meilleur ami d'autrefois. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui s'était exactement passé entre lui et Lily et avaient mis cette soudaine bonne humeur sur le compte du soulagement.

Ils réservaient à présent tout leur temps libre à Severus Rogue qui commençait à regretter amèrement son coup tordu. Ils avaient tous les quatre mis son geste sur le compte de la jalousie. Il enviait James, ça avait toujours été comme ça. Il était bien meilleur que lui en Quidditch, meilleur que lui en cours, il était populaire, beau et tout le monde l'adorait. Il y avait là de quoi justifier l'usage de l'Impérium, pour Rogue en tout cas.

Mais ce n'était pas tout. Ce que ne savaient pas les maraudeurs, c'était que Severus Rogue était depuis bien longtemps immunisé contre le véritaserum. Il ne leur avait donc dit qu'une infime partie de la vérité.

Il avait bien fait cela par jalousie, mais ce qu'il enviait par-dessus tout à James Potter, c'était Lily Evans.


	40. Chapitre 31 partie 1

Chapitre 31 (première partie)

**RESUME : **Nous sommes toujours en sixième année, James a découvert que Rogue lui avait jeté un impérium l'année dernière. Pour le moment, il a réadopté un comportement normal et fait croire à tout le monde qu'il n'aime plus Lily Evans.

* * *

Le dernier week-end avant Noël rimait pour toute l'école avec la première sortie de l'année à Pré-au-lard. Les rues du village grouillaient de monde. Chacun s'agitait frénétiquement dans tous les sens pour essayer de dénicher la quantité incalculable de cadeaux qu'ils avaient à offrir, en se maudissant pour la plupart de ne pas être des orphelins asociaux.

Seules quatre personnes étaient étrangères à cette hystérie de fin d'année pour avoir déjà fait leurs emplettes quelques semaines auparavant, en toute illégalité bien évidemment. Ils arpentaient à présent les ruelles d'un pas nonchalant qui contrastait particulièrement avec la frénésie ambiante. Ils étaient d'ailleurs sans cesse accidentellement bousculés mais vu que les « bousculeurs » s'avéraient être pour la plupart des « bousculeuses », le « accidentellement » pouvait aisément être retiré de la phrase.

Ils passaient en revue tous les magasins qui bordaient les allées et vérifiaient qu'ils avaient bien pensé à tout. Le sujet de leurs préoccupations n'était bien évidemment pas l'affligeant échange de cadeaux indissociable de la fête de Noël mais bien le bal illégal qu'il projetait d'organiser dans la salle commune des Gryffondors le soir même.

Remus n'était pas vraiment contre mais, pour montrer néanmoins une once de respect vis-à-vis de son insigne, il avait réussi à convaincre Sirius d'interdire l'alcool à tous ceux qui n'étaient pas encore en troisième année. Mais à part cette malheureuse et insignifiante petite restriction, le bal s'annonçait des plus…hum…frivoles.

A l'annonce de cette soirée, les filles s'étaient senties soudain victimes de cette frénésie, qui leur était de toutes évidences indécrottable, pour savoir sur quel garçon elle jetterait leur dévolu ou quelles chaussures iraient le mieux avec leur rouge à lèvre. Tandis que du côté des garçons qui, malheureusement ne portent généralement pas de maquillage, la question était plutôt de savoir quelle paire de chaussette était la plus assortie à leurs yeux.

Enfin bref, soirée plutôt déjantée en perspective sauf pour James qui, même s'il ne l'avouerait pas au risque de trahir son soudain désintéressement pour le cas Lily Evans, supportait assez mal d'y aller sans elle.

Après s'être assurés qu'ils avaient vraiment fait le tour des multiples choses nécessaires à une fête digne de ce nom, ils s'assirent sur le perron d'une boutique qui vendait des glaces à emporter et qui était donc la seule à ne pas être assaillie par la horde de chasseurs aux bonnes affaires.

-Eh bien, ça va dépoter grave cette fête !

-Tu ne crois pas qu'on aurait pu encore piocher quelques p'tites bouteilles par-ci par-là ? Demanda Sirius. Ce serait quand même bête qu'on tombe en panne sèche !

-Sirius, je pense qu'avec ce que tu nous as déjà fait prendre, chaque élève du cycle supérieur aura droit à trois bouteilles…

-Et tu trouves ça assez toi ? L'interrompit Sirius, offusqué.

-Laisse-moi finir, chaque élève aura droit à trois bouteilles…de chaque variété d'alcool que nous avons choisie ! Comme nous avons, approximativement bien sûr, une petite quinzaine de goûts différents, je pense qu'une moyenne de 45 bouteilles par élève est on ne peut plus suffisant !

Sirius qui l'attendait avec le doigt en l'air et la bouche ouverte, prêt à se défendre, laissa négligemment tomber son bras et marmonna un :

-Peut-être…

-Bien, maintenant, excusez-moi les gars, mais Lola m'attend.

-Ouais ben je dois y aller aussi, fit Sirius en regardant sa montre, Sylvianne risque de prendre racine.

-Roxanne.

-Pardon ?

-Elle s'appelle Roxanne.

-Qui ?

-Ta petite amie.

-Ma copine s'appelle Roxanne ?

-Bordel, Sirius, t'es encore pire que je ne pensais. Tu pourrais pas essayer de construire quelque chose d'un peu durable pour une fois ?

-J'attends la bonne, James, c'est tout.

-Et comment veux-tu la trouver si tu ne connais même pas le nom des filles avec lesquelles tu sors ?

-Parce que les filles qui veulent sortir avec moi sont toutes des connes.

-C'est vrai que si elles étaient un peu plus futées, elles auraient le bon sens d'aller voir ailleurs.

-Ouais ben, j'en peux rien moi… je suis un aimant à greluches gloussantes. C'est comme ça. Bon je dois y aller, faudrait quand même pas que Suzanne…Euh…Roxanne c'est ça ? Enfin bref, faudrait quand même pas qu'elle m'attende trop longtemps.

-Fais gaffe, c'est peut-être la bonne celle-ci, sois attentif !

-Ouais, ouais, je vais déjà essayer de retenir son nom comme ça tu seras content, d'accord Jamesie ?

-Ça sera l'extase…

-Mais de toutes façons je ne vois pas à quoi ça pourrait me servir, son nom.

-Et si tu veux lui demander quelque chose ? Tu ne vas pas lui donner du « machin » à toutes les sauces quand même, fit Peter.

-Dans ces cas-là, tu l'appelles « poupée », Dom Juan.

-Incurable, lâcha Peter une fois qu'il fut parti.

-Le pire, c'est que c'est peut-être le plus romantique de nous tous.

-Ouais, mais avant qu'il ne réussisse à trouver sa princesse charmante…

-Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il s'y prend mal.

-Ouais, je ne suis pas une fille mais je crois que je n'apprécierais pas spécialement le fait qu'on m'appelle « poupée ».

-Ca montre à quel point tu connais mal les filles Pete, elles adorent qu'on les appelle « poupée ».

-Tu crois.

-J'en suis sûr.

-Ah...

-Ouais. Tu veux une démonstration ?

-Maintenant ?

-Regarde le pro.

James leva la tête et dès qu'une fille s'approcha de lui, il lui dit d'une voix suave :

-Salut, poupée.

La fille rougit d'un bloc et commença à rire comme un lavabo avec ses copines, tout en battant frénétiquement des paupières.

-Tu vois, elle est déjà raide dingue de moi.

-Cool.

Peter se leva et imita en tout points les faits et gestes de James mais hélas, la fille se contenta de le regarder froidement et de continuer à marcher comme si de rien n'était.

Peter se rassit, un peu dépité.

-Euh…Pete…

-Ca devait être l'exception qui confirme la règle, affirma Peter comme s'il venait d'apporter la touche finale à un théorème extrêmement complexe.

-Hein ? Ha, euh, oui…c'est sûr. Juste une petite garce frigide comme y en a plein…Enfin, c'est pas tout ça mais on ferait mieux de retourner au château pour installer les derniers trucs.

-Ouais, je sens que ce petit bal façon maraudeur restera longtemps dans les mémoires !

-Tout dépend de Sirius, fit James. S'il compte vraiment faire ingurgiter 45 bouteilles d'alcools variés à chaque élève, les mémoires risquent d'être un brin endommagées le lendemain!

* * *

Voilà, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde…Pour les reviews anonymes, je vous adresse un énorme merci parce qu'elles m'ont fait vraiment plaisir ! Je suis désolée pour ce chapitre car il ne se passe franchement rien mais c'est juste une introduction. Le bal est pour le prochain chapitre ! 


	41. Chapitre 31 partie 2

Coucou! Me revoilà, très en retard je sais mais cette fois-ci je suis vraiment excusable. Premièrement, je me suis chopée une de ces grippes carabinées qui ne vous lachent pas d'une semelle, puis je suis partie en vacances et donc, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le loisir d'écrire avec les cours à rattraper etc... Mais bon, voici finalement le chapitre, et vous remarquerez sans doute qu'il est plus long que les autres! Si, si je vous assure. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez et encore merci à tous pour vos reviews. Je n'ai pas réussi à envoyer un mail à Laureen, Emilie, Ladybird et AmmEternity car ma messagerie merde un peu en ce moment. Donc, voilà, un grand merci à vous quatre et désolée de ne pas avoir répondu personnellement!

**Resumé: **On est toujours bien évidemment en sixième année, pendant les vacances de Noël lors du fameux bal organisé en toute illégalité par les maraudeurs.

Chapitre 31 partie 2

Alice, Franck, Remus et Lola attendaient au pied des escaliers que le célibataire le plus en vue de tout Poudlard daigne bien les rejoindre. Quand ce dernier, à savoir James, se décida finalement à faire son entrée, ponctuée par divers gloussements et évanouissements de la gente féminine, l'ambiance était depuis longtemps au rendez-vous dans la salle commune. Sirius et Peter étaient déjà partis prendre un bain de foule cinq minutes plus tôt et Lily avait préféré se joindre aux copains de Matthew pour éviter une confrontation plus qu'embarrassante avec un certain James Potter, mais ça elle ne l'aurait avoué sous aucun prétexte.

Quand enfin le petit groupe débarqua dans la salle des Gryffondors, ils bénirent plus d'une fois le doux sortilège d'insonorisation qui permettait de garder les professeurs et toute autre forme d'autorité à distance raisonnable du vacarme, ce qui pouvait effectivement s'avérer utile s'ils désiraient pouvoir encore remettre les pieds au château. Théoriquement, le bal n'avait dû commencer que dix minutes auparavant mais bon nombre d'élèves se tortillaient déjà sur la piste en hurlant les paroles des chansons, ce qui n'était pas vraiment indispensable vu que le volume des baffles, amplifiés magiquement, aurait déjà suffi seul à assourdir tout un troupeau d'hippogriffes.

Tous les cinq s'assirent à une table et tentèrent de repérer Sirius et Peter. Ils ne tardèrent pas à reconnaître Sirius au beau milieu d'une bande de premières années. D'après ce qu'ils pouvaient comprendre de la scène, ils étaient tous assis par terre en plein milieu de la salle et formaient une espèce de ronde en frappant dans leurs mains. Alice aurait même juré entendre le refrain d'une chanson pour gosse genre « Et dans la ferme, y avait un canard hihahihaho…». Ils restèrent quelques minutes sans dire un mot à contempler l'étrange tableau et à se frotter régulièrement les yeux. James fut le premier à réagir :

-Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer comment ce pochard de Sirius a fait pour se retrouver plein comme une andouille en à peine trois minutes ?

-Oh mais il n'a encore rien bu, fit une fille adossée au mur juste à côté d'eux.

-Alors tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il fout à frapper dans ses mains, assis par terre et à débaucher des gamins ?

-Il a de toute évidence un peu corsé les jus de fruits des premières années mais n'a pas encore bu la moindre goutte. Là en fait, il s'amuse comme un petit fou…

-Ah…

-Ca t'étonne ?

-Non en fait, maintenant que tu le dis. Tout est normal…Mais…Comment ça se fait que tu es au courant de tout ça ?

La fille adossée au mur se tourna enfin vers eux et tendit sa main vers James. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs désordonnés qui contrastaient étonnement avec ses grands yeux bleu azur.

-Je m'appelle Roxanne.

-Roxanne ?

-Oui, tu sais genre un R, deux N et pas de U. Du moins à ma connaissance…

-Non mais je veux dire genre la petite copine de Sirius ?

-Surpris ?

-Non. Euh. Si, en fait. Oui, je suis surpris.

-On peut savoir pourquoi ? Fit-elle en souriant.

-Parce que tu sais faire des phrases correctes, intervint Alice.

-Ouais y a de ça, concéda James.

-Très étonnant, renchérit Remus.

Et tous continuèrent à hocher la tête gravement pendant quelques minutes.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'observez tous comme une bête de foire ? Demanda-t-elle en riant.

-C'est que…enfin…Sirius…euh…

-Ouais, je comprends…Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne se rend pas compte que je parle.

-Ah ?

-Non, tout ce qu'il recherche ce sont des relations sans attache et c'est exactement ce que je veux moi aussi alors tout le monde est content.

-…

-Je vous choque ?

-Non. C'est juste bizarre.

-Que quoi ?

-Que Sirius et toi vous vous soyez…croisés.

-Hello tout le monde ! Lança justement ce dernier qui avait apparemment usé tout le répertoire des comptines enfantines qu'il avait en stock.

-Vous n'allez pas danser ?

-On t'observait.

-Comme une bête de foire ?

-Oui, c'est exactement ça, fit tout le monde en glissant un coup d'œil amusé à Roxanne qui semblait n'avoir rien remarqué.

-Bon et bien maintenant que ces mômes t'ont enfin lâché, on va pouvoir y aller…Dit Alice en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Tout le monde s'élança sur la piste de danse sauf Sirius qui s'écroula sur une chaise après avoir commandé un cocktail douteux au bar. James, surpris par son revirement de situation, revint sur ses pas pour s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Je te croyais plus motivé que ça, mon frère.

-Et ouais « sic transit gloria mundi ».

-Hein ?

-C'est du latin…

-Et ça veut dire ?

-Ainsi passe la gloire du monde…Fit-il très solennellement en soulevant son verre pour porter un toast à on ne sait pas trop quoi.

-Ah…Ah…Je vois que tu as un peu picoré dans les jus de fruits des premières années…

-Même pas…

-Alors qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, gloire du monde ?

-Rien, je prends juste un peu d'élan…

-Mmh…En tout cas t'as tiré le gros lot.

-Pardon ?

-Roxanne.

-Ah oui...Plutôt jolie hein ?

-Je me demande ce qu'elle fout avec toi…

-Ben quoi, elle est jolie et…

-Tu vois, c'est bien ce que je disais, elle est jolie **et **intelligente **et** marrante, plus plein d'autres qualités que je ne citerai pas au risque de concurrencer le nombre de batailles de gobelins de ces derniers millénaires. D'habitude avec tes autres « espèces » de conquêtes il n'y a jamais de « et ». Elles sont jolies, point barre.

-On va danser ?

-O.K….Non, attends une minute, pas O.K. du tout !

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu viens de te défiler !

-Ah ?

-T'avais remarqué qu'elle était pas comme les autres, hein ?

-Bof, moi tu sais, le sens de l'observation.

-Attends là…N'importe quel bigleux atteint de conjonctivite aigue peut remarquer que cette fille est différente de tes autres pétasses bêtes comme des tas de cailloux.

-Bon d'accord, j'avoue que l'idée qu'elle avait peut-être oublié d'être bête m'a effleuré l'esprit deux ou trois fois.

-Vous voulez que j'vous dise Mister Black ?

-Hum ?

-Moi je crois que vous êtes amoureux.

-Qui ça…Moi ? Fit-il en s'étranglant dans son verre de…hum…machin truc jaune, brun et grumeux.

-Et oui, Patmol. Ca devait bien te tomber dessus un jour ou l'autre…

Ce dernier resta silencieux quelques secondes puis se leva brusquement :

-Bon, puisque de toute évidence cette conversation est minée, je m'en vais. A plus…Docteur Love…Lança-t-il d'un geste théâtral de la main, laissant un James hilare noyer son fou rire dans l'obscur coktail.

Il ne tarda pas longtemps non plus à rejoindre les autres sur la piste de danse et pendant près d'une heure, ils dansèrent sur tous les morceaux en se déchaînant comme des malades. Finalement, tous à l'exception de James et de Sirius vinrent se rasseoir à la table. Roxanne, qui s'était déjà fort liée avec le groupe, était également de la partie.

Ils passèrent à peu près vingt minutes à boire, à rire et à regarder les deux sbires continuer à s'éclater sur la piste. Puis, ils furent rejoints par une personne qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas du tout à voir de la soirée, du moins pas à une distance aussi proche et risquée.

-Tiens, Lily ! Fit Remus.

-Tu as égaré Matthew ? Demanda Alice avec un sourire sarcastique.

-Non, il est monté se coucher, fit-elle en s'asseyant lourdement sur une chaise.

-Il est même pas minuit ! S'exclama Lola, indignée par un tel comportement.

-11h02, pour être exacte, fit Roxanne en rabattant sa manche sur sa montre.

-Il n'aime pas la musique trop forte…Fit-elle en soupirant.

-Et donc tu t'es rappelé tes pauvres péquenots d'amis et t'es venue t'incruster ? Fit Alice en lui collant un verre entre les mains.

-En gros c'est ça, concéda Lily en riant.

-Et mais c'est toi la nouvelle ! Reprit-elle en direction de Roxanne.

Cinq coups de pied vinrent percuter ses tibias en même temps.

-Aïe ! Hurla-t-elle. Mais quoi ?

Roxanne éclata de rire.

-Oui, c'est moi, la nouvelle.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Demanda Lily aux autres.

-Rien, ils croient que tu parles du tableau de chasse de Sirius, l'informa gentiment Roxanne.

-Hein ? Fit tout le monde autour de la table.

-Attendez, là…J'suis complètement paumé, fit Franck.

-Je récapitule, dit Roxanne avec des airs de caporal chef, Lily faisait référence au fait que je ne suis dans votre école que depuis deux semaines et vous tous avez pensé qu'elle disait que j'étais la nouvelle pétasse de Sirius, ce qui n'était pas très délicat je vous l'accorde. Vous avez imprimé ou je recommence ?

« T'es nouvelle ? » Firent Alice, Remus, Peter, Lola et Franck tandis que Lily s'écriait « Tu sors avec Sirius ? ».

-Ouille, fit-elle en se massant les tempes. Alors, oui…j'habitais en Amérique, je viens de m'installer dans votre petit pays pluvieux et Poudlard m'est jusqu'à maintenant très sympathique et…oui, je sors avec Sirius…Ce qui ne fait pas spécialement de moi une cinglée…

Une fois cet éclaircissement existentiel bien encré dans la tête de chacun, les discussions fusèrent autour de la table et une ambiance incroyable s'y installa.

Mais pendant que tout le monde riait et parlait, Lily se surprit plus d'une fois à regarder vers la piste de danse. Pour sa propre défense, elle se dit que de toute façon à peu près tout le monde les regardait, le regardait et qu'elle pouvait comprendre aisément pourquoi. Bon, d'accord, elle n'était pas du genre à faire ce type de réflexions tout haut mais on ne pouvait nier que James et Sirius étaient les deux plus grands sex symbol de toute l'école. Et puis, ils étaient terriblement beaux, là, dans leurs chemises au col ouvert et aux manches retroussées. Surtout James…Surtout James…Surtout James ? Elle sursauta en s'entendant penser ces mots. Elle se remémora le reste de sa petite conversation intérieure et en rougit de honte.

-Dieu merci…aucun d'eux n'est legimens…que je sache du moins…

Elle tenta vivement de se raccrocher à la blague que racontait Lola et se rafraîchit les idées en avalant quelques rasades de bière au beurre. Le problème, c'était qu'elle ne savait plus exactement combien de verres elle avait déjà bu et qu'on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle tienne merveilleusement bien l'alcool …Mais bon…On verrait bien…Le tout était de ne plus penser à James Potter…à part sur un échafaud, à la rigueur.

-On va danser ? S'entendit-elle demander sans même se souvenir d'en avoir formulé l'ordre à son cerveau qui était plus aux abonnés absents qu'autre chose en ce moment.

Tous les autres la regardèrent surpris, avait-elle vu qui était très exactement en plein milieu de la piste? Mais ils acceptèrent néanmoins très rapidement vu qu'ils en mourraient tous d'envie.

Quand James vit arriver tout le petit groupe avec Lily en son centre, il se stoppa net en plein milieu d'un déhanché travoltesque. Aïe…bon soit elle avait l'intention de lui administrer une gifle colossale soit il lui fallait consulter un ophtalmo dans l'heure. Mais non, elle se mit à danser comme les autres à côté de lui et de Sirius. Des centaines d'hypothèses affluèrent dans le cerveau de James mais la seule qui selon lui pouvait être retenue était la suivante : Lily était complètement bourrée.

Il l'avait observée toute la soirée et savait qu'elle avait déjà descendu quelques bouteilles, 7 pour être exact, ce qui était amplement suffisant pour qu'elle fasse des choses complètement stupides comme s'approcher de lui à moins de trois mètres par exemple. En repensant à tout ça, il se rendit compte à quel point les choses n'avaient pas changé. Au moins, les autres n'avaient encore rien remarqué de suspect et continuaient à croire en sa miraculeuse guérison. Mais pendant toute la soirée, en y repensant bien, il n'avait fait que l'observer. Il l'avait frénétiquement cherchée du regard au début et puis, une fois qu'il l'avait vue à la table des autres, ses yeux ne l'avaient plus quittée.

Il comprenait maintenant à quel point cette fille le rendait malade. Même quand il s'amusait, qu'il avait l'air de ne plus penser qu'à la musique, ses yeux restaient discrètement posés sur elle. Il avait même cru à plusieurs reprises qu'elle l'observait mais ça bien évidemment ce n'était que son imagination. C'en devenait réellement effrayant…Pourquoi ne pouvait-il être comme Sirius ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il tombe amoureux d'elle ? Pourquoi est-ce que ce foutu Rogue s'était senti obligé de foutre son gros nez dans ses affaires ? Et puis merde, ces questions ne menaient nulle part et il se les était déjà posé beaucoup trop de fois auparavant.

A un moment, Lily partit en direction du bar pour se recommander une énième boisson. Le premier réflexe de James fut de l'en empêcher mais à quoi bon, tout ce qu'il récolterait serait une baffe et puis, ça ne le regardait pas, elle avait bien le droit de se laisser aller de temps en temps.

Quand elle revint, elle ne marchait plus vraiment droit mais les autres étaient bien trop occupés à rire et à se trémousser pour remarquer quoi que ce soit d'anormal. James sursauta quand elle lui attrapa le bras et ne réagit pas quand elle l'emmena dans le corridor, à l'abri du vacarme, sous les regards curieux de tous les autres.

-Euh Lily je ne suis pas sûr que…

-Que quoi ? Demanda-t-elle avant de se jeter sur lui et de l'embrasser.

James dut faire un terrible effort pour la repousser. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bu, bordel ?

-Que tu aies les idées très claires…Acheva-t-il.

Elle se recula l'air passablement énervée et le regarda en plissant les yeux suspicieusement :

-N'insinuerais-tu pas subtilement que je sois bourrée ?

-Moi ? Nooon…Fit James en levant les mains.

-Parce que ce n'est absolument pas le cas ! Fit-elle en chancelant.

-Lily ? Demanda-t-il doucement. Combien de bières as-tu bues exactement ?

-Deux.

-Deux ?

-Deux, fit-elle en brandissant trois doigts.

James les regarda un moment puis les enferma dans sa main.

-Tu es venue danser près de moi, tu m'as pris la main et maintenant tu m'embrasses. Tu trouves ça normal ?

-Depuis le temps que j'en avais envie…Fit-elle en rapprochant dangereusement son visage du sien.

-Et Matthew ?

-On s'en fout.

Et elle se remit à nouveau à l'embrasser.

Un véritable combat se livrait dans la tête de James, comment résister quand la fille qui vous rend fou se jette sur vous ? Le problème, c'était qu'elle n'était absolument pas dans son état normal…Mais c'était si bon de la sentir à nouveau contre lui…

Il mit ses mains sur ses épaules et la repoussa doucement. Il y était arrivé deux fois, il était certain qu'il n'y arriverait plus la troisième.

-Oh James, s'il te plaît, Matthew est si ennuyeux…Il n'y a que toi que j'aime…

Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de ces paroles ? Et voilà qu'elle les lui disait…Mais évidemment, dans ses rêves, ses yeux ne brillaient pas du même éclat, elle ne vacillait pas et ne lorgnait pas sur son frère jumeau…Elle l'enlaça à nouveau mais James avait prévu le coup et la repoussa un peu plus brutalement que les autres fois. Il était primordial qu'elle n'essaie plus de l'embrasser.

-Je crois que tu devrais aller te coucher…

-Avec toi alors, fit-elle en riant comme une petite fille.

-Non, allez, je crois que tu es très fatiguée…

-Et moi je crois que je vais t'embrasser…

James malheureusement avait baissé sa garde et elle se jeta littéralement sur lui. Il essaya à nouveau de la repousser mais sans plus aucune conviction, il se disait que puisqu'elle tenait tant à l'embrasser, il n'allait pas l'en empêcher. Il posa doucement ses mains sur ses hanches et répondit passionément à son baiser. Puis, elle perdit connaissance et resta inanimée dans ses bras…Comme il ne pouvait pas monter dans le dortoir des filles, sa première idée fut de la laisser dans le couloir le temps d'aller appeler Alice à la rescousse. Puis, il se rappela que Lily était préfète et que ça ne lui ferait peut-être pas une bonne publicité si quelqu'un la trouvait ivre morte, couchée par terre.

Il la prit donc dans ses bras et la conduisit jusqu'à son dortoir.

-Si tu te réveilles maintenant et que tu ne te souviens plus de rien, petite fleur, je ne sais pas comment j'arriverais à t'expliquer pourquoi je t'amène dans ma chambre.

Il la regarda allongée sur son lit à lui avec ses longs cheveux roux étalés sur les draps blancs et dut presque se gifler pour détourner son regard. Il passa rapidement la porte et redescendit chercher Alice…

Quand James lui expliqua la situation, en omettant toutefois la petite conversation qu'il avait eue avec Lily, les autres n'en perdirent pas une miette et menaçaient à présent de s'étrangler de rire en imaginant James porter Lily jusqu'à son dortoir.

Quand ils arrivèrent tous les deux à la chambre, Lily se réveillait tout doucement, l'esprit un brin plus clair. Alice ne fit aucun commentaire mais son sourire narquois en disait long...

-Je suis où ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix empâtée.

-Dans le lit de James, répondit très intelligemment Alice.

-Ah…….Quoi ? Fit-elle en se redressant vivement.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas…En fait, il semblerait que tu aies un peu forcé sur la bouteille.

Sans dire un mot de plus, Lily quitta la pièce appuyée sur l'épaule d'Alice. James ne savait pas si elle se souvenait de ce qu'il s'était passé à l'instant dans le corridor mais elle évita en tout cas savamment son regard.

Une fois qu'elles eurent disparu au coin de l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des filles, James retourna danser, en bénissant Sirius d'avoir pensé à acheter autant de boissons alcoolisées.


	42. Chapitre 32

**RESUME : **Ils sont toujours en sixième année, peu de temps après le bal.

Chapitre 32

James était étendu sur son lit. Il parcourait vaguement un livre sur la métamorphose, son cou faisant un angle bizarre avec le rebord en bois. Bien sûr, il aurait pu poser sa tête sur l'oreiller juste à côté de lui et améliorer ainsi nettement sa position. Mais non. Il n'osait plus y toucher depuis bientôt deux jours, depuis que Lily y avait laissé traîner ses cheveux assez longtemps pour que le tissu s'imprègne de son odeur. James savait que c'était profondément stupide et puéril, que tôt ou tard, soit les elfes de maison changeraient les draps, soit son parfum disparaîtrait tout simplement et que le fait qu'il pose sa tête dessus ou non ne changerait pas grand-chose. Mais bon, après tout, personne n'était au courant et il se sentait presque heureux rien qu'en le regardant…Presque : la petite voix bizarre qui lui répétait qu'il devenait fou le perturbait un peu car elle avait probablement raison.

Il se frappa la tête avec son bouquin et s'apprêtait à prendre une douche quand la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant passer un Sirius passablement énervé. Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur le bord du lit, un peu trop près de l'oreiller au goût de James et se mit à fixer un point devant lui. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles James faisait d'obscurs calculs concernant les probabilités que la main gauche de Sirius avait d'atterrir sur son précieux coussin. Ce dernier finit par s'asseoir carrément en tailleur et tapota d'un air gêné les plis que faisaient les draps devant lui, il attendait apparemment que James lui demande les raisons de sa visite.

-Bon d'accord, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Hein ? Oh rien…

-Laisse-moi deviner, un membre de ton fan club a migré vers celui de Peter ?

-Peter a un fan club ?

-Non, c'est vrai. Alors tu as simplement découvert que ta cote auprès des filles était en chute libre ?

-Même pas. Je suis toujours loin devant toi si c'était le sens de ta question.

-Bon qu'est-ce qu'il y a alors ?

-Rien du tout, et il recommença à lisser les plis des draps.

James avait une folle envie de le planter là mais comme Sirius commençait à s'attaquer à une zone dramatiquement proche du coussin...

-Bon, tu parles ou je te laisse tout seul ?

-On a rompu, finit-il par lâcher d'un air très dégagé.

-Qui ça on ?

-A ton avis, moi et Dumby peut-être ?

-Quoi, Roxanne t'a plaqué ?

-Non.

-Tu as plaqué Roxanne ? Mais t'es con ou…

-Non plus.

-Hein ?

-On a rompu…mutuellement.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as encore trafiqué ?

-Mais rien, c'est elle !

-Sûrement…

-Elle matait Ryan Stormer !

-Berk…

-Oui, Berk…Elle a pas les yeux en face des trous cette fille…

-Tu l'as quand même pas plaquée pour son manque de goût ?

-Mais non. Je t'explique : on descendait tranquillement les escaliers, on étaient biens et tout, tu vois, et puis paf d'un coup je m'aperçois qu'elle fixe obstinément le trouffion de cet abruti de Stormer. Alors je lui ai demandé sarcastiquement si elle voulait qu'on s'approche pour mieux voir et elle me dit oui cette conne. Et puis juste après, elle me fait remarquer que je suis balaise de lui faire des reproches alors qu'elle en est toujours à se demander comment la jupe de la blondasse hydrocéphale de tantôt n'avait pas pris feu sous mon soi-disant « regard lubrique enflammé ». Non mais t'entends ça ?

-Mmh…

Sirius, en parlant, faisait de grands gestes et James, qui ne suivait que vaguement sa longue tirade aurait juré que dans l'aventure, trois de ses doigts avaient effleuré l'oreiller.

-Enfin bref, après ça je ne sais plus vraiment comment on a fait mais on s'est retrouvé à parler tous les deux du postérieur de Stormer. Et puis, je pense que c'est là que j'ai merdé, je lui ai dit que je ne voyais absolument pas ce que ce clampin avait de plus que moi mais que par contre, ma pétasse hydrocéphale, elle au moins, savait se servir d'une brosse à cheveux !

-Ouille…Fit vaguement James, sentant que Sirius attendait qu'il ponctue son discours de petites onomatopées diverses.

-Oui, ouille. Après, elle m'a dit qu'on n'avait plus vraiment grand-chose à se dire et moi, comme un con, j'ai surenchéri en disant que j'allais aller vérifier l'état de la jupe de l'hydro. Elle est partie d'un pas vif en rejetant ses longs cheveux emmêlés en arrière et je me suis rendu compte que j'avais peut-être fait une connerie.

-Assurément.

-J'aurais dû la rattraper, fit-il en frappant brusquement le plat de sa main avec son poing.

-Peut-être. T'es un vrai con.

-Mais avoue qu'elle l'a cherché aussi !

Sirius venait d'abattre ses deux mains sur le couvre lit et James prit de panique s'était vivement saisi du coussin.

-Hé, calme-toi Cornedrue…

-Tu…euh…risquais de le salir…

-C'est ça, tu peux me dire pourquoi tu tiens tant à ce…Oh non !

Sirius semblait avoir compris…c'est étonnant comme des gens simples d'esprit peuvent vous faire part de leur rares instants de lucidité exactement là où ça ne vous arrange pas, pensa James.

-Tu l'aimes toujours ! Fit Sirius en pointant un doigt accusateur vers lui.

-Non…Enfin, oui, ça se pourrait mais ça ne te regarde pas…

-Là, ça dépasse l'obsession. Depuis quand n'as-tu plus dormi sur cet oreiller uniquement pour pouvoir continuer à respirer son odeur ? On t'avait déjà déclaré salement atteint à l'époque des petits cœurs « L.E. » mais là…

-C'est pas moi qui viens de laisser filer mon premier amour à cause d'une histoire de postérieur.

-Ce n'est pas mon premier amour.

-Ah bon, et tu en as aimé beaucoup d'autres comme ça ?

-Je ne suis pas amoureux de Roxanne !

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais sur mon lit à me raconter ta rupture en détail et à me demander de l'aide ?

-Moi je n'ai pas passé ces deux dernières années à vouer un véritable culte à une personne qui me déteste…

-Je pense que nous sommes tous les deux plutôt mal barés sur le plan sentimental…

-Eh oui, le célibataire endurci et l'amoureux transi. On pourrait en faire un roman tu sais ?

-Ouais. Allez, je vais prendre ma douche et pendant ce temps-là, tu vas t'excuser auprès de la douce Roxanne de ton cœur.

-Je n'en suis pas amoureux !

-Ouais, ouais, fit James juste avant de se prendre ledit coussin sur la gueule.

* * *

-Oh j'arrive pas à le croire ! Répèta Lily pour la 123ème d'après Alice qui commençait à bailler ferme. 

-Je sais. Mais c'est entièrement ta faute ce coup-ci.

-Je n'avais pas spécialement les idées très claires ce coir-là, au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué.

-Et oui, quand on tient pas l'alcool, on boit pas. Tu comptes le dire à Matthew ?

-T'es malade ? Déjà rien que le fait que j'aie bu le perturberait.

-Il a pas l'air très drôle le dubble « T »…

-Hein ? Mais non…C'est juste qu'il est fort sérieux.

-C'est un peu ce que j'entendais par « pas drôle ».

Les deux filles se turent une minute puis Lily reprit :

-Comment est-ce que j'ai pu…l'embrasser ?

-Ah ça.

-Et il m'a mise dans son lit en plus.

-«Sur » seulement, je te répète qu'il ne t'a rien fait.

-Je sais, je me souviens d'à peu près tout.

-Mais alors qu'est-ce qui te dérange ? James a plein de mauvais côtés mais ce n'est pas le genre de choses qu'il irait raconter.

-Je sais…

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre, j'ai pas vraiment l'impression qu'il ait changé de comportement depuis, si ?

-Non, rien n'a changé…Mais il y a quand même un problème, un gros problème, même.

-Lequel ?

-J'ai adoré ça…


	43. Chapitre 33

Bonjour tout le monde ! Non ne me lynchez pas tout de suite, j'ai vraiment une très bonne excuse cette fois ! Je vous explique : mon ordi a bogué (très intelligent) donc plus moyen de l'allumer et j'ai absolument tout perdu (y compris mes chapitres presque finis…). Donc, c'est la mort dans l'âme que j'ai refusé d'écrire pendant une semaine entière. Finalement, je me suis résolue à écrire à la main ce que je n'avais jamais fait auparavant parce que je déteste ça. Maintenant, se posait le problème de l'ordi vu que le mien m'avait sauvagement lâchée. C'est comme ça que, en cachette, je me sers d'une bécane qui n'est absolument pas à moi et qu'il m'est en principe interdit d'utiliser (moi et les principes…) ! C'est pour ça que, à raison d'un paragraphe par jour, (j'avais pas beaucoup plus de temps), ce chapitre arrive avec un retard colossal. Bien, comme ça vous savez tout. Donc voilà, je vous présente mes plus plates excuses et j'espère que mon énervement ne se ressentira pas trop dans ce chapitre !

J'ai répondu à tout le monde assez rapidement (veuillez m'excuser pour les réponses banales) et je n'ai pas pu envoyer de mail à ceux qu'on appelle les « anonymes » donc, je les remercie ici de façon éclair bien que leurs reviews m'aient fait énormément plaisir !

Merci à : Paulka, Coshilla, Cel, Ljma, Xav et Rosee.

Bon et maintenant, place au chapitre !

**RESUME : **Pour changer, ils sont en sixième année (mais la fin approche je vous rassure). Lily sort toujours avec Matthew, James essaye toujours de faire croire qu'il a renoncé à elle...

Chapitre 33

Alors que l'on approchait du mois de juin et de la fin de l'année scolaire, les températures s'étaient soudainement affolées et l'Angleterre était en proie à un printemps quasi caniculaire, chose plutôt rare pour le pays. Quoiqu'il en fût, Poudlard n'avait pas échappé à cette hausse des températures et avait troqué ses nombreux courants d'air contre une moiteur presque palpable. C'est d'ailleurs cette chaleur suffocante qui tenait éveillé depuis près d'une heure, un jeune gryffondor aux cheveux emmêlés.

Après avoir ingurgité un nombre incalculable de verres d'eau et compté en vain des troupeaux entiers de moutons, il rabattit avec résignation ses couvertures sur ses genoux et sauta au pied de son lit. Il enfila un jeans au cas où il rencontrerait une quelconque forme d'autorité (il imaginait assez mal le regard lubrique de la vieille Cavendish sur ses boxers) mais se refusa quand même à mettre un t-shirt pour le cas d'une rencontre avec n'importe qui d'un peu plus jeune.

Il avait prévu de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil qu'on avait tourné vers la cheminée et dans laquelle Dumbledore et son génie avaient placé une espèce de plaque rafraîchissante qui répandait en continu des vapeurs glacées. Mais voilà, quelque chose contrecarrait ses plans. Quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui avait eu l'audace de s'asseoir précisément sur le fauteuil qu'il convoitait. James s'en approcha un peu même s'il avait déjà depuis longtemps compris de qui il s'agissait. Malgré l'obscurité qui régnait dans la salle, il pouvait distinguer les longs cheveux auburn de Lily Evans, apparemment perdue dans la contemplation du mur de pierre qui lui faisait face.

Aïe. S'il y avait bien une personne qu'il évitait ces derniers temps, c'était elle. Pas qu'une nouvelle dispute ou quoique ce soit d'autres ait éclaté, mais il ne savait tout simplement plus quelle attitude adopter avec elle depuis quelques jours, depuis qu'elle avait reçu une petite enveloppe blanche bordée de noir lui apprenant la mort de ses parents.

Sa première réaction fut de remonter sur le champ dans son dortoir mais il avait une sainte horreur de l'approche « courage, fuyons ! ». De plus, une grande partie de lui avait très envie de rester près d'elle, de la consoler, de la prendre dans ses bras…Mais quelle serait sa réaction ? Même si leurs rapports s'étaient nettement adoucis depuis la nuit des trois baisers comme l'avait surnommée James, elle allait à tous les coups lui dire d'aller se faire mettre (explicitement ou implicitement).

Soudain, avant qu'il ne se soit encore décidé sur l'attitude à adopter, la tête de Lily s'affaissa légèrement tandis que ses épaules se mettaient à trembler. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à James pour comprendre qu'elle pleurait et encore moins pour se rapprocher du fauteuil. Même si elle ne voulait pas de sa présence, se passer les nerfs sur lui pourrait peut-être la réconforter. De toute façon, c'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait pas la laisser pleurer toute seule comme ça en plein milieu de la nuit.

Prudemment, James s'assit à ses côtés à distance respectable et plissait déjà les yeux en prévision de sa probable réaction comme un soldat qui se demande si la grenade qui est à ses pieds est dégoupillée ou non. Elle tourna légèrement son visage vers lui mais ne montra aucune trace de surprise ni de colère, elle avait apparemment déjà deviné l'identité de son visiteur depuis un bon bout de temps.

Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps sans prononcer la moindre parole, Lily avait arrêté de pleurer et James combattait l'envie folle qu'il avait de se rapprocher d'elle. Ce dernier remarqua soudain la lettre froissée que tenaient encore les mains de Lily. Il crut un moment que c'était le faire-part de décès mais non, il s'agissait d'autre chose. A ces pieds, qu'elle avait remontés sur le divan, traînaient des papiers apparemment officiels qui portaient tous le cachet de Poudlard. James s'en saisit et les parcourut du regard, son étonnement était tel qu'il ne put s'empêcher de rompre le silence :

-Des formulaires de changement d'options ?

Lily hocha doucement la tête.

-Mais je ne comprends pas, tu as toujours voulu devenir médicomage, non ?

-Et bien plus maintenant.

James jeta un coup d'œil plus appuyé aux formulaires et la regarda avec insistance :

-Aux options que tu as prises, on jurerait que tu veux devenir…

-Auror, je sais. C'est bien ce que je veux.

-Mais pourquoi ?

James commençait à l'ennuyer avec toutes ses questions, elle avait encore le droit de faire ce qu'elle voulait, non. Il n'était pas son père jusqu'aux dernières nouvelles. Son père…Oh papa…Elle faillit à nouveau fondre en sanglots mais se recomposa rapidement un visage d'acier :

-Et pourquoi pas ? C'est bien ce que tu veux faire toi aussi, non ?

-Oui mais…enfin, j'ai dû mal à te suivre quoi.

-Lis ça, fit-elle en lui tendant la lettre.

James la parcourut des yeux et comprit : M et Mrs Evans n'étaient pas réellement morts dans un accident de voiture comme on l'avait pourtant fait croire à leur fille. D'après les voisins, il y avait eu dans la maison Evans une étrange lumière verte suivie d'une explosion et aucun des enquêteurs moldus n'avaient compris. Mais pour n'importe quel sorcier, cela prenait tout son sens : M et Mrs Evans avaient été assassinés par des mangemorts lors d'un des maintenant fréquents attentats anti-moldus.

James comprenait tout de suite mieux les raisons de son brusque changement d'optique. Pourtant, il n'aurait su expliquer pourquoi mais quelque chose lui disait que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Que cela allait mal se terminer. Mais bon, il n'allait pas commencer à jouer à la voyante d'autant plus qu'il n'avait aucun don pour la divination.

James cherchait quelque chose à lui dire, quelque chose de réconfortant et de pas trop niais si possible quand, sans prévenir, Lily se remit à pleurer. Pendant la semaine qui avait suivi l'accident, jamais elle n'avait versé la moindre larme, elle avait vu défiler les journées mais sans vraiment les vivre, comme lorsque l'on contemple la vie de quelqu'un à travers un livre d'images. Mais maintenant, le barrage venait de céder et le chagrin mêlé de colère qui avait refusé de sortir pendant trop longtemps la submergeait. Et tout ça devant lui…

Sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, James la prit dans ses bras. Il sentit qu'elle hésitait à se laisser aller contre lui et eut un mouvement de recul. Mais aussi subitement qu'elle avait éclaté en sanglot, elle se recolla violemment contre lui et enroula ses bras autour de son cou dans lequel elle nicha son visage. Elle savait que c'était complètement fou mais si il y avait bien quelque chose dont elle rêvait depuis le début, c'était qu'il la serrât très fort dans ses bras.

James, dès qu'il fut remis de sa surprise, referma ses bras sur elle et la laissa déverser sa fureur et ses sanglots sans prononcer une seule parole. Il savait que dans quelques minutes à peine, elle regagnerait ses esprits et courrait probablement jusqu'aux dortoirs sans un regard pour lui. Mais pour l'instant, elle était là et c'était à lui qu'elle confiait son désespoir, malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir ces deux dernières années. Peu lui importait donc qu'elle le jette juste après comme un mouchoir usagé…

Quand les larmes de Lily se tarirent, elle lui sourit d'un air coupable et s'excusa d'avoir confondu son épaule avec une gouttière. Puis, elle se redressa un peu sans pouvoir résister à la tentation de poser sa tête contre son épaule. James, perturbé dans toutes ses certitudes, avait très envie de se pincer ou plutôt de la pincer elle, pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas encore une frasque de son esprit dérangé.

Et puis, comme deux vieux copains qui avaient plein de choses à se raconter, ils commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien, à rire même parfois en évoquant des souvenirs du passé. Ils commentèrent leurs derniers matchs de Quidditch, tous pitoyables pour des raisons qu'ils connaissaient parfaitement et qui étaient liées à la tension existante entre certains membres de l'équipe. Mais ça, ils ne le dirent pas, tout comme ils évitèrent de parler de leur rupture ou des deux années qui l'avaient suivie. Lily avait retrouvé son sourire franc et se sentait bien. Très bien. Le garçon qui se trouvait en face d'elle l'étonnait de plus en plus. Où était donc passé l'emmerdeur de service qui lui demandait quinze fois par jour si elle ne voudrait pas, par le plus grand des hasards, ressortir avec lui ? Depuis le début de l'année, un grand changement s'était opéré en lui, il avait mûri et, surtout, ne s'intéressait plus du tout à elle. Pour être franche, cette situation l'avait rendue jalouse, jalouse de toutes les filles avec qui il était sorti, jalouse de toutes celles à qui il accordait l'attention qu'il n'avait plus pour elle.

Le pire dans tout ça était qu'elle l'aimait encore, plus aussi fort qu'avant, non, mais la partie d'elle qui n'avait jamais pu l'oublier commençait tout doucement à se réveiller et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à la contrôler. La preuve, il suffisait qu'elle ait bu deux trois verres de trop ou qu'elle ait du chagrin pour se jeter sans retenue dans ses bras. Mais tout cela était complètement stupide et puis, elle avait Matthew, le petit copain idéal ! Peut-être pas assez mauvais garçon à son goût mais au moins, lui, elle ne risquait pas de le surprendre un jour dans les bras de n'importe quelle gourdasse. Non, il ne fallait en aucun cas ressortir avec James Potter mais elle pouvait toujours redevenir son amie.

Et puis tout d'un coup, la réalité la frappa de plein fouet. De toutes façons, qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle ne pourrait jamais ressortir avec lui vu qu'il avait tourné la page. Il ne l'aimait plus, c'était clair comme des larmes de licorne, sinon pourquoi n'aurait-il pas profité de la situation quand elle était bourrée ou juste à l'instant quand elle s'était jetée dans ses bras ? Non, les faits étaient là : James Potter ne l'aimait plus et il fallait bien admettre que ça lui faisait effroyablement mal.

Elle ferma les yeux à s'en fendre les paupières et respira l'odeur qui se dégageait de sa peau, se laissant bercer par sa voix et ne lui répondant que par des courtes phrases de moins en moins cohérentes.

Après un moment de silence, James voulut lui demander si elle se sentait mieux mais n'obtint aucune réponse, il tourna les yeux vers la tête rousse appuyée contre son épaule et constata sans surprise qu'elle avait sombré dans un profond sommeil. Malgré l'envie qu'il avait de s'endormir à ses côtés, James se releva et alla chercher une couverture qui traînait sur un des fauteuils. Il la posa délicatement sur elle et ne put s'empêcher de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de remonter se coucher.

Si Lily avait été éveillée à cet instant, et n'avait pas associé ce contact sur ses lèvres au rêve qu'elle faisait, elle aurait sans doute compris les sentiments de James à son égard et le malentendu existant aurait été démêlé sans aucune difficulté.

Mais malheureusement, quand James l'avait embrassée, Lily dormait à poings fermés.


	44. Chapitre 34

Dsl pour le retard mais la situation est toujours la même en plus…comble du comble, je suis partie quasiment tout le mois d'août non ne me frapper pas, j'essayerais quand même d'écrire mais je ne saurai pas poster…

* * *

Chapitre 34

**RESUME** : Ce sont les vacances d'été entre la sixième et la septième année et Sirius vit toujours chez les Potter. Rappel : Roxanne est la « copine » de Sirius qu'on a vu dans les chapitres 31 et 32 et si Lily et james ont rompu en quatrième année c'est à cause d'un imperium lancé par Rogue qui fit que James embrassa Déborah sous les yeux de Lily…(en gros)

* * *

De petits coups secs frappés à la fenêtre avec insistance tirèrent les deux garçons d'une passionnante discussion où ils se lamentaient sur le fait que l'Angleterre avait oublié de s' inscrire à la coupe du monde de quidditch, même si en réalité celle-ci s'était simplement et stupidement fait éliminer aux pré qualifications. (comme le plat pays qui est le mien).

Sirius alla ouvrir la fenêtre et parcourut rapidement la lettre que venait d'apporter une grande chouette effraie.

-Euh James ?

-Oui ?

-Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi je viens de recevoir une lettre…de toi ?

-Ah ouais, c'est une de celles que j'ai envoyé hier.

-Attends, j'étais à côté de toi quand tu écrivais ces trucs !

-Tu ne devais pas parler à ce moment-là.

-Ben c'est que j'étais en train de réfléchir.

-Ben voilà, c'est ça…je t'avais pas reconnu.

-Bref tu es siphonné mais c'est pas ça l'important. Pourquoi veux-tu au juste réunir toute notre équipe de quidditch en plein milieu des vacances ?

-Parce que je tiens à remporter la coupe cette année, c'est notre dernière chance !

-Et tu as surtout très envie de réexpliquer à Lily comment se tenir sur son balai.

-Hilarant…Continue comme ça et je ne convoque plus les remplaçants.

-N'importe quoi ! Et si un des joueurs se fait porter pâle un jour de match, tu fais quoi si son second n'est pas au courant des nouvelles tactiques !

-Ouais tu as raison, mais je pense qu'on peut quand même bien se passer d'une des remplaçantes, je parle de Roxanne bien sûr!

-Pardon ?

-Oui, elle remplace Jim Ferguson, tu sais ce garçon qui ne tousse jamais et qui serait près à pousser lui-même son brancard pour assister à un cours même si c'est Binns qui le donne.

-Et s'il meurt ?

-Excuse-moi, mais je peux savoir pourquoi au fait tu tiens tant à la présence de Roxanne ? Je pensais qu'elle n'était qu'une…Comment déjà…ah oui :« créature vile et stupide te faisant le même effet qu'un sortilège gèle-flamme »

-Rien à voir, je m'inquiète juste pour l'équipe.

-Evidemment.

-Quoi ?

-Rien…Tu sais, si tu tiens tant que ça à la voir, tu n'as qu'à l'inviter, vous sortez toujours ensemble aux dernières nouvelles.

-C'est hors de question !

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que sinon elle va s'imaginer que je veux la revoir…

-C'est pas un peu vrai ?

-Si un peu…euh un tout petit peu…mais elle non, c'es clair.

-Peut-être qu'elle a simplement oublié que vous étiez de nouveau ensemble…Vous rompez tellement souvent qu'on peine à vous suivre…

-Je sais c'est affreux, je suis devenu un petit jouet entre ses mains de psychopathe, elle s'amuse, me jette ou me reprend selon son humeur.

-Ca me rappelle quelqu'un ça !

-Je ne vois pas du tout de qui tu veux parler, fit Sirius avec une moue dédaigneuse.

-Au moins tu es honnête, tu avoues enfin que tu ne peux plus te passer d'elle.

-Pas comme une certaine personne qui, malgré l'incident de l'oreiller, continue à faire croire à tout le monde qu'une jolie rousse répondant au doux prénom de Lily est le cadet de ses soucis (dont la plupart sont d'ailleurs d'ordre capillaire).

-Ce qui est vrai ! Elle est à Matthew de toute façon…

-Tttttt…Plus maintenant…

-Quoi ?

James venait brusquement d'agripper le col de Sirius.

-Il semblerait que notre petite Lilounette ait mis fin à leur love story de manière plutôt…brutale.

-Elle est avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Ola…je sais que j'ai l'air d'une mine à ragots comme ça mais je n'en sais pas plus. J'ai juste lu ça en ouvrant au hasard une des lettres que continuent à m'envoyer mes pauvres fans….

Mais James ne l'écoutait déjà plus, perdu quelque part entre des projets d'avenir et de belles déclarations d'amour.

-James ?...James ? Arrête ce sourire niais s'il te plaît ! James ! Reviens parmi nous mon pote…Et arrête de baver. Non…Non…arrête ce regard de cinglé, il est hors de question qu'on avance la réunion ou qu'on en fasse une toutes les semaines !

James, revenant peu à peu à la réalité, le regarda un instant, interloqué par le flot de paroles que venait de débiter Sirius. Un sourire finit par s'étaler sur son visage et il murmura :

-Très bonne idée.

* * *

-Donc, pour terminer, les trois mots d'ordre pour cette année seront : Méthode, détermination et endurance.

James rougit un peu quand il vit la main de Lily se balancer au dessus de sa tête et lui accorda la parole en essayant de ne pas trop croiser son regard.

-Dites cap'taine, je pense qu'on a bien compris vos plans, on peut aller se mettre en maillot maintenant?

Oh mon Dieu, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé. En proposant à ses coéquipiers de passer l'après-midi dans sa piscine, il n'avait jamais songé que cela impliquait Lily en maillot de bain.

-Euh…ok…Bafouilla-t-il en rameutant tous les regards vers lui et en fournissant ainsi à tous un bon sujet de conversation pour l'après-midi.

Pendant presque toute la journée, James s'arrangea pour ne pas aller dans la piscine en même temps qu'elle ou pour soudainement avoir très envie de battre un record d'apnée quand elle nageait dans les parages. Il était tout à fait conscient qu'il avait un comportement stupide et puéril mais il devait bien admettre que le grand James Potter avait peur. Peur d'une fille, en plus, peur de se faire à nouveau jeter ou de refaire tout foirer.

Alors qu'il croyait avoir enfin échappé à une rencontre inopinée lors d'un quelconque mouvement de brasse et qu'il raccompagnait tout le monde à la porte, Lily lui tomba dessus sans qu'il la vit même arriver. Elle se posta devant lui et planta ses grands yeux verts dans les siens :

-Remus m'a tout raconté…pour Déborah et…le reste. Je voulais te dire que…

Un bruit de klaxon impatient sorti du ventre d'une vieille voiture moldue.

-Je dois y aller, fit-elle en se mordant les lèvres et en jetant un regard anxieux derrière elle.

-Ma tante n'est pas très…patiente, ajouta-t-elle entre deux coups de klaxon.

Elle tourna les talons puis se ravisa. Elle posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de James et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Aussitôt, elle se décolla vivement de lui, comme si elle venait de se brûler, et repartit en courant vers la voiture sans même lui laisser le temps de la retenir par le bras.

* * *

Bon voilà, vos commentaires s'il vous plaît parce que je ne sais pas trop ce que ça donne… Il se peut qu'une fois mon ordi récupéré je change quelques petits trucs à ce chapitre…Dites-moi tout !

* * *


	45. Chapitre 35

Me revoilà ! Non, ce n'est pas une blague, je suis de retour (avec un retard colossal, je sais). Mais bon, j'étais en vacances…puis y a eu l'école etc….et n'oubliez mon pc, qui a été réparé, a marché une nanoseconde avant de reclaquer à nouveau…Bref, je vous passe les détails et vous laisse lire la suite !

**NEWS: **Je compte remplacer l'intro par une table des matières reprenant les différentes années...Ce sera peut-être plus simple pour ceux qui ne veulent pas tout lire...

**RESUME : **Ils rentrent tous en dernière année et si vous voulez des rappels concernant les couples : Sirius est toujours plus ou moins en couple avec Roxanne, Remus est avec Lola, Alice avec Franck et Lily, séparée depuis peu de Matthew garett, a embrassé assez furtivement James dans le chapitre précédent. Wah…On dirait les feux de l'amour mon truc…

Chapitre 35

Le Poudlard express émit un long sifflement avant de remettre en route sa vieille carcasse pour un énième voyage (et sûrement pas le dernier) en direction de la plus célèbre école de sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne. A son bord, bon nombre d'élèves agitaient encore leurs mains à la fenêtre tout en écoutant les recommandations de leurs parents, une petite larmichette au coin de l'œil. La plupart des autres se livraient toujours une lutte sans merci ou les coudes et les « dégage espèce d'hippogriffe » étaient mis à forte contribution, afin de se dégoter une place. Seuls quelques-uns avaient échappé à cette « ruée vers les derniers compartiments libres », bénéficiant depuis quelques années de leur compartiment « privé ». Ce groupe, il n'était plus question de le présenter, il s'agissait bien sûr des maraudeurs & cie.

-Et dire que c'était la dernière fois qu'on passait la voix 9 ¾ dans le sens moldu…Soupira Sirius en proie à un de ses rares moments de nostalgie…

-Qui sait tu reviendras peut-être un jour avec tes propres enfants, lança James qui regardait distraitement par la fenêtre la gare s'éloigner.

-Sirius ? Des enfants ? Ohlala…ça doit être ça, l'apocalypse, murmura Alice.

-En tout cas, ce qui est sûr c'est que l'année prochaine, d'autres élèves occuperont ce compartiment, ajouta Remus.

Tous les autres se tournèrent vers lui, le regard épouvanté et la bouche grande ouverte dans une expression de pure horreur.

-Tu…Tu veux dire que…que…il y aura d'autres gens…Ici ?

-Il n'en est pas question, dit fermement Sirius, ou alors il leur faudra payer une location mensuelle…

Ils s'entreregardèrent tous avant d'éclater de rire, mais d'un rire un peu jaune car ils savaient tous que cette année serait la dernière avant qu'ils se cognent à la vraie vie.

-Où est Lily ? Demanda James au bout d'un moment, tout en accordant un intérêt démesuré à ses ongles.

-Ben dans le wagon des préfets-en-chef, à mon avis.

-Elle a été nommée… ?

-Préfète-en-chef, oui, notre Lily est carriériste. Je me demande qui peut bien être son homologue masculin…dit Remus.

-Je devrais peut-être aller…euh…lui demander si elle ne veut pas venir près de nous ? Lança James d'un ton qui se voulait dégagé.

-Non, c'est bon, laisse, j'y vais, dit Sirius en se jetant sur la poignée de la porte, un grand sourire goguenard étalé sur le visage.

-Ah, ok, très bien, souffla James feignant, assez mal d'ailleurs, l'indifférence.

-Mais non vieux, c'est bon, tu peux aller la voir ta Lily, pleure pas. Moi, je vais juste aller voir où est Roxanne…

Arrivant devant le compartiment réservé aux préfets-en-chef, James frappa deux petits coups discrets à la porte.

-Oui ? Fit la voix de Lily.

James tourna la poignée et poussa la porte au moment où la même voix s'écriait :

-Euh non ! N'entrez…

-….pas, acheva-t-elle au moment où James se retrouvait déjà en face d'elle.

Il comprit assez rapidement, vu le peu (très peu) de vêtements que Lily portait sur elle, qu'elle était en train d'enfiler sa tenue de sorcier…ou plutôt qu'elle venait d'enlever ses vêtements moldus. Après un instant de surprise pendant lequel le regard de James ne put s'empêcher d'effleurer les longues jambes nues de Lily, il se retourna rapidement et bredouilla des excuses en se grattant le crâne.

-Euh, j'suis vraiment désolé, je croyais que tu m'avais dit d'entrer…

-Euh…c'est pas grave, c'est moi, j'ai pas réfléchi…Je voulais pas dire « entrez » mais « qui est là ? » et…Enfin, bref, c'est pas grave.

Quelques bruissements de vêtement plus tard, Lily reprit la parole.

-C'est bon, tu peux te retourner maintenant…

-Tu es sûre ?

-Tout à fait, fit-elle avec un petit rire crispé.

James se retourna et constata avec soulagement que cette fois-ci, Lily était décente…

-Je voulais, en fait, juste te demander si tu ne voudrais pas euh nous rejoindre dans le train…enfin dans le compartiment, dans le train tu y es déjà, mais…enfin…si tu veux, hein ?…

James avait toujours méprisé les crétins rougissants qui se dandinaient d'un pied sur l'autre et qui n'arrivaient pas à aligner deux mots dès qu'ils se trouvaient en face d'une fille. Mais sur ce coup-ci, il devait bien avouer qu'il faisait largement partie du lot.

-Ah…euh…c'est gentil…euh…-Lily n'était pas trop mal non plus dans le rôle de l'idiote timide à vrai dire- mais…je dois rester encore un peu ici…En fait, j'attends l'autre préfet pour régler euh certains détails.

-Ah…bon ben pas grave…Tu sais où nous trouver de toute façon hein…quand tu auras fini…

-Ok…On va se dépêcher.

-Bon, ben à tantôt alors…

James allait partir quand une question existentielle pour sa tranquillité d'esprit franchit ses lèvres contre son gré :

-En fait, qui est l'autre préfet-en-chef ?

-Ah euh…ben…Articula brillamment Lily, vraisemblablement mal à l'aise.

-Salut Lils ! Lança une voix pleine d'enthousiasme derrière James. Oh pardon, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un…

Lentement James pivota sur ses talons même s'il avait déjà deviné l'identité du propriétaire de la voix.

-Oh salut…Matthew…

-James, comment ça va ? Dit ce dernier d'une voix chaude en lui serrant la main.

-Alors Lils, fin prête pour affronter nos nouvelles responsabilités? Ajouta-t-il en se rapprochant un peu trop d'une Lily plus que rougissante…

-Euh, oui, je pense…Matthew, répondit-elle d'un ton un peu plus froid.

James se sentant un peu de trop dans la conversation agrippa la poignée et s'apprêta à s'en aller, vert de jalousie. Que signifiaient tous ces « Lils » et cet étonnant rapprochement après une rupture qu'on avait qualifiée de brutale ? Soit les infos de Sirius étaient périmées soit…soit il ne comprenait plus rien à rien.

Et puis, un détail lui sauta aux yeux, faisant rater quelques battements à son pauvre petit coeur. Garett n'avait pas frappé à la porte. Et s'il était arrivé, comme lui, au moment où Lily s'habillait ? Voilà pourquoi elle lui avait dit d'entrer par erreur...En réalité, elle attendait Matthew….

Bouleversé par toutes ces nouvelles révélations quelque peu contrariantes, James fit quelque chose de profondément stupide, il se tourna vers Lily et l'embrassa durement avant de claquer rapidement la porte derrière lui.

Il marcha ensuite d'un pas furieux, droit devant lui, s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour filer un coup de pied dans les sacs de voyage qui traînaient.

-Hé vieux, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Fit Sirius qui venait de le surprendre en train de s'acharner tout particulièrement sur un malheureux sac vert.

-Lily a les yeux de la même couleur! Lança-t-il rageusement.

-Ah oui tu as parfaitement raison, dégomme-le ce vilain sac pas beau qui a osé s'afficher publiquement en vert. Tant que tu y es, t'en profiteras pour bazarder ce sac-là aussi, je pense qu'il essaye de rivaliser avec les yeux bleus de ma tante Andromeda. Non, mais, quelle insolence !

James le regarda un instant interloqué avant de sombrer à nouveau dans une colère noire.

-Très drôle Sirius, la prochaine fois, tu essayeras quand même de me refiler des renseignements un peu plus fiables…

-Plaît-il ?

-Lily…Elle est toujours avec cet empaffé de Matthew, grommela-t-il.

-Hein ? Mais bien sûr que non…

-Bien sûr que non ? Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Je viens de les trouver en train de se donner du « Lils » par-ci et du « mamour » par-là…

-Du « mamour »… ?

-Ouais, bon j'exagère peut-être un peu mais ils se sont retenus uniquement parce que j'étais là.

-Je croyais qu'elle t'avait embrassé pendant les vacances…

-Ouais ben apparemment, elle a simplement dérapé en me disant au revoir…

-Il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit qu'une rupture n'impliquait pas forcément que les deux membres du couple se détestent par après ? Excuse-moi mais ton cas est loin d'être une généralité.

-Bon, admettons…Mais…Oh non…

-Quoi ?

-J'étais tellement furieux que j'ai…

-Tu as ?

-Je crois que…Il est possible que dans la mêlée je l'aie…euh…légèrement embrassée.

-Et ?

-Et Lily ne supporte pas ce genre de choses…Elle va croire que je l'ai fait uniquement pour rendre Matthew jaloux...

-Ce qui n'est pas tout à fait faux.

-Je n'irai pas jusque là, disons plutôt que c'est en partie vrai. Enfin bref, je me suis servi d'elle et elle déteste ça…C'est comme si j'avais voulu marquer mon territoire, tu comprends…

-La partie chien qui m'habite comprend très bien et est ravie que tu n'aies pas utilisé les mêmes méthodes qu'elle.

-Très drôle…Tu me conseilles quoi, maintenant ?

-La technique infaillible de la souche de Snargalouf…

-C'est-à-dire ? Demanda James, un tantinet sceptique.

-Chaque fois que Lily essayera de te parler ou te croisera dans les couloirs, tu resteras de marbre, autrement dit, tu seras une simple souche morte. Tu me suis ?

-Vaguement…

-Ensuite, quand, transie d'amour pour toi, elle ne supportera plus ton indifférence, elle se jettera dans tes bras et là, tu pourras la prendre au piège de ta bouche tentaculeuse…

-La comparaison avec la souche de Snourgoulouf-machin est assez peu romantique…

-Oui mais, crois-moi, c'est un vrai attrape gonzesse…

Et donc, pendant ce qui lui parut une éternité, James appliqua plus ou moins à la lettre le plan de Sirius, ne s'adressant à Lily que comme à une simple connaissance. Quand elle avait essayé de lui parler de l'épisode du train, bien que ravi d'apprendre que ses soupçons n'étaient pas fondés, il avait fait la sourde oreille disant que ce qui se passait entre Matthew et elle ne le regardait absolument pas et qu'il n'y avait aucun mal aise. Chaque fois qu'elle le saluait chaleureusement au détour d'un couloir, il lui répondait tout aussi chaleureusement mais d'un simple geste de la main. Chaque fois que le groupe prenait place à table dans la grande salle, il s'arrangeait pour être prêt de Lily mais ignorait superbement la main qu'elle laissait traîner pleine d'espoir à côté d'elle.

Bref, James était devenu une vraie souche…Restait à savoir si la bouche tentaculeuse aurait une raison de s'ouvrir…

* * *

Laissez une tite review si vous avez aimé!

Le prochain chapitre sera un des plus importants de l'histoire, encouragez-moi à l'écrire...


	46. Chapitre 36

**RESUME**: ils viennent de rentrer en septième année et pour rappel, Sirius vient de conseiller une super tactique de drague à James qui consiste à faire le mort, comme une souche de Snargalouff d'où le nom de la tactique, jusqu'à ce que la proie (ici Lily) s'en approche trop et soit prise au piège de sa bouche tentaculeuse. Tatatsin!

(Pour plus de renseignement, voir au début du tome 6 )

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 36

Après une semaine d'une intensive pratique de la tactique « souche de snargalouf », les choses n'avaient pas beaucoup évolué. Pire encore, Lily semblait même accepter de plus en plus l'idée que James n'avait que son amitié à lui proposer. Depuis quelques jours déjà, ce dernier se demandait d'ailleurs assez sérieusement s'il n'avait pas fait une grosse erreur en suivant les conseils délirants de cet abruti de Sirius. Oh, il n'avait aucun doute quant à la réussite de cette technique sur la plupart des filles que Black côtoyait, mais Lily était quelque peu plus…élaborée. Finalement, il opta pour une décision un peu lâche mais fort plaisante, qui était d'attendre encore une petite semaine avant de douter à nouveau de l'efficacité du plan.

-Alors ? Demanda vivement Sirius à la sortie d'un cours d'histoire de la magie particulièrement laborieux.

-Alors quoi ?

-Ben, l'histoire de la souche, là. Ca marche bien ?

-Est-ce que tu as vu Lily me sauter dessus récemment ?

-Euh, non je ne pense pas.

-Ben alors…

-Eh relax, Cornedrue, je lui laisse encore trois jours avant de te tomber dans les branches.

-Ce serait plus simple si j'allais lui parler non ?

-C'est là-dessus que tu fais erreur vieux. Lily adore être maître de ses actes et puis, tu oublies l'histoire de Matthew, tu voulais le lui faire regretter…

-J'en ai marre de cette histoire, c'était même pas sa faute et elle s'en est excusée, ça rime à rien ton espèce de plan.

-Mais si, de toutes façons, y a bien un moment où elle craquera.

-Sauf si elle pense vraiment que je veux juste être son ami comme je m'acharne à le lui faire croire.

-Hmm…mwouais…mais tu sais que…

-Salut les gars ! lancèrent Alice et Lily qui étaient juste sur leurs talons.

Tous deux se retournèrent et attendirent qu'elles soient à leur hauteur pour continuer leur marche.

-Alors les filles, quoi de neuf… ?

-Pas grand-chose si ce n'est que la barbe de Binns vient d'atteindre une taille que désapprouve catégoriquement la bienséance anglaise.

-Faut vraiment s'ennuyer pour regarder pousser une barbe, commenta Sirius.

-Dis, James, demanda Lily en posant innocemment une main sur son épaule, je me demandais si tu ne pourrais pas m'expliquer un ou deux trucs en métamorphose pendant l'heure de temps libre ?

-Ah euh…Oui…je pense que…enfin…Pas de problème, se reprit-il, on va à la bibliothèque ?

-OK, bon ben à tantôt, fit-elle en direction d'Alice et Sirius.

Puis elle suivit James qui se dirigeait déjà vers le repère de Mme Pince à grandes enjambées.

-Hé minute, tu essayes de me semer ou quoi ? Fit Lily en souriant et surtout en s'accrochant à son bras.

-Hein ? Ah…Pardon, dit-il en se forçant à sourire tandis qu'il pensait très fort « je suis une souche…un vulgaire petit bout de bois immobile à la con… »

Mais malgré tous ses efforts cérébraux pour se mettre dans l'écorce de son personnage, le fait que Lily ait glissé dans la sienne la main qui était au départ destinée à le freiner, le limitait copieusement dans sa tentative de schizophrénie. Il finit par décider qu'en tant que soi-disant meilleur ami et souche de snargachose, il se devait de ne pas réagir et se laissa donc faire tout le long du chemin…

Une fois installés à une table de la bibliothèque et séparés fort heureusement par une énorme pile de bouquins, James put à nouveau se concentrer correctement. Après seulement quelques minutes, ses soupçons quant à la subite médiocrité de Lily en métamorphose furent confirmés vu qu'à présent elle s'appliquait a raté lamentablement des sorts qu'il lui avait vu exécuter impeccablement à peine deux heures auparavant. Il médita un instant sur l'attitude à adopter puis se dit qu'un véritable ami ne prendrait pas le risque de la froisser et continuerait à faire semblant d'être inquiet pour sa vertigineuse baisse de niveau.

Quand la cloche sonna pour annoncer le début de l'heure suivante, Lily était plus désespérée que jamais. Non seulement, l'attitude de James envers elle n'avait pas bougé d'un iota malgré ses avances plus qu'explicites mais en plus, il la prenait à présent pour une sous douée, atteinte pour le mieux d'une atrophie cérébrale. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours le fait que James n'avait pas repoussé sa main quand elle la lui avait prise effrontément au tout début mais que devait-elle vraiment penser de ça ?

Elle se releva brusquement et lui adressa un « salut » qui sonna beaucoup trop tristement, comme elle s'en rendit compte par après, en tournant les talons…Pathétique…James eut alors un geste un peu stupide du bras pour la rattraper mais elle était déjà trop loin. Il hésita à lui courir après, sautilla d'un pied sur l'autre en se mordillant la lèvre puis, de dépit, rabattit violemment ses mains dans ses poche. Non mais quel trouillard…Là, il n'était même plus vraiment sûr que c'était encore la souche de snargalouff qui lui dictait sa conduite…Repathétique…

Après la dernière heure de cours, il remonta en quatrième vitesse dans la salle commune des Gryffondors où il trouva Sirius plongé dans ses pensées, ce qui était assez rare.

-Salut, fit-il brusquement.

-Ah James, salut, fit-il en continuant de regarder tomber la pluie et les éclairs qui illuminaient la pièce de temps à autre.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda James, surpris par l'attitude passive de Black.

-Rien, je réfléchis juste.

-D'où ma question…

-Très drôle…Mais c'est plutôt toi qui n'a pas l'air d'aller.

-Et comment ? Ta tactique est complètement merdique. C'est un fiasco total avec Lily !

-Tu en es bien sûr ?

-Plutôt, oui. Tu veux que je refasse la bûche une semaine de plus pour être sûr d'être grillé à tout jamais ?

-Hum, non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je note.

-Pardon… ? James avait comme l'impression d'avoir loupé une étape.

-Rien, je note juste que la tactique « souche de snargalouff » est à éviter.

-C'aurait été plus pratique que tu t'en rendes compte avant de me la conseiller tu ne crois pas ?

-Oui, sûrement mais c'est justement pour ça que je te l'ai fait tester.

Entre-temps, Sirius avait sorti un petit carnet bleu pâle dans lequel il gribouilla quelque chose avant de le ranger.

-Attends, James essayait de se contenir afin d'éviter d'en arriver à la strangulation, tu veux dire que tu m'as fait tester une de tes techniques de drague ?

-Oui, c'est une façon de le dire.

-Donc, tu savais pertinemment que ça n'allait peut-être pas marcher ?

-Il y avait évidemment un risque.

-Ce que tu essayes de me dire, si je résume bien, c'est que tu as pris le risque de tout foutre en l'air entre moi et Lily pour un de tes stupides plans cul ?

James en était estomaqué.

-Eh ho, on se calme, Lily et toi vous êtes faits pour être ensemble alors une semaine de plus ou de moins…Alors que moi…

-Alors que toi rien du tout…Tu es juste un connard de première, cracha James qui n'arrivait pas à qualifier autrement son ex-meilleur ami.

-Mais non, tu ne comprends pas, c'est pour Roxanne, je suis désespéré. Je ne sais plus quoi faire avec elle alors je ne veux plus me planter, c'est tout !

-Abandonne Roxanne, elle est beaucoup trop bien pour toi, c'est ça le vrai problème tu sais !

Et là-dessus, il tourna les talons rageusement. C'était la toute dernière fois qu'il faisait confiance à cet empaffé. Non, mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Il avait suivi les conseils d'un abruti en mettant son cerveau en veilleuse. Oh brillant James, lumineux même.

Puis soudain, il se retourna une dernière fois et lança :

-Au fait, Black, ta souche de Snargalouff, j'ai une idée très précise de où tu peux te la mettre !

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A présent, James courait comme un dératé à travers tout le château à la recherche d'une Lily particulièrement introuvable. Il avait retourné, secoué et tapoté la carte du maraudeur dans tous les sens mais le petit fanion « Lily Evans » était inconnu au bataillon, ce qui relevait du surnaturel puisque la carte ne mentait jamais et reprenait à présent tous les moindres recoins du château, hors pour que quelque chose soit surnaturel dans le monde des sorciers il fallait déjà se lever tôt.

Après une heure de battue infructueuse, James se résigna à remonter à la salle commune…Ce n'était pas son jour, alors là non, pas son jour du tout. Il se repointa devant Sirius qui continuait à regarder inlassablement l'orage qui sévissait au dehors. Quand celui-ci remarqua sa présence, il adopta une expression contrite et marmonna :

-Ecoute, Cornedrue, je m'excuse pour…

-Pas maintenant, dis-moi juste où est Lily !

-Tu es mieux placé pour le savoir que moi, fit Sirius en désignant la carte du doigt.

-Elle est pas sur la carte justement.

-Alors c'est qu'elle est morte.

-Hein ?

-Et non stresse pas, c'est juste une expression pour dire qu'elle doit forcément y être, regarde mieux.

-J'ai déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça et par ta faute en plus.

-Tu as regardé dans le parc ?

-Dans le parc ? lança James, incrédule. Je croyais qu'à force de fixer la fenêtre tu aurais pu te rendre compte que la météo n'était pas idéale pour un pique-nique !

-Ben alors c'est qu'elle est morte.

James se rassit pour contrôler les pulsions meurtrières qui affluaient beaucoup trop rapidement en lui. Il déplia à nouveau la carte et jeta cette fois-ci un coup d'œil aux abords du château…Une seule petite nominette flottait au beau milieu du terrain de quidditch et bien évidemment, il s'agissait de Lily qui, allez savoir pourquoi, profitait de l'ouragan pour perfectionner sa technique de vol. Il empoigna son balai et sans répondre aux encouragements de Sirius, se précipita dans le grand hall.

Il enjamba son balai puis vola à toute allure jusqu'au terrain de quidditch. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu prendre Lily d'aller là-bas? Surtout que c'était plus que dangereux, lui-même venait déjà quelque fois d'échapper de peu à une chute brutale et s'était fait raser de près par un éclair. Arrivé au-dessus des tribunes, il scruta l'horizon et ne fut pas long à distinguer la silhouette de Lily, qui évoluait gracieusement sur son balai à cent mètres du sol. Mais elle volait trop haut et trop vite. Beaucoup trop haut et beaucoup trop vite. James frappa violemment le sol de son pied et redécolla instantanément.

En moins de quelques secondes, il se trouvait juste derrière elle. Il se mit à hurler son nom à travers la pluie et le bruit du tonnerre mais Lily ne semblait rien remarquer. Puis tout à coup, elle se retourna brusquement et James croisa la lueur de surprise et d'hésitation présente dans son regard. Mais tandis que ses yeux restaient posés sur James, son balai lui, continuait de foncer à toute vitesse vers les buts. James cria pour l'en avertir mais quand Lily regarda à nouveau devant elle, il était déjà trop tard. L'avant de son balai heurta brutalement l'un des bords en métal de l'anneau central et elle tomba.

James qui avait déjà anticipé la scène, inclina presque instantanément son balai et fonça en piqué le plus rapidement que lui permettait son balai. Il tendit le bras et réussit à saisir miraculeusement la main de Lily quelques mètres seulement au-dessus du sol. Mais leurs doigts glissaient et James, déséquilibré par son geste, se pencha dangereusement sur le côté. Il essaya de se rattraper du mieux qu'il put mais sa main libre dérapa sur le bois humide et le poids de Lily l'entraîna définitivement dans sa chute. James s'écrasa le premier au sol, atténuant ainsi la chute de Lily, qui retomba sur lui.

N'ayant pas perdu connaissance, celle-ci roula immédiatement sur le côté et se mit à agiter le corps immobile de James en criant son prénom. Après un silence effroyable de quelques minutes qui semblèrent à Lily comme une éternité de désespoir, James finit par rouvrir les yeux avec un soupir douloureux.

Lily éclata alors en sanglots et se mit à murmurer des milliers de petits pardons en serrant convulsivement sa main dans la sienne. James se redressa un peu et constata avec soulagement qu'il ne semblait pas souffrir de blessures majeures. Ils étaient tombés de moins haut qu'ils ne l'avaient cru et la boue avait considérablement amorti le choc. Ils avaient eu de la chance. Il mit son doigt sur la bouche de Lily pour qu'elle arrête de se répandre en excuses et la rassura sur son état. Il avait juste été un peu sonné, rien de plus.

-Maintenant, tu vas peut-être m'expliquer ce que tu faisais là-haut ?

Les joues de Lily rougirent de honte mais dans l'obscurité et la pluie, James ne le remarqua pas. Devant son silence, ce dernier reprit la parole, sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

-Ne me dis pas qu'on a oublié de te dire que l'entraînement était annulé ?

-Non, je…je pense que j'avais envie de m'évader.

-Ah…

Ils restèrent silencieux encore quelques secondes puis James dit :

-Tu sais, dans le genre…l'alcool, c'est pas mal non plus. Peut-être pas très élégant mais bien moins dangereux !

Lily se força à émettre un petit rire qui ressemblait beaucoup plus à un sanglot.

James se releva et lui tendit sa main, pour l'aider à se relever. Il enleva sa veste et sans un mot la posa sur les épaules de Lily qui grelottait et frissonnait. Elle appuya sa tête sur son épaule et profita de la sensation de bien-être qu'elle éprouvait chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait près de lui. James passa un bras autour de sa taille et puis soudain, la question qui le brûlait mais qu'il n'osait pas poser, finit par franchir ses lèvres :

-Lily, de quoi voulais-tu exactement t'évader ?

Elle le dévisagea un instant, abattue, comme si elle avait espéré depuis le début qu'ils n'en viennent pas là. Puis elle baissa la tête, résolue.

-Je…J'en avais marre…

Elle s'arrêta là mais le silence de James l'encouragea à en dire plus :

-Je n'en peux plus…J'en ai marre de tout…de ma vie qui déraille sérieusement…des mois que je dois à présent passer chez une tante qui ne me supporte pas, avec ma sœur qui me hait plus que jamais….

-Et puis…de toi aussi…Finit-elle par lâcher dans un souffle.

James s'arrêta instantanément et retint son bras pour l'empêcher de continuer à marcher.

-De moi ?

-Tu…tu ne peux pas comprendre.

-Ben merci…

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire…C'est que…Je suis vraiment trop stupide.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me dirais pas réellement ce qu'il y a, au lieu de nous traiter tour à tour d'imbéciles ?

-Ce qu'il y a, reprit-elle un peu plus déterminée, c'est que depuis le début de l'année, tu te comportes merveilleusement bien avec moi…Non c'est vrai, tu es gentil, poli, drôle…

-Waw…Donc, en fait tu voudrais que je redevienne le petit gamin stupide d'il y a deux ans ?

James avait, contrairement aux apparences, compris depuis bien longtemps où Lily voulait en venir. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il voulait le lui entendre dire.

-Tu es devenu mon meilleur ami, c'est très bien mais…

Elle souffla un bon coup et murmura au beau milieu d'un coup de tonnerre :

-Je t'aime.

James sourit à travers la pluie et demanda une main collée derrière l'oreille :

-Pardon ?

Lily le regarda hébétée. Elle n'allait quand même pas devoir le redire ? Elle y arriva pourtant beaucoup plus facilement que la première fois :

-Je t'aime.

James approcha davantage son visage du sien et murmura avec un large sourire:

-Pardon ?

Doucement, il passa sa main derrière ses longs cheveux mouillés et la dévisagea en souriant toujours. Lily ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais James l'en empêcha en pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il la sentit sourire tout contre lui et la serra davantage dans ses bras. Quand ils se séparèrent et que Lily posa sa tête sur son épaule, elle put enfin terminer la phrase qu'elle avait tenté de commencer quelques secondes auparavant :

-Je t'aime, espèce d'imbécile.


	47. Chapitre 37: Souvenirs

Voilà, croyez-le ou non mais cette fic interminable touche à sa fin. Et oui, ceci est l'avant-dernier chapitre et avec le suivant, fait un peu office d'épilogue, enfin, prenez ça comme vous voulez! N'hésitez pas à relire la fin du dernier chapitre pour vous remettre un peu les choses en place sinon, peut-être que vous allez être un peu déboussolé en lisant la suite mais normalement, vous comprendrez assez vite (si ce n'est pas le cas, ne vous méprenez pas sur vos capacités mentales car je ne suis pas toujours aussi claire que je le pense !)

Chapitre 37 : Souvenirs.

* * *

_-Allez Harry, mange s'il te plaît !_

_-Par pitié, rajouta Lily au bébé qui regardait en gazouillant à peu près tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui sauf sa mère et la cuillère de panade qu'elle tendait d'une main désespérée à hauteur de sa bouche._

_-Mais non, la cuillère, regarde la cuillère, c'est là qu'il y a à manger, andouille !_

_En poussant un profond soupir, Lily passa une main dans ses cheveux et tenta une approche différente._

_-Regarde, chéri, maman va manger un petit peu pour toi._

_Elle porta la cuillère de bouillie infâme à sa bouche et l'avala avec peine tout en se répandant en soupir de délectation et en « C'est dé-li-cieux, mon ange »._

_Le bébé la regarda enfin, d'un air interloqué. Puis, avec un sourire charmeur, il frappa du poing dans son assiette, en en projetant presque intégralement le contenu sur le visage de sa mère._

_-Raaaaah, Potter, tu vas me le payer !_

_-On parle de moi, fit James en passant sa tête par la porte._

_Il regarda un instant son fils, écroulé de rire dans sa petite chaise et sa femme couverte de panade jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Il réprima un instant un fou rire grandissant et finit par l'étouffer complètement dans la serviette de bain avec laquelle il était en train de se sécher les cheveux._

_-Hum, hum, se reprit-il, que se passe-t-il ici ?_

_-Rien, ton fils vient juste de me fournir la preuve qu'il avait bel et bien hérité de ton cerveau. _

_-T'es plutôt mal barré, mon chéri, rajouta-t-elle à son fil en l'embrassant sur le front._

_-Celle-la, je la ressortirai quand il aura reçu l'ordre de Merlin pour la troisième fois._

_James s'approcha de Lily et prit un peu de bouillie sur son doigt avant de le mettre en bouche._

_-Eerrk ! Mais c'est dégueulasse. Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire ingurgiter à notre enfant, au juste ?_

_-Oh, je ne sais pas trop, tu sais, j'ai vidé ce qu'il restait dans le fond des armoires et j'ai tout mixé sans vraiment regarder._

_-Ta mère est nulle en cuisine, chuchota James à l'oreille du bébé, ce qui le fit d'ailleurs beaucoup rire._

_-Hum, et en plus ça pue, ma parole, poursuivit-il en approchant son nez du bol, mon pauvre petit chéri..._

_Lily se leva à son tour et se pencha à ses côtés :_

_-Oh, moi je ne sens rien, tu dois avoir le nez trop près de la bouche, à mon avis._

_James voulut se relever mais Lily enfonça copieusement sa tête dans le reste de bouillie._

_-Oh, oops, je suis désolée, j'ai dû glisser, fit-elle une main sur sa bouche en cœur._

_La sonnette retentit._

_-Ah bien, Lily, on a l'air fin maintenant tous les deux complètement enpanadés, tu veux que je demande à Harry d'aller ouvrir la porte peut-être ?_

_-Oh, c'est bon ne fais pas ton coquet. En plus c'est sûrement Alice et Franck._

_Elle sortit Harry de sa chaise et essuya un peu sa propre figure avec le bavoir._

_-Tu viens mon cœur, on va aller dire bonjour à ton copain Neville._

* * *

Harry émit un petit son grave et Lily reposa ses yeux sur lui. 

-Excuse-moi, bonhomme, maman était un peu distraite.

Elle reporta la cuillère de panade à sa bouche et le bébé l'avala proprement sans faire aucune difficulté.

C'est fou ce que les enfants savent ressentir les choses, pensa Lily.

Mais pour sa part, elle aurait préféré qu'il continue à gazouiller et à gigoter dans tous les sens comme avant. Tout était devenu si différent depuis que…que….enfin depuis.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda James en refermant la porte de la cuisine derrière lui.

-Mmh, mmh. Tu dois aller au QG ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète en regardant sa tenue.

-Oui, mais je reviens bientôt.

-J'aimerais tant venir avec toi, ça fait un baille que je n'ai plus rien fait pour l'ordre.

-Tu sais bien que c'est impossible, il faut que l'un de nous d'eux reste près d'Harry et je préfère nettement que ce soit toi.

-Tu es terriblement égoïste, tu savais ça mon chou ?

-Eh oui, je pense que tu m'aides bien à ne pas l'oublier.

Ils se forcèrent à sourire mais le cœur n'y était pas.

-C'était plus simple quand…quand c'était Lola qui gardait Harry et Neville la journée.

-Je sais.

James s'était approché d'elle et avait posé une main sur son épaule, au cas où elle arriverait enfin à pleurer.

-Tu…Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait aller chercher Neville ? Alice détestait sa belle-mère tu sais et…et je suis sûre qu'Harry doit sûrement beaucoup lui manquer et puis…et…et Remus, j'aimerais beaucoup l'inviter, ça fait si longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu…Il va mieux ? Et…est-ce que…

-Chut, murmura-t-il en lui embrassant l'oreille. Ce sera bientôt fini, je te le promets et après, on pourra à nouveau voir des gens, tout sera comme avant.

-Non, plus rien ne sera comme avant. Jamais.

James la prit dans ses bras et elle se mit à pleurer, longtemps, très longtemps.

Quand il fut parti et que Lily eut couché le bébé, cette dernière se mit à tourner en rond à la recherche d'une occupation. Mais, à force de faire scrupuleusement le ménage chaque jour depuis quelques semaines, il ne lui restait plus grand-chose à faire et elle fut bien vite à nouveau désoeuvrée. Elle lutta encore quelques instants pour la forme, sachant pertinemment ce qu'elle allait quand même faire par la suite, puis, finalement, se leva et alla chercher les albums photo ainsi qu'une boîte de mouchoirs.

Tout lui avait semblé passer si vite depuis ce jour où sous la pluie, elle et James s'étaient jurés, en quelques sortes, de ne plus se quitter. Elle tourna rapidement les pages des albums, chacune lui rappelant très distinctement des morceaux de sa vie: leurs sorties à pré-au-lard, leurs escapades nocturnes, leur remise de diplôme, son mariage, la naissance d'Harry puis celle de son filleul Neville à peine quelques heures plus tard.

Du bout des doigts elle effleura la photo, elle les représentait Alice et elle, assises sur leur lit à l'hôpital (Sirius avait fait du gringue à l'infirmière pour qu'elle fasse monter le lit d'Alice dans la chambre de Lily). Elles tenaient chacune dans leur bras leur filleul respectif. A gauche, les deux papas, posant fièrement, à droite, Remus, Lola et Peter et au centre, comme toujours, le beau Sirius avec ses cheveux fraîchement recoupés.

Malgré toutes les années qu'elle avait passé dans le monde sorcier, elle ne s'était jamais vraiment habituée à voir les personnages s'animer sous ses doigts. Tous l'air si vivant et si naïf…Si joyeux…

Elle tourna les pages de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à la dernière photo d'eux, la dernière où ils posaient au complet. S'ils avaient su qu'à ce moment-là, à l'instant où ils levaient tous les huit leur verre et où le flash se déclenchait, s'ils avaient su ce qui arriverait le jour suivant… Mais ils n'en savaient rien et souriaient de toutes leurs dents. Ils ignoraient tout de ce que l'avenir leur réservait et c'était merveilleux.

* * *

_-James, tu vas voir qui c'est ? Je me sèche les cheveux._

_-Ok. Mais tu sais, avec une petite formule ça irait beaucoup plus vite !_

_-Je sais mais ça les abîme à force._

_-Ah, s'il en va de l'éclat de ta magnifique chevelure…je m'incline devant le fèche-cheveux._

_-Sèche-cheveux, abruti!_

_Lily entendit ensuite James s'exclamer :_

_« Ah Remus, c'est toi ! »_

_Puis elle n'entendit plus rien, plus que des chuchotements et, elle l'aurait presque juré, des sanglots étouffés. D'un coup, son sang cessa d'irriguer sa tête et elle se sentit pâlir. Elle avait envie de se précipiter en bas pour se rendre compte que ce n'était que la radio mais ses jambes ne la portaient plus et elle savait très bien que ça ne pouvait être la radio vu qu'elle entendait, à présent, de plus en plus nettement la voix déchirée de Remus._

_Elle ne sut jamais combien de temps elle était restée pétrifiée dans sa salle de bain, ses larmes salées se mélangeant avec l'eau de ses cheveux mouillés. C'était James qui l'y avait trouvée. Rien qu'en levant furtivement ses yeux vers lui, elle avait su qu'il avait pleuré._

_-Qui ? Ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander._

_James se laissa tomber à genoux devant elle et prit ses mains dans les siennes. D'une voix étranglée, il se mit à énoncer lentement un discours qu'elle n'oublierait jamais._

_-Il y a eu une attaque au ministère, Remus et Sirius ont été tout de suite prévenus parce qu'ils étaient comme beaucoup d'autres au QG de l'ordre pour la réunion qu'on a manquée. Ils se sont rendus sur place et là, ç'a été affreux. Je ne sais pas encore exactement qui mais…mais beaucoup des nôtres sont…ils sont morts. Benjy, Gideon et Fabian, et Dorcas Meadowes, en tout cas._

_Lily eut un hoquet d'effroi et posa sa main sur sa bouche._

_-Tout a été très vite puis, les gens du ministère sont venus en renfort et nous avons repris le dessus mais…Remus est rentré chez lui et…_

_-Et quoi ?demanda Lily malgré elle._

_-Lola a disparu._

_-…disparu ? Mais, mais, elle est peut-être…_

_-Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on n'a pas retrouvé son corps, pas encore. Il y avait la marque des ténèbres au-dessus de chez eux._

_Lily voulut ouvrir la bouche pour hurler sa douleur mais n'y parvint pas. James pleurait aussi à présent, mais il avait encore quelque chose à lui dire, elle le sentait._

_-Lily, il faut que tu saches…Franck et Alice, ils étaient aussi au ministère…_

_-Non…_

_-Remus n'a pas bien vu ce qui s'était passé mais…_

_-Non…_

_-Ils…Ils sont…_

_-Morts ?_

_James secoua la tête._

_-Pire. Bien pire._

* * *

Encore aujourd'hui, un bon mois plus tard, chaque fois qu'elle repensait à cette nuit, une vague incontrôlable de douleur la submergeait. Une douleur si forte qu'elle lui donnait envie de se taper la tête contre les murs ou de se taillader la peau. De faire n'importe quoi pourvu que cette douleur-là soit remplacée par une autre, une qui pourrait s'arrêter ou se soigner. 

Sa fureur et ses sanglots se déchaînaient à présent et si elle n'avait pas posé l'album loin d'elle, elle serait déjà en train de déchirer cette photo où des copies sans âme d'eux-mêmes, lui faisaient de grands signes et riaient aux éclats. Lola et ses magnifiques cheveux blonds qui regardait intensément l'objectif sans savoir qu'elle était couvée du regard par Remus, Alice et Franck dans les bras l'un de l'autre qui échangeaient un regard complice. Tous pleins de projets et d'avenir.

Ce n'était pas juste, par trois fois, elle et James avaient affronté Voldemort au côté d'Alice et de Franck. Trois fois, et ils s'en étaient toujours sortis. Et puis, il avait fallu qu'il y ait une quatrième fois, une quatrième fois où elle et James n'étaient pas auprès d'eux. Elle avait perdu trois de ses meilleurs amis, cette nuit-là. Est-ce que les choses auraient été différentes s'ils avaient été à cette stupide réunion de routine au QG ?

Depuis, avec James, elle était allée voir à plusieurs reprises Alice et Franck à Ste-mangouste. Ils ne les avaient pas reconnu et elle avait eu bien du mal à les reconnaître également, leurs cheveux étaient blancs et leurs yeux n'exprimaient plus rien. Vides, la douleur du sortilège impardonnable les avait rendu vides. Elle n'avait pas retrouvé dans cette femme aux joues creuses et au regard absent celle qui avait été sa meilleure amie pendant près d'une dizaine d'années. Eux qui étaient si vifs et si joyeux, elle qui ne résistait jamais à une occasion de se servir de la carte du maraudeur ou de briser un règlement, celle avec qui elle partageait tout et qui était si irrésistiblement drôle, eux qui étaient les formidables parents d'un adorable petit garçon, eux qui avaient tout, absolument tout, pour être heureux. Tout ça avait disparu, englouti par la noirceur inexpressive de leur regard.

Elle leva les yeux vers la pendule et constata que le temps avait passé beaucoup plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. James allait rentrer d'une seconde à l'autre. Elle avait intérêt à ranger l'album et à cacher ses pleurs. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'il la prenne pour une bécasse et qu'il ait honte d'elle.

Plus que quelques secondes avant que chaque minute ne devienne une source d'affolement et un vrai supplice, plus que quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne se demande, à chaque minute qui passerait, si James allait revenir.

A SUIVRE

* * *

Je sais ce chapitre n'est pas super heureux et ne répond pas à beaucoup de questions. La suite sera plus lumineuse (plus joyeuse et plus « explicative »). 

A bientôt et soyez nombreux pour le dernier chapitre !


	48. Chapitre 38 : Souvenirs

Chapitre 38 : Souvenirs

A force de se ronger les ongles et de regarder fixement les aiguilles de l'horloge, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée finit par retentir. Lily poussa un soupir de soulagement, juste avant qu'une autre angoisse ne la prenne. Il y avait bien quelqu'un derrière sa porte mais rien ne lui permettait de dire qu'il s'agissait de James, elle s'imaginait souvent qu'un Mangemort pourrait l'attendre sur le seuil ou un Inferi ou encore une quelconque autorité venant lui apprendre une autre mauvaise nouvelle…Le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle colla son oreille contre la porte et, en essayant de calmer le tremblement de sa voix, elle demanda :

-James ?

-C'est moi.

-Où m'as-tu épousée ?

-A Oslo, une vraie folie si tu veux mon avis.

Les muscles de Lily se détendirent et elle ouvrit la porte en grand. Cette question était une idée de Sirius. Comme on n'était jamais sûrs qu'un Mangemort ne pourrait pas réunir la totalité des informations personnelles qui concernaient les aurors dont la tête était mise à prix, il suffisait de se mettre d'accord pour une réponse inexacte…Méthode infaillible qui avait probablement sauvé plus de gens qu'on ne le pensait…

Lily aurait voulu se jeter dans ses bras mais se retint de justesse, se trouvant déjà assez ridicule pour son comportement d'il y a quelques instants. Tout devenait trop difficile à supporter, elle avait toujours pensé, quand elle se projetait dans l'avenir, que celui-ci serait insouciant et plein de piment mais il était en réalité fait d'inquiétudes perpétuelles. Elle aurait tant voulu attendre le retour de son mari tranquillement dans un fauteuil ou en préparant le dîner ou n'importe qu'elle autre banalité même si cela s'appelait « la routine » et qu'elle s'était jurée de la fuir.

-Une vraie folie, hein ? Demanda-t-elle en le serrant un peu trop fort dans ses bras.

-Oui, un moment d'égarement sans doute, fit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Il scruta son visage et Lily ne détourna pas les yeux assez rapidement pour lui cacher qu'elle avait encore pleuré….encore…

-Où est Potter junior ?

-Il dort toujours…

-J'ai réservé une table au restaurant ce soir, avec Remus et Sirius.

Lily le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

-Mais comment veux-tu qu'on fasse avec Harry, il ne peut pas sortir d'ici, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux.

-Je sais, mais Dumby a accepté de le garder ce soir.

-Dumby genre le Professeur Dumbledore ? Demanda-t-elle un brin sceptique.

-Tu connais combien de Dumby exactement ?

-Dumbledore ? Faire du baby-sitting? Refit Lily ébahie.

-S'il y a bien quelqu'un avec qui il sera vraiment en sécurité, c'est lui.

-Il a besoin d'argent de poche ? Continua-t-elle incrédule.

-Il a surpris…enfin, vu ce cher Dumby je dirais plutôt « collé son oreille contre la porte pour écouter»…une conversation que j'avais avec Sirius sur notre situation actuelle et il m'a proposé de venir chez nous pour qu'on puisse s'éclater toute la nuit comme des parents indignes…

-Waw !

Lily sourit en imaginant son turbulent de fils tirer sur la longue barbe argentée du directeur et rencontra le regard de James qui pensait plutôt à une scène de table à langer et de petits pots de talc….Ils rentrèrent dans le salon en se tenant les côtes et s'affalèrent sur un divan.

Ca faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas ri ainsi pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide. En fait, ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient plus ri tout court…Les yeux de James finirent par rencontrer la pile d'albums que Lily n'avait pas encore rangée…

Elle suivit son regard et leva légèrement les mains comme pour se rendre.

-Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder des photos d'eux, c'est plus fort que moi. Mais après, c'est encore pire. Je ferais mieux de tout brûler.

-Ca, c'est parce que tu ne regardes pas comme il faut, lui dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Je vais te montrer, ajouta-t-il en attrapant celui du sommet de la pile.

-Waw, on commence en beauté, fit-il en contemplant une photo de lui en gros plan…

-Ne te complais pas dans le passé mon chéri…Dit Lily en recouvrant tout son mordant.

-Le passé ? Tu utilises ce mot pour son caractère inactuel et révolu ?

-Le temps passe, tu sais…Bon tourne la page James, se précipita-t-elle ensuite pour être bien sûre d'avoir le dernier mot.

-Miam, c'est fou ce que Sirius n'a pas changé, ajouta-t-elle.

-Dis, Lily, c'est pas parce qu'on se replonge dans le passé que tu dois nécessairement rechausser l'humour pourri que t'avais à l'époque.

-Humour pourri, hein ?

-Bon tourne, j'ai hâte de revoir ton ancienne coiffure, tu sais celle qu'on surnommait « ton Tchernobyl capillaire ».

-James Potter, tu n'es qu'un mufle et…

James tourna la page et Lily tomba sur un portrait d'elle qui lui arracha une grimace…

-Et tu n'as pas tout à fait tort, en définitive.

-Mais non, j'exagérais, tu étais magnifique.

-« Etais », tu utilises ce mot pour son caractère inactuel et révolu?

-Tu es magnifique. Ca va mieux comme ça ? Wow, je ne me rappelais pas qu'Alice se fringuait comme ça !

-Mais si, Sirius l'a surnommée «la soixante-huitarde attardée » pendant une année entière.

-Ah oui, tiens. Mais attends un peu, pourquoi est-ce que Sirius est quasi sur toutes les photos en train de nous imposer son sourire de star écoeurant ?

-Parce qu'il est très photogénique et qu'il le sait…

-Stop, reviens un peu sur celle-là…

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Lily, en faisant un retour en arrière.

-Parce que là, il ne regarde pas l'objectif et qu'il ne sourit pas…

-Incroyable…

-Qui a réussi à prendre cette photo-là, que je l'embrasse… ?

-Je pense que c'est Lola…Juste après le départ de Roxanne…

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas trop sur le fait que de là où elle était, Lola serait très difficile à embrasser et dévièrent sur le sujet Roxanne…Le sujet tabou de Sirius, l'unique…

-Je croyais qu'on devait dire « Roxanne la salope » ? Interrogea James.

-Uniquement devant Sirius. Moi, je l'aimais bien.

-Attends, se tirer comme ça sans le prévenir à l'avance : « Bon en fait, Sirius, je repars en Amérique, c'était sympa quand même ! Salut. »

-Ouais, c'est vrai que ça manque un peu de romantisme…Mais, on sait tous qu'elle l'aimait.

-Qu'elle l'aimait ? Attends là, elle lui a transpercé le cœur, puis arraché, pour ensuite le piétiner sous ses yeux, et avec un sourire sadique en plus…C'est de l'amour ça ?

-Après cette analyse typiquement masculine, nous pouvons passer à la version féminine et qui est, par définition, la bonne.

-Vas-y pour voir.

-Roxanne et Sirius formant un couple très très passionnel avec des hauts et des bas, s'aimaient comme de fous contrairement à ce qu'auraient pu penser les gens qui les voyaient se disputer sans arrêt.

-Ca me rappelle quelque chose.

-J'ai dit qu'ils s'aimaient, pas qu'IL l'aimait.

-Mauvaise.

-Bref, continua-t-elle avec un sourire victorieux, quand Roxanne sut qu'elle devait rentrer chez elle sur l'autre continent, elle n'eut pas le cœur de l'annoncer à Sirius tellement la nouvelle lui causait déjà une énorme souffrance à elle-même. Ce pourquoi, elle attendit le tout dernier moment, évitant ainsi des adieux déchirants, des promesses qui ne seraient jamais tenues et de se laisser aller jusqu'à, allez savoir, pleurer ; ce qui lui apparaissait comme la pire des faiblesses. CQFD.

-Ouais, pas mal.

-Avoue que je suis un génie…

-Avoue que les femmes sont atrocement compliquées…

-On dit, atrocement surdéveloppées, mon chéri…

-Tourne la page…

-Je pense que ça, ça devrait quand même être à ta portée, mon cœur…

-C'est moi ou tu m'as dit un jour un truc du style « Arrête avec tes 'mon…quelque chose', Potter, je ne t'appartiens pas ! » ? Demanda James en imitant à merveille sa femme.

-Ouais un jour, mais à présent tu m'appartiens, tu te souviens ?

-A oui, le moment d'égarement à Oslo !

-C'est ça, bon tourne la page, mon amour.

-Ca te rend pas triste toi, tout ça ? Fit James en désignant tous les albums. Que ça soit déjà derrière nous ?

-T'étais pas censé m'expliquer comment regarder des albums photo sans pleurer, toi ?

-C'est vrai.

-Mais…Non, en fait, je ne trouve pas ça triste. Ne pleure pas parce qu'une chose est terminée mais sourie parce qu'elle a eu lieu.

-Wow…Ca en jette…

-N'est-ce pas ?

-Si j'avais su que j'avais épousé Simone de Beauvoir…

-Oula James!

-Quoi ?

-Tu as cité le nom d'une moldue…Et le pire, c'est que c'est pas mal adapté…Au moins, elle écrivait, elle.

-Ouais, je me suis amélioré depuis mon pitoyable « J'ai épousé Marie Curie ! » quand t'avais fait un super poulet qui sentait très bon.

-T'étais quand même pas si loin que ça, cette fois-là. Après dégustation, mis à part l'odeur, mon faisan avait pas mal d'éléments communs avec une substance radioactive…

-Y avait un peu de ça, c'est vrai…Un peu, insista-il ensuite en esquivant un coup d'album.

-N'empêche y a un truc qui m'a frappé l'autre jour…Fit-il tout à coup.

-Waw, ça travaille là-dedans, dit Lily en tapotant son front.

-T'as jamais remarqué que tous les couples de notre bande ont tenu le coup ?

-Eh oui, si on omet Sirius.

-Mais Sirius est un cas à part...

-C'est vrai. Il devait y avoir quelque chose de magique dans ce groupe.

James l'approuva puis rit doucement comme à chaque fois que son ancienne moldue de femme plaçait le mot « magique » dans une phrase sans y faire attention. Puis il y eut un petit silence nostalgique à cause de l'emploi de l'imparfait dans la phrase de Lily…

-On était cinglés, quand même, commenta ensuite rapidement James en feuilletant le début d'un nouvel album où on les voyait tous ensemble dans diverses postures et grimaces. Tu peux me dire ce qu'on fait sur celle-là exactement ? Fit-il en désignant une des photos.

Lily se pencha sur la photo pour découvrir qu'ils étaient tous autour du lac, les filles bien emmitouflées dans leurs vestes et les garçons en maillot.

-Ben, c'est la fois où vous avez décidé que le calmar géant manquait sérieusement d'affection et que le premier d'entre vous qui parviendrait à l'embrasser aurait…

-L'immense honneur de pouvoir se servir en priorité de la carte, acheva James.

-Ce que vous étiez cons…

-Je te signale que sans cette fameuse carte, je n'aurais jamais pu t'inviter à dîner à Pré-au-Lard les soirs de semaine…Et puis d'ailleurs, je te signale que tu étais la première à m'encourager ! La taquina-t-il.

-A ça, ça m'étonnerait.

-Non mais, attends là, tu as vu ta tête sur la photo ?

-Mais non, rien à voir, ça c'est moi qui te hurle dessus pour que tu rentres au château.

-Avec une pancarte « vas-y James !» brandie au-dessus de ta tête ?

-Hein ? Fit Lily en se regardant de plus près sur la photo. Ah…oui, peut-être…

Ils éclatèrent de rire puis Lily reprit :

-De toutes façons aucun de vous n'a réussi et vous n'y avez rien gagné à part une bonne grippe…

-Une grippe ??

-James, il neigeait !

-C'est vrai…Et celle-là regarde…Tu te souviens ?

-Oulà oui…Tu parles, je pense que si tu fouilles dans les albums photos de tous les élèves de notre promo tu tomberas sur cette photo et même parfois en double…Elle se vendait cher à l'époque…

-J'aimerais bien voir quels sont les prix du moment…

-Bête type…Cette photo n'a aucune valeur hors de son contexte, en plus…On nous voit juste descendre un escalier main dans la main…Vachement érotique !

-Ouais, mais tu oublies que l'escalier était celui qui menait au dortoir des garçons, qu'il était plus de dix heures du mat' et qu'on était vachement débraillés !

-C'est ce fichu réveil qui nous avait lâché.

-Ouais, nous qui croyions qu'il n'était que six heures et que je pourrais te raccompagner peinard jusqu'à ta chambre et dans la plus grande discrétion…

-C'était plutôt raté vu qu'à peu près l'intégralité des Gryffondors ainsi que McGonagall s'étaient attroupés dans la salle commune…La honte, fit Lily en en rougissant encore. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris aussi de s'amener nous faire un communiqué un dimanche matin…

-Et ce crétin de Lionel Crivey avec son bête appareil photo…

-Ah lui, si je savais où il habite je le…

-38, Jackson Street à Londres, si mes souvenirs sont bons.

-Prends le flingue, je m'occupe de la pelle…

Les pages se tournèrent ensuite de plus en plus vite, révélant à chaque froissement de papier de nouveaux souvenirs. Les batailles de boule de neige dans le parc, les batailles de nourriture, les Serpentards dans diverses postures plutôt embarrassantes, Rogue avec la peau bleue, Rogue avec une peau recouverte d'écailles, Rogue sans peau, leur slow en pleine nuit en pyjama et sous la pluie, leurs dégustations de bonbons divers dans les dortoirs après le couvre-feu, leurs retenues les plus saugrenues, leur remise de diplôme, leurs adieux à Poudlard, leurs baptêmes d'étudiants, leur mariage, …

Et bientôt le tout dernier album fut reposé sur la table.

-On a quand même eu une vie géniale…Commenta Lily.

-Effectivement mais tu me feras un plaisir d'ôter le passé composé, je ne compte pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin…

-Ouais, t'as raison.

-Viens par ici toi, fit James en lui attrapant délicatement le menton.

-Je t'aime.

-Je sais.

Lily recula sa tête en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui, bon d'accord, moi aussi je t'aime, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Au moment où leur baiser commençait à friser l'indécence, un « crac » bruyant se fit entendre juste devant leur canapé. C'était bien évidemment Dumbledore, pile à l'heure comme à son habitude. James et Lily sursautèrent et se levèrent d'un bond pour aller saluer leur baby-sitter, avec un sourire extrêmement gêné. Ensuite, Lily déserta rapidement le salon sous prétexte de se recoiffer pendant que James donnait les instructions au professeur qui conservait le même sourire énigmatique depuis qu'il était arrivé.

Bientôt, après l'avoir encore remercié mille fois de jouer les nounous et embrassé leur fils, James et Lily franchirent le seuil de leur porte, pour ensuite exploser de rire dans la nuit noire.

-On peut dire qu'il a encore bien choisi son moment, celui-là.

-On en était où déjà ? Demanda Lily en passant ses bras autour du cou de James.

-Dieu, ce que tu as la mémoire courte, Evans.

Ils marchèrent encore un peu sous la lune avant de rejoindre Sirius et Remus pour ce qui allait être une soirée magnifique.

_La semaine suivante voyait s'achever le mois d'octobre et tout le monde sait ce qui leur arriva ce jour-là. Il est donc inutile de revenir là-dessus d'autant plus que ce n'est pas ça l'important. Peu importe, en effet, qu'ils soient morts peu après cette soirée. L'important est que pour l'instant, il marche dans la rue main dans la main en ignorant encore que les projets d'avenir qu'ils échafaudent ne verront jamais le jour et que leur fils adoré ne recevra pas toujours l'amour qu'ils s'étaient jurés de lui donner. L'important est qu'à cet instant, ils sont heureux ; qu'à cet instant, ils s'aiment._

_« Ne pleure pas parce qu'une chose est terminée mais sourie parce qu'elle a eu lieu »_

* * *

Voilà. C'est terminé. J'ai vraiment du mal à le croire, presqu'autant que j'ai eu de mal à écrire ce dernier chapitre (je ne suis d'ailleurs toujours pas convaincue du résultat). Plus de trois ans passé à l'écrire puis bouf, fini plus rien... Dur, dur même si je n'ose pas relire le début tellement je trouve ça minable...

Donc, voici l'heure de vous faire mes adieux, je remercie tous ceux qui sont un jour passés mettre leur nez dans cette fic...J'espère que la conclusion que je lui apporte vous plaira et que vous serez encore nombreux à la lire...

Zoubis

Cowéti


End file.
